The half heartless chorinicles
by loss of reality
Summary: in the world of kingdom hearts a mysterious character with a dark secret joins sora on his quest to save the worlds, but can sora trust his feelings, or survive the evil insane members of the brotherhood of the halfhearts AU SxOC ratedM violence and such.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. But I can dream. Right?

All right my first fic so feel free to hate it if you so feel. No matter how rude the flame I enjoy learning from my mistakes. So please give me your opinion. (Note takes place in first game, but with alternative story line.)

The half heartless chronicles

Ch1: arrival

Silence…complete and utter silence.

The alley way behind the inn showed no sign of anything out of the ordinary, it was always quite in this part of traverse town. The illusion of peace unbroken for some time.

Suddenly from nowhere a small black something appeared in the alleyway. Then as if it had always been there the orb of dark began expanding in the midst of the alley till it formed an arch way.

A lone figure stepped from the darkness of its depths. He was tall and slender, clad in a long trench coat, jeans, and tall army boots. His hair which flowed over his shoulders was almost pure silver in color. But the most notable feature of this mysterious character was that one of his eyes (the left one) was completely white, with a long black line running from his forehead to his cheek through it.

"Now let me see" the stranger began fumbling through the many pockets of his coat till he withdrew a small glass orb covered in star markings.

"Okay, I was here an hour ago, and then the jump through gummi space brought me to this place. I should have been sure of what exactly to look for before I left hallow bastion. Oh well at least it was a clean discrete entry into this world. Nope not one problem so far(SPLASH!)

While talking to himself the man had failed to notice the small water way in his path. He stood up and looked around.

"Glad no one saw that. Now to find out where I am." He made his way to the entrance to the second district and looked cautiously out into the street.

"Hello. Anyone there?" (Tumble weed rolls past)

"I'll take that as a no." seeing no activity he left the alleyway and sat down on the edge of the fountain in the front of the district, then retrieved a note pad from his pocket and a small pencil.

"Okay priority time."

"1: asses location and begin recon.

2: gift shops!! (if any)

3: get hide out.

4 :( pencil snaps) get new pencil.

"Alright now that I have everything in order I can begin." Just as he stood up he was surprised from behind by a high pitched voice.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that? When he had picked himself of the ground he saw there in front of him a girl with black hair shorts and knee high boots.

"Ummm..Hi there. You surprised me." The girl jumped up and down with glee.

"Yay!! I thought I would never get that stealth move down. By the way I'm Yuffie, sorry for the scare. I just like to introduce myself to the new people in town."

"What makes you think I'm new?" Yuffie jumped on to the fountain and did a cart wheel ion its edge.

"Simple, because I know everybody in town, so unless you've been living in the sewers all this time, I would say your new here." The stranger picked himself up and stood in front of yuffie and then with a sweet smile took her hand in his and bowed.

"Well seeing as I'm new I shall introduce myself. They call me Atticus" with that he brought Yuffie's hand to his lips and kissed it. Yuffie blushed furiously as the pretty man released her hand, but quickly regained her composer.

"I bet you would like a tour of the town."

"Yes, I would like that very much."

End ch 1

Notes fro (l.o.r) thank you for bearing my first chapter, more and better thing s to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello pretty people went back and fixed some problems here is the finished chapter.

Ch2 taking action

Ten minutes after his introduction to Yuffie Atticus was wishing he had never met her.

"_Gods above...she..just...wont..Stop..Talking" as_ soon as they had entered the first district Yuffie had begun to speak with no sign of ending...or breathing for that matter. His thoughts where the only thing he had to keep him sane as the ninja girl prattled on.

" _why me, oh well I shouldn't completely condemn the girl, I mean she is after all a ninja trained in the art of silent killing, I can only begin to imagine how she thinks._ Yuffie turned around to face him almost like she had sensed his thoughts and after a moment of silence

"That eye is really creepy, what happened to it?" he blinked and then came to from his inner conversation. "I was born this way, that is all"

After another few minutes of Yuffie's "tour" he was about ready to strangle the girl just see if she even had to breath, when suddenly a scream came billowing from the second district.

"Hooray a distraction...I mean, we had better check that out Yuffie."

The origin of the scream was soon known as they entered the open space of the second district to find a horde of maybe 50 or 60-shadow heartless swarming over the ground. Atticus growled

" Danm it! They must have followed me those bastards!" yuffie turned her head puzzled

"What are you talking about? You've faced heartless before?" Atticus caught what he was saying and quickly shook his head

"It's nothing I've just seen them allot lately, it's like they are following me ya know?" Yuffie nodded her head in agreement and then without another word she dove forward into the mass of shadows.

Without a moment's hesitation Atticus looked to see if yuffie could see him, when he was sure she was too busy to notice anything but the heartless he held out his hand, and in it a long handle materialized with a heavy sword blade the size and length of which seemed to heavy for the staff it was on, let alone its thin frail looking wielder,

"Yuffie move, I'm going to end this real quick!" With that he jumped into the air and landed in the mass of heartless and with one long swing of his spear cleared of 10 of the little monsters.

"Now the finisher!" with that he ran forward and drove his spear into the nearest foe

"TIME BOMB!" with these words a surge of purple electricity suddenly charged the spear and heartless till it glowed just as purple

"Yuffie duck!" he then heaved the shadow into the swarm as he counted down

"3...2...1.boom" and just as he said it the purple heartless suddenly imploded and released a wave of the purple lightning.

"Woo, in your mouth less faces you bastards!" he dematerialized the spear and ran over to where yuffie was standing in disbelief

"You cleaned out a whole swarm in like..20 seconds! You defiantly need to hang around here for a while"

He sat down on a bench that held a burn mark from his time bombs explosion. He hadn't thought about how long he was going to stay; he had something important to do, then again if the heartless where here then maybe what he was looking for was here as well. Or at least it would be if he were patient.

"Alright ninja girl, tell you what, if you keep my being here quite and help me find a place to stay, I'll hang around here for awhile and help out with your little infestation." Yuffie thought for a second, she may have been a bit ditsy but she wasn't stupid.

"Why keep it quiet, you have something you want to tell me just in case any trouble starts to follow your being here?" he smiled

"no I just like to be left alone"

She stood there for another second and then feeling she could trust him for now pointed at the inn

"If you have money you can stay there until we can find you a place." he stood up and started walking towards the building

"Thanks yuffie, I owe ya one."

As he made his leave the young ninja turned around and made her way to a small shadowed corner of the district where a man with long brown hair and a lion emblem necklace stood,

"You where right Leon, things are starting to shake up every since king Mickey said the key wielder was going to becoming soon." Leon started walking as yuffie followed him

"Let's not worry about that right now, let's just wait for this key to show up. And while we are at it keep an eye on your knew friend. He might not be as friendly as we think."

End ch2


	3. Chapter 3

Note: from this point one I will follow Sora's point of view mostly, with occasional lapses.

Also to those who have actually read and liked this I reinstate my art request from the first chapter.

CH3 from island to alley

It had been a weird morning without a doubt and I just seemed to get weirder, Sora walked out of the secret place with a confused and troubled look.

"_This world has been connected"._ He wasn't sure what it meant but he didn't like the sound of it. He walked slowly along the beach as the gentle sunlight left a warm tingle on his tan smooth skin. The cloaked stranger had disappeared so suddenly that Sora wasn't even sure that he had even seen anything,

"Must have been my imagination, I wonder where Riku and Kari went?" his question was soon answered as he spotted his two friends standing idly by the make shift raft they had been working on all month.

"Sora you slacker hurry up with the last of those supplies, we want to be out of here by next year" Sora gave his usual trademark smile, and ran over to add what he had collected to the rest of their things.

It had been about a month and a half ago when Riku first started acting anxious with no real explanation that Sora could think of except summer fever. But when vacation time came and they got out of school Riku was still acting funny, finally one day he explained his plans to leave the islands and visit other places, faraway places no one had ever been to, and so they started their raft, Sora, Riku, and Kari.

Sora had to admit that he too was growing curious about what lye on the other side of that ocean, away from the islands they had known their whole lives. But now he wasn't so sure, as he was looking for mushrooms in the secret place where all the kids put their wall drawings, a tall cloaked man had appeared by the strange door in the cave

_"He who knows nothing understands nothing" Sora_ shivered at the thought of those mysterious words.

"Hey Sora stop dreaming and hurry up, it's almost dark and we need to get home."

"Coming Kari, be right there." Despite her somewhat cute demeanor Kari could be very bossy sometimes.

_Later that evening_

Sora lay on his bed wondering and planning about what would happen on his adventure when they finished the raft tomorrow.

"_Something just doesn't feel right, I can't really tell but I know something's wrong"._ Just as he said this to himself a thunderous boom filled his room forcing him it jump and look out his window

Oh no! A storm...the raft! I gotta save the raft!"

Before he knew it he was on the docks of Destiny Island as the mysterious storm ravaged on. He raced forward and then was stopped in his tracks, groups of large insect like creatures with big yellow 

eyes and antenna stood before him. He had seen them before but now he knew that they where no dream and if they where anything like his dream, he was in serious trouble.

_Meanwhile in traverse town_

"HEY! atticus what are you looking at?" the female ninja walked up beside her new friend and gazed up at the sky where he was looking.

"Another star is going out yuffie, look," he pointed upward at a star that was starting to sparkle extra bright in the night sky.

"I know Atticus a lot of stars are going out lately" he looked down at her his face glowing with excitement

"Yes but I have the feeling that this one means something important, very, very, important." Yuffie was always confused by the things he said,

"Let me guess it has to do with this thing you said you where looking for a week ago and that you can't tell me because it is a secret." that was usual how he ended all his conversations with the heartless fighters in traverse town and they just gave up and decided to let him have his secrets.

"It's nothing like that Yuffie I just have this feeling that something really good is coming our way."

_Else where in traverse town_

Sora came to slowly and awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar alley,

"_the last thing I remember is that Hugh shadow thing and then nothing else"_ he stood up and looked around then up at the sky,

"where am I?" little did he know that his arrival was being watched from a distance by a tall and very skeptical young man named Leon.

End ch3

Notes and junk from lor: good, good the story is finally under way, but now for the part where I take interest in you the readers. I would like to say congratulations for surviving three whole chapters of this bunk, and that it warms my... well maybe not my heart so much... lets say it warms something around the stomach or abdomen a little bit. To know you took the time to read my work out of all the actually good stories out there.

Thank you (lor)


	4. Chapter 4

Notes and junk by lor: time to get to the good stuff, from here on expect longer chapters, and also just to point out there is differences and small things in the story line you may notice because I am following an alternate story route based on absolutely nothing but my own brain and the chaos therein. So please if you must flame than flame away! VIVA LA HATE MAIL!

Ch4 those chosen by fate (and keys)

Sora stood up his head groggy and his sight a little unfocused,

"Where the heck am I? Hello!?" No answer.

"Might as well look around at this place and see what I can find" he entered into what appeared to be a town square, but it was completely empty.

"Maybe everything's closed" as he wandered the quite market place area he was reminded of his last few moments on the island.

_"I'm not afraid of the darkness Sora, not an more"_ he could recall every detail of that moment, from the look in Riku's eyes to the way he had held out his hand to Sora as the darkness consumed his friend and the whole island was thrown into chaos. Then to top it off the arrival of that giant shadowy thing with a black hole over its head defiantly helped to make this one of his worst days ever. (That is next to the time Riku had snuck a live lizard onto his birthday cake when he was five)

"I wonder if Riku or Kari made it to where I am, or if they're even safe at all right now." Now what to do? He was lost and alone, or so he thought. As he turned to make his way up the stairs at the top of the square he looked up at the endless starry sky and sighed. He brought his attention once more to his front and continued making his way through the city towards second district. When he had made his way through the door, a silent, long haired figure rested himself by the stairs,

"If that's who I think it is, then we are in big trouble."

_Second district_

"Wow! This place is so big, but it's still pretty empty, it must be later than I thought." Sora eyed everything around him in wonder as he walked around in a big circle. Suddenly seemingly from nowhere four clumps of darkness gathered then dissipated to reveal, four shadow heartless.

"Crap! These guys again, how many of you things are there?!" as he stood surrounded the first of the four dove at him its claws outstretched, ready to tear him to pieces.

"AAAHHHH" Sora held his hands up in front of his face in fear hoping it offer him some form of protection from the oncoming attack. He winced in anticipation for about five seconds then looked up to see why he wasn't being ripped apart. There in his hands was the key, the one he had seen on the island, and the four shadows looking at him in what might have been some form of surprise, (as far as a heartless cam feel anything that is). Sora looked from the key to the creatures and thought to himself

_"What's really weird is that I'm starting to get used to all this stuff happening"_. He gave a quick smile and hesitated no longer as he charged the first shadow and with one fell swipe, watched it fade in a cloud of mist, as what appeared to be a heart float from the spot and vanish. The other three waited no longer and rushed forward to destroy the threat. Sora could only laugh at the little monsters

"This is just like fighting Riku back on the island with those old wooden swords, except easier."

As soon as they were gone Sora, took that time to admire this strange new discovery of his. He turned to key over and over in his hand, but before he could look any more the key vanished in a flash of light leaving a small key chain in the palm of his hands.

"Okay then, now what do I do?"

As if to answer his question, a new swarm of the little shadows started to crawl over the wall to where he was standing.

"Maybe I'll just go back to where I was before" without any second thought he raced back to the market place in first district.

Sora hunched over and took a deep breath; this was getting out of hand. Anymore of these surprises and he just might be in shape enough to take on Riku. He sat himself down on the stairs and took the key chain out of his pocket

"How does this thing work anyway?" he held it up in front of him and shook his hand...nothing...oh well. He sat and thought about how the key had appeared before. Just as if that was all it took the strange weapon materialized itself in his outstretched hand.

"Well now that I have that figured out maybe I can focus on finding where I am" his thought were broken though by a voice from the darkness.

"They will come out at you from nowhere and they will keep coming" Sora jumped up at the sudden voice from behind him. There stood a tall man with long brown hair, and a scar on his face.

"Let's see if you can actually handle that thing" the stranger unsheathed a long gun/sword thing from his belt and pointed it at Sora. Sora didn't have to guess what his new "friend" wanted and quickly had the key ready and waiting to fight. Sora charged and before he knew it he felt a sharp pain in his whole body as the last thing he remembered was a fist heading full force into his stomach at a speed he could just barley register.

Yuffie came out from behind a building and looked at the unconscious boy lying on the ground.

"Well Leon what do you think" he just stared down at the boy with his usual stare

"We are in big trouble. Now help me get him to the in, you too Atticus!" he yelled this last comment up towards the rooftops waiting a moment to be answered by a somewhat nervous sounding voice.

"I think I'll just meet you guys there later, I'm not so good around new people." Leon focused on the roof of the accessory shop where the voice had come from

"What's it matter if he's unconscious. Now get down here and help us pretty boy before I send Yuffie up to get you! You said you wanted to be a help, so help" slowly the trench coated figure made its way from the roof over to the two warriors.

Why do you have to call me pretty boy Leon, it hurts my feelings"

Leon rolled his eyes " do you ever look at yourself in a mirror, you don't even have to wear makeup to pull off drag. Now quit your aching and bring him to the inns green room." As Leon made his exit Atticus scooped the sleeping boy in his arms, trying to be gentle as possible,

"Say Yuffie, is Leon always this touchy to everyone, or does he just hate me?"

"Leon doesn't hate you Atty he just... has social issues, like you do...sorta." Atticus didn't push the subject any further.

_"Wha..happened?"_ Sora felt himself being picked up and he was faintly aware of moving. He thought for a single moment that he saw a person with long white hair looking down on him.

_"Who are you?"_ unfortunately he went completely blank before he could muster the strength to speak, the only last thing his mind registering the warm feeling of someone's arms holding him.

"Sheesh this kid is heavy, why couldn't Leon carry him?" _"Oh well, at least he's a cute heavy kid, heh"_

End ch4

Notes and junk by lor: tada! Chapter 4 is complete! Thanks for reading and all (if any) of your support. On an off comment, hope you all fell free to send your reviews and suggestions to me so I can make this all the more enjoyable for you readers.

Finally: I have one more thing to say before they sedate me for the night, please to all those artists out there, please if you can find it in your hearts to send me your personal renderings of the characters, I would be very grateful. (lor)


	5. Chapter 5

notes and junk by lor: Ta freaking Da! Chapter 5, oh yes I can feel the excitement to.

Ch5 the way it goes.

"Where am I?" Sora was slowly coming to from his stupor, a sharp pain in his stomach. The room was foggy at first but started to focus as he woke up

"About time you got up we thought you might of died on us" Sora turned his head to the source of the voice..."Kari?"... There standing before him by the bed was Kari, smiling as bright as ever,

"Kari! Your alright!".

"Kari? Sorry kid but the names yuffie". Sora shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and saw a tall black haired girl sitting in the edge of the bed.

"Yo! Leon, Atty he's a wake!" a voice responded from outside the room

"Stop calling me Atty!"

The two entered the room, giving sora only a moment to think about his situation,

_"Ok. Don't panic. This could be anything. Let's just get a hold of our self and it will be ok... I hope"_ his attention was drawn to the tall brown haired swordsmen who only short time ago punched his ticket for a free ride to unconsciousness.

"What's going on, what's all this about!" he puffed up slightly to try to seem menacing, but ultimately faltered at the sight of Leons opening and closing fist.

"It's like I said before " They will come at you from nowhere. If you can't use that thing right then you don't stand a chance" Sora was starting to get the feeling that this guy didn't care about too much aside from his own opinion.

"He means the little shadows that are following you" Sora looked up to see a person over in the corner of the room, he guessed to be "atty." he wasn't too tall, but Sora couldn't get to good a look at him as he had his head down and a long coat with a tall collar on it.

"What about them? Do you guys know what they are?" Leon nodded over at Yuffie signaling he would rather she explain it to him.

"There called heartless, they are the darkness of people's hearts made real. They hunt for new hearts always bringing destruction with them as they go. They want nothing less than the total end of all things." Sora scratched his head,

"What does that have to do with me specifically?"

Leon sighed,

"They fear only one thing "the key" or so it's said. This key is supposed to bring peace to all the worlds and end the heartless." Sora jumped up

"Worlds! As in more than one!" the boy in the corner smiled at the young Sora.

"Yep, that's why you ended up here, in traverse town, the darkness that took your world probably left a gate open to another one they were in, allowing you to pass through to this one."

He turned his head again so sora couldn't see his face.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Leon held out his hand showing the mysterious key that had come to soar in his hands.

"This is the key blade, the key that the heartless fear, as long as you posses it they will follow you to no end. Usually the heartless follow the darkness in a person's heart but the key blade wielder is a different case. They won't bother turning you into one of them if they can help it, they will most likely destroy you." Sora was starting to panic now.

"But why me why do I have to have it, I just want to find my friends and get back to my island!" Leon took a more sympathetic look to face

"It can't be helped, this is the way it goes, the key chose you, you are inseparable" with that Leon shook his hand and the key blade vanished only to reaper in Sora's hand. Yuffie got up from her spot and placed a hand on sora's shoulder

"Besides, if your here and the heartless where in your world chances are, there isn't an island to go back to." Sora sat there on the bed a blank look on his face.

"No island? Gone…then what…I" he couldn't form the words that where bouncing around his brain, now what? He had no home to get back to. Leon was the first to speak up.

"There might be a way… just like a person, the worlds have hearts that the heartless are trying to get, and if they do the world is brought into darkness, like your island. But if these hearts can be locked away from the heartless, that's where the key lade comes in." Sora held out his hand starting to get the idea of things now.

"So that's my job then, to lock off the hearts of the worlds and stop the heartless." Yuffie gave him a smile,

"Don't worry you aren't alone, we can help you."

"Yuffie you can hardly navigate your way through a paper bag, but what she is saying is that some of us can be useful to you" the coated man walked over to the bed past a fuming yuffie and put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

" But for now get some rest, we will fill you in on more info later" Sora got his first good look at the coated person and for a second almost thought it was Riku with a paler face and longer hair, until he saw the scar and blank eye. Suddenly he remembered when he was being brought here after Leon clocked him, he felt a slight twinge of embarrassment and looked up at the person he believed to have carried him.

"Come on yuffie we have to patrol downtown, Atticus you stay and keep an eye on sora just in case of heartless, he's probably not at full strength yet" with that leon and yuffie left the inn leaving sora and atticus there. Atticus looked at the door a few moments after leon had left and stuck out his tongue where leon had been standing.

"Well that's manners for you, anyway sora just try to rest up for now and we will get you up to speed later."

"Say Atticus? Why me, do ya think? Why do I have to have the key?" atticus sat down on the bed and gave sora a gentle smile, and his hand on soras cheek,

"Because that's the way things are" he stood up and went out on to the balcony leaving sora in the bed.

Sora lay back on the pillows with his eyes closed and tried to process all that had happened, but felt not as upset as he thought he should have. And right before he gave into his tiered body he held his hand up to his cheek for one moment and for some reason he was unsure of blushed.

Meanwhile out on the balcony atticus stood with the collar of his coat turned up over this face so no one could see the blush he had all over his face a he looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping boy.

Notes by (lor): ………… I got nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes and such: chapter six, I feel so...so...well, I guess not much really. Oh well enjoy.

Ch6: distant memories and watching eyes.

It was cold, even colder because of the rain that much he could tell in the haze of thoughts running his mind. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to get away, away from everything. He wasn't sure how he made it to the island without the little boat sinking into the harsh waves, but he half wished it had. He made his way through the wet sand, fighting the wind and the misery in side of him till he found his way to the cave. The same cave that he frequented so many times, the one he could find blindfolded, the secret spot.

The last of his strength went into pulling himself into the middle of the tiny cave and curling up in a ball, his tears intermingling with the clean rain water covering him head to foot. He just wanted everything to go away, to sink into the ground and be surrounded by the silence forever.

He wasn't sure if he was still alive, but he felt warm and his eyes slowly opened. He found a foreign blanket draped over his body and a small fire burning in the center of the cave. He sat up and saw him sitting there beside him staring at the fire. Riku, his only friend, he must have come after him as soon as he had left. Riku didn't turn to him but acknowledged that he was awake.

" Ready to go home yet Sora?"

" Not yet Riku"

Sora shuffled beside Riku and looked at the fire. He must have been about twelve, riku around thirteen or fourteen when they first found this cave; it was their secret place that only a few other people knew about.

"Thank you for coming after me"

Riku laid his arm over the smaller boys shoulder

" Yea well, if I didn't who knows what kind of stupid stuff you might get into."

Sora didn't argue with him, because one he was right, and two he didn't have the energy for it. He leaned into Riku and felt the cold begin to fade from his body.

"Sora..." Riku turned to younger friend, his eyes full of pain, " Never scare me like this again. I don't want to lose you."

"Riku you're my best friend, and you always will be. Nothing can change that." Riku's eyes seemed to fill with the fire's light as he leaned closer to Sora.

"Nothing can change that? I know something that could"

"What Rik--mmph!" Riku's lips had taken his so quickly he had no time to react. Riku lingered on Soras lips for a moment then pulled away, an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Before Sora could say or do anything, the image began to melt around him and Riku's face begin to fade, leaving him in the dark.

He awoke with a start, sweat dripping form his face. All he could do was stare at the wall across from him.

"That was like a year ago, I must be going weird in the head to be dreaming about that now." Still he felt very flustered. First the heartless, then getting knocked out. Now old memories where coming to mess with him.

He decided he would get up and stretch a little after being in bed for so long. The room was pretty nice (about the size of his own bedroom) but it felt to alien to him. Not in an exotic foreign land way, more of an over night motel you stop at in a rainstorm kind of way. Like any hotel he had ever been in.

Bored with the room he made his way to the balcony, half hoping that Atticus was still there so he would have someone to talk to.

It was strange though, of the few people he had met, aside from heartless, Atticus was the only one who seemed like he was truly from another world. Leon and Yuffie were both interesting, but they weren't as spectacular as he would have excepted for people from another dimension. Atticus on the other hand had a strange presence about him, his silvery hair and completely white skin only helped to add to this effect.

" He was even paler than Riku." Sora mused and daydreamed on his thoughts, looking to and fro around the alleyway in front of him with out any real focus point.

But for one second, from the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone on the balcony beside him. But when he turned to look all he could see was the flutter of a blue something quickly leave the balcony.

" Must have been a bird." He waved it off as nothing and returned to his daydreaming when the door to the room opened.

"So your awake, good its time we fill you in on the full story" Leon slowly paced into the room followed by Yuffie and Atticus.

"Please listen to everything, its very important." Sora walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Atticus who suddenly hid his face behind his tall coat collar. Leon walked to the middle of the room and began.

"Back awhile ago in our home world (mine and Yuffies that is) we lived in a pretty peaceful state. Then one day or ruler, King Ansem the wise, was visited by a king from another world by the name of King Mickey. It was from him that Ansem first heard of the heartless and of the existence of other worlds.

"Soon after Ansem became obsessed with his research on darkness and the heart. Many people around us even began to change, than vanish all together. It was around this time that we began to first see heartless near and in Ansem's castle. King Ansem himself vanished a week or so before the heartless took our world. The only information we have on what Ansem was working on was found in some of his notes, we where only able to get on or two pages though, the heartless took and scattered the rest across the worlds.

What we do know from the notes we uncovered though is that he had a very important connection to the heartless and was trying to find out as much as he could at the time before he disappeared.

So we were forced to abandon or home and come here, where we have been waiting ever since."

"Waiting for what Leon?" Sora had listened as best he could to the whole story.

"For you sora, both Ansem's notes and legend for that matter, tell of a mysterious key to the light that shall break through the darkness, and bring forth either salvation or destruction to all. Or the basically the key blade"

" So like you said before Leon, it's my job to stop the heartless whether I want to or not."

" In a nutshell, yea"

" Okay, so what do I have to do exactly?"

" Didn't you listen yesterday? Seal off the hearts of the worlds so the heartless can't get them. The key blade will guide you to them. Of course we don't expect you to walk from world to world, so our friend Cid is working on a little something for you. Until its ready you can wander around town and enjoy yourself."

Sora perked up a little, finally a chance to really explore another world. But suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Shouldn't I have some one to show me around, after all I am new here." Before anyone cloud say anything Atticus had his hand up and was peeking at sora from over collar.

"I can show you around the city th-that is if your okay with it"

"Sure Atticus, that's fine"

Every one said their goodbyes and sora and Atticus went on their way.

Far off on the rooftops of traverse town, a blue streak made it's way from roof to roof with out a sound, coming to a stop on the top of the clock tower in the center of the city. His tall high-heeled boots made barley a sound as he paced the roof with his arms crossed. His tall frame was draped in a long blue dress like outfit over which he wore a long coat with diamond buttons. The two where joined at his neck by a long bow tied there like on a Christmas package, the sides puffing out to his shoulders while the tassels flowed past his slender waist. His hair was long and an icy shade of bluefish white.

"You really need...huff-huff...to pick a place...lower to the ground for us...to meet Royal." another character in baggy pants, a leather jacket and a barrette climbed over onto the roof of the tower. He carried a set of two large jugs on his back with the Japanese kanji for wine written on them.

" Its your fault for not being more active Zul"

" Like hell it is pretty boy!" he crashed down cross-legged and drew a large bottle full of brown liquid from his jacket, which he opened and drained in one go.

"So tell me Royal is he what we expected?"

"Not quite Zul, he is younger than I thought...and cuter."

" I wouldn't know Royal, just don't get over zealous, you know how fang and that old phantom get."

" Worry about your own orders brother, besides I know what I'm doing, stealth is my specialty." Zul gave off a badly canceled laugh from between his gloved hands held over his mouth.

"I thought your specialty was boy band trivia." before Zul had the time to savor his joke a pointed boot sent him over the edge of the tower, followed by a loud crash. Royal looked over the side down at Zul.

" Like I said, worry about your own orders brother." Royal peered out into the stars that hung over the night sky, his face motionless except for the movement of his eyes, which viewed those stars through slender snake slit pupils.

"Atticus, Atticus. What are you playing at? The key master shall be ours no matter what. So don't think you can take the first taste, if I remember, I called dibs in that. Heh-heh-heh-HAHAHAHA!!"

END chapter six

Notes and such: a mysterious watcher appears, yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Notes and such: sorry much for my little breaks in chapters but even I sleep occasionally (either that or the aspirin finally kicked, in both options are fine)

Ch7: of tours and tears

Sora wasn't sure what to expect on his tour of traverse town, but right from the get go he had a feeling it was going to be unique. The whole trip around town had started off with Atticus leading Sora out of the hotel and into the streets where only after five steps Atticus made a rather strange remark.

" I do hope you are not afraid of the dark Sora because if so, you might find your stay in this town very unpleasant." Sora wasn't sure what he meant by it, but he had a feeling it was about the heartless.

" Don't worry about me I can fight" Atticus shook his head and smiled from behind the collar on his coat.

" No, no I mean the dark as in the lack of light, not the heartless. You see it is always night time here, so you may feel a little depressed after a time of the same thing every day... or night...or whatever." Sora chuckled; his new friend had a nice speaking voice, but seemed bad at the speaking part as he struggled for words. But in his mind he was surprised he could even feel happy right now, he had just seen his whole world, his only home, devoured by shadows. And to make it worse he had no knowledge of what happened to his friends. But then again one couldn't be surprised that he was a little excited, he had finally made it to a new world, with the prospect of seeing even more soon. He wondered at everything Atticus showed him, and especially when he saw a creature from somewhere else walking the streets. He asked his guide if all these people where of traverse town.

" Sadly Sora most of them are refugees like Leon And Yuffie, surprisingly most worlds are inhabited by humans like you. Its actually very rare to find a place with a different dominate species, But it happens, and as chance has it some of them end up here. I personally know of only five separate species, most of which are still very close to human in appearance, save slight differences."

" What about you Atticus? Are you human, or something else?" Sora wasn't sure whether this was a polite thing to ask, but it had been on his mind since the time he had first come to in the hotel.

" Who me?...Good question...I don't know. I'm not even sure where I'm from. I know for a fact that I'm not human, probably some kind of branch species, to be honest I stopped caring a while ago. It shouldn't matter what I am, as long as I know I'm me." But still Atticus stopped to think as if it was the last question on a long school exam. Sora started to feel bad, he hadn't meant to make his knew friend get so contemplative.

" Look, just forget it. Lets go see the rest of the town Atticus"...(_if he's not human then I wonder what he is.)_ After that Sora could only really half listen as milled a tangled cluster of thoughts through his head. (_To not have a home is bad enough, but to not even know what you are...Now that has to take a toll on the mind)_

"Not to worry Sora, it really doesn't bother me..._(Damn it!!)_ Sora looked up at Atticus with confusion.

" I'm sorry was I saying my thoughts out loud?"

" Err... no..Sora. You where thinking to your self." Atticus was punching himself mentally, _(I have to stop doing that)_ Sora stood there wrapping the words around his brain as he looked at the tall pale boy before him. After ten seconds Atticus was feeling he should just tell Sora and apologize, when suddenly it hit Sora.

" Wait!!! That means you can read my mind?!?!" Sora suddenly felt very exposed.

" Sort of, Sora you see I can't control it. There is no real trigger for it, the only problem I have is that I accidentally respond to what I hear a lot of the time as a reflex. I am really sorry, let me apologize." He bowed his head in mock shame and took up Sora's hand as Sora gave a small squeak of shock as Atticus brought it to his lips and kissed it.

" I swear that I shall never willingly intrude into your thoughts and bring you such distress again." Sora stood dumbfounded as atticus got up and looked dawn at sora his porcelain white face glowing in the yellow hue of the streetlights. Sora was transfixed with this beautiful creature in front of him and found himself staring deep into Atticus's good eye when suddenly he was brought to his senses.

" Um Sora, you can let go of my hand if you want to now, your starting to squeeze really tight." Sora blushed and released his grip on the gloved hand. What was wrong with him today? He had never been like this before, not since...not since..

For just a second he could see and feel the rain again, the cold rain, as it washed over him as he ran.

He shook his head bring himself to reality. He needed to focus on the here and now. He was trying to get himself together when out of nowhere a large growl came from his stomach. Atticus stopped and turned in surprise that a little guy like Sora could make such a big sound.

"Maybe we should get something to eat, my treat." Sora bowed his head and laughed as they went on their way.

_(Else where in traverse town)_

Yuffie was moving from window to window in the market looking at all the things she couldn't afford sitting there mocking her.

" Man, I wish that heartless hunting paid more. I should have stayed at the flower shop with Aeris, at least then I would have some extra cash to spend." She gave a melancholy sigh and continued her window shopping, but as she did she didn't notice the man in leather, jeans and barrette slowly milling through the crowd, always at least thirty feet away from her at all times, his over sized black sunglasses standing out among the people o f the night city.

_(The other side of town)_

"You don't have to be so nervous around me Sora, I know you still have a lot to get used to but I hope you can get into the swing of things. Besides there are plenty of creatures stranger than me out there." Atticus was trying his best to break the ice, but to little avail. Sora seemed very apprehensive around him and he really didn't like the way this whole day was going so far. He had tried as hard as he could to make Sora feel more at home.

"No Atticus, it has nothing to do with you. I just feel so out of place here, back home on my island whenever I had a problem I could just ask Riku what to do. Now I only have myself, and I'm terrible at dealing with a problem." Atticus felt his chest twinge as he heard Sora's near sobbing voice. He reached out and put his hand on the brunette's cheek.

" Don't think like that, you are far from alone while you are here. I used to think like that. It gets you no where" Sora couldn't take it any more, all the pain that he had pushed inside of him came busting out all at once. Losing his home, his friends, all the things he held dear lost in a black void. He couldn't distract his mind any more and let all the sadness take him for the first time since he had arrived in traverse town. He felt ashamed that he was breaking down in front of his new friend, and quickly tried to make a dash back to the inn. Before he got more than twenty feet he felt a rush of wind and a gloved hand place itself firmly on his shoulder holding him in place.

"I said that while you are here you are never alone, and I mean it, most of the people here know that same pain your feeling right now. The uncertainty, the isolation, the fear. You don't have to suffer by yourself." Sora looked up at his Atticus, his eyes full of tears, and then with out knowing why he threw himself full force in to Atticus's chest and cried harder than he had ever cried before. The taller boy blushed a deep crimson, than coming to his sense placed his arms tightly around the frail body holding Sora as tightly as he dared. He also knew the pain he felt, that lost feeling deep inside when you can't think straight and your eyes never seem to want to open and look at the world again. Sora wasn't sure how long he stood there putting his weight against Atticus's warm body. The feeling of another person's arms around him was one he hadn't felt for a long time, and he was happy to have someone support him.

" Maybe we should finish the tour another day Sora. For now we can head home, since we don't have the money to put you up at the inn another knight, you can stay with Yuffie and me tonight." Sora was far to drained to respond past a small nod of his head and they where soon off.

_(Meanwhile)_

Back in the ally ways of the city the figure of Zul could be seen pacing back and forth. He did this for a good five minutes when from out of the shadows, seemingly from out of nowhere he was joined by slouching character in a tight outfit composed from a leather full body suit minus the sleeves and a plethora of belts tied around him in no particular order from head to foot. His face was hidden behind a mask of the same leather with long jet-black hair cascading out the back.

" You're late brother claw, I've been out here all day scouting the ninja, did you get what royal said?" The leather bound man made a single gesture of a thumps up to show his success.

" Information... regarding...the key." his voice sent a slow chill down Zul's back. It was like three voices talking at once, trying to gain dominance over each other. Claw than held out his hand to reveal a clump of old notes tied together like a scroll, grasped by an awkward hand devoid of proper fingers. In their place were three long curved knife blades protruding from his wrist. Zul took the papers and unrolled them, and there on the top was the heading Ansem's report.

Notes: hi people.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes and such: wow 8 chapters…I really need a hobby.

Ch8: awkward nights

Sora hardly noticed anything as he and Atticus slowly moved through the empty streets to get home, he felt far to drained.

" I'm sorry I broke down like that, I couldn't help my self." Atticus looked over at Sora and smiled.

" It's all right, we all have problems around here." His initial shyness had faded and he was starting to feel very comfortable around Sora. He was never able to talk like this with Leon, and he could barley talk at all around Yuffie. He just hoped he didn't screw up. Sora was equally deep in thought as they marched on, he didn't feel as sad as he had but he still had a lot on his mind.

"_I'm pathetic, if Riku had seen me like that I would never have heard the end of it. We never really got affectionate like that, I wonder how he would react if I had hugged him the same way? I mean he was more of a brother to me I guess than friend the way we were around each other. He was always the strong one, like a big brother should be. Maybe that's why Atticus made me think of Riku, he was concerned about me. Of course Riku wasn't quite as eccentric in his actions, and he never really comforted me like that."_

Sora's mind drifted back to Atticus holding him, he had felt warm, and safe for some unknown reason. He looked back a little farther to when Atticus had kissed his hand in apology, and began to blush. He quickly shook the thought from his head and looked ahead into the night air. Atticus left his stupor of thinking and stopped.

" We're here Sora, the apartment is up the stairs of that building." Sora looked up at the tall building and felt rather small suddenly, the houses back on the islands never got over three stories, and he hated going near the sky scrapers in the center of the island. Plus he was too tired to climb stairs.

" What floor are you and Yuffie on Atticus?"

" The seventh Sora, so it's not that far up." Sora gave a nervous laugh but saw no other choice but to keep going. The whole first floor was quite and the only light was the glow of small yellow bulbs hanging over the stairs every ten feet or so.

" Come on Sora lets get to the elevator."

_(click..click)_

"Whoops I forgot the elevators broken. Guess we climb" Sora swore in the back of his mind and looked to Atticus as if he was crazy.

" Aren't you tired one little bit?" Atticus shook his head and started for the stairs. Sora didn't even think he could make it past the second step, let alone the seventh floor. But despite his tired body he saw no other way so he grudgingly began his climb.

Before he could reach the first landing though, a deep cold shiver went through his spine suddenly. He had the feeling that something was watching him. He turned sharply on his heels to reveal an empty lobby, silent, dark. Creepy yes, but Sora shook his head and began to climb again.

_(I must be going crazy after all)_ he forgot about his paranoia and made his way to the next floor where Atticus was waiting for him to catch up.

"Come on Sora, it's not that far up" he stood and waited as Sora puffed up the stair case, Atticus knew he must have been drained both physically and emotionally so he was patient. Besides…Sora was just too cute as he came up the landing, his face red from the effort.

" Why can't you live closer to the ground Atticus? All this climbing could kill someone." Atticus did his best to suppress his laughter but it was hard as Sora exaggerated the pain in his body by falling on all fours and pretended to be struggling for his life up the stairs. As Sora floundered on the floor Atticus put his hand forth to pull the small boy up off the ground. Sora took his hand and Atticus pulled him all the way off the ground and caught him in his arms like a groom carrying a bride.

" Well then, if you're so tired I guess that I have to do the noble thing and carry you up. I mean after all it's only right to aid a damsel in distress." Sora didn't take to well to this comment at all as he puffed up his chest in agitation and turned his head away from Atticus.

" Not funny, I'm not a damsel."

" Oh but Sora you're so pretty it's hard not to think that way around you" Sora was really getting agitated at this line of attacks on his masculinity (or lack of)

" Come on Atticus quit it!! That's not fair, besides you're far prettier than I am. I mean I almost mistook you for a girl when I first saw you." Sora grinned evilly as he saw that his arrow had it it's mark as the taller boy made a face of upset confusion as he tried to think of a come back to use against Sora's onslaught.

" Fine I'll give you that one, but you better be on your guard when decide to get you back"

" Yea, I'll keep that in mind "Atty" now do you think you could put me down" Atticus blushed in sudden embarrassment as he realized he had been holding on to sora for the last few floors. He promptly put him down and kept on forward hoping wouldn't see how red his face was.

After a few minutes more they came to the seventh floor and Atticus lead Sora over to his apartment door.

" Keep in mind Yuffie keeps everything in a mess, so finding anything might prove hard." He opened the door to reveal a small apartment with a big window that covered over half of the back wall showing a long nightscape view of the city out side. Sora went over and look out on the dark streets mesmerized by the scene.

" Beautiful, isn't it." Atticus was standing beside him and looking out over the city at the sky, Sora could see the stars reflected in his eyes and felt a strange rush go through him, as he viewed the night sky in that minimal space. It was then for the first time he started to wonder what was wrong with Atticus's left eye. He decided he would take the chance.

"Say Atticus did something happen to your eye a while ago, that scar looks like it must of hurt." Atticus ran his hand slowly down it as if he had never noticed it before.

" I was born like this, I can't figure out why. And for the record it isn't blind, I can see through it just fine even though it has no pupil, just in case you were going to ask." He walked over to a small couch against the wall and sat down.

" Feel free to get comfortable, the bathrooms are over their and that's the kitchen." He pointed them out and continued talking as if he was giving a tour of some crowded museum. It was obvious to Sora that something was bothering Atticus now and it would probably be a good idea not to ask any other personal questions for the time being. Just as Atticus was about to continue, the door burst open and in bounced the hyper ninja Yuffie.

" HIII!!! I'm back! I hope no body missed me too much, but that's the price that must be paid to help keep this town safe from the heartless menace!" she bounded over and threw her arms around Atticus, who did his best to escape the young ninjas death grip greeting. Yuffie finally let him go and the air returned to his lungs.

" Yuffie, I know the apartments kinda small, but would you mind if Sora stayed for a few nights with us?" Yuffie sat down and pretended to think real hard for about ten seconds, then bounded off the couch and grabbed Atticus in another hug.

" No problem Atty!"

"Stop calling me Atty." Sora watched as Atticus argued back and forth with Yuffie on his name as she held him tightly. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. Maybe they where together, he should of thought of that earlier, a guy and girl sharing the same apartment…and hugging. The only thing that surprised him was that for a small second he felt a strange twinge in his chest he couldn't explain as the ninja embraced the tall long haired boy. Yuffie let go of a breathless Atticus and turned to Sora.

" You can stay as long as you like. Since we're on the heartless patrol day in and day out, the town lets us stay for here for free as a reward. Now you can either sleep on the couch or you can crash in Atty's room, your choice."

" You have separate rooms?"

"Of course Sora, why would me and Yuffie share a room?" Sora felt as if a slight pressure had released his body and for some reason felt more relaxed.

" Just thought I'd ask is all Atticus, so what now?" Yuffie looked over at the clock on the wall.

" Now we lay back and let the day slide by until dinner time, unless we get a heartless alert, in which case we go and kick butt."

" Oh…well then what do you do for fun then?"

" Not much Sora but I'm sure you can find something on the T.V." For a trip to another universe Sora felt it was a lot less amazing than he hoped it would be, between crying his eyes out and fighting a few heartless, there wasn't a whole lot else happening.

_(Oh well, maybe things will get more exciting later on)_

_(Else where in town)_

The wind spun around the small park, causing the trees and swing sets to move in an eerie slow rhythm. The street lights flickered on and off across the street leaving a series of fading and flickering shadows.

The silence went unbroken for a short time until the faint echo of voices started to fill the trees in their dark solitude. The sound came from a lone couple walking along the hard sidewalk in the center of the park and coming to a stop on a bench. The pair consisted of a short pale-faced young girl and a strapping tall blonde boy.

" I had a nice time tonight Johnny, I'm really glad you asked to go out with you tonight." The girl slid a tad bit closer to the young man and he did likewise.

" I'm just glad that you came Sara" as they sat there and moved closer together, letting their hands intertwine, the suddenly grew colder, and the lights across the street stopped flickering and turned off. The young couple hardly noticed the change though…until someone came out of the bushes. The two people gave a shout of surprise when suddenly Sara stopped and went got a good look at the stranger.

" That's Billy! From our class, I think he's bleeding!!" the two rushed over to their wounded friend and caught him just before he fell over.

" What's the matter Billy? What happened to you?" Billy said nothing but just stared blankly up into the sky as he clutched his chest as if it where about to burst, blood pouring from a gash on his arm. Suddenly he began convulsing and Johnny could swear that Billy's skin was getting darker as he held his chest tighter. The next thing they knew Billy was swallowed in a dark mist, screaming as if hell was breaking out all around him. When the mist faded there was nothing left, or so it seemed. As Johnny struggled with his cell phone and calling the police, Sara just sat there shocked. The last thing she remembered before fainting from terror was a small shadowy bug like thing with great big yellow eyes fading into the dark where Billy had just been standing.

End ch8


	9. Chapter 9

Notes and such: hello readers it has been too long. But I have finally loosened my straight jacket long enough to update. (l.o.r)

Chapter 9 of the half heartless chronicles : unrelenting eyes

The alley way was dark and dejected a haven of rats and alley cats. But tonight a sound broke the rhythm of the wind flowing through the buildings. A fast _tap, tap, tap_ as heavy boots paced up and down the concrete. Zul, who was the one in the boots, had been there for near 15 minutes and with every passing second he grew more and more anxious. He paced back and forth one more time then stopped, looked up at a broken streetlight and frowned.

"Your late brother Royal, we said to meet here at nine sharp. Its 9:16." Royal looked down at him as he stood upside down on the street lamp unsupported by anything.

"Yes you and claw did I said nothing of the sort, speaking of which where is he,"

"here…" as he spoke he rose from the corner of the alley, a rat dangling from his knife fingers "and…we…are…bored…with waiting." He then took the rodent and after a small moment to look it over took his left hand and lifted up the part of his mask over his mouth to reveal a deep hole with sharp nail like teeth on every side, and threw in the rat and brought down his mask. Both Zul and royal looked on with disgust then turned to each other.

"Oookaaay then, right getting back to business. Royal I called this little meeting to let you know that we have seen you watching the keywielder you need to focus on work."

"Well brother Zul, that would be a problem if I had any work left. But as it is I have done my part of phase one and not only that but have gone as far as to check up on our benefactor's latest project." Zul's face suddenly seemed to harden under his mirrored sunglasses.

"It's ready? But it hasn't been tested yet, has it? I mean remember the trials, it might go funny again like the prototype." Royal smiled and jumped up,(or down technically) from the light and landed on his feet in front of the makeshift pair of Zul and Claw with a flourish of his coat.

"Not only is it ready, but it is already here in the city. So you see brother Zul what I do with my time until phase two is up to me." With that he turned in his heel and as swiftly as he had descended, he vanished from sight. It was some several minutes more before Zul was over his rage enough to do the same followed by claw.

Meanwhile in a shop on the other side of town a short brown haired boy was very confused.

" A what ship?!" Atticus sighed heavily.

"A gummi ship Sora, I told you would have to travel to find the keyholes and gummi is the only material that can withstand the very peculiar conditions of inter dimensional travel. Now be happy we got the highwind ready on such short notice, me and cid had to pull an all nighter on the engine. Besides gummi can't be synthesized so it was hard to find everything for the trip. Right Cid!" The old man in the back of the shop sent o few well chosen swear words then went out the door with a pack of cigarettes and clothes covered in grease and burns.

"Oh don't mind cid, he's just mad because he went all night without a cig. C'mon Sora, let's go you can stare at the ship later." Sora had been in traverse town for near a month and the shock had worn off. He had been helping Yuffie and Leon fight heartless around town and getting training in combat as he went along. He wondered why Atticus was never on the same patrol as anyone else though, but whenever he asked all he got was, " he just does", or " he likes to fight alone.", or Yuffie's excuse, " his spear is way too big and he swings it everywhere, its best to give him distance when he fights." None of these were very good but Sora had no choice but to except them since Atticus never said otherwise. Besides it wasn't like he was never around. Whenever they were together, which was most of the time, Atticus was always trying to make Sora laugh, or get him to talk about himself, or just relax in general. It was in this sense that Sora would see a little bit of his friends in Atticus whenever he was like that. Of course this had only ever helped sora to feel sadder about his home, and why he got more and more anxious every day to start his journey and find them. He had been feeling guilty that he was having fun while Riku and Kari could be anywhere, possible hurt and alone. It burned so much inside every day that every night when he was sure yuffie and Atticus were asleep he would cry in to his pillow on the couch where he Had been sleeping on till he had nothing left in him and slipped into turbulent dreams. Of course when Sora was sure of something it usually meant that he was wrong, for the past few nights Atticus had been hearing noises form the living room and knew at once what it was. And that was why he was watching sora with a keen eye today as they walked along second district wondering how to cheer him up. He was shaken from his thought though when Sora turned around to face him.

"Hey Atticus? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Sora anything."

" Why do you think my friends didn't end up here in traverse town? I mean if I came here why not them?" Atticus stopped and thought for a second, he didn't really know how to answer him properly.

"Well, the way I see it they could of ended up any where really gummi space is very unpredictable, especially if you are sent through the darkness like you where, if anything I'm surprised myself they didn't get here too." Sora could tell by the way he said it he was trying to pick his words carefully.

"Please Atticus, be honest don't worry about how I feel, just tell me what you think." Atticus just stood there dumbstruck for a moment, then his expression became rather sad, an emotion Sora hadn't seen the taller boy show before.

"Okay Sora, it's like this there is a good 40 chance of ending up here, and that's if the heartless don't get to you first. If they aren't here yet there either in a different world…or.."

"heartless" Sora finished his sentence and slumped down on a nearby bench, tears at the corners of his eyes. He had known it was a possibility but he had never wanted to say or hear it. That would mean a pain worse than guilt. He sat there his mind swimming in misery so that he barely noticed Atticus sit beside him.

"Sora…" without another word he turned sora"s face to his and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're going to find them Sora, I know it. But until then you need to let go of the sadness, it will just weigh you down till it's all you have. I don't think your friends would want you to be sad." They just looked at each other and without knowing why Sora couldn't keep looking straight at him and found his face was getting very warm.

"Atticus…th-thanks, for everything, I know I can't stay like this, it's just really hard to-…" sora stopped, that familiar feeling of being watched was creeping over him. Before he could think of what it could be he spotted it. The same blue blur he had seen when he first got to traverse town. What surprised him about it though was that Atticus seemed to have seen it to, and was soon on his feet and staring at the roof tops. Next thing he knew sora was being dragged alone second district by the hand with Atticus in front of him.

"Why..are…we..running (pant)..are we being…chased?" Atticus just hurried on.

"Less talking more running" in less than five minutes they were back in first district leaning against the wall of the accessory shop gasping for breath. They were so winded that they didn't even notice Yuffie sitting right beside them, and her greeting sent them both jumping up.

"Hiya guys!!!"

"Christ, Yuffie you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Atty I was just finishing up some shopping when I saw you guys come out of …" Yuffie ended her sentence abruptly, and stood for a good five seconds her mouth hanging open as if someone had slapped her. Then slowly the look of shock on her face changed into a grin so big that it looked like the top part of her head would come off if she spoke.

" Yuffie…hello, what's wrong with you. Have you been drinking potions again?" at that the ninja just fell completely into a fit of giggles.

" Atty you bad boy, you didn't tell me something this important." Her face was a beacon of pure delight as she spoke.

" important, what in the hell are you talking about Yuffie?" yuffie managed to point between Sora and Atticus through her giggles, only for the two of them to realize they were still holding hands. With a motion as fast as lightning they jumped apart, their faces red as fire. Atticus began to stammer.

"No funny ideas!! Stop looking at us like that. We had to get here in a hurry!"

Yuffie just kept laughing and laughing, when atticus grabbed her by the shoulders and started to whispered to her so Sora couldn't hear.

"Dammit Yuffie, I don't know how but… _their_ here. I caught sight of one of them and brought sora here where he's less exposed. I think it was one of the brother hood themselves to boot." Yuffies laughter died on her lips and thye color went from her face.

" but I thought they couldn't leave the void Atticus."

"Me too, but now they can it looks like. Look just go and tell leon and aeris, I'll get Sora back to the apartment."

"right and good luck Atticus, were going to need it. More than ever."

_Meanwhile_

The clock tower was bathed in its usual spray of moonlight as the three figures on the roof moved slowly into focus as if out of nowhere.

" YOU WERE SEEN!!! You idiot, our orders were to work from the shadows, not to make any contact with them. But no! you had to go and gawk at your little keyweilding crush. We are in so much trouble royal." Zul was in a rage walking in circles and taking swigs from a large bottle of neon blue liquid that hissed and steamed as it hit his throat.

" Now, now brother Zul, so what if I was seen. They can't do a thing about it. By the time they figure anything out we will have started our plan, and be on our way out of this dump for better and brighter things." Zul stood there fuming looked like he was about to say something, then took his bottle drained it in one go and bit the glass neck off the top and began chewing with an angry zeal.

"fine do what you want you cross dressing moron. I still have more work to do." And with that he held his hand above his head where a large dark sphere materialized. Throwing the rest of the bottle between his teeth he signaled to claw who had been standing on the corner of the roof walked up to the vortex and jumped in without hesitation followed by Zul. Royal watched as the sphere shrank and vanished into nothing.

" fine then brother, I'll just go have my fun then, Oh Atticus, get ready for some intense pressure."


	10. Chapter 10

Notes and such: hooray. We now get to the part of the story where the plot actually starts to move… maybe. By the way on an off note I learned that just because you _can_ start a grease fire doesn't mean you should. (lor)

Ch 10 fear and truth

Sora sat in the kitchen alone; he had been in the apartment since the afternoon and Atticus had refused to let him leave after rushing around and closing all the curtains.

"Please forgive me for all this Sora I'll explain everything later, but for now let's just relax here for awhile. At least until Yuffie gets back but that could be pretty late tonight. Btu I promise we'll give you some proper answers." Sora had no choice but to give interrogating Atticus for the time being. Since that he had spent the rest of the day sulking around the apartment. Finally, bored with TV he had made his way to the kitchen where he now sat. he had first gone in with the hope of finding a snack but his hopes where soon diminished. The only things he could find where a series of clay jars with clothe covers for lids that Atticus has told him not to mess with, and for very good reason. Sora's mind went back to three days ago when Yuffie had knocked one over on to the floor. Instead of just falling and smashing though the jar had exploded into a large black mushroom cloud that had filled the whole apartment. When they cornered Atticus to ask him what it was in the jars he merely said.

"Something not to be played with and that's all you need to know" Defeated in his snack quest, Sora decided he would try the TV again. News boring, game show mildly interesting, soap opera, hell no. with nothing good on Sora just sat there and let his mind wander as he listened to the sound around him, one of which was running water.

" Atticus is in the shower, so I don't even have someone to talk to." What he really wanted about then was to be out fighting some heartless right now. So far aside from the sheer number of them he failed to see how these little bug looking shadow things where a real threat. Then he thought about his friends, what they might be doing, who they might have met.

"maybe there somewhere cool like this place, or better. But what if they're not." Before he could get depressed he pulled his thoughts away from that and tried to focus on the present situation.

"What could be so bad about that blur I saw today that makes it so secret? Why don't they just tell me? For someone so friendly Atticus sure is mysterious. Maybe he just likes to make me worry be not telling me things. Now that I think about it he's barley told me anything about himself aside from what he told me when I got here. I wonder why."

As he spoke to himself like he always did when he was bored his eyes drifted to Atticus's bedroom door. That bed room was the only place in the apartment Sora hadn't seen.

"I really shouldn't, I mean it's not my room." Of course the words where rather empty since sora was already at the door. He turned the brass knob and the door swung open on it hinges slowly till it was half way open. He slipped in and stood there in the door way taking in the atmosphere.

The room was small and simple, with no posters or pictures anywhere. Just a dresser a bed and a window. The only thing that hinted at an occupant was a pile of books thrown on the bed and floor around it in a very unceremonious fashion. Sora walked over and sat down on the bed and grabbed a book holding it up to the moon light so he could see it better. The whole thing was written in a strange loopy writing kind of like Arabic, but arranged like Japanese letters going down, then left to right.

"What the heck is this? Oh well go figure" sora put down the book and laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He was getting impatient and he had the feeling he should be outside with yuffie and Leon. As he began to grow drowsy he felt a small cold chill go over him but ignored it.

And just as he was losing his fight to stay awake as he lay on the soft bed, ha pair of sparkling snake eyes pulled away from the window and vanished.

_Meanwhile _

The park in the center of town was as quiet as always, as the wind moved silkily through the trees. The night air was warm with a slight breeze to make it a near perfect evening. But the tranquility was only an illusion, deep in the trees a dark and cold air was stifling all the sound around it. And in the middle of this strange despair a man found himself in what had to be his worst nightmare. He had just been walking home from work when he decided to take a short cut through the park.

All had been well until he had the feeling of being followed, but thus far there had been hardly a sound. As he rounded a corner he was quickly startled by a figure, relived to see it was just a man leaning against a lamp post, a man with a heavy leather jacket mirrored glasses, a barrette like the kind wore in the military on his head and a large bottle of a neon blue liquid.

The old man thought to himself as he passed by.

_"When I was that young I didn't waste my time loitering and drinking, ah youth is truly wasted on the young." _As he walked on though he noticed that the man had gotten off the lamp post and had started walking the same direction as the old man only twenty paces away. The man tried his best to panic. They were just walking the same way that's all. But as he picked up his pace so did the man in the leather jacket. Before long the man heard another set of footsteps behind him, there were two of them now. He gave up all chance of controlling his panic and started running s fast he could go on his legs. But before he got anywhere something looped its self around his ankle causing him to trip. The thing pulled away as he fell and he felt the unmistakable pain of knives across his skin as blood started pouring from his leg.

Barley able to stand he forced himself to look up despite his fear and saw them. The man with the jacket, but this time he had some additions. For one he was carrying a large jug on his back. And second he had a friend, a tall dark friend coated in leather belts with a blank mask on his face. At a closer look he saw what looked like knives in the masked man hands and guessed that's what cut him.

"Well brother claw it looks like we caught us a live one." It was the one with the jug who spoke as he looked at the man with a vicious grin. The other one seemed a little slow to the uptake an took a moment to turn his head this way and that before he returned attention to his cohort.

"Fresh… meat…strong heart…good for the taking" the old man cringed at the sound of his voice as it filled his head. It was like three people trying to talk at once and seeing which could be the loudest without actually getting loud.

"What are you people?" Zul walked over and picked the man up ever so gently and brought him up close to his face. The man had to use every fiber of his being not to be sick, as he came closer to his captures and a hideous aroma filled his senses. A smell he knew all too well, having once served in a war. The smell of a rotting corpse that hadn't been buried yet. It took him a moment but finally he figured out its source. The creature holding up by his shoulders smelled of old death as he was a corpse himself. Zul just kept smiling as he lifted his right hand and without a moment of pause pushed it through the man's chest followed by the hideous crunching of bone as he's hand broke through the ribcage and then pulled out a glowing red light in his hand. He held it to his ear and laughed, then turning back to the horrified man bleeding in front of him put it up to his ear. The man wanted to scream but couldn't, the light was pulsing and as it came by his ear he heard a distinct _thump-thump_-_thump_ coming from it.

The last thing he saw before the darkness over took him was the sight of the man in the leather jacket taking the light and swallowing it whole as his whole reality dissolves and he knew no more.

"well that was satisfying claw, and look what a fine new little brother we have now." His attention drew to the soldier heartless now kneeling where the man had stood, its eyes blank yellow spheres. As the cold wind departed Zul and Claw watched as the heartless vanished to do what heartless do. Zul then stared down at the blood stained ground.

"Far too messy really, I wish we could do it like the heartless instead of using such filthy physical contact with these people. Ah yes but I digress, we just need to keep feeding for now and soon enough that little problem will be fixed, ha ha ha..AH-HAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!"

End ch 10

Notes: a little short yes but I need to get into the swing of doing them a little faster, I have been lazy lately.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes and such. : Hello!!! Hi there peoples. I'm back with a new chapter to add to your nightmares. Hooray!! Fear for the masses. (l.o.r)

Ch:11 the half hearts. Who and what.

Atticus stood there in his doorway with a bemused expression on his face. The moment of surprise when he had found his door open had passed and was now replaced with a slight nervous excitement. On one hand Sora had snuck into his room without permission and was asleep on his bed. On the other hand there was Sora…asleep on his bed…defenseless.

_"God he's cuter when he's sleeping. NO bad Atticus__no__ taking advantage of the sleeping beauty… yet."_

He walked over to his bed and sat down beside the sleeping boy. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had a whole lot of responsibility, and he didn't ask for any of this. But the keyblade had chosen him for a reason. At least he had something to work towards, finding his friends. But still even with all the pain he Knew Sora was feeling he knew he would try to look like nothing was bugging him. Without really thinking about what he was doing he moved his hand up to Sora's cheek and stroked up and down with his gloved fingers. Sora whispered something unintelligible and rolled over.

_"__to__ think that this kid is the key to everything. He seems so innocent…and soft…__wait__ no stop thinking like that! Then again…"_

Slowly, his face red with a deep blush, he slipped off one of his gloves to reveal a hand as pale as every other part of him, except for his nails. They where long and sharp looking like a woman's and jet black, with a red line running down the middle of each one. Slowly he placed his hand under Sora's chin, and with the tips of his fingers lifted his face slightly. He could see tears at the corners of his eyes (another bad dream).

" Sora, I know your friends are out there somewhere, until the time you can find them though you can lean on me."

With that being said he moved his head down till he was an inch from the sleeping boy's face, his lips slightly parted as he dreamt.

"Please trust me"

Atticus closed the gap between them his eyes half shut and his heart racing…

(KNOCK,KNOCK)

The heavy sound of a fist slammed against the front door of the apartment. Atticus froze and opened his eyes looking down at sora, he realized what he had just about done and practically flew off the bed his face redder than fire. He took a deep breath and with that made his way to the door.

_"__ A__t__ least __Soras__ a deep sleeper"_

He walked to the living room and opened the door to reveal leon standing there, yuffie behind him with an ice pack over her eye.

"what the hell happened to you yuffie?" she rolled her good eye and walked inside.

" what do you think happened? I had a little run in with one of your old friends in the park. If leon hadn't shown up I would have gotten worse than a black eye."

She made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the table and laid her head down. Leon walked in and leaned against the fridge.

"Where's Sora? We said we'd tell him what's going on" as if on cue Sora walked in rubbing his eyes and greeted them with a huge yawn.

" Hey guys, yuffie where'd ya get that shiner?" leon just shook his head and looked over to atticus with a "we'd better get this over with" look. Atticus nodded.

"We promised you some explanations sora, if you're going to be the keyblade master there are a few things we have to tell you that we haven't yet. We had been hoping we wouldn't have to bring this up so soon but it seems our hand has been forced so to speak."

Sora scratched his head in confusion.

" I have the feeling I'm not going to like this" he had sat down at the table beside yuffie and was starting to feel very anxious. He defiantly did not like the oppressive air about the company tonight, and as he had learned from dealing with the heartless and anyone involved with them if it was something bad, it was probably really' really bad. Atticus gave one last look to leon, then began.

" I won't sugarcoat this too much, we have a problem that puts quite the wrench in our plans to fight the heartless. For some time we have been noticing that some heartless had been acting differently from the others, instead of hunting humans and searching for world hearts, they seemed to be organizing themselves, watching, and waiting. To our surprise we discovered that these heartless where being ordered around by an external force"

Sora put up his hand to stop Atticus.

"Wait, wait I thought that they were brainless shadows, no real thoughts, like insects. What could make them follow orders." Leon gave sora his usual indifferent look.

"Shadows _with_ brains, that's what. There are other things lurking in the darkness besides the heartless. And these things have an agenda. We don't exactly know what they are, but what we do know is that they are smarter than your average boogie man."

With being able to help himself sora interrupted again.

"But who are they; they've been following us haven't they. I thought I had just been seeing things." It was atticus who answered him this time.

" They call themselves the brother hood of the half hearts. Our general observation has led us to believe, that just as the name implies, they're some kind of half heartless, half human cross species. How they came into being we don't know, and we haven't real worried about it until now."

"Why's that Atticus?"

"Simple sora, they haven't been able to do anything. You see for reasons unknown they are, as a rule, usually bound to the void."

"What's "the void"

"The shadow side of each world. The place where all its darkness culminates like a garbage dump for all a worlds' evil and negativity. It's also what the heartless use to move from world to world. There are exceptions to this though. They can manifest themselves in the light side of a world if it is either A: about to be consumed by the heartless therefore flowing with darkness. Or B: it's so full of evil and greed and hate that there is no difference between light and dark. Unfortunately it would seem they have found a way around this. And we have a felling we know what they are after too."

" what, what do you think they want Atticus?"

"Again very simple…the key wielder. They want to get rid of the key, or worse, you."

End ch11

Notes and such: dun dun dun… the plot thickens. Tune in next time for countuing story. Same bat time same bat channel (l.o.r)


	12. Chapter 12

Notes and such: WWEEEEEEEE!!!! I'm on fire baby twelve chapters and the C.I.A hasn't caught me. Hey wait…. I'm actually on fire. DEAR GOD!!!! IT'S SPREAD TO MY PANTS!!! (l.o.r)

Ch12: It's a villain thing.

There was nowhere to hide. She had been running for near twenty minutes and it was still after her. All she had been doing was going outside to look at the moon; it always made her feel better. Now she was running.

The heartless had come from nowhere as usual and she had a pretty good idea that they didn't want to chat. Her eyes stung with sweat, her chest heaving with pain. She couldn't run much longer and the heartless were gaining. Through dark streets, and alleys she was going into parts of traverse town she didn't know well. As night drew on and her breath more ragged her eyes found what she sought, sanctuary.

The church looked old probably abandoned, but that didn't make sense. Traverse town wasn't that old. Abandoned made sense, but old and broken looking? She didn't time to think about it was the only place she could find.

She ran to the door hoping there would be someone in the chapel.

"Let me in! For the love god, let me in!" to her surprise the door swung silently inward, unlocked. So it was abandoned after all. A shame really, in times like this she thought that more people would go towards faith. As far as she could tell the heartless hadn't followed her this far but she was still shaken. The whole chapel was filled with a musty, but comforting feeling. Everything was in its place as if no one every even used it.

She had just started to calm down, when she noticed a man kneeling at the altar. She had sworn that no one had been here when she had walked in.

"Um excuse me. Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this but I was being chased and I need to hide and I thought this place was empty." The man at the altar stood up, he was tall and a cascade of long white hair ran down his back to his waist. As he turned around the girl could see he was clothed in a long black coat with a white collar. On his face was a pair of small round spectacles, and around his neck was a cross.

"Oh good you're a priest, sorry to bother you father, but I needed a safe place."

"That's fine my child But do tell, what troubles you so?"

"Well you see father I was chased here by heartless." Before she knew it he was right in front of her, his face a bright beacon wearing a smile an angel would have blushed at.

"It's alright my child, don't fear the dark. It is the only real thing we can be sure of sometimes."

"Father? What are you talking about?" then without explanation he placed his hands on both sides of the girls face. They where cold, cold as ice. And soon she was screaming. She had seen his eyes up close. Cold frightening eyes, Inhuman eyes… snake eyes.

Before she could fight back she felt the cold move through her, as if icy hands where probing the insides of her chest. And she knew no more.

"And you call me twisted." Royal walked out of the shadows, the edges of his long coat brushing the floor, his bow bouncing up and down on his chest as he walked forward. The priest was holding a glowing red light in his hands, then devoured it in a single bite.

"Sorry to interrupt you brother cross, but we need you again. The work you did is starting to reverse its self. If you don't mind we need you to work your magic for us once more."

"Really brother royal, I thought you would have enough power to do it yourself by now haven't you been devouring enough hearts?" just at that moment two more shapes bungled into the chapel through the front door. It was none other than claw and Zul.

"ROYAL!! Where did ya go? Me and claw have been looking for you all day, we thought you might have… co..Co.. Commander cross! Why.. What brings you here?" Cross gave Zul an indifferent look as he strode across the church to where they stood both claw and zul moved quickly behind Royal.

"Wait whatever it is we didn't do it! Um..Unless it's something good, in which case yes we did do it." Royal looked back at his cohorts and shook his Head.

"I called him here you moron. We have to be ready for when the operation begins, and unfortunately none of us have what is needed. So I sent word to brother cross to get here and help."

"Which is what I intend to do, it would seem as well that the field I placed around the city is fading, I can't get another one up one such short notice though. So I will help you speed up the preparations instead before it fades and this world becomes untouchable again. The master would hate to see you sent back to the void before you finished your work." With that the group vanished from the church without a sound.

End ch12

Notes and such: yes I know it was short. But trust me it's a very important point in the story, so pay attention or there will be a test after words. (l.o.r)


	13. Chapter 13

Notes and such: I would like to give thanks to my few loyal readers, my imagination for working through all the tranquilizers they give me, and of course that one deranged guard who forgot to lock my cell being in the middle of his mid life crisis thus allowing me freedom and access to a computer. (l.o.r)

Ch13: a slight inconvenience.

It was time. It had taken all morning and partially into the afternoon, but it was finally all ready to go. Cid had finished the work on the gummi ship and it was time to get Sora on the road. Everyone seemed pumped today, and Sora couldn't help but be excited and a little scared as well. He was on his way and he was going to find his friends (hopefully), and take down the heartless ( maybe). He wasn't sure how to feel. The thought that a group of shadows was eating worlds was bad enough, but to have an evil gang of mysterious villains after him was just plain discouraging. And the fact he hadn't been able to sleep didn't help the general confusion in his mind. It had been the same dream again, Sora and Riku in the secret place of destiny island, the cold, the rain, the kiss. He was getting tired of this, he knew he couldn't be that lonely, besides Riku had apologized for the whole thing, a youthful experiment he had called it. As if Riku, the guy every girl at home had fawned over could actually like guys. He just didn't act like it. Not that Sora had anything against it; he just didn't know any gay guys so he had no basis of comparison really.

_"I __wonder what kind of world well get to first, maybe it will be like in the sci-fi movies, or like those fantasy novels Kari was always reading."_

"The sky's the limit Sora, there's a nearly endless universe out there."

"What? Oh hi Atticus, you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that… hey! Wait! you where reading my mind again!!" Atticus had silently snuck up beside Sora and had caught a small tidbit of his thoughts by accident.

"Not my fault you know that, I can't control it. Now that all aside I have some ground rules Leon wanted me to cover with you before we get going."

"Wait what do you mean we?"

"You think Cids going to trust you with this ship without someone to keep an eye on youbesides youcan't drive or navigate this thing. Since I have experience with inter-dimensional travel we decided it would be a good idea to send me along with you. No rule one: no eating in the ship, that's Cid's rule. Now rule two: absolutely no messing with the workings of other worlds, as the key wielder you have the responsibility to guard these worlds. The last thing we need is to completely destroy their way of life by revealing the existence of heartless and other dimensions."

Sora sat there pondering all this.

"So we can't do anything that would show that were from another world, so that means we have to be all stealthy. Like ninjas?"

"Umm, yea sure Sora like ninjas, whatever makes you happy. Just so long as you have the general idea." Atticus stood up from off the couch and walked over to the living room window. He looked out over the city with a dark gaze that Sora had never seen on him before; it was chilling, almost scary.

"To be honest, I also have a personal reason for wanting to come along. I've been looking for something and I think this is my best chance to get going before I get to attached to this place."

"What is it you're looking for?" Atticus turned to him still with the same cold look, which slowly melted back to his usual gentle smile.

"I would rather not say, it's personal like I said. Don't trouble yourself with it. It won't get in the way of our mission." As he finished a ringing came from his pocket. He reached in and drew out a small cell phone and opened it.

"Hello? Hey yuffie what is it? What? In third district, ok well be there." He closed his phone and went to his room only to return with his spear on his back, wrapped up in its usual bandage sheathe.

" Yuffie just called Sora, she wants us to meet her and Leon in third district for something important."

"ok just let me get up and get my jacket..Whoa!!" as Sora got up from the couch he tripped and began falling forward. Instinctively Atticus rushed over and caught him leaving the both of them sitting on their knees looking at each other's faces. Sora's crown necklace was pushed against Atticus's bare chest and he could feel Sora's breath as the shock of falling was still coursing in him.

Sora could feel Atticus's strong arms as they gripped his sides and the lapels of his coat as they kneeled there on the ground. He found he couldn't look away from Atticus and a deep blush was on both their faces.

"Uh..Th-thanks atty, um well guess we should get going."

"What? Oh yea, I guess so. Say Sora?"

"Yes atticus."

"It would be easier to get up if you unlatched your arms from around my waist." Sora jumped up his face turning an even deeper shade of crimson.

_"__ W__hat__ the heck!!?? Why won't my heart slow down all I did was trip"_ but he would have no time to work out the confusion in his mind. Next thing he knew they were on their way out of the apartment, and in the streets on the path to third district.

_IN third district_

They arrived in the empty district and looked around for a sign of either Yuffie or Leon. Neither were to be seen. Sora stood by the fountain in the corner as he waited and wondered. Atticus was pacing

"Wonder what's taking them so long, you think they got attacked by heartless on the way. What do you think Atticus?" Atticus stopped his pacing.

"I think that something's wrong, and that we need to get out of.." Before he could finish his sentence the two upward paths out of the district were suddenly blocked off by two great big black spider webs like nets that reached all the way to over them forming a dome of the black tendrils over them.

"Here..never mind, great now what." As the dome finished covering the district a loud deep laugh filled their ears.

"Hahahaha, that was almost too easy. Looks like I caught me a key blade and a traitor." Sora looked up to see a tall man in worn out jeans, a leather jacket and a military style barrette on his head standing upside down on the top of the dome. Sora didn't have to be a genius to know what this guy was. On the front of his barrette was the heartless insignia, but it wasn't red and black, it was silver and black. The brother hood had shown itself.

"what did you do with Yuffie and Leon!! Talk Zul!" Atticus was yelling up at the man and drew his spear pointing it right at him. Zul just smiled.

"So you remember my name, well good to see you aren't that blinded by all this light nonsense. As for your friends they were never here, but we needed bait so they seemed a good idea." Sora looked past him to see that something was crawling around on the outside of the web. It was clad all in leather and covered top to bottom in belts. He fazed though the web a joined his comrade on the inside and looked down at nothing in particular. Or at least sora thought he was looking, there were no eyes in the mask he wore. The leather man then made a sound like clearing his throat and addressed the both of them in a perfect impression of yuffie's voice.

"Atty me and Leon are here in third district hurry up and get here its important." Zul just laughed.

"HA! This is too much fun. Well now on to the main act." Zul snapped his fingers and the whole district went completely silent.

" I would like to introduce the two of you to our little experiment, it's just off the assembly line."

A low rumbling filled the air and suddenly the top of the web opened up and a pile of metal in odd shapes fell into the center of everything.

"Say Hello to guard armor." The metal sprung up into the air and assembled itself in the shape of a makeshift suit of armor with no joints to connect the limps and the heartless insignia on its torso.

"Sora."

"Yes atticus"

" I think we have a little problem here"

"yea me too"

End ch 13

Notes and such: wow even I didn't see that one coming folks. (l.o.r)


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: my readers, now is the time I leave the usual doldrums of my chapters and get started with the real story line, the action begins. (l.o.r)

Ch 14: said the spider to the fly

The guard armor loomed ominously at the edge of the web opposite of Sora and Atticus, a low whirring of gears coming from its central torso piece. Atticus eyed it with uncertainty.

"How in the hell did you get that in the city? It's like over 15 feet high!" Zul stood there pondering the question for a second, as if drinking in all the anger it was said in.

"Well to be honest I would like to know that myself, I didn't bring it here. All I had to do was turning it on and let it loose baby! WOOHOO!! We are gonna have some fun now! That being said, I say we get started…Guard armor…rough em up."

The monstrous machine suddenly snapped into awareness its focus straight ahead at the two lone warriors of light now pinned in a web of doom. (insert cool battle music…preferably something in dark techno)

Without warning the heartless advanced on them its limbs keeping close to the torso. Without hesitation sora drew the keyblade and rolled out of the way just as a well placed fist came hurtling at the ground where he'd been. Atticus had jumped the other way and land with his feet on the web with the intent of ricocheting himself at the armor, only to find out a very unfortunate little fact about the web,

It was electrified.

The pulse of black lighting that shot through him was painful, but not too bad. At least he was still up and fighting.

"right I'll have to remember that. Sora! Don't touch the web!"

'That's easier said than done Atticus!" Sora was yelling through grit teeth as he was using all his strength to deflect the guard armors fast feet. Claw and Zul watched from the top of the dome, claws attention directed at noting in particular.

But zul was following Atticus with his eyes, a deep disgust inside of him as he reached in to his coat and pulled out a bottle and opened it forgetting that he was upside down and quickly closed it again after half the bottle had rained to the ground. He then turned the bottle the other way and took a satisfied drink as he turned his attention to sora.

A little boy. This was the big threat to their plans? A boy who looked like he had just hit puberty. The keyblade choose this wimp. Well he wasn't going to stand for it. He didn't care what royal or commander cross would say. He was going to give the runt a fight.

" Guard armor!! Leave the kid and go for the traitor, I'll take the keyboy." The heartless turned his head a full 180 degrees to face atticus who was still trying to shake off the numbness from the electricity.

"uh-oh" Atticus brought his spear up to a defensive position just as the heartless pounded down on him.

Zul satisfied with that jumped off the center of the web and did a turn in mid air letting him land on his feet a few yards away from sora. He straightened himself and loosened the straps on his shoulder that held the large round jug on his back. It fell to the ground with a heavy smash pushing in to the concrete at least 2 inches.

Sora had no idea what to expect, and felt his hands shaking around the handle of his keyblade. He tightened his grip and decided he wasn't going to give this gut a chance to pull anything. He rushed hoping to take the half heartless by surprise and when he was close enough swung with all his might.

All he hit was air.

Before he could do anything else he felt a push on his shoulder that sent him forward on to the ground. He caught himself and turned to see Zul there standing in a strange pose. His body was in a loose posture and his eyes where half closed. He was holding both hands in front of him in a talon shape, as if he was holding a cup in each hand.

_"__what__ the heck is he doing? Wait I've seen this before__..but__ where?"_ Sora dug into his memory and brought back long weekends of watching martial arts movies and then trying to copy what they did on screen. Riku had always laughed at him for this but now he knew what he was up against. One of his favorite movies had been about a master of drunken style kung fu.

_"__this__ guys a drunken boxer, this might be cooler if I he wasn't going to kill me."_

"Enough playing keyweilder, you're going down."

Zul lunged forward at sora his fists seeming to act like weights pulling him ahead. Sora thrust the key blade straight at zul hoping he would hit this time. Zul then fell face first under sora's blow and using his elbows like springs coiled up and the launched upward in a kick that hit Sora square in the chest. Sora landed hard on the ground his breaths short and painful.

_" holy hell, he made it look like he tripped and used the momentum to attack, this is not good I don't think I can take him"_ just as Zul was coming at him again to take advantage of Sora's slow recovery time, a blast of fire crashed right at his feet.

"What the fuck!" there was a burning hole in the web and through it was a very angry looking Leon with his Gunblade extended, smoke coming from the tip. Yuffie was just behind him her shuriken flying over Leon's head and straight at Zul who ducked out of the way.

"Sora! Atty! The reinforcements are here! Now let's kick some heartless ass!"

End ch 14

Notes; wooo! I finished another one yay! (holds up little flag and waves it)


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: nothing to say today (wait yes i do. i have made a writing error. i have been spelling beret as barrete, sorry)

Ch 15: hearts betrayal

"Sora!! Atticus! Are you guys alright?"

"Fine as ever Leon, now how about a little help? Atticus was still struggling with the pieces of the guard armor and Sora was trying to get his breath back from Zul's kick.

"Will do. Now stand back." With a few well placed blasts from his gun blade Leon had made a hole in the web big enough to enter and he and Yuffie joined the battle.

Leon wasted no time putting himself between Zul and Sora while Yuffie went to back up Atticus.

"Alright half-shadow, if you know what's good for you just give up now and leave." Zul stood there staring at Leon with intensity and took his fighting stance again.

"You'll have to make me pretty boy, but mind you, you ain't got much of a chance. I suggest you step aside and hand over the key wielder nice and quick like." Both Zul and Leon kept their distance, measuring each other up, oblivious to the fact that Sora had recovered his breath and was now up and armed beside Leon.

"How do his chances look now!?" Zul pulled his attention away from Leon to see Sora there, his key blade drawn and ready.

Now he had some thinking to do. The key blade he could handle, and the gun blade guy he knew would be tough, but still beatable. But together, well it might bruise his ego a little, but he wasn't stupid.

Time for plan B.

As Sora and leon charged he somersaulted backwards to his jug, still stuck in the ground and yanked it out with one hand and opened it.

"No more playing nice!! Time we make that face of yours a little less cute key boy!" that said he tipped the jug into his mouth and drank, the result was rather creepy to look at.

His face began to change starting at the lips which turned black. From that a series of black vein lines began branching out from them and covering his face, his teeth slowly growing fang like, and his eyes filling with a deep purple color where the whites had been, his green pupils turning midnight blue.

" DIE KEY WIELDER!!!" his voice came out raspy and slow, almost like a reptile's hiss. He inhaled and without any more warning shot a stream of a steaming liquid from his mouth straight at Sora.

In the split second before it hit him though Sora felt himself pushed out of the way hard and was sent to the ground. By the time he was up again the Zul was gone and so was claw. The web had begun to fade away and the remains of the guard armor fell lifeless to the ground, its masters now gone. And beside Sora on the cold concrete was Atticus holding his arm where his jacket sleeve had melted away and a deep red burn had appeared.

" yo Sora you okay?"

"Forget me Atticus what about you? You're all burnt up!"

"Hey I was just my arm. Besides I've had worse. Looks like they got away, oh well. And don't tell me, Leons already gone after them good idea." He was about to join the hunt when Yuffie grabbed him around his waist.

"Oh no you don't. You need to rest, that's your fighting arm. We are taking you home right Sora. Sora?"

"What..Hey good idea." Sora had been drifting in his mind. Now that the fight was over he was playing it all back in his mind and one thing was gnawing at him.

_"Traitor__"_

Zul had called him traitor. And Atticus had known the guys name right away. They knew each other, and Sora didn't quite like where his thoughts were going. But for now it was time to get back to the apartment.

_Meanwhile in the alley ways_

Commander cross was standing perfectly straight in the middle of the alley his eyes moving about, intentionally avoiding Zul and claw who stood there shaking slightly. His priest robes where blowing gently in the wind along with his long silver hair. Royal was sitting on a balcony edge his feet swing back and forth as he suppressed his amusement.

"you disobeyed a direct order. You not only appeared to the key wielder, you engaged him in combat with intent to destroy. Do I have to remind you that yes although we are all growing anxious as we prepare for the next phase, we still have to follow father fangs instructions. Also our benefactor will be very displeased with the fact you left the guard armor in the city. Just consider your selves lucky that he is too distracted with his new toy to be attentive to your stupidity. We need his genus for a little more time. Now back to work the both of you. We can figure out what to tell father fang later."

Zul shifted in place nervously for a moment and then after building up the courage addressed cross.

"Commander, what about the traitor, at least I left him something to think about. Right?"

"Yes brother Zul you did. And that would be fine and dandy if the benefactor didn't want him whole. Now like I said back to work." Without further comment Zul and claw vanished into thin air. Cross stood in his place for several more seconds and then turned his attention to Royal who had jumped down off the balcony and placed his arms around Cross's shoulders and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Cross began to stroke Royal's long icy blue hair.

"Do you enjoy that? Seeing your brothers get reprimanded like that?" Royal arched his back in a feline fashion and brought his lips to Cross's neck in a slow caress.

"Mmm, I love it. They need to be put in their place." He kept up the slow pattern of kisses on cross's neck, when cross lifted his chin and brought their lips together. They lingered in this position for a minute until Cross broke the kiss and brought his arms around Royal's waist and pulling him closer till their hips were grinding together, brining a deep blush of enjoyment to Royal's face as his eyes half closed.

" God, oh Cross I want him so bad. Why do I have to wait?"

"Shh don't worry, when the time is right we will strike. And then you can have anything you want, including the key weilder."

"I hope your right both fang and Ansem are getting impatient."

"Now, now Royal you're just tense because Ansem Won't share his new find with you. I know you don't like him but as long as he keeps making those inventions of his and keeps being our benefactor we have to deal with him. For now"

_Back at the apartment_

Once back home Yuffie had wasted no time getting Atticus wrapped up and forcing him to lie down on his bed. When she had finally left to join Leon on his hunt for the escaped attackers, Sora decided it was time to get the tension in his mind taken care of.

He went up and Knocked on Atticus's door and waited.

"Come in" he went in and took a place standing beside the dresser.

"Well Sora, what can I do for you?"

"I…I need to ask you something."

"Sure Sora ask away" Atticus patted the side of his bed to motion for Sora to sit down. After he had taken a spot beside him Sora looked at his feet for a moment, swallowed, and turned to face Atticus.

"That guy, Zul he knew you, called you traitor even. I want to know why; you said I could trust you. So please just tell me, the whole truth." Atticus sat looking at Sora, sighed and propped himself up on his pillows.

"I guess I should have seen this coming. Well no point making excuses. To start I had better get one little detail out of the way." He sat up all the way and pulled the t-shirt he was wearing off. Despite himself Sora couldn't help but notice how firm he was, his skin was smooth, pale and muscular. He had to shake his head to clear and wondered what this was about.

That's when he noticed Atticus's back.

There among a cluster of scars was something that didn't take much guessing to figure out. Just like on Zul's hat a black and silver heartless insignia was there on his back. And Sora saw it wasn't a tattoo. As far as he could tell it was actual growing from his skin.

"You're a…a half heartless."

"Yep. Probably the only naturally born half heartless in existence."

"born?"

"yes Sora, born, but that's for another day."

"And the traitor thing?"

"They mean traitor to our species, I was never a member of the brother hood. They hate me for it and I hate them for the harm they do. Now I want to ask you something. Do you still trust me?" Sora sat there lost for words. He looked up at Atticus and saw the yearning in his face. At that point Sora had no doubt in his mind he still trusted him but he felt he couldn't just say it. What he did then was a shock even to him. He lent forward and placed a kiss on Atticus's cheek. The both of them just sat there looking at each other not sure what to do next.

"You just.."

" I did' didn't I." Atticus's didn't need any more evidence than that, he grabbed Sora and held him tight against his body. Sora didn't care anymore; he just let himself melt in the taller boy's arms.

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon.

End ch 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: I'm so lonely. Please read and review…anyone? (Tumble weed goes by)…sigh…

Ch 16: delayed departure.

_The roofs of traverse town_

"This is a really bad idea you know."

"No it isn't Claw, now just shut up. "

"Still a bad idea."

"Look I know what I'm doing okay."

"You know yes, but the problem is the commander doesn't."

"Exactly Claw, and what Cross doesn't know won't hurt us."

"Don't you mean hurt him?"

"No I mean us." Claw and Zul were moving slowly across the rooftops arguing along the way each step. Zul had a large over stuffed bag the size of a fridge over his shoulders and the weight plus Claw's comments had been pecking his nerves.

"Trust me on this, when this is all over father fang himself will be thanking us."

"I doubt it."

"Yea well what do you know? Besides since when have been such the chatterbox? Ah here we go this is the spot." Zul halted and looked across at his destination, the traverse town land fill. He jumped from the roof and made his way across the muddy ground with his load, followed closely by Claw.

"And you're sure it will work?"

"For the last time yes Claw, it will work. For shadows sakes have some faith in my engineering abilities."

"…fine…" with that said and done they made their way into the towers of waste and trash.

_Elsewhere_

The wind blew cold and mercilessly through the tattered curtains of the small chapel on the edge of town. The howling whine was even worse in the back office behind the sanctuary, where the preacher had once held court. For now though the smell of communion wine and fabric had been replaced by mold and one even more distinct scent, blood.

Cross sat at the old ruined desk with his feet up on the table, a small copy of the holy bible in his hands. And right beside his chair laid the explanation for the smell of blood. A woman cold and lifeless, with a deep hole in her chest where cross had taken her heart out. Even now as he read a trickle of the blood had dried leaving a trail from his mouth to his chin, but he either hadn't noticed or didn't care.

Before long he was interrupted by the slamming of the office doors as Royal burst in his face a portrait of anger.

"Their gone, both of them gone!! I don't know how but the two of them have vanished." Cross looked up from his bible with an expression of disinterest.

"I know, they have some plans of their own it seems. They can be very troublesome those brothers of yours Royal my love. But for the time being father fang has said to let them be. He is aware of their stupidity and is allowing this to go on for the sheer entertainment value." Cross sat up in his chair and motioned for Royal to come closer. Royal sulked over and sat down on Crosses lap with his hands around his neck.

"Say could you do something about that" Royal waved his hands over the corpse that was slowly rotting by the desk.

"Oh! Of course." Cross aimed his hand at the body and in instant it was dissolved into nothingness.

"Better?"

"Much." Royal leaned in and brought their lips together. As they deepened the kiss Cross moved his hands to the bow that held the front of Royal's coat and pulled letting the ribbon fall free to the ground, along with his coat. Royal soon moved his attentions to his commander's neck, the buttons on his remaining garment where being undone one by one as skilled fingers moved over them. As the dress fell to the ground beside the rest of the outfit, Royal was left standing in front of cross in nothing but a pair of leather pants, the half heart sign tattooed on his left arm. Cross stood up and brought his blue haired lover close to him. He was quick to resume their tango of lips, and soon had Royal's tongue licking at his own lips begging for entrance, which he was more than happy to give. The cold wind grew as icy as winter as their embrace deepened and cross brought his hands down slowly over Royals chest tracing lines and circles in the flesh. Royal was most definitely one of his favorites, especially because of his skin. Hard and cold, like ice. It was even a light hue of blue when he looked close enough. He kept up his hand worked and relished in the soft sounds coming from Royal's throat in a small succession. He wanted to hear more.

He broke the kiss and in a slow almost unseen motion had his hand on the front of the moaning boy's pants and stroked slowly oh so slowly up and down. Royal's whole body tensed and his eyes shut as his head arched back, his breathing heavy and ragged.

" _huff…huff)_Cro-Cross, mmm I want it bad, please, pl-please." This was always Cross's favorite part he loved easing him till he couldn't take it anymore, till he was near bursting.

"Wanting is one thing, why should I let have your so longed for release? What do I have to benefit from it?"

"What? Don't do this now Cross, please? What do you get? I'll…I'll"

"You'll help your brothers with what they're doing."

"What!!? Never, those two are idiots I won'aahh" Cross had tightened his grip and had started to move faster.

"Ahhh, fu-fine, you win I'll help them."

"Good boy" without hesitation Cross pushed his hand into Royal's skin tight leather and began pumping fast and hard. In few minutes Royal arched his back in ecstasy as release came to him and he fell limp against his commander. Cross sat back down in his chair with his spent lover in his lap, stroking his hair like he was a pet.

"Good boy"

_Back at the apartment_

Yuffie was near bursting. This had to be one of the coolest moments of her week, even better than all that candy she ate yesterday (against Leon's wishes). She had come back from the search without finding a trace of the enemy. But all that had been made up for just now.

She had come home to the sight of Atticus and Sora asleep in each other's arms. In her little yuffie head though a deep internal struggle was now forming.

One half said she should let them be.

The other half. Well the result would involve the skilled placement of fake cat ears and a Polaroid camera. In the end her better half won out and she decided she would leave them alone..for now.

_"__Maybe__ I'll go out and get something to eat. I'm sure __Atty__ won't mind if I borrow his wallet to do that"_ she leapt to the couch side coffee table, took the little wallet from on top without any second thoughts and left her two little "love birds" to whatever they like for the time being.

It was Sora who woke up first at the sound of yuffie closing the door as she left. As always when he woke up he was groggy and it took him a minute to figure out where he was, and what was holding him down. That was when the events of about two hours ago came back to him.

_" oh__ man now I remember. So I guess it's safe to assume that I like boys. Ok let's just calm down here for a __second__. I have to be sure before I make any conclusions. But how do I? I know" _Sora straightened himself up and shook Atticus by the shoulders to wake him up.

"what (yawn) is it Sora?"

"I need to test something Atty. Do you mind"

"Test? What kind of test?" in answer Sora swallowed his nerves and pressed their lips together. Atticus's eyes widened and his face blushed. Sora felt the warmth of his skin and the softness of his lips.

And he wanted more.

He pulled away slowly and looked Atticus in the eyes.

"I think I like you Atty."

"You know what Sora?"

"What Atty"

"I think I like you too."

"So now what?" Atticus thought for a moment. Now what? Good question. Suddenly it hit him. He wanted this to be done right, plus he wanted the conversation to be a little less awkward.

"I know what now."

"what Atty?"

"Simple. Sora…will you go out with me?" the bluntness of the question threw Sora of for a second. He didn't know how to react. After a moment of fumbling for words he responded.

"Umm…okay." He didn't think that was a very good response but he was at a loss for words at the moment. But the answer seemed good enough to Atticus, who was beaming.

"Alright now than let's see. Now since Leon is going to want us to wait to leave after he has searched every corner of town. And yuffie won't let me go anywhere till my arm is a bit better. So I guess we wait. Now that leaves you. I think you should stop sleeping on the couch. No arguing, I know we'll only be here in traverse town another few days but better late than never." Sora was too tired to argue at this point and besides he didn't particularly mind the idea himself.

"But there is one thing Sora"

"What Atty?"

"You might want to change in to something a little more comfortable and a little less dirty." Sora blushed he had been wearing the same thing for a couple of days.

"Look you can borrow some of the clothes in my drawer. I have t-shirts in the top, and pajama pants in the third." Sora agreed with that and got up to change.

Just as he was pulling a white t-shirt over his head he spotted what looked like a photo underneath one of Atticus's many books. Out of curiosity he picked it up and looked.

The picture was old and faded but he could still make it out. It was a woman, sitting in what looked like the room of an old Japanese manor. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders like a veil and she was wearing a kimono with a floral print. She had deep piercing, yet beautiful eyes. And what would probably have been the icing on the cake for any other guy, a very "motherly" figure, especially around the front.

"Hey Atty, whose this?" Atticus had turned his head when Sora had started to change, but turned back now to see.

"Oh, well that. You see I think, and I may be wrong, it's my mother. I've had that picture for as long as I remember. I've held on to it for sixteen years."

"So you don't know for sure?"

"Nope, I can only assume. But we do have the same eyes..well "eye" in my case. But I'm pretty sure."

'Oh okay then. Hey wait your only sixteen?"

"yea Sora, now don't you think if I was older I would be hitting on people my own age. Sheese. Never mind. Why don't you just lie down and not worry."

Sora nodded and walked to the bed. Atticus moved over to make room for him and he slipped in beside to taller boy. As they laid there Sora felt very at peace for the first time in days. He shuffled closer to Atticus, who put his arms around him and held him close.

The moment was for them and them alone.

End chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: it's a short one yes but needed to develop story line. So pay attention!!

Ch: 17 some assembly required.

Zul stood back to admired his handy work. He had to admit it was rough on the edges but it would still work fine. There on a platform in the midst of the trash and filth stood a gummi ship. He had been taking what few blocks he could here and there to make sure that no one noticed, but it was finally finished. It was all black and somewhat shaped like a manta ray, with the half heartless sign painted (a little lopsided) on the front.

"I still think this is a bad idea" claw phased out of the ground as if he were made of the shadows themselves and came to stand beside Zul.

"And yet I can't help but be impressed by the fact you actually finished it." Zul cringed at the sound of Claws voice as he always did. He hated having him that close to him but he could grin and bear it. He had been planning this for awhile (ever since royal had pushed him off the clock tower to be exact) he would follow and defeat the key bearer. He knew that the brotherhoods hold on traverse town would last only as long as the commander could see to it. But soon that wouldn't matter soon the brother hood would be able to go anywhere, anytime. And when that happened they would say thanks' to Zul for helping that happen faster. Then they would all see how much worth he had.

"Not to interrupt your musings brother, but I would like to ask how you figure this will work." Claw was by the ship running his fingerless hands over the front.

"Simple, the key wielder (aka Sora) is going to travel from world to world to stop our little brothers and sisters (the heartless) from consuming them. Right?"

"Right so far Zul"

"Well now that means he will go to worlds that have a lot of heartless."

"So far, so good."

"Well now that means that the world in question is close to being devoured. So that means it's unstable. Thus we can follow him without fear of being sent back to the void. You see claw it's all decorative reasoning."

"You mean _deductive_ reasoning"

"Right, what I say?"

"Never mind, maybe you should just lay off the booze for awhile."

"Umm...Yea, No I don't think so, if anything I don't drink enough."

"Really? Okay Zul how much have you had to drink just today?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On what scale of measure you adhere to."

"Okay I'll bite, how about individual drinks?"

"Four"

"Now how _big_ was each drink Zul?"

"Uhh. About two."

"Two what?"

"….gallons."

"I rest my case"

"Look it doesn't matter right now let's just get this baby ready for takeoff." Zul ran up and began fumbling in the cockpit with reckless abandon ignoring everything else around him, which probably explained why he didn't see Royal sitting on the back of the ship till a few minutes later.

"Claw hand me the…. Oh ummm hi Royal. I suppose this looks kind of suspicious. Now I know it looks like we were about to disobey the commander's direct orders and leave the city but you see…. Well…."

"IT WAS ALL CLAW'S IDEA!! He's mad I tell you. MAD!!! If you hadn't come along he would have… hey where'd he go?" claw was now nowhere to be seen having run for it the moment he saw Royal. Royal just kept looking at him with an expression that Zul couldn't quite read.

"Look here brother… I think that…sigh...You have the right idea. Let's get this over with." Zul sat there his head cocked to the side.

"You mean you want to come with us? You. The Commander's pet."

"Yes, and don't call me a "pet". I am going out of my way to do this."

"Fine whatever. Just one thing."

"What?"

"Help me find Claw."

_Meanwhile_

"And you're sure you have everything you need? Maps, star charts, first aid, food, munny, clothes, emergency gummi blocks for repairs?" Yuffie was running this way and that around the gummi ship trying to make sure nothing was out of place, it was now currently sitting on the launch pad atop of Cid's garage.

"Where fine Yuffie, me and Sora can take it from here." Atticus had been high spirits all day and felt that nothing could bring him down. Sora on the other hand was just plain overwhelmed. The past events of the last few days had left him very much light headed. He had fought a crazed member of the brotherhood (and somehow survived) gotten a boyfriend, which still had him in a loop. And finally he was going to get to start his mission. After a few more farewell hugs from Yuffie, and a stiff nod from Leon, they both of them left down the side ladder on Cid's roof so the ship could launch, leaving Sora and Atticus alone.

"So this is it Sora, feeling nervous?"

"A little bit, I still don't know what to expect. I mean that one brother hood guy was bad enough. So now I have to worry about them along with fighting the heartless and finding my friends." Now that he had the peace of mind to look at the whole scenario, it was pretty bleak no matter which way you sliced it. Atticus put his arms on Sora's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"We can do this, don't worry. All you have to do is have faith in your heart."

"I hope your right Atty. I really hope your right." Sora laced his arms around Atticus and hugged him back and felt the tension die away. After a few more moments of huggy goodness they booth boarded the ship, closed the doors and soon were just a spot on the sky as they made their way into the stars.

_Elsewhere in an unknown location_

Tall pillars lined every side of the hall, and chandeliers gave off a faint but pleasant light. The hall it's self was almost perfectly circular, except for a pair of huge wooden doors at the far end. Directly across from them was a tall platform with a high throne seat in the middle of it, and it was before this throne that Cross was now knelling. After a moment of silence he raised his head up and addressed the empty throne.

"Hail to the darkness and to father fang. I come with good tidings father." He waited for a whole minute in the crushing silence of the hall when he was answered by a slow, measured, voice.

"Hail to the darkness my son tell me what news you bring." As he spoke the voice centered itself on the throne and its owner materialized. He was dressed in the manner of an old European noble. With a white shirt buttoned only half way to his chest and a long pointed collar on each side, black velvet pants, and tall knee high riding boots. His face was covered by the shadows that fell across the hall, but Cross was still able to see the strands of long full, blonde hair, curling down his shoulders.

"Father Fang, we have completed phase one of our operation. As we speak the key blade is making its way across the worlds, soon enough we shall begin phase two."

"And what of our little friends, claw, Zul, and Royal?"

"As you knew they would, they have begun their own agenda to find and destroy the key. Royal was reluctant but we should have no problems from them on the whole my lord."

"Excellent, now Cross I want you to keep an eye on them just in case, also I have alerted the other three Commanders to this change in plans, so we should have complete cooperation from every other Field agent. Oh and speaking of which, Commander Cross, Commander Beast has notified me to the completion of your new toy. Ansem was very proud of this one and after the disappointment with the guard armor I'm sure you're looking forward to something new."

"With a deep anticipation my lord"

"Good, now go. I have other things to attend to today." Cross stood up, bowed and vanished in a small twirl of black energy. Fang stayed in his chair for some time after staring at the wall. He then got up and looked up at the ceiling.

"let the games begin."

End chapter 17

Notes: wow longer than I meant it to be. Oh well enjoy.


	18. Chapter 18

A message from the writer: well, well, well. Looks like you have stumbled across another chapter. Good for you. Now as a prize I shall make an announcement. I intend on increasing the length of each chapter from now on. This means that my updates will come a little slower because of the time I will need. So bear with me. (l.o.r)

Ch: 18 the ocean of angels.

The darkness was all around, mercilessly staring into every fiber of his being, his very soul.

This darkness was thick and foul almost like a liquid, the resin left behind by some nameless evil deed.

But this was nothing. He knew as long as he did not fear it; it could not take him in to its depths as it surely had done a thousand times before. He knew he could control it so long as he believed.

He had to believe.

When the dark had first swallowed him he thought for just one second, only for the tiniest fraction of a moment, that he would be consumed. Yet here he stood now, alive and ready. He knew it was just a matter of time now before his patience and pain paid off. He would show just how little he feared the darkness, and rise up and take back what he knew was his, and bring it back here with him to the darkness. Joined in shadow, nothing would take it away from him.

Even if he had to kill.

He knew that if anyone got in his way he could kill them, kill as many as he had to. He didn't want to wait any longer.

"ANSEM!! Show yourself!" from the shadows came the deep voice.

"You called young one? What is it this time? I've told you that the brotherhood and myself are doing all we can to uphold our end of the deal. I assure you that when we find either of them that you shall be the first to know."

"It's not that, I'm getting bored here. I want to help. Let me look for them myself. You have done enough and I still need to finish my part of this deal to don't I? And I sure as hell can't do it from in here."

"Now, now my child. You are still too weak, but soon, very soon. Until then just rest and train your mind. The brotherhood's healing takes time. You where almost completely taken by the darkness when I found you, I am surprised you even survived as long as you did. You are strong deep inside. But right now your body has to fix itself. Please don't strain yourself anymore…. lord Riku."

"And enough of this lord crap! Why do you insist on that? I told you I don't want a part in the brother hood! Look I appreciate all this but I just want to help on my end of all this and then get my friends."

Riku was pacing back and forth agitation in every step he took he hated being useless more than anything in the universe.

"Ok fine, I'll wait. But you have to let me see her."

"Her who Riku?"

"You know who!! Sister Scarlet, that's who, I want to talk to her now."

"I see, you have to understand that she's very busy. If you want to see her you have to wait, I know she has a liking to you but even you need to follow protocol. The brother hood won't just let you barge in on her as she's working." Riku hung his head slightly.

"Fine, but I still want to see her. Just let her know." He moved to the edge of the darkness and leaned against an unseen wall and sighed heavily. He was lonely, so lonely, not that he would say that to Ansem.

When they had first brought him to the dimly lit halls of the brother hood's home, he had no idea if would live or die. All he knew was that he was cold and lonely, and then Ansem had appeared and made his offer to help them in exchange for a price of his choosing. Riku had been hesitant to accept at first, and spent the next few days slipping in and out of sleep as the brother hood had been treating him. He didn't know what he should do about anything.

Soon he thought about what had happened to Kari…and Sora.

Then one day he awoke to find he'd been moved to a fancy room covered in lace and red cushions. He was lying in a huge four poster bed under silk sheets; also his shirt was gone and so were the bandages the brotherhood's doctors had wrapped him in.

But the biggest surprise had been the woman sitting next to him on the bed. She was the living embodiment of beauty, white skin, soft warm eyes, shining black hair flowing freely about her shoulders. She wore a long red silk night gown to match the rest of the room and seemed almost to be a statue till she looked at him and smiled the warmest smile Riku had ever seen in his life. He was in complete awe of this lovely creature before him and felt afraid to say anything in case this was only a dream; he wanted to look at her as much as he could. Then the woman spoke to him in a voice as silky as the sheets around him.

"Good morning child. You've had us worried for some time, going in and out of sleep. We were afraid you weren't going to make it. When I saw you were improving, I decided to have you moved here to my room. It's not every day you see someone go through the void and not end up a heartless, or like us. By the way I am Sister Scarlet; you can just call me Scarlet if you want."

It had been Scarlet who told him about the heartless and the half heartless. She would stay with him for hours at a time talking and listening. She seemed especially interested in his life back on Destiny Island with all his friends. Sometime later she restated Ansem"s original offer but with a new detail, help them and she would see to it that the brotherhood would help him find his friends.

He agreed then and there to the deal, he knew in his heart that the brother hood wasn't the best of people but he would ride it out for now.

So here he was leaning on the wall of the dark citadel hoping for anything to do. He was lost in thought when Ansem's voice returned from the darkness.

"By the way, now that you reminded me sister Scarlet had something for me to give you. A token of the fair lady's favor." A flash of light blasted at the top of the tall room and from its center fell a sword landing in the ground blade down in front of Riku. He pulled the sword from out of the floor and inspected it closely. The blade was clear but it sparkled with a strange life as he held it, soon it glowed with a soft light ad changed to a calm orange color.

"This is the latest from the brotherhoods development lab. This blade changes its properties based on your emotion. Then it amplifies that emotions power and uses it. The possibilities are limitless for someone with such strong feelings as you. Use it well when the time comes." Ansem's voice faded and Riku was left alone again with his thoughts.

Oh well as long as he had it he might as well train for a little while to get rid of some of his energy. Now it was just a matter of time before he could see that smile again. The smile that made his life worth living, the smile of his beloved.

_Meanwhile_

The gummi ship floated through space. Drifting with no real direction for right now. They had no specific destination for the time being so it was decided that they would take some time to enjoy the stars. Sora was ready to explode with excitement, he had been bouncing in his seat since take off and now he was ready to get somewhere.

"Atty, come on lets pick a world, Pllleeeeeeaaase!!! Please, please! I'm tired of (mmmph)" a swift gloved hand covered his mouth as Atticus had finally had enough of the noise.

"Sora, please calm down. If you want us to land then I'll find a world. As far as I remember there is one about twenty minutes off from here called _esh__ roan teal_."

"_Esh__ roan teal_? what's that mean atty?"

"Well in the language of that world it means Ocean of angels, or close to it. I don't know it very well myself it's a nice place from what I understand. Good a place as any to start. So what do you think babe? Wanna go?"

"Babe? Seriously atty. whatever sounds fine to me. Say whys it called ocean of angels?"

"Who knows? I just know the name, probably a lot of water. Just be sure to be on your guard, the brother hood might show up, not to mention heartless infestations are a given."

"not to worry I can handle it just fine. I'm just a little nervous is all." Atticus smiled to himself, he was going to have fun with this.

"Only a little? Well I can fix that." Without warning he grabbed Sora by the waist and pulled him on to his lap. Before could say anything their lips were together and Sora couldn't think of anything else for the time being. He let go of his anxiety and let the feeling take him over. Without any second thought he put his arms around Atticus's neck and held him closer, then breaking the kiss nestled his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and closed his eyes while Atticus steered. An ocean of angels? He was already in heaven so why the hell not.

_Elsewhere a distance off from the ship in __gummi__ space_

"I told you not to mess with it!! But noooo! You don't know a thing about motors or ships Royal, so why did you think you could just start playing with the buttons on the control panel. Now we have to wait for the ship to cool down, _and_ get all our cargo back on board… oh and get Claw back inside to."

"What? I just hit a few things, I was bored. So sue me." Zul was pacing back and forth in his usual fashion and feeling ready to strangle Royal. Before he could give it any real consideration though a speaker on the panel began beeping. Zul went over and hit a small button.

"Who is this?" a high airy voice blasted into the ships cabin, leaving present company covering their ears, (except for claw, who had just phased in through the floor.)

"HELLLOOO!!! I saw that you guys are really close to where I'm set up for operations, are you coming here!? That would kick ass!! I haven't had any of the other brothers visit me for ages here." Zul looked at the speaker like it would explode.

"Brother Arsenic is that you. How did you know we were near you?"

"Well I've had a lot of time out here to make stuff. So it was easy to know ships where coming here. But god I'm so excited, not only are other members here but you guys the one and only sideshow trio!!! It is all three of you right Zul?"

"Ummm yea so what? What makes you think where landing?"

"Because the key wielder just landed five minutes ago" Zul stopped and looked near the point of murder. He hated Arsenic, the whole brother hood did. That's why his commander had sent him off to some back water out of the way world on a recon mission. This did not bode well. If that over chatty moron let slip to his commander that they weren't in traverse town it could be trouble. Zul turned to his brothers and motioned for ideas. Royal stood up and walked up to the speaker.

"Arsenic sweetie? We have a surprise for you. If you behave while where here and do as we say I'll let you work with me personally. Very, _very_ personally." Zul looked like he would throw up. He had never understood Royals thing for younger boys it freaked him out. The other end of the speaker was silent for a moment. Then suddenly.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!!!!! Yes sir! Whatever you say Royal sir." The speaker cut off. And Zul turned to Royal.

"You…sicken…me."

"Don't care. I think he's cute, and if luck plays out, I'll bag two cuties this go around."

"I bet he thinks you're a chick"

"still don't care"

_Back with our hero's_

It's…beautiful Atticus." The whole forest around them was a thing from a painting almost. Sora now understood why it was the ocean of angels. A great forest expanded around them, and every leaf, bush and blade of grass around was white. Pure white.

"I think I'm going to like this place atty."

End chapter 18

Notes from lor: hello again. Would like some feedback on this chapter please. That is all


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: among the bloody feathers.

From the soft breeze to the falling of the white leaves, the ocean of angels was a near perfect vision of what the immortal heavens must look like if such a thing could be done replicated in the world of the living. The very air itself was heavy with the sweet feeling of nostalgia and lost dreams, and perfumed by the gentle scent of a crisp autumn season on the way. Sora felt a rush of pure emotion running through his chest, his eyes filled with the bright sun and blue sky that he hadn't seen in weeks being in the darkness of traverse town. This place was perfect as far as the eye could see.

Suddenly his peace was replaced by anger; the heatless could be here, in this paradise. And without a second thought they would bring all of it down into shadow never to be seen again. He wouldn't let that happen, not for anything.

'Atticus we gotta find that heart and soon."

"And if the brother hood shows up?"

"No mercy this time." He meant to in a way he had never known before, it seemed just being here in this place made him feel stronger in his heart. And the brotherhood was something he didn't want to think about right now. They had spied on him, attacked him, and they probably wouldn't think twice about murdering him from what he saw that Zul guy try to do to him.

If he wanted to ever find Riku and Kari he would have to be much stronger, strong enough to grind the heartless into the ground for good.

"Let's get started Atty. Leon said the key blade would guide me so…" Sora held out his hand and summoned the key blade to him. Somehow just knowing what to do he held it out in front of him and with all his heart called out to the heart of _esh roan teal_Feeling the warmth of a beating heart he looked to where the soundless beat came from and he knew without a doubt that this was the way to go.

"Come on Atticus we have a heart to seal!" Sora grabbed Atticus by the hand and started running along the forest floor towards the promise of a shining heart and a heartless free tomorrow. This was the start of something grand and Sora felt nothing could bring him down right now.

Nothing.

_Meanwhile_

Far off in the thicker and older trees of the forest, a worn ship landed with silent menace. The hatch on the top opened and from the inside emerged claw, Zul, and Royal. Zul was looking as ragged as ever as he stepped out of the ship and onto the forest floor. His beret was lopsided on his head and his eyes were blood shot. He hated the day light, almost as much as being sober. As he stood there looking around waiting for his eyes to get used to the light, Claw crawled out of the ship on all fours like an animal and slinked beside his brother and moved his blank, masked face this way and that.

"Too… bright" he put his knife hands up in a cheap attempt to block out the sunlight. Zul just watched, he had always thought Claw was a few stabs short of a corpse, but now he was just being strange, he wore a mask for god's sake. Before he could worry about it anymore though, the third member of their little party made his entrance. Royal jumped from the ship and looked about him.

"Hmmm, very pretty. I think I need a different outfit for here though." as soon as he finished saying it he was surrounded by a light blue whirlwind. When it had dissipated he was standing between Claw and Zul, but instead of his cape and bow, he was wearing a white coat with a collar that was longer on one side, and tight white pants and matching stiletto boots with a set of buckles up the side of each one. His hair was pulled into a pony tail, but leaving his bangs in front of his eyes. As the three of them finished assembling. A high voice came from the trees followed by its owner.

"HHEEEYYYY!!! I saw you guys land! I am so glad someone finally showed up here I was getting so bored." Arsenic stopped in front of them to catch breath and after a second of huffing and puffing, stood up straight. He was short, and small in all his dimensions, and the big army boots, and heavy camouflage jacket and pants he wore made him seem even smaller. His sandy blonde hair was shining in the light of the afternoon and his face an image of youthful health.

"I can't believe it. You guys are like the last people I'd expect, what with the all cool high level stuff you probably get to do. But that aside, I really get to work with the side show trio." Royal put his finger to Arsenics mouth silencing him.

"Now you know we don't call ourselves that. The rest of the brotherhood just likes to think of new ways to entertain themselves and nick names are one. Now down to business, we have a key blade to catch. Best bets to split up and search. Three teams should work fine. Claw you take the east, Zul the west. Me and arsenic shall go to the north." As he was talking he had started petting arsenic on the head as if he were a dog and pointing out the directions. Zul didn't take kindly to this.

"Who said you get to give orders!! It's my ship. And it was my idea, I should lead the mission." Royal paid no attention and without another word turned to the north and motioned for arsenic to follow. When everyone else was gone Zul began to walk the circle of trees talking to himself.

"Thinks he can tell me what to do? Stupid stuck up drag dressing pain in my neck. He thinks he's so smart, he thinks that I'm not on to him. Why would that jerk volunteer to help me unless he had something in it for him. He's probably spying on us for all I know and reporting to that wannabe priest I have to call commander." Zul stopped in front of a tall tree and in a swift kick sliced the trunk and stood back as it crashed to the ground. The scene was something that would have frightened anyone who had seen it. Zul's face was covered in the black lines he had brandished before when he fought Sora last. The white leaves fell all about him as the tree crashed down and he looked up straight at the blinding sun. but something else was wrong with the picture, his jacket seemed tighter, as if something was pushing at the back of it from the inside trying to burst out, in a panicked motion Zul pulled a bottle from his pocket and drank deep from the contents. The lines soon faded and whatever was pushing out of the back of his jacket stopped and withdrew into his back.

"No one gets the better of me…No one crosses Zultheris the angel of death."

_Back with Sora and Atticus_

"This has got to be the biggest forest I've ever seen; I sure hope you know where we are going Sora. I'd hate to get lost in this place. I mean no offense but it's a little too sunny for my taste. Can we at least stop for a minute we've been walking since we got here two hours ago?" Sora seemed to have even more energy than usual and had insisted that they keep going till they find the key to the world's heart.

"Ok fine slowpoke we can rest. But let's not be too long." Sora sat down crossed legged on the ground and breathed deep. The air seemed that it could cure any problem just by sitting and letting it take you into sleep. Now that he was stopped Sora noticed how tired he actually was he saw Atticus was already on the ground his back against a small incline of land covered in clean grass and white leaves. His eyes were closed and he was breathing in a slow rhythmic pace his chest moving up and down. His coat was open as well, giving Sora a perfect view of his pale, toned body. Sora blushed to himself and decided he might as well relax a bit. He got up and lay down beside Atticus and put his arms around his waist in a make shift embrace.

Atticus opened his left eye and smiled as he put his own arm over Sora's shoulder and pulled him closer. He felt so happy for the first time in a long time. He had moved from world to world avoiding the brother hood and even people for so long he had almost forgotten what it meant to let your guard down and relax. He was wanted to make Sure that gave the person responsible for making his life brighter as much happiness as he could. By the way Sora was breathing he had the feeling that he had fallen asleep. Atticus looked down at Sora's sleeping form and saw a tear on the edge of his eyes. He was still having bad dreams.

Atticus knew what it was like to lose good sleep; he had his share of fears. He sat and watched the leaves for a few minutes.

He hated them, they where too much like feathers. And he hated the sight of feathers.

He let his mind drift and before he knew it he had gone to sleep as well.

_Flames, heat everywhere, and the smell of sulfur. He could feel the fire behind him and he knew that no one but him was alive. And there in the door surrounded by the flames, but untouched was the shadow. It was hard to see through the smoke but he could make out two things. _

_The blood that coated the ground__And feathers… black feathers floating to the ground and the eyes of the dark thing burning into him. __Laughing__ at his pain._

Atticus woke up with a start. He felt a cold sweat on his face.

_"God it's been awhile since I had that dream I must be nervous."_ He looked around one last time and closed his eyes and let the warm air wash away the pain.

End chapter 19

Please review or else.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20 the toxic angel and the frozen prince.

"Arsenic don't lag behind, we have much to do. And I would rather get it done as soon as possible and get out of this light. Really don't see how anyone, be them human or heartless could take the heat of that infernal sun." Royal stood atop a stump in the middle of the forest and shaded his eyes, he really wasn't looking for Sora or Atticus, he would leave that to Zul and Claw. He felt no need to dirty his hands at the moment. He had his orders. He remembered them all too well.

_Sometime earlier_

There before father Fang, kneeling in front of his throne Royal was given a simple set of instructions.

_"__Make__ sure your brother Zul doesn't do anything stupid, like __attack the key wielder, we still need him alive. Mind you though Zul himself is also still valuable, we don't need him dead either. Not as long as he can use his powers when we need him too. That is the only reason I let have his little delusions, but he is growing unstable and dangerous to our cause. He will most likely suspect treachery from you but you must stay with him."_

Royal had just looked down at the floor the whole time he was spoken to, but when fang had finished he raised his head up, bowed, and was just turning to leave when the voice of his master came back from the shadows behind him.

"_And just remember, you are, unlike Zul, expendable. If you fail I will have no regrets putting you back where cross found you all those years ago, back in the cold."_

"Y-yes father fang, I understand."

He wouldn't fail. Not now not ever. And for the time being it seemed Zul was staying just drunk enough to keep a reign on.

"Brother Royal, I think we are lost." Arsenic was beside him now and surveying the land.

"Yep defiantly lost, I haven't been to this part of the forest before; I usually stay near that glade you landed in." Royal looked down at the blonde boy only half listening to him; he was cuter when he was quite. He jumped down and sat on the stump gazing dreamily into the mist of falling leaves; it was a lot like snow.

He knew it didn't matter if they were lost he wasn't trying to find anything. So long as it stayed that way he wouldn't have to lift a finger. In time the whole plan would come together and the key blade would no longer be a threat, and neither would the light. A new world was coming and for the sake of that dream he would follow Father Fang's orders for the time being. If it came down to it he wasn't sure he could stop Zul anyway, not if he went too far and gave in to what was eating away inside of him.

Royal shivered, he was depressing himself again. Not at all productive. Not that he cared though, if he _did _find the key blade before Zul though he had a few ideas of what he would like to do. He smiled to himself and suddenly felt it was time for some fun.

"Arsenic, I have an idea. Now you want to help me right?" Arsenic shook his head up and down so fast it looked like it might come off his shoulders.

"Yes sir brother Royal. What are you thinking?"

"Well for this to work I have need of that special power of yours, I think it's time we give the key blade and the traitor a day to remember." The angel faced blonde boy stood for a second in thought and then snapped to with a look of worry on his face.

"Wait, the commanders (all four of them mind you ) told me to _never, never, never_, _EVER_ use that. It's too dangerous. And if something goes wrong it could be bad for us to. I think maybe…" he was stopped by a finger on his lips and Royal pulling his face close to his.

"Come on you're just afraid it won't work, I know you can do it. I have faith in that. Besides think how proud they'll all be when they hear that you helped us out so much." The whole time he was talking Royal used a slow light tone, and started moving his hand through Arsenic's hair. He felt the shorter half heartless start to shiver under his touch. He loved this, the feeling of power over anthers emotions and actions. And soon enough he would be able to use that over over the one he really wanted.

"I guess if I concentrate hard enough it should be fine, I mean if it's for the brother hood and…for you."

"Good boy, now let's get going. We have a lot to do if we want this to work right." Royal stood then suddenly stumbled on his boots. He had felt something come over him. He looked off into the forest and felt a blast of heat move over him as if a tidal wave of pure hatred had just crashed around him. The look on Arsenic's face said he had felt it to and didn't want to know what it was.

If Royal was right about it (and he hoped he wasn't) they had better hurry a little bit faster. Because if he was right…

Then somewhere, Zul had lost control…and Zultheris was awake,

And pissed off to boot.

A_ little earlier_

The ruin was all around him, the destruction so complete it was impossible not to appreciate it. The destroyed building was probable the only thing left off who ever had lived in this world so long ago. It was calming actually to think that soon enough the forest would completely break down the brick and frame and return this monstrosity of civilization to the soil it was raised from.

Zul stood high atop the ruins and contemplated these things as he rested. No sign of the key blade, but this made the day worth it. He loved nothing more than seeing nature taking back from the fools who had raped and mutilated the land.

This is why he hated the humans, and any other being of the light. They didn't know how to live with the land. You are born and take what nature gives you, grow up, breed, grow old and then die returning to the dust. The way it should be. Like the animals live.

But the light creatures take, and take, and take without returning their fair share and having too many children for the land to support. It made him sick. That was why he joined the brother hood when they asked him. He couldn't have achieved his goal working solo that was for sure. Not that he had any real friends among them. He hated all of them. Especially fang, he was too high and mighty. He was just using their resources to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was the finish to a long hunt.

He had his prey after all this time; all he had to do was find it again. He moved his attention to the leaves falling and started talking to himself.

In two separate voices.

His own voice and the slow hiss he had used the day he fought Sora.

His own spoke first.

"I really don't think I'll find him today. Too much light, too many leaves. Too much nostalgia just seeing him again."

"Sooo what, you are giving up...Sss…Not like usss. Not at all. We should find him..eat him. Make him suffer. Let him wish he'd never been born…sss.'

"Easy for you to say you don't have a hangover. No I'll let him squirm for awhile; just a little while longer. Besides it has been years since we played hide and seek. It will be like old times. Heh-heh, I'm getting sentimental, it's all these damn trees, and they make me think of feathers"

"You like that one time Zul? That wasss ages ago. Dead history, done with.sss…"

"Not to me. It's not. He has a lot to answer for and I intend to make him beg for death. After what he did to me he deserves worse. Dammed little bastard!! You think I won't get you?!" Zul's face was slowly changing again as he let the anger flow trough him. This wasn't the time to be soft. He had the opportunity he's been waiting for. By hell or high water he would take it. Screw the brother hood, it was his time now. He didn't care what became of him, so long as he could bring fear too those he hated.

His mind drifted back, far back many years to the night he would never forget.

The flames, the blood. All glorious, all for him. No life, no more alive, none at all. He knew it was this moment that he had lived for. The beginning of the end for the creatures of the light, all had been his.

Then it was ripped from him like all his other dreams. There among the blood and heat was one still alive. The one he hated more than all. His so called other half, his so called friend. The biggest liar of all of them. The one who had taken his only precious thing away.

Zul came back to the present and felt his anger surge. No more waiting.

"Now is the time to burn!!! Zultheris rise and destroy!" with his final declaration Zul threw his hands into the air and with a scream like a beast of the underworld his jacket bulged and burst into a thousand shreds of leather. Protruding from his back was a huge set of wings. But there was one thing wrong.

They were all bone. No flesh or feather to be seen. Yet when he began beating them he rose slowly off the ground till he was airborne.

"This is the end for you traitor!! I will have back what you took! This I swear!"

_Meanwhile_

Atticus shivered; he thought he felt something from far off as he lay on the ground.

"Probably just a bird. Hey Sora you gonna sleep all day? Hello, sleepy head?" Atticus poked Sora's sleeping face getting no response. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent Sora was, asleep or awake. He especially liked the way that Sora just seemed a perfect fit against him as they cuddled when he was napping like this. He was glad that things were going well, but he had to wonder. He never thought any one could feel for a thing like him. He took off one of his gloves and looked his hand over in the light. It was far to pale, he could swear it was almost see through. He hated that about himself, his skin was too white and pretty. It was like a big neon sign,

_Hey look at me I'm a freak and if that isn't enough check my eye out._

He use to think about an eye patch but it wasn't like he was blind in it. He decided to stop the depressing thoughts and count his blessings.

"one: I am alive."

"two: I have my health."

"three: I have the cutest boyfriend this side of anywhere."

That seemed a good enough list to him. For now. Just then Sora started stirring in his sleep and then slowly opened his eyes.

"mmm. Huh-oh hey Atty. I guess I fell asleep on you, sorries." He gave a huge sweet smile and rolled over so he was sitting on Atticus's chest looking into his eyes. Atticus put his hand under Sora's chin and pulled his face to his for a quick kiss.

"Not to worry if it's you I don't mind the extra weight. Besides it's not like we're in a hurry. Not yet any way." Sora threw his arms around his loves neck and lay on his chest and closed his eyes again. He could hear his heart beat and soon enough he felt as happy as he had ever felt. Nothing could ruin this feeling for him right now. That's when the wind changed; the warm breeze picked up slowly and became colder by the minute as if rain was coming, or night. The change was so gradual though that neither of them noticed it till it was a biting storm wind.

"what the hell is it going to rain or something it's like a hurricane coming this way, what do you think Atticus!" Atticus didn't say anything he sat up and motioned for Sora to stand up he had his spear out and was looking dead ahead. Sora looked and saw what it was. Two people where approaching from the distance, one tall, the other short and wearing what looked like camo gear. That's when Sora noticed what must have had Atticus so riled. The wind seemed to be coming from their direction, as if they where the cause. Sora had the feeling that they where too. Suddenly the tall one in white stopped.

He was beautiful, prettier than Atticus his blue hair was blowing in the wind and he seemed to radiate pure nobility. The other one seemed just as in awe as Sora of this godly creature. It only seemed natural that he should be the cause of this wind. That anything he had to say should be listened to... and obeyed.

Suddenly Sora was snapped from his stupor by Atticus's voice.

"Don't look right at him that's how he gets you. He's member of the brother hood. I've heard of him before too, they say he can talk any one into anything. The cold noble, lord of wills, the white demon. All just a few of his nick names. But his true name is.." the figure put his hand up to stop Atticus from his sentence.

"I can introduce myself traitor. They call me Royal, the frozen prince of the void."

"Atticus."

"Yes Sora?"

"Were in trouble aren't we?"

"more than you know."

End ch 20

Notes form (l.o.r)

Please review, I beg of you. please


	21. Chapter 21

Note: this is a long one folks. (l.o.r)

Ch 21: into the nightmare.

_"Bad, this is just bad. We can't fight these guys, not now. But it looks like we don't have a choice."_ Atticus was weighing all his options. They could run, but they would be followed. He so didn't need this right now.

"So, traitor, long time no see. I suppose you'd had the impression that you could sneak by the brother hood unnoticed. The way I see it we owe you for all the trouble you've caused us." Royal gave a sweet smile and then turned his attention to Sora, a look on his face of comfort and sympathy.

"Poor boy having to carry such a weight. Now why don't you tell me why you should be doing all this? Why should you be lights lackey? I would think that you would have more pressing matters, like finding your friends." Sora stood there dumbstruck. He didn't care how this man knew it but it felt like everything he said was right. Why should he be doing this? He didn't ask for the key blade. He didn't wake up one morning and decide to give up his choice to be the peaceful boy he'd been. Surely there was someone better out there for this job.

Wait, but that didn't make sense. He had a bone to pick with the heartless for destroying his home. And he had less then kind feelings towards the brother hood for attacking him. This guy was just trying to get inside his head. And it pissed him off.

"Shut up!! I don't care what you think. The keyblade choose me! I will find my friends and I will save the worlds from scum like you and your heartless lackeys!!" Royal's expression hadn't changed one little bit as Sora stood there raging at him, it really just made him seem cuter to Royal.

Atticus took this as the sign to stop playing. As if they were perfectly in tuned to the other ones thoughts, both Atticus and Sora charged weapons drawn, straight for Royal and Arsenic.

Before they even got close though a huge mass of black engulfed the area between them and then receded to reveal a swarm of shadow and soldier heartless, poised and ready.

"You all have fun and play nice. Arsenic, I'm leaving you to finish this up; I have to take care of something else right now." In a cold swirl of wind royal vanished, leaving the blonde boy and the heartless.

"Guess it's my turn. Now don't take it personally, I'm just following orders." Arsenic tightened his hands into fists and a deep glowing aura began pulsing from them, it was a toxic orangeish color. Atticus snapped his attention to this then shouted over to sora on the other side of the heartless swarm

"Don't let him even get close to you, I remember this guy's name. He's called Arsenic, the judgment fist."

"Judgment fist? What the heck is that?" Arsenic lifted one of his fists and in a quick motion punched the air. The result was a wave of the orange light blasting from his fist, and clearing several trees away by shoving them out of the ground, roots and all many feet into the air. Sora stood with his mouth open.

"Crap."

As if on cue the heartless suddenly sprung to life and began circling Sora and Atticus with every intent of destroying them. Sora drew his key blade and began pummeling away at the shadows as they advanced. Likewise Atticus was clearing them out by the droves as he swung his giant bladed spear around with ease. In no time half of the attack force had been destroyed and the other half was diminishing in numbers just as fast.

Just as it seemed that victory was theirs though, Sora felt a fast current fly just beside him and then he heard the sound of smashing trees. He turned and saw Arsenic, his fist pointed in his direction.

"Damn how could I forget him!!??" without any more words the blonde boy charged at Sora ready to crush him. In an act of speed and agility that even surprised him, Sora rolled out of the way and with the split second he had; swung the key blade with all his might. The resulting blow sent Arsenic flying sideways into a tree with a heavy thud.

Sora didn't know what it was driving him at that point but he was to mad to think any more. He charged before the boy could recover and without hesitation began swinging the key blade left and right, up and down till all he could hear was the sound of swishing air and the painful smack of the blows on Arsenic's body.

Next thing he knew he was being held back by a pair of strong arms around his body.

"Sora!!Get a hold of yourself, you've got him already!" Atticus was using all his strength to hold Sora who was struggling as hard as he could to get free. He was completely somewhere else now, all he knew was that the brother hood was with the heartless, the demons that had taken everything from him. His home, family, friends. He wanted to see them suffer.

Suddenly he was free, and a heavy gloved hand slapped him hard in the face, almost knocking him to the ground. Everything was starting to come into focus again.

What the hell was he doing, he was never angry like this. He looked up to see Atticus standing in front of him, an odd expression on his face. He seemed to be looking past Sora with a strange mix of fear and disgust. He turned around to see what it was and suddenly felt like screaming.

Arsenic was propped up against a tree, breathing heavily. His arms wrapped around his chest. But what had Sora sickened was the fact that the half heartless boy's face was lying on the ground, ten feet away from him. Shattered as if it was made of glass.

"He was wearing a mask? Atty?" Atticus seemed unable to move as he watched Arsenic struggling. Without his "mask" all there that was there was a completely black smooth face, but his eyes were the same. He tried to walk over to them as if he had some kind of fight left in him. It seemed to Sora that steam was rising from him as he shuffled closer. Before he could make any real ground though, the rest of him shattered into a thousand tiny shards, a horrible black mist bursting from the broken enemy.

The scariest thing was it was in the shape of the Arsenic, and seemed to stare angrily at them before it faded. Sora turned to Atticus, pale and frightened.

"What...The...Hell. Atticus what the heck just happened? He was there and then he's a pile of dust." Atticus didn't make a sound. He just looked at the pile of remains a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. A fake body. He was using a shell to hold his real self, the half heartless self. I figured they had some kind of trick up their sleeves to be able to move from world to world without any problems." He kneeled down and blew the pile of dust till it was scattered into the wind.

"He isn't dead, just banished back to the void. For now at least. I think we've had enough excitement for today, I don't think they'll attack again. I say we find some place quite and set up camp." Sora seemed unable to move as the shock of his own aggressive side was still washing over him. Atticus grabbed his shoulder lent down to kiss him, and led him out of the clearing and soon they were on the way again.

_Meanwhile_

Zul was hunched over on the ground as if he had a stomach ache, his wings gone. Both claw and Royal were standing by him as he convulsed a few more times and then stood up back his old self. Royal was giving him a reprimanding look.

"You really need to control your temper. You know that Zultheris is too much even for you to handle. I think you should rest for awhile back at headquarters. Were just lucky you burnt up most of your energy before you did anything stupid. Now don't try and argue I've already sent word to the commander and a medical team is coming to get you." Zul just nodded in agreement to everything not even listening to what was being said. He was drained. He needed to rest no Question. He just didn't want to face father fang when he got back.

_Back with our heroes _

The sun was starting to set, the beams of red and orange and purple were reflected in the white leaves, creating a kaleidoscope of colors. Sora looked n in awe at the natural display of heavenly beauty. Atticus had finished setting up camp, a small tent with a set of sleeping bags on the inside. He came to stand beside Sora and slipped his hand around the boy's shoulders.

"Let what happened today go. You've just had a lot of stress lately. And Royal has a way of making people not themselves." Sora walked into the tent and flopped don onto his sleeping bag and buried his face in the pillow. After a moment he felt a hand on his back, and sat up to see Atticus sitting beside him. He had taken of his coat and Sora could the scars on him. But what he noticed most of all was the burn on his arm. He just kept finding reasons to hate the brotherhood every where he looked. Atticus seemed to know what he was thinking and put his arms around him and brought them together into a tight embrace. Soon Sora's mind was lulling into a sweet bliss of warm feelings as Atticus started placing kisses on his cheeks and forehead. He closed his eyes and felt the heat radiating from his boyfriend. It was the only thing he wanted to know right now. Atticus began trailing his lips lower till he had reached Sora's neck. Without any hesitation Sora threw of his shirt and began returning Atticus's passion kiss for kiss. After what seemed like an eternity to Sora, they both fell together into his sleeping bag and Atticus had him pinned beneath him as he bite and kissed every bit of exposed flesh on Sora's chest he could find, causing the smaller boy to whimper and moan into the dark around them. Atticus couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to give Sora as much happiness s he could.

He moved his hands down and began fumbling with the belt on Sora's shorts. Suddenly Sora sat up a deep blush and a look of panic on his face.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Atticus couldn't help but smile at how innocent Sora was about his sort of thing.

"Sora trust me, I want to make you feel things you've never felt before."

"As...as long as it doesn't hurt."

"Believe me, you'll like this." Sora looked unsure for a moment then slowly nodded his head to let Atticus know he trusted him. Gently Atticus undid Sora's shorts and traced a v in the opening with his finger, causing Sora to arch his back as if a bolt of electricity shot through him.

Taking this as a good sign Atticus stopped tracing and moved his hands to the front of Sora's boxers undoing the button on them. Sora couldn't control himself any more, and he was long past objections. His breathing had become ragged and heavy, as a slow pulse kept pumping through him as Atticus continued his work.

Not wanting to torment Sora any longer, he opened Sora's boxers and in one motion had taken Sora in his mouth. Sora arched his back again and moaned loudly as Atticus began a steady motion with his mouth. Every few strokes he got faster and faster till Sora was practically having a seizure from the pleasure coursing through him, till in one single second, he tensed and with a final gasp climaxed, and fell limp into his sleeping bag and pillow.

All his energy was gone and didn't even open his eyes when Atticus came up to lay beside him. With the last of his waking moments though he was able to whisper one thing before falling into a blissful sleep.

"I love you." Atticus stroked Sora's hair and then pulled the bags cover over them.

"I love you too"

_Meanwhile_

Riku had lost his patience, he was sick and tired of all this waiting and he was going to raise hell till the brother hood gave him something to do. His new sword was at his side and he was itching to use it. If he didn't get any action soon he felt like he would fossilize. He never was the kind to sit and wait. Just as he was about to go and find someone to gripe too, a voice filled the cathedral he usually hung out in.

"Lord Riku, I have news that might interest you. it seems that we are having some trouble with one of our agents."

"so what Ansem, why should I care?"

"Well, because the good sister scarlet has spoken on your behalf to father fang on your strength and skill with our new blade. Since you've been cooped up he decided to let you handle this as part of your repayment to us."

"Now you're talking! So who's the unlucky bastard?"

"Brother Beelzebub AKA The lord of flames. We intercepted him and several other lower rank members around a small back water world. The place is rather behind the times and has no technology past wind mills and blacksmiths."

"Okay so when do I start."

"Immediately"

"Fine by me"

End chapter 21

Notes: yay! Another one down. For those of you curios Beelzebub (beal-za-bub) isn't just a bunch of sounds. It is an old name used for Lucifer in ancient texts.


	22. Chapter 22

A gift from me to you. To all my (few) fans, I have for the general purpose of fun and reference, assembled a list.

The hierarchy of the brotherhood.

That way when you hear titles, names and such you know what they mean. (No their not just nick names, they serve to tell rank in the brother hood)

From top to bottom is the highest to the lowest ranks, and a few of the characters you already know.

The brother hood of the half hearts

Father fang (top of chain, sorry I'm not giving away anything on this subject just yet.)

The rank of lords: the lords are members who personally serve and assist the father as his advisors. Meaning that they are privy on all the major happenings in the brotherhood. (For those curious all the commanders are members of this rank as well)

The rank of princes: given to top field agents. The rank of princes is mostly ceremonial though. Members of this rank aren't more powerful than their fellows, at least authority wise. They are like "lord candidates" and having the rank of prince means that they are in consideration for this promotion.

(Royal is a member of this rank, thus his superior nature to his fellows…Maybe)

The rank of angels: these are the basic field agents of the brotherhood. They are the ones who do most of the dirty work throughout the worlds. (This is the rank Zul is in)

The judgments: they are equal to the angels in rank. But agents in this rank have a special job. As the name implies they are the disciplinarian branch of the brotherhood and make sure the members of the angels and the princes follow the rules. (Believe it or not this makes Arsenic perfect for the job of a judgment. Does what he's told, and has a crushing blow to give to all rule breakers.) On occasion they also hunt down defectors from the brotherhood lest they take important secrets with them (makes you wonder what Arsenic was _really_ doing there before everybody else got there.)

The rank of keepers: not really a "rank" this is the title given to the working class members of the brotherhood. Half heartless who don't have extraordinary powers; they act as servants and caretakers to the active agents.

well thats all for now my prettys i hope to hear some more review wise from you.


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: well despite popular public opinion, I'm still alive and writing. So as long as you're here you might as well read my latest chapter. Of course since I have a moment of your time I would like to note I am somewhat disappointed in you all. I hardly get reviews or even hits till I update. I do not ask because I am greedy, I ask so I can create something truly exquisite for you all to enjoy. And to do that I need your feedback, be it positive or negative. So hear it is, after this chapter I shall go into a hiatus of undetermined time until I feel that this story is worth continuing. So prove to me it is. (l.o.r)

Chapter 23: the angel's heart.

"Are you sure this is the way Sora? It feels like we've been getting nowhere…for a very long time."

"Look Atticus if _you_ want to tell the key blade to be more specific with its directions then be my guest." Sora and Atticus had been wandering in the forest for what seemed like hours and they were both getting a little agitated. It appeared that the trees went on forever with no sign of any "heart" so far. Not to mention the constant fear of being attacked by the heartless at anytime.

Plus it had just become a bit awkward talking to each other after what had happened in the tent. Sora wasn't sure what to say to Atticus and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't mad, just confused. Sure he liked Atticus, a lot, but he didn't want things to go so fast.

Atticus's mind was also racked with doubt at the moment.

"_Stupid me, stupid, stupid! Why can't I control myself? He probably doesn't want to talk to me now__. I can't but be forward with myself. It's the nature of my being, but that's no excuse. I have __to try harder now to__ be the ideal boyfriend."_

He had all the time in the world to think of solutions anyway since it looked like they would be wandering for a while. At least the scenery was changing, for the past hour the trees had been thinning as they walked on, and the white leaves were giving way to white bushes and grasses.

The biggest change though came in the shape of old crumpled ruins here and there on the path.

They were far too old to tell what they had been but if Atticus had to guess it looked like a very simple culture. No advanced technology, no over the top buildings, it was strangely peaceful looking at the wasted stone structures. It was how all things should go, quietly into the dust as time flowed on. Not thrust violently into the bosom of darkness never to know another day. This is why he fought. So every world could have the chance to grow and fade naturally. The heartless just couldn't appreciate that. And the brother hood only lived to support itself. Well that was one reason. He looked down at Sora, following the end of a key blade as if it were a dowsing rod and smiled. That was a very good reason as well. He doubted if any of the brother hood could understand that either. Speaking of which he couldn't help but wonder were Royal was. He had heard some pretty bad stories about that guy and it didn't seem like any member of the brother hood to just leave a fight. It didn't feel right, what to do?

_"Mention it to __Sora__? Bad idea__ I'd __just end up worrying him more.__ So what then? I just stay paranoid the whole day until they actually attack? __No dice. That's how they would ruin me, get me worried and panicked. I just have to keep positive."_ Sounded easy enough, but could he do it. Well he'd find out.

_Meanwhile some miles away from our heroes_

"This isn't so badso bad commander. All we have to do now is wait for the prize. We can take this world and the key all at the same time." The shadowy form of arsenic was standing in the middle of a broken set of ruins by what appeared to be an ancient alter. His body destroyed, the mist that was his true form stood before the alter in reverence as if talking to god. Sitting upon a high pinnacle of stone above him was a woman with short purple hair clad in a loose fitting black leather military uniform and military beret exactly like Zul's with the half heartless symbol on the front. She gripped a riding crop in her left hand and surveyed the rubble with interest.

"Good work judgment cadet Arsenic. Now I don't want anything going wrong with this operation, so I hereby give you permission to use your powers… also I heard Royal tried to get to use them earlier. Did you?"

"Of course not, you think I would take orders from him. As soon as that side show freak had his back turned I implemented the plan. As far as the key and the traitor know I've been returned to the void. Of course I must admit he has a strange aura about him Royal that is. They all do, I don't trust a single one of them. Especially Royal." The woman was staring into the sky through the broken roof and without returning her attention to Arsenic she jumped down and made her way to the back of building were the door was.

"True they are trouble makers, but fang and Cross both put their trust in them. Besides you should know better than to judge by appearances. Sometimes the shiniest wrapper can hide the worst kind of monsters underneath… never mind I'm just thinking out loud. Before I go though I have something for you, since that cheap shell of yours was destroyed I thought you might like to know I had your real body fixed and it's ready to go when you need it." Arsenic may have had no face at the moment but it could be assumed he was pleased by the look in his eyes.

"Does that mean what I think it means Commander? That I can really let loose this time?"

"Not officially. Remember the master would prefer they both stay alive… Of course if by some unfortunate turn of events they should both be, oh I don't know, crushed under piles of rubble, or somehow ripped apart at the limbs, I doubt that I could be helped so long as at least the key survived. Even if he isn't in one piece." Arsenic bowed to his commander as she made her way out the door, and suddenly stood up as he realized something.

"Wait one more thing. What if the traitor uses his powers? That might prove a problem even for me, I wouldn't want to end up a pile of dust like the rest of this place." The woman turned her head to him and grinned.

"I doubt you have to worry about that. He wouldn't use his real strength at the risk of any human being so close. Especially his little lover wouldn't want something to go wrong now would we? No matter whom they are, being hit with that force isn't exactly going to be pleasant. "

"Understood commander steel." With that the commander turned on her heels and walked out of the empty building, leaving Arsenic alone with himself. After a moment he turned around as well and put up one of his hands. In front of him a huge black hoe had opened in the air and from it came a deep heat.

"Hehehe. Traitor, you shall soon get a dose of real power. So get ready to say hello to the might of brother Arsenic the holy fist of judgment."

_Back with our heroes_

Sora shuddered as a chill ran over his spin. He had an intense feeling of nervousness over him as they drew closer to what he thought must be the edge of the forest. He was sure that this was the way but at the same time it felt like the wrong way to go. He really wished the key blade came with directions. What he needed right now was some kind of reassurance. He wished Riku and Kari were with him more than ever, of course when he did find them there was the whole issue of Atticus to explain. Yea that would be one hell of a conversation.

_"Hey guys, glad I found you__ I fought a bunch of mutant bug__ like__ shadows__ traveled to different dimensions and oh by the way I'm gay. Thought you should know."_

That was something he didn't look forward to. He knew Kari had nothing against it but he wondered what Riku would say. He didn't want to think about It right now, or ever. Then again…just maybe. Sora's mind drifted back again to that night in the secret place back on destiny island and he began to really think about it for once.

_"I thought we both agreed that it didn't mean anything, just an experiment. Everybody has times when they wonder about themselves. Then again here I am with a boyfriend. Man why does this always have to get so confusing, all he did was kiss me!"_ of course Sora that it wasn't so simple as that. But he didn't know what else to tell himself. Not that he would have much longer o worry about it.

The key blade suddenly seemed to tense in his hand and give off a feeling of pulling at him towards the slight left of him, the heart was calling. Without hesitation Sora began running in the direction of the pulse. Atticus ran beside him without question knowing right away what it was. After a minute they broke through the forest and came upon an endless field of blooming white flowers and in the distance the gigantic temple loomed over them blotting out the sun with its tall towers. This was it the heart of this world was waiting in this ancient fortress; it was time to find out what this key could really do.

The door stood open from years of wear and the passing of time, its hinges old and rusted. In they went ready for what lay behind the quite façade of the derelict building.

The entrance hall was expansive and dark. The tall pillars stood high above him, covered in ancient art and words no one would ever be able to read again. Sora slowed down his pace and examined the pictures as they walked along the silent corridors. They depicted in sequence many people gathering around an alter to give praise to some long forgotten god. The next line of pictures showed the god itself above the alter. It was a huge creature that appeared reptilian in structure, and possessed many hands and mouths. Each open and extended as if in expectation of something.

It was in the final set of pictures that he saw the whole story told. The great god was surrounded by its followers and in each of its hands was a child from the crowd. The next step was obvious and Sora didn't want to look. He felt Atticus grip his hand and he snapped back to reality, they were here to do a job. He would have time to let his emotions get the better of him later. They carried onward into the inner sanctum of the temple into what seemed to be the master chamber. The room was as big almost as big as the one they had just left but Sora didn't bother looking around. He could feel the pulse much stronger in here. This was it the heart was here. Just as he was about to make his way in a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sora, wait just a second. I don't like this. It was too easy to get in. there should at least be some heartless. I think we should be care-BOOOM!!

His sentence was cut short as a bolt of energy blasted the ground at their feet making a crater in the floor. They looked up and at the far end of the hall stood the culprit.

He was tall and handsome, long curly golden hair flowed down over his shoulders. He was clad in shining armor that glistened in the sun as it poured through the holes in the roof. It took a Sora a moment but suddenly it dawned on him.

"Atty its Arsenic! I don't know how but it's him just look at his eyes. I can feel it, the same power like before." The armored man smiled and bowed to them.

"Very astute young boy, I am indeed the same man I just needed to update a few things. Now that I have you here I'm sure we'll have lots of fun. So I would suggest you get ready for the end of you little quest key wielder." He started walking towards them his arms outstretched to the heavens.

"I am the right hand of justice. The holy bringer of retribution! I am the mighty fist of judgment. Now I give you one chance and one chance only. Surrender or be destroyed." Atticus had drawn his spear and with a cold look in his eyes defiantly gave their attacker the finger. Sora didn't have to say anything.

"I see. You've opted for the path of destruction. Very well, I shall show you the way to the great hereafter!!" in his final outburst a huge set black wings burst forth from his back and spread to their full length. In a rush of wind he rose off the ground and flew to the highest point of the temple's ceiling and in a flurry of motion began sending blast one after the other down upon them. It took all his effort just to dodge and Sora wasn't sure if he could keep it up. Atticus seemed equally engrossed in his effort not to be pummeled to death. Taking refuge behind a pillar Sora tried to think of his next move. In is panic he suddenly felt something from the key blade.

Almost as if it was trying to tell him what to do. Just like the first time he fought Arsenic he let his instincts act and put his faith in the key. As if in a trance he rushed from behind the pillar and with precise aim hurled the blade in a circular motion up at the mad wined assailant. His aim was true and with a dull thud the blade took a hit at Arsenic's chest sending him the ground panting for breath.

The key blade whizzed around like a boomerang and returned to Sora, who caught it effortlessly. Atticus just stared in disbelief at Sora's sudden mastery of his weapon.

Sora walked to the middle of the room and pointed the key at the winded enemy, and in a commanding voice addressed him.

"I'm going to give you one chance and only one chance, surrender or be destroyed." Arsenic looked up and he seemed to be between fear and rage. This was the same boy? Just a moment ago he was running g for his life, now he was ready to strike him down. He looked closer. Then he saw it. His eye and the intensity they gave off. This was no ordinary human. In that one moment he didn't even seem human any more, a bright gold aura was all around him it seemed to Arsenic.

But he wasn't going down just yet. In an instant he was up and charging at the two of them and ready to destroy them. It was time to use his full strength. Putting everything he had into it he rose back up in the air and it seemed his wings wee rippling. With all his might he flapped is long black wings and a pulse of pure darkness short forth shaking everything around them. He would bring the whole place down around them; just to be sure he didn't miss. Sora looked up and then looked to Atticus.

"We should get him from both sides! While he's busy trying to destroy everything, you go for the back I'll go for the front." Atticus nodded and as if it had been planned ages before they sprung into action. Arsenic was to distracted notice them separate but was able to see Sora in front of him ready to throw the key again.

"not a chance little boy!! Just as he was about to flap a blast of energy right at Sora, a sharp pain filled him and he looked down to see a spear sticking out of his chest. Atticus pushed his spear deeper and it began to glow purple.

"MALESTROM OF LIGHTING!!!" bolts of pure electricity began to pulsate from the blade and the last thing Arsenic saw before everything went dark as his body was torn apart was Atticus reflected in the spear. Both his eyes empty and he could swear they seemed to be full of dark crimson blood.

It was over and there was nothing left but dust, not even mist. Arsenic was done for. In his excitement Atticus had forgotten about sora and found him facing the alter the key blade extended.

In a flash of light a key hole appeared and a thin light from the blade connected to it. It vanished and Atticus assumed this meant it was locked. The angels ocean was free of the dark.

End chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Notes by the author: it seems that I said that I would be on a hiatus for some time. But it seems if I'm not writing I start to spontaneously combust.(starting with my face) So for both my sake and yours I give you the latest installment of my brain child, the half heartless chronicles. (God I have no resolve)

Ch 24: my sweet Scarlet.

Time to go. He had his mission, his gear, his sword and his pent up excitement to let loose. Riku had been waiting forever for this moment. He was ready to start his hunt of this so called lord of flames, brother Beelzebub.

He just had one more thing to take care of. After endlessly asking, and imploring, Ansem had told him the sweetest words he had heard for a long time. He could visit scarlet. He had been told she was back from her latest bit of "business" and would be happy to see him.

He stood outside the door to her room and stared, he felt almost half afraid to knock. Just as he raised his fist he heard voices on the inside talking. The first voice was fast and panicked, with strange venom behind each word. He knew it at once, brother Zul the angel of death. Riku had never seen what was so scary about him. In fact he always saw him just wandering the halls of the headquarters talking to himself, as if someone was supposed to answer. Of course the other members cleared the way when they saw him coming. And none of the keepers ever made any attempt to take care of him, like he was infected.

Riku felt sorry if anything. The rest of the brother hood treated him the same way. It didn't take him long to figure out that they didn't really like humans around this place. He put up with it though. Of course at least even Zul had one friend it seemed. That one weird claw thing. He wasn't sure what rank it was or if it was even a half heartless. But still it was one more friend that Zul had than he had right now.

But right now he sounded much more agitated than usual. Riku put his ear to the door and listened closely.

"-never going to work. I keep telling you it won't happen. No matter what you try this silly game will just get us all in trouble. And Fang is going to let you do it to. I know how he works; he probably gets some kind of sick pleasure from the idea." Scarlet's measured; silky voice spoke without any sign of anger or agitation.

"So what if it doesn't work? The point is we tried; at least we are trying to get somewhere. It's more than I can say for you brother Zul. By the way tell me what he is like."

"What who is like?"

"The traitor or the key. Either one is fine by me."

"If you must know, the traitor is the same as always, just prettier. As for the key, I have to laugh every time I think about him. He's a joke! Not some savior of light. Every time I saw his stupid, huge eyes in that tan, bushy head, I just wanted to tear them out and eat them."

"So it's safe to say then that you don't like him. Zul what did I tell you about drinking that poison in my room? I won't have you spilling it and ruining my silk sheets."

"Whatever, I was just going anyway… Wouldn't want your little prince to be waiting much longer at the door."Right then before Riku could react the door snapped open and he found himself splayed out on the floor face first. Standing right in front of him was Zul, his boots inches away from his head. He stood up and they looked at each other a moment.

Zul was disheveled and looked worse than usual. His hair which was usually stuffed up under his hat was hanging around his face like a curtain. His mirrored glasses hung folded from the collar of his shirt to reveal his eyes. Grey, cold and dead. His trade mark leather jacket was nowhere to be seen, making him seem smaller somehow. Without another word he turned on his heels and walked out of the room with as little ceremony as possible. As soon as the door was shut, Riku felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck and a soft lips come close to his ear.

"Eavesdropping isn't nice Riku, makes me think you don't trust any of us." Riku felt like he would melt, she had never gotten this close to him before and he felt a fire light in him as his white skin nearly flushed the same color as the silk hangings in the room. She released him and walked over to a high backed wicker chair beside the window.

She sat and stared out of the glass into the darkness outside for a moment before motioning for Riku to come to her.

"I have some good news for you; it seems that commander Steel has just given a very interesting report. One of her men was subdued during a mission."

"So what does that have to do with me scarlet?" he had waited all this time and this is all she had to say?! A logistics report! She saw the frustration in his eyes and smiled.

"What it has to do with you, is that it was the traitor who did this. As I have told you before he is a very troublesome one. He used his influence to get a hold of important information from us some time ago. After that he abandoned our species and went into exile, taking many secrets with him. Now it seems we have found him again. And he is heading at this moment according to our reconnaissance team, to the world you are going to. Fang has said that this will be a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. You can hunt for Beelzebub, and then you can complete your purpose."

"What do you mean complete my purpose?" at that scarlet smiled wider and placed her hands on both sides of Riku's face.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that. Because of this turn of events Father Fang said he would take care of that."

"Wait, you mean I get to talk to Fang? You mean the high and mighty ruler of the brotherhood who anyone hardly ever sees? But why? what's his game?" Before he could say anything else she pulled his head down forcing the rest of him down as well. She had much more strength than he would have guessed. Next thing he knew his head was on her lap and she was stroking his hair slowly.

"No games, no worries. I think you let yourself get too stressed over nothing. I'm not telling you to feel honored or anything. Just bear with it. You're stronger than they all think, and Fang sees that. You may not know it but he has had an eye on you since you got here, it isn't every day you see a human who can make it through the darkness alive. He wants to see what you are made of. So please for me just do this, and then we can move on." He felt s at peace at that very moment, more than he had for a long time. It felt like something he had been missing had come back, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Fine I'll talk to him."

_Off in the far reaches of gummi space_

"This one looks promising. I think what we need is someplace a little less empty. Lucky for us that this world was so close to the angel's ocean. I've been before Sora it's really nice." Atticus had been trying to get Sora cheered up since they had left the angel's ocean, but was having no success thus far. He was in some kind of depressive mood that had the whole ship cabin seeming darker.

Sora's mind was racked with a lot of things and he didn't want to be distracted. Sure he had closed off the heart to Esh roan teal, but it didn't seem as cool to him now. The temple had unsettled him enough as it was, but the fight with Arsenic had made his resolve very weak at the moment. And now that he had time to think his mind kept drifting back to the one place he didn't want it. Riku.

He was tired of trying to be naïve about it. He knew there was more to that night then Riku let on. He could remember everything as if it were right in front of him on a screen.

_"__Sora__ I'm so, sorry. There was nothing they could do, this way he isn't suffering anymore. Please try to understand, daddy was just too sick. Now he can rest._

They had been the most painful words he had ever heard. He knew his father wasn't well. He had been that way as far back as he could remember. But when he got worse and had to stay in the hospital it was hard on him and his mother. Then that rainy night they told him his father wouldn't be coming home he felt like the whole world had collapsed under him. Before his mother could stop him he had rushed out into the dark rain. In his haze he made his way all the way to the island he and his friends played on. He remembered lying on the cold hard ground until Riku had come to him and made the fire.

And then the kiss happened. Now that Sora thought about it, Riku had only really started being competitive with him after that. Maybe he was trying to convince himself of something? This just made his head hurt. He needed something else to think about. Like the heartless, and the brotherhood. He had a lot of work to do. Suddenly a much better thought came to mind.

"hey Atty."

"Yes Sora, what is it?"

"What's this next world like?"

"Well it's a developing world that still follows the feudal system of government. They have nights and kings and such."

"That's cool and all Atty but how do we blend in?"

"Pardon?"

"You know, I'm wearing modern street clothes and your wearing trench coat of manufactured leather. I think we would stand out some." Atticus giggled to himself for a moment and then planted a fast kiss on Sora's forehead; he was just too cute sometimes.

"I had almost forgotten about that. We don't have to worry about anything wardrobe wise trust me."

"And why is that Atticus?" Atticus reached in to one of his many deep pockets and withdrew a tied scroll.

"Let's just say I know a little magic." Without another word he returned to the ships controls and began to bring them into the world's path. Sora had a funny feeling about this.

As soon as the gummi ship had entered the world Atticus made sure to land it far into the middle of a lush green forest before getting out. Once the both of them were on solid ground he clicked the button on a small portable controller cid had given him. The ship then vanished as Cid's patented out of sight out of mind cloaking device took effect.

"Why didn't anyone tell me it could do that?"

"Didn't seem important at the time Sora."

"Fine whatever, now what about the whole magic thing you said earlier?" Atticus drew the scroll back from out of his pocket and waved it in front of Sora.

"Watch and be amazed." He undid the string around the scroll and let it unwrap to its full length. He began to spin the scroll around in his hands like a ribbon and then threw it into the air. It stopped right above the two of them and stayed in mid air. Suddenly a large circle of light surrounded them on the ground and formed into the shape of some sort of diagram with the pictures of a strange zodiac looking graph that Sora couldn't recognize. Atticus then held up one hand and in a bright flash it was all over and done with. Sora opened his eyes after the flash to a new sight.

Atticus was standing in front of him but he wasn't in his trench coat and boots. He was in a pair of brown leather pants and a loose white silk shirt the hung off his slender frame. His combat boots had been replaced by a set of pointed black buckled shoes, and his spear was hanging wrapped up on his back. The final point was his hair. It was tied back in a tight braid that hung over his shoulder reaching down to his belt. For the first time he actually looked like a guy to Sora. The one thing unchanged he noticed though where his black gloves.

Before he could say anything though, Atticus pointed out a small pond near them.

"Take a look at yourself. I think you'll like it." He made his way over to the water and looked in only to see someone he almost didn't recognize. He was wearing black coarse leather pants that where tucked into a pair of knee high boots, the shirt was the same as Atticus's. What threw him off though was his own hair. He didn't know how it had been done but his hair had been straightened out. The once uncontrollable bush of brunette was now streaming gently down his shoulders. He was lost for words, he felt strangely attractive. Just as he was getting use to seeing himself like this he felt himself get pulled up from in front of the pond.

"Come on now we have stuff to do. I'll admire you enough for the both of us so you don't get lost in your reflection." Sora puffed his chest in agitation but knew what to do. He drew the key blade and as he had done before let the feeling take him over till suddenly.

"That way! It's that way to the north." He pointed and they began the trek for the heart.

"Say Atticus, what's this world called?"

"let me think." He held up his hand and in an instant he had his globe star map. After a moment of looking it over it vanished again into wherever it came from. Sora decided at this point it was better not to question theses sort of things anymore. He was getting used to the whole magic thing.

"This world is called "holy kingdom" on my map. The people who live here call it the grand valley around these parts. I doubt they know what the rest of the universe calls them but that's probably best. Since the names on my map are never what the people call their own world, I just don't go by the names on it anymore." Sora had stopped paying attention after grand valley and was taking in the sights of the green trees and open fields around him, a change of pace from the empty white angel's ocean. He had a good feeling about this place. It seemed so normal.

After the strange things he had seen so far he was happy to be in a calm tame un-amazing world. Before long they had come to a dirt path with a wooden fence on one side. They had entered a farming territory. A few cows where standing by the fence and lazily chewing as cows tend to do without bothering to look up at the travelers. The place had a feeling of slow paced, easy going simple people. Sora felt his mood brighten with every step as the sun rose steadily in the sky as afternoon came around.

Atticus saw the change that had come over his mood and felt a weight come off his shoulders. Sora had a contagious personality, when he was sad you felt it. And when he was happy, you just had to smile with him.

After a short break (Sora had wanted to pet a cow) they began again and by mid afternoon had come to the outskirts of a small town. A high fence stood around the sides of the road and a small shack was standing by the gate into the town. As they approached the door to the shack opened and an old man with a sword on his hip walked out to meet him followed by a younger man with a sword in his hand. The old man spoke first.

"Who goes? No one gets in or out without stating name and business." Atticus walked up to the old man and bowed.

"just passing through on business elsewhere, we bring no trouble with us and have none behind us." The old man sized him up for a second in a way only the old can and then smiled a toothless smile motioning for the younger man to let them pass.

"I'll hold you to that young'in. Now don't go messing up my town our you'll answer to me ya hear?" Atticus shook his head in agreement at the old man and motioned for Sora to follow him in.

"That was easy enough. But don't let your guard down Sora. These are simple people; we have to stay incognito till we leave.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll be careful." He reached out to grab Atticus's hand who took his in return.

"I'm serious Sora I don't want to end up burnt at the stake because you made some silly mistake."

"Fine if you say so."

_Meanwhile_

The throne room was silent as the grave when Riku had arrived. He had been hoping that Fang would be waiting but it seemed he had no such luck. For the place where the leader of a mysterious and powerful organization held court it seemed rather unimpressive. Just as he was getting impatient a door off to the side of the high throne opened and several half heartless in maid uniforms made their way to the main door and left. Shortly after the moment of truth happened, Father Fang himself stepped out and seated himself on his chair.

Riku was lost for words.

He was tall, very tall, at least six feet. He had long blonde hair falling in curly ringlets down the side of face and cascading over his shoulders. He wore high riding boots, black pants and a flowing black cloak with a high pointed collar over a grey silk shirt with laced sleeves. The cloak was so long it ran from his throne, down the small set of stairs in front of him. To say he was pale was an understatement; his skin was pure white, like light shining through a diamond. His eyes shone like burning sapphires and when he looked down at Riku, he felt his knees wobble for a second. It seemed impossible that this was a living creature sitting in front of him.

Riku looked down at the floor as he addressed fang, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Father Fang, I was told you had something to tell me before I leave to hunt Beelzebub."

"Yes. It seems that a very curious thing has come to pass; the traitor has with him something of great interest to you. How they came across each other I do not know but after some time of watching him we are sure that it is the very person we have been looking for." His voice was silky smooth and ran over Riku like moving water.

"what person are you talking about?"

"Why, your dear friend. The boy you asked us to find as our part of the bargain. It is unfortunate that he has fallen in with such distasteful company, who knows what kind of poison that his mind has been fed by the traitor."

"What!! Sora! With some like that?! Okay now you've really got my support in this one. By the way I have a question. What's this traitors name any way?"

"What? No one has told you? He is the most despicable of our former ranks. Atticus, the prince of thunder. He will try many tricks, I wouldn't advise taking him on. Not directly. Worry about Beelzebub for now, when the time is right we shall take care of him. But as for your friend, if you can get him away from him without confrontation then feel free."

"No problem fang."

"Good glad to see you invigorated, you can leave when ready. I have asked one of our teams to accompany you. The kamikaze brothers, they are a little wild but you shall find them reliable."

"Whatever, I just want to swing in, get Sora, kick that crap of this so called lord of flames and get the hell out of there."

"Well said Riku, have a nice trip."

End chapter 24

HOORAAY!! I'm back in action. Please tell me what you think of my latest chap.


	25. Chapter 25

Notes: I bet you get tired of me sometimes huh? WELL TO BAD!!! I would like to thank those who show me their support. And on a special note I would like to thank member apple pornography (weird name huh?) for the art work sent to me of Zul Claw and Royal. Very inspiring.(l.o.r)

Ps: I lost track of the chapters so I'll just give titles.

Today's episode: the divining fool.

"Brother Harlequin! I need your consul. Show yourself." Father fang stood in the center of a large room decorated in many colored lace and cushions. Hanging on every side of him from top to bottom of the walls were masks. Thousands upon thousands of masks, from fancy dress masks covered in feathers and gems, to plain cloth eye masks.

"It isn't polite to enter without knocking and then yell. But as you seem to not care I suppose I should ask what you want to know? Or did you just maybe need a good laugh? It might help if you cut loose once and a while." The voice filled the whole room with its sing song tone. Then without warning a shiny black mask with painted red lips launched off the wall and stopped five feet from father fang.

"Stop playing Harlequin, it might do well for you to act like a member of the lords for once. I need to know what part the key might play in the forming of our plans." After a moment of silence, a length of black material flew out of the back of the mask until it formed a high collard black cloak. The floating outfit sprung to life and walked to the end of the room where a high table stood. It walked behind it and then filled out as its owner materialized in side, hidden by the mask and flowing cloth.

"Straight to business as always father. Well as you wish." A hand in a long black kid glove crept out of the folds of the fabric and with a small wave a pack of cards appeared on the table. With another wave of his hands the cards shuffled and arranged themselves in an intricate spiral. Harlequin moved his hand along the spiral turning over cards here and there.

"Well, as it goes I can't get a very clear picture. His personal future is beyond my eyes to see, although… wait a minute" he turned over one more card and a slight giggle came from within the mask.

"Now this is interesting. I see something new I had not foreseen in our original preparations. Hmm, as of the moment he is in no way a threat. But it seems his encounter with Brother Arsenic has done something curious to the wheels of fate. The key has now three locks which he may yet choose from to open. The first leads to the path of light as he follows now, the way of the hero. The second is the way of darkness which he refuses to succumb to." He gave the cards another look over as if unsure of what to say next. Fang, growing impatient with his silence walked up and swept the cards of the table.

"I know all of what you said so far. Anyone who knows the legend of the key blade knows that! Stop telling me useless things and get one with it; you said a third path was in his way." The masked man just looked down at the table uncertain of how explain what he had seen.

"The third path… is neither one of dark or light. It is a path of red. All I could see was an endless flow of red and the screams of many. Both heartless and human. It seems our little key may have a temper problem. It could be problematic if he walks down this path away from destiny. The holder of the key cannot be allowed to forge his own fate, if so he will no longer be bound by the rules of either side. F.Y.I: that's very _bad_." Fang showed no feeling in his face or posture for some time. But slowly the silence was replaced by the sound of his rolling laughter as it grew louder and louder till the whole room was filled with the cold sound.

"Now this is news! We get something new to play around with. No time to waste!" Fang turned on his high riding boots and was walking fast to the exit when harlequin put up his hand and spoke out

"Wait what are you going to do? We need to think this through."

"You're a clown when do you think anything through?"

"True enough father, I am just saying to be careful. You have been so quite lately and now you are so passionate. We wouldn't want to do something reckless." Fang just smiled and turned back to the door. Just as he was halfway through the exit he stopped and looked over his shoulders.

"I like that new toy of yours, it is much more refined then you're others." Harlequin looked at his hand and then back up at fang.

"It is not really to my liking. It serves the function of keeping up appearances, but it is virtually useless otherwise. My newer toys though are not yet finished, and my favorites are being repaired after their last skirmish with our little electricity lobbing nuisance."

"Do you have any left in working order?"

"One or two that I have lying around. Why?"

"I want you to have them ready. I have just had an idea. Take your toys and go on a little chore for me."

"And this would be?"

"Keep an eye on our prince. He is over enthusiastic about his work. The kamikaze brothers might have a hard time with him if he decides to do his own thing. Which he will of course. If so I will need the key to be kept busy."

"You mean I get to play with him?"

"Yes but not too roughly we still may need him. That is if Riku doesn't prove capable." Fang then left, leaving Harlequin alone in his thoughts. For some time he didn't move, till suddenly his body slumped over on to the table as if he had passed out. Then from the dark of the ceiling above a pair of long white hands flicked their wrists, and the body on the table sprung back to life. Its movement was slow and choppy, and the sound of creaking came from the folds of the cloak. With one more artful twist of the wrist and pulling of the fingers from the white hands, harlequin's "body" retreated back into the mask the same way it had come out, and the mask returned to the wall.

On the platform just above the room the owner of the hands sat crossed legged and a smile swept across his painted face. He wore a tall wide brimmed hat that went down over his eyes, and a strange orange and black outfit like a jesters. He looked down at his hands and kept smiling without sign of stopping.

"I hope the key wielder likes games. It has been so long since I've had a fresh living audience I didn't have to do away with."

End.

Notes from (l.o.r) yes it was kinda short but I am pressed for time lately here in my fortress. What with building my new world order and all. I promise more to come. (maybe soon maybe not)


	26. Chapter 26

Notes: I know that no one actually reads what I have to say. But here we go again anyway. I feel that before I start today's episode I should take a moment to explain some of my motivations and inspirations.

For those who may be curious, father fang, although his personality is of my creation, the character model came to me one day as I was watching music videos. In my usual use of the web to find visual kei music, I came across a band called Versailles.

The song I heard was called the revenant choir. It was very good but what caught me was the singer. He seemed so inhuman and beautiful to me. Yet at the same time you felt he might bite your neck. I later found out that he was once the singer of a band called lareine (his name is Kamijo). They can both be found on YouTube.

But enough of that nonsense. Let's get started (L.O.R)

Today's episode of the half heartless chronicles: beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

The afternoon dragged on as the sun moved slowly across the sky above. The town was bustling with people and noise. Sora couldn't help but feel a little crowded. After the usually silent traverse town, the empty forests, and the trips through the quite of gummi space, so many people about at once took him by surprise. Atticus seemed a little bit uncomfortable as well. He never liked crowds very much. So many humans together made him uneasy.

If there was one thing he knew as a half heartless it was, that if you let humans get together in large groups for long periods of time, sooner or later something is bound to go wrong.

Horribly, horribly wrong.

Oh well, he had more things to worry about. He was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of someone pulling on his sleeve. He looked at Sora that being the first obvious option, and found him a few steps away looking at a produce stand. Then the tug came again and he looked down. There looking up at him was a little girl with big shiny eyes and her brown hair up in pigtails. Before he could ask anything she held up a small velvet bag that he usually kept safe in his coat. It had probably fallen out of the pockets of the pants he was wearing.

"Well, well thank you. It wouldn't do to have lost that."(For you see he kept his star map in it)

"So it seems I am in debt to you my small lady. Let's see what seems a fitting reward?" Sora had turned around and was watching him with a smile. He truly was nothing like the other half heartless and seemed to radiate a love for almost everything around him.

"I know what! Here hold out your hand and wish really hard my small lady." The little girl did as she was told and closed her eyes in concentration. As she did Atticus looked around real quick to make sure no one was watching and closed his fist over her hands. When he opened them a small pile of caramel candy from traverse town came out of his open palm from thin air.

"There now I think you wished hard enough. You can look now." The little girl opened her eyes and squealed with delight at her new treasure. Atticus patted her on the head and sent her off as Sora joined him again and they went on down the cobbled stone street.

Some distance off hiding behind the corner of a small building a young woman held her chest and then looked back around the corner just as the two new people in town went out of sight.

"_I'm __seeing things, that's__ it. He didn't just make those appear. He couldn't have… right?" _Without knowing why she turned back down the street and making sure not to be seen began following the two of them.

_Meanwhile_

"You have got to be kidding me."

He had expected something a bit more menacing, maybe even a little scary. But this was just sad. Riku was standing in the gummi hanger of the brother hood's hide out, and he was really hoping the kamikaze brothers were late, because these guys were just too much. Three figures stood waiting for him by the hanger doors. The first of them was sitting crossed legged on the ground with his hands up in front of his face in a strange position with the fingers laced, as if in meditation. He was clothed in deep purple robe and a strange purple bandana wrapped around his face leaving only his eyes visible. The second one was looked like he could easily have been Riku's grandfather, he wore a worn out grey kimono in the style of a washed up ronin. His grey hair hung down over his shoulders and he wore an old Japanese style grass basket hat (the round pointed kind) that hung down over his eyes. A strange long something was bundled up in fabric and he rested it on his shoulder like a sword. But Riku was sure that it was something else since it was well over nine feet long. It was a wonder the old man could carry it.

This was a less then promising turn out so far.

The third one was the only one that showed any sign of being useful. He was tall and proud, clad in full samurai armor, blood red with the brother hood's symbol on the chest. His black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail on the top of his head and his eyes shown with a faint light. He wore two swords on both sides of him and one on his back, for a grand total of five. The only thing off about his appearance was his face. His lips were painted a bright purple and matching makeup in cresting horns around his eyes, and it was all the brighter against the porcelain white skin common to half heartless. He was the first to speak.

"The father has assigned us to accompany you on your hunt of Ex-brother Beelzebub. These are my brothers in arms. The one on the ground there is brother Tao, the prince of illusion. This fine older gentle man is brother Sai, the wind of judgment." The old man tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement, but Tao didn't move.

"You'll have to forgive them, Tao is somewhat quite, and Sai doesn't like to say more than is necessary. Well I suppose we should get going." The third one turned to the gummi ships lined up when Riku stopped them.

"Wait, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You didn't introduce yourself. It might help for me to know who I'm working with." Tao and Sai looked at each other and then to their companion. The armored half heartless stopped and turned to Riku.

"I guess I should, well I hate to waste time on these things but I'm sister jade, the judgment blades. Now if were through lets go.."

"Wait _sister _jade. Not to offend but you look and sound like a boy to me." Jade sighed and turned back to the ships and kept on walking. Riku was getting a little bit pissed off now.

"Hey how about an answer! I'm sure it wouldn't kill you to talk to me, I've had enough of the whole lot of you treating me like some kind of useless little puppy. You think I like working for freaks and mutants! Well fucking answer me!" Jade stopped and turned. But instead of looking angry there was a huge smile on his face.

"I like that. You have spunk! Fine then if you must know I am technically neither a brother nor a sister. It is just easier to call myself something and as it goes I prefer the feminine to the masculine." Riku was dumbstruck, that hadn't answered anything. Now he was just confused. Before he could open his mouth again Sai walked by and whispered in his ear.

"Jade is what we call an Androgyny, I'll explain it on the way." He had no choice but to go along with it and board the sleek black ship. Riku had the feeling that this was going to be a very strange mission.

End of this chapter.

YAY!!! Another one finished. (sigh) I have a lot of work to do just to keep up with my creative ideas. Oh well, until they perfect cloning or I learn the ninja duplication technique it looks like I have to learn to multi task. Please review


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: where the puppets play.

The stars held emptiness in the way they shone. It was meaningless without the ones you loved with you; this was just an empty sea of black and white without Sora or Kari. Riku was unimpressed as he looked out the porthole window of the brother hood's sleek, speedy gummi ship. The whole trip he had been quite as he sat and slowly traced his hand up and down the hilt of his sword, before his depression threatened to suck him down into a deep funk he decided to distract himself.

He got up began pacing the halls of the well sized ship till he came an open space at the back and found the old man Sai leaning against a wall with a long handled pipe in his mouth. The smoke slowly drifted around his head lazily like a grey halo. He still wore this hat down over his eyes making them impossible to see, but Riku had the feeling he knew he was there.

Without saying anything Sai motioned for Riku to join him in his contemplative silence. For some time they both just stood there against the walls beside each other not saying a word between them. It was Riku who broke the silence.

"Old man you said you'd explain something to me, you know, about Jade." Sai came to as if he had been asleep (which he may have been) and turned his head to Riku.

"That I did, that I did… well as I said before he, or she which ever you prefer, is an androgyny."

"I heard that part but what does that mean old man?"

"First off I aint "old man", second androgynous means neither male or female, but retaining characteristics of both. When some half heartless come into being, they somehow lose their gender. These are the androgynies. They have slender, neutral bodies, and no definite reproductive organs. We leave it to them to decide what gender they want to be known as. Sister Jade is picky and changes it every month or so depending on how he feels. I just call Jade a him to save time since his voice is deeper than a woman's." he stopped and looked down and took a long drag from his pipe. Riku finally spoke up.

"For someone who doesn't talk much, you can talk a whole lot."

"…."

"Oh come on don't give me the silent treatment I'm just joking. So that's what it means huh? Well that's weird… Say what's this traitor Atticus, man, woman or neither?" Sai smiled to himself, he seemed lost in thought again and didn't say anything for a whole minute. Just as Riku was ready to walk away he looked down again and spoke as he took another long breath from his pipe.

"Now that's a hard one. If I had to say he is defiantly not a woman. But not a man either, nope surely not. But to say he's an androgyny would be not quite right."

"So what the hell is he?!"

"I would say he is one half man… And one half nothing." Riku stood and stared at the wall for a minute pondering this. He heard it in plain English yet he wasn't sure he heard right. Someone can't be half nothing. At least he thought so. He was liking the sound of this guy less, and less. And Sora was with him. But not for much longer if he had his way.

_Elsewhere_

(_creak__…__creak)_ the sound of grinding wood and gears echoed slowly through the air with a hollow rolling tone. Deep in the confines of his chambers, Harlequin worked tirelessly on his preparations. With a grin he picked up a wrapped bundle of clothe with his hands and admired it.

"Finished at last! It may a bit last minute but this should suffice for what the good father has planned. Now all that's left is what to wear." He placed the bundle down and began rummaging through large oak closet behind him throwing things here and there without any real order. After a few minutes he withdrew a pair of dark blue pants fashioned with bells on the seams, a matching dark blue coat covered in star patterns and a tall, wide brimmed, pointy blue hat with a small star hanging from the drooping point. In a quick twist of his body he was suddenly in his new ensemble.

"Now the final touch." He took his hands and placed them over his face and when he withdrew them his whole face was painted on half white with blue lipstick, and the other side blue with white lipstick.

"I can't wait, the father said to wait for his order to leave but I want to go now… oh this is so boring. I hate waiting." To fight his boredom he sank through climbed down a ladder to the room below where he kept all his masks and the table he had read Father Fang's fortune on. With the eyes of a child in a candy shop he put out his hands. In an instant two of the masks jumped off the wall, and in a similar fashion to before, two bodies came from their depths.

One was in the appearance of a fine noble man with a red blank mask; the other was that of a lady with flowing dress and a blue mask. Harlequin sat down crossed legged on one of his many cushions and began twitching his fingers. The two puppets bowed to each other and then began a slow and sad dance around the room. Harlequin let this go on for a few minutes and then with a twist of his wrist and the pulling of his fingers, the male puppet suddenly threw its hand forward and with a crunching noise drove it's fingers deep into the chest of its counterpart.

As if to add to the demented puppet show, the man then lent forward and with his lipless face placed a kiss on the broken doll in front of him.

Bored with his toys, Harlequin snapped his fingers and both of his dancers where pulled back into their masks and returned to the wall.

"That does it, I need new toys. I've played with all of these already. I know! What I need is a playmate! Something that won't break so easily. Something that talks back. Say I know! When they finish up with the search for that other one for the little prince Riku, maybe fang will let me have her. Yes that's what I'll do. When they find her, I can have a new little friend. I'm sure our little prince won't mind, he'll be far too busy with the good fathers plan to care… well either that or he'll be too dead to care. Hehehehheh!"

_Back with our heroes_

Sora suddenly shivered, a cold feeling ran up and down his spine as his a hand was moving slowly across his back. He had the feeling that something wasn't right, but shrugged it off as paranoia. The town seemed so peaceful to him. Since they had arrived there had been no heartless sightings, or any other threat. As evening was slowly falling and the crowds of the small town began to thin, he started to feel tense. Just because the heartless weren't out and about now, who knew what night might bring.

"Say Sora.."

"Yes Atty"

"Do have the feeling where being watched." Atticus was walking slower and slower as he spoke and his eyes were darting back and forth.

"I can't say for certain, but I think we have an extra with us." Sora began looking to the roof tops expecting to see that strange blue haired half heartless again. It was then that Atticus nudged him and quickly glanced behind him and then looked forward again. With a fast look Sora saw something pull behind a corner of a building as fast as he looked.

"Do think it's one of them Atty?"

"I doubt it I'm not getting a dark vibe, but we best be on guard. I say we make our way out of this place and to the edge of the city. At least if it is a member of the brother hood, we'll have space to handle it without getting anyone involved. He tightened his fist and saw Sora ready his hands on the key chain on his belt ready for a fight.

This time they were ready.

_Far off in the center of the town._

The fading sunlight flowed softly through the window of the inn room and the warm fragrant smell of spring evening filled every corner. The silence was broken by the rustling of sheets as a pale figure sat up in the bed. He viewed his surroundings and then turned his head to the figure beside him, a beautiful young man with sea green hair, fast asleep and clutching his pillow. The insignia of the halfheart was tattooed on the corner of his chest.

"Lazy boy, oh well can't be helped." He lent down and placed a kiss on the sleeping boys face and then rose out of the bed and went to the window to watch as the sun set. His wild, red hair was tied into a braid down his back and spiked at the top. As the sun set further into the horizon the light mixed with his hair making him appear to have a burning halo. His attention was suddenly drawn to the corner behind him as a hooded figure formed in the shadows of the room.

"You're late. You said you would be here yesterday. Feel lucky I waited for you."

"Apologies my lord, I had many things to take care of. Father fang has been growing suspicious of me. I have to watch my step. As it goes I risk destruction just by being here at all. But down to business, as suspected the father has sent a group after you and they are approaching as we speak. The group in question is the kamikaze brothers plus a human by the name of Riku, about five feet: two inches. White hair. Skilled in the use of swords but shows little other martial skills. But he is armed with some new weapon from the brother hood so caution is suggested."

"I see no problem. They are easily avoided. Anything else?"

"Just one more thing my lord. The rouge halfheart by the name of Atticus and the keywielder have arrived. They show no sign of knowing about us, so I see no threat. But if the keywielder should lock the world's heart you shall be forced to change the location of our headquarters."

"Once again no problem. They won't find the heart even if it was right in front of them. I made sure of that. Now go and get back to the brother hood. Report back if you find out anything good." The hooded figure bowed to its master.

"Hail Beelzebub the lord of flames." In an instant he vanished.

"Well this might be a small problem. I have to deal with those stingy brothers of mine and now the key is here. Why the hell do I have bad luck? Now should I stay and ride it out or vamoose." He dug into the pock of the pants he was wearing (which were also the only thing he was wearing) and took out a gold coin.

"Let's have fate decide." He flipped the coin and caught it. He opened his hand and smiled to himself.

"This is going to be an interesting next few days." Without another word he lay himself back down into the bed. The sleeping boy placed his arms around him for want of the body heat. Beelzebub began to stroke his green hair.

"That's right even if it was right in front of them…" the sleeping boy began stirring and slowly opened his eyes.

"What's the matter Beelzy? Did I sleep to late again?"

"No your fine Aqua. I just have something on my mind right now."

"Well I know how we can take care of those pesky worries." He rolled over on top of Beelzebub and began placing heavy, hot kisses on his lips. Beelzebub returned them kiss for kiss and let his hands begin to wander his lovers back and chest. They deepened their kisses, stopping only to occasionally pull a quick breath and soon the lord of flames flipped over so he was on top and started devouring every bit of exposed flesh he could find on Aqua. The green haired boy soon began to moan from the bottom of his throat as Beelzebub continued and slowly trailed down ward with his hands and lips.

As he descended on his lover's body he stopped, and sat up bring both his and Aqua's hips together, causing the both of them to cry out in pleasure as their members stroked together. Aqua soon joined him in this motion and sat up to kiss Beelzebub as their bodies grinded together. In a few minutes the both of them climaxed in each other's arms and fell down on the bed together with a soft thud.

"Worries gone?"

"Hell yea."

_Back with __Riku_

The ship had slowed down, and they had been informed that they would be landing within the hour. He was ready. The plan was simple, inside information told them that Beelzebub had been seen regularly at a small town at night. His movements where usually well concealed but they had narrowed down three possible hiding places. Tao would hit one; jade would get the second, and Riku and Sai where to check the third. If he was there send word to the others and wait for back up. If possible take him alive. If not then that was fine. Just don't leave any evidence.

"Sounds simple enough, so when do we get off this thing and start?" Riku was strangely excited and he his arms where shaking in anticipation to use his sword in something alive for once. Jade smiled at him

"Good that's the spirit! We depart soon so keep patient. Soon enough our blades may taste the poisoned blood of both the ex- lord of flames and the traitor. Jade slowly moved his hands over the hilt of each of his five swords and breathed deep.

Sai as always just stood against the wall saying nothing. And Tao hadn't even left his seat the whole flight nor did he now.

The where ready to kill.

End chapter 27.

Well. Wasn't that exciting? I actually had to stop and take a breath while i was writing the scene between beelzy and aqua (Blushes) oh well. Please review I feel so lonely when you don't.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: between a rock and a flame thrower.

Evening was fast drawing to a close and the night was following at its heels. Slowly the burning red in the sky faded to a dark blue and then to black and starry. Sora stood there feeling at peace in this rare moment of serenity. Both him and Atticus where well outside of the town and standing on the road watching the sunset. However Atticus hadn't let his guard down even once since they had felt the presence following them through town. It had stopped at the limits of the small market but Atticus was sure that it would do better to error on the side of caution. Without thinking he slipped his hand into Sora's and squeezed it firmly but not tightly. The old feeling of his that things were about to go horribly, horribly wrong was playing at his mind.

"Sora, do you feel if the heart is close?" Sora pulled his eyes reluctantly away from the sunset and shook his head.

"I really can't tell right now so I'm guessing where still a ways off. All I can get for now is the general direction. I think… I hope." He seemed unsure as he thought about it; all he could do was trust the keyblade for now. He knew Atticus was tense and that he was trying not to show it, but Sora could feel it. If there was one thing he was good at it was being able to tell when someone was down.

Sora turned so he was in front of Atticus and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his head on the taller boy's chest. Atticus returned the hug and they stayed that way for a minute or so. The sun finished setting and the stars blinked into existence one by one and shone down on the scene of love below them. What more was there to do? Just carry on; if there was pain in either of them they knew at least they had each other.

"So one thing Atticus. I was wondering what we plan to do about sleeping tonight. I really don't want to camp again." Atticus relaxed his hold on Sora and stood for a second in thought. Then it hit him.

"I remember when I was here last time that not far from here is a small inn. It should suffice, besides they know me there and don't ask too many questions." Sora stretched his arms up and yawned .

"Sounds good to me. Let's get going Atty…" Sora stopped mid sentence and without warning jumped back and drew the keyblade. Atticus whirled back and saw the source of the sudden end to the warm moment between them. A swarm of heartless had appeared in the middle of the field to their left and had begun causing havoc. Without hesitation Atticus grabbed the spear strapped to his back and with a flourish it unwrapped from the fabric around it. Sora was a step ahead of him and already swatting the shadows into oblivion. Deciding to even the playing field a bit Atticus leapt into the air and began spinning his weapon. The spear started glowing with a mean purple light and just as he struck the ground he drove the blade deep into the dirt.

"Grand burst!!" a dome of the purple electricity formed around him destroying every heartless within ten feet of him. Sora was doing just as well as he weaved his way in and out of the foes, slashing them into pieces as he went. Before long the swarm was down to its last few stragglers and victory was at hand.

That's when things started getting risky

As the heat of battle subsided, and the last heartless was sent back to the dust, an arrow shot past the both of them and lodged itself deep in a nearby hay wagon. Slowly both Sora and Atticus turned to find a company of men in cloaks and hoods. The one who had fired the arrow still held his bow up and ready for another shot. He turned his head to Atticus and addressed them.

"Keep in mind that I didn't have to miss. But its unsporting to attack someone who is unaware. Now dear sirs I think some questions are in order." Keeping a firm grip on his weapon Atticus looked the hooded and over and then spoke.

"First things first. Isn't it good manners to give your name before demanding things from people? We'll answer any question you have depending on the nature of the one doing the asking." The man looked surprised for a second, laughed to himself and then put down his bow and drew back his hood. His dirty blonde hair fell over his shoulders and his eyes shone with a pale blue light. His rough face looked as if it had been shaved with a sharp rock instead of a razor. Sora guessed he was at least in his late thirties or early forties. He smiled and introduced himself.

"I am Sir Vladimir Vondurm. Captain of the local militia in the service of his majesty the king. Now who may I ask are you curious looking young men?" Sora didn't look to happy at being addressed like that and Atticus sensed it Might be better if he kept his mouth shut. But before he could say anything he saw Sora was already in front of the captain looking up at him with indignation. This couldn't end well for anyone.

"You shoot arrows at us and then want to know about us! That isn't exactly what I call motivating. Besides why should we tell you anything!?" Vladimir looked shocked at being addressed so violently by any one, let alone a Shorty. After a moment he smiled again and without warning reached his hand out and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Hahahaheh! Well don't you have the fighting spirit in you little one! To be honest we meant no harm, it's just precaution. There are very few people nowadays willing to walk abroad so late in the evening, what with the shadows about. But I dare say you know about them seeing as you just cleared out about thirty of them. We've been getting reports about them for weeks and also to be on the lookout for suspicious characters that have been about lately. The description given is usually the same; tall, pale as snow and seeming to possess inhuman strength." Sora noticed Atticus start to shuffle uncomfortably in place. It was a bit too dark to tell, but if it had been brighter they would be able to see how white his skin was, but for now it was concealed by the shadows of night. Suddenly a call come from the hooded group and one of them came forward, a short stooped figure. He pulled back his hood only to revel himself as the old toothless man who had let them through the town gate.

"Now, now there are some familiar faces. I thought I told ye lot not to cause no trouble. Ah well can't be helped! Not every day ye see two young men fell so many foes right back to the corner of hell they crawled from. No sir." Vladimir turned to the old man with a look of surprise.

"You know these two gate keeper?"

"Why sure as I'm old, I don't forget a face, I let these two into town just today and I'm glad I did. Seeing the way they be using them blades. It's more than any of us can say. Why all together I think we gone and done in only ten of them critters since they done shown up." This seemed to satisfy the captain and he motioned for the others around him to stand down. He gave one more warm look at Sora and then turned his attention to Atticus.

"And if I may ask now, where _were_ the two of you going so late in the day?" Atticus stopped his shuffling and looked up a little cautiously at the captain.

"The two of us were going to the inn a mile outside of town hoping to rest for the night. We are on our way north to attend some to some business and we don't want to waste too much time." Vladimir looked a little grave at mention of the inn.

"I am sorry to tell you young warrior but the inn is in no condition to assist travelers this night or for any night for a good while."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, about a fortnight ago a mysterious fire erupted in the area destroying both the inn and several acres of the king's forest. Witnesses say that a strange pale man with spiky hair and a pony tail could be seen walking through the flames as if they did not burn him. We have had similar reports of arsine throughout the land as of late and have been on the lookout for this man. That is why we have increased security around here and why we confronted you two. From a distance one can't be sure of anything and I don't need any more fires in my land." Atticus looked put off by this news, and as if unsure he suddenly asked a question.

"The man. Did he have any distinguishing marks, scars, tattoos, things like that?" Vladimir took a second to think and then his face lit up in as something came to him.

"Now that you mention, it was said he had a large symbol on the back of his outfit, a strange black and silver heart surrounded by flames. Why do you ask?"

"What? Oh no reason just learning what I can just in case, one can never be too careful." Vladimir looked him over suspiciously for a moment then let it pass. He turned and signaled for the other to follow.

"Sorry to bother you gentlemen. We have to get back to the night watch. If you need a place to stay I suggest one of the inns in town as we have several and it is closer than the one down the road. That is if it wasn't a pile of rubble right now. And I would rethink on going north for a while. The king has had all the ways to the northern flat lands closed off and on constant guard. We have news of those shadows running amok there and until we clear theme out no one is to go through." With that he turned and left them alone on the road and was off into the night followed swiftly by his team. The only one left was the old gate keeper who just looked back at the receding backs of his companions and shook his head.

"Not a thimbles worth of manners between the lot of them. Oh well can't be helped I suppose. As far as lodgings go, in a show of respect for them fancy sword skills of yers I hereby invite you two to stay with me the night or as long as want. Seeings how its gonna be a while till they get them roads open again. Long as you keep yer selves useful that is." Both Sora and Atticus looked at each other and nodded their heads at the same time.

"Sounds good old man. We except wholeheartedly."

"Now that's the spirit, well let's get going the wife has probably got supper going." He flashed a huge toothless grin and started walking back into town followed closely by our heroes.

As they made their way Sora reached to take Atticus's hand found he wouldn't take his in return. Baffled he looks up at Atticus for explanation. Atticus slowed his pace so as to get out of ear shot of the old man and turned his head to Sora.

"Sorry about this but we have to be more careful now. Notice how I wasn't holding your hand in town? It is hard to deal with but these people are very religious and are far from accepting two boys together any time soon. I hate it as much as you but for now we have to grin and bear it." Sora looked like he would shatter but nodded his head slowly and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll deal with it for now. But you own me a whole lot of hugging when we get out of this place. Agreed?"

"Agreed." And so on they went into town. Unaware of what they were walking into.

_For off in the forest. _

Without a sound the four shadowed figures trenched through the leaves and grass out into the open of a small circle of trees. Riku was the first to survey the surrounding but wasn't in any mood to enjoy it. The whole trip he had been on edge and expecting a battle had nothing but trees and wind. Jade followed into the clearing and with a grim look accessed the situation. Soon after at their own pace came both Sai and Tao. Sai puffed the pipe held between his teeth and adjusted the long object he had been carrying when he had first met Riku on his shoulders. Tao moved in the fashion of someone weighed down by a heavy pack as his purple robe brushed the ground. Jade was the first to speak.

"Right, we move fast and we move silently. Do not engage in direct combat with Beelzebub, but feel free to take down any one working for him." they all nodded in agreement and without a sound both Tao and Jade vanished off into the night after their quarry leaving Sai and Riku.

"So young lord I say we get going. I doubt either of us are as fast as those two so we best just walk in at our own leave."

"Fine by me, let's get this started already." And so it Riku's mission began.

_Back in town_

Beelzebub sat in silence on his bed; he knew he should get up soon. If he waited any longer he would be found out by those damn dogs from the judgment brigade. Aqua sat behind him slowly redoing the braid in his lovers red long hair.

"Are you sure about this? I know how you hate to run from a fight. I can go ahead and get the next hideout ready for us. That way you can do what you want here and then if it gets to messy you have a place to escape to."

"As much as I would love to Aqua, I don't think the odds are in our favor right now. For the time being we can watch the show from a safe distance. My lookouts in the city tell me that we have at least an hour before the whole team is assembled and ready to fight. We don't have that time. And I wouldn't dare let our men take them on. Unlike Fang I believe we have a chance if we don't sacrifice those who follow us." The green haired boy placed his arms around Beelzebub and placed a kiss on the side of his face. It was a somber moment in the small room, broken only when a strange bird landed in the open window sill. It was in the shape of a hawk, but black and almost foggy as if made of mist. A small scroll was tied to its leg. Beelzebub rose off the bed and took the note from the winged messenger which just looked at him as if waiting. He read the scroll over a few times as if to be sure of something and then addressed the bird.

"Good work. Tell them we are ready here. But do not, I repeat do not make a move without my order." The bird stretched out its wings and took flight into the moonlight. Beelzebub looked horribly pleased with himself suddenly. Excited and smiling he jumped back on to the bed with a flop and in a sweeping motion took Aqua down with him locking their lips together tightly. When the kiss broke the both rose catching their breath.

"What brought that on Beelzy??"

"Good news for us. According to my spies an incident has taken place back at the brotherhoods headquarters. It seems that one of that the field generator has mysteriously blown. To be sure, it lost all power to the fields in three worlds. That increases our territory by twice what it was. Things are looking up. So for now I may retreat but only for a short time." His smiled just kept getting wider and wider as he got up and threw a long leather coat over him that reached all the way to the ground. And on the back was the halfheart symbol, surrounded by flames with a skull in the middle.

It was time to go.

_Far off in the dark confines of the brotherhood._

"Damn it!! Does anyone know what happened?" A short man with dark circles around his eyes was running here and there around a room full of gears and turbines. many other people where running around panicking as smoke rose from a large set of tubes and gears in the center of the room going up ward like a clock work stair case into a hole in the ceiling and up out of sight.

"We found something boss!!" The short man rushed over to the call and found several of his men around a large dent in the biggest of the pipes.

"What in the hell. Fangs gonna kill us for this. How could this have happened? The whole thing is reinforced steel engineered by the Commander Cross himself! It would take at least three full power members of the angels just to scratch it."

"Or one really pissed off member of the angels. Say the angel of death for instance." The group of mechanics turned around to find both Commanders Cross and Steel assessing the damage. Cross stepped forward and spoke to the group.

"Don't worry how it happened just fix it and hurry. I take a lot of pride in this machine of mine. Perhaps it was a mistake to route more power to traverse town after all. It weakened its internal defense capabilities." He looked the dent over one last time and shook his head

"This won't sit too well with the Father, not at all. Oh yes steel it seems that your men shall have a hand full now that Zul has gone and abandoned us for his prey." The shorter Commander just grinned and gripped the riding crop in her hand tighter.

"I like a challenge."

"I thought you might."

_Back with our heroes_

The smell and feel of a good fire and cooking food filled their senses as the old man opened the door to his home. Inside it was warm and welcoming and the light of an oil lamp and several candles light main room of the house. When they were all inside and the door shut and latched, the old man took off his cloak and called into the next room.

"Oy! Mabel I'm home!" a short plump woman holding a large meat fork walked in to the room waving it at the old man.

"Home he says! Out all day at the gates at your age is bad enough, but going out with the militia at all hours and off to play at being a knight! And you expect me to wait here in that kitchen all day and not worry about what could happen. Might as well not come home at all and save me the grief of worrying about you Rupert." The old man just stood there and took it in stride as his wife let him have it. Sora and Atticus couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the old man. After she was done fuming Rupert spoke up.

"Now, now Mabel my lass no need to be so harsh. Besides I have a good reason for being late. I picked up some guests on the way. They gots nowhere else to go and I figured that we had some room to spare. If you ain't minding much my sweet? The squat old woman stopped in her wraith and saw Sora and Atticus for the first time.

"What, oh dear me! And who do we have here."

"I'm Atticus"

"And mine names Sora" the old woman just seemed to light up at the prospect of guests and then she turned a stair case and called up.

"Girls come down we need to get things ready for dinner, Grandpa brought some Friends." With a hustle and bustle of noise a group of three young ladies came down the stairs.

Sora hadn't paying much attention till then. But as he looked up he felt his heart might stop. The youngest of the girls was looking right at him and he felt like he was dreaming, in the light with her red hair and shining eyes, Sora almost thought it had been Kari. After a moment though he saw it couldn't be she was too short for one thing, and her hair was too long.

"And may I ask what you're staring at?" Sora was shaken from his thoughts as the young red haired girl spoke to him.

"What? Oh sorry you just remind me of someone. I didn't mean to stare." He felt odd suddenly having her eyes on him. He had the feeling that it would be a very uncomfortable evening.

End ch28


	29. Chapter 29

It seems my dear readers that I have been a bit slow on my updates. Well sorry…sort of. But I do hate to make you all wait so I have cooked up another of my lists to help enhance the story.( like my hierarchy list)

You see a lot of my ideas come from music so I thought I would give you a list of what songs I feel correspond to what in my story.

Also if you feel that you may have a better suggestion then send me a private message from my profile and tell me what you think.

Loss of reality's fanfic song list

Lola by malice mizer ( when I hear this I thought Atticus's theme)

soras's theme from kingdom hearts (you'd be stupid not to know who's this is)

cendrillion by malice mizer (the side show trio's theme)

metamorphose by lareine ( helped me set the mood for the angles ocean.)

by dir en grey (used as battle music when fighting Zul and claw)

dues ex machine by moi dix mois (just general villain inspiration)

mephisto waltz by moi dix mois (the brother hoods theme)

8. this should be where I put the name of father fangs theme but I can't think of a good one yet.(any suggestions?)

kuja's theme (millennium version) from final fantasy IX ( Royal's theme)

music by rhapsody of fire (for inspiration)

dragonforce music as well (because they rock)

malice mizer song ( my biggest inspiration and favorite band)

any music from the kingdom hearts games. (ya gotta love it)

im not sure on one for brother Harlequin (tell me if you think of one)

for romantic moments I have a few songs that I like. Flute pieces work well (the super flute theme from the naruto sound tracks is exceptional for this) angel rain from katamari damacy. And Aegen by malice mizer.

Do not worry my readers I shall soon have a real chapter posted. I hope though that this help to improve the enjoyment my story creates.

Also if you do have song ideas please send them via private message and not in a review (just in case). You know who you are.

(L.O.R)


	30. Chapter 30

Woo wee. It seems that I have been neglecting to update lately. Oh well here is the latest.

Today's episode of the half heartless chronicles: in the lord's presence.

Sconces with dimly lit candles and pale candelabras shed their flickering light over the room in a pathetic attempt to bring definition to the darkness. A great circular table stood in the center of this light, surrounded by many high back chairs.

From the depths of the darkness two figures came and took their places at the table and sat in silence, Cross and Steel. Slowly from the shadows a few more shapes moved forward and took their seats. One of them being Harlequin dressed in his blue, belled suit. Not one of the people at the table made any sign of greeting towards one another and each merely looked straight ahead. Each one was dressed in the same clean cut uniform as Steel and had a large badge on the chest of a heartless heart with white wings pluming from the sides. In fact they all looked so alike in fashion that both Cross and Harlequin stood out like stop lights being the only two without uniforms.

After several minutes of the strained silence they all turned their heads in unison towards the tallest chair at the table and in a moment the figure of father fang appeared before them.

"Let's not waste any time, I have called all of my remaining lords here for this meeting because we have a slight issue on our hands… it seems that we are short a few members. Who can explain this?" one of the suited men on his right cleared his throat and addressed the council.

"Brothers siren and roulette are currently out on missions and were unable to compromise their work with a direct appearance. They are viewing the meeting from their post via our new communication system and should be linked up momentarily."

"That's all very good but what about the other two chairs? My other commanders? Did they send excuses?"

"Yes father. Commander pistol has yet to receive the new communication equipment and has requested that a summary be sent to him. And Commander Beast… has.. given no specific reason, only sending word that he had better things to do than attend the council." As he finished his report the few remaining chairs (except for the two obvious ones) suddenly filled as crystal like images in the shapes of people appeared in them.

"Excellent that counts for brother's roulette, and Siren. Good to see the new equipment works." The first of the images to appear stood and responded, its voice coming in as if through an old radio.

"Indeed Father, and as we are all here I shall begin with my report. Although we have been searching extensively, we have yet to find anyone matching the description's you have given. It seems that we must accept the possibility that the third was lost in the void when Destiny Island was consumed by the heartless we sent. I suggest we end this futile search and focus on the one we do have. "Fang leaned back in his seat obviously not listening to anything said to him. After the report was finished he turned to the image and smiled an angelic smile.

"We do not stop searching until I say so. She's out there. If the other two made it then so did she. But that is not why I have called this meeting. It has been brought to my attention that the field generator has been seriously damaged. We can no longer enter in and out of several worlds. I don't think I need to tell you all whose fault this is. We knew that several of the angels have been growing somewhat… unstable lately, but it seems that Zultheris has begun to degrade at a faster pace than expected. With his mental state as it is we should be cautious in the future of these things. We gave him too much freedom, but it was necessary to see the effects of the degradation. He won't last too much longer. But that doesn't matter now. We need to use this information to our advantage. In the several tests done so far it seems that the "shells" we are using can handle only so much strain at full power. Taking note that Zul is a unique case with the other mind in his head…

"Are you getting somewhere with this? We don't have all day." Harlequin was sitting on the back of his chair with his hands around his knees. Fang just looked up at him and gave the same smile.

"Sorry, I forgot you are in a hurry today. The point is we need to work all the faster. Soon enough we will have no time left before we are all in the same boat as Zultheris. Ranting, paranoid and on the edge of destruction. I'm sure none of you want to be back in the void." Everyone at the table seemed to tense as he spoke in his soft measured tone and several flinched at the mention of the void. The only ones who seemed unphased where Steel and Harlequin, Steel was motionless, and Harlequin was grinning ear to ear. Fang was the first to stand and he looked from one face to the other never letting his smile fade as he spoke.

"Thus far, one lord has left us. But that was by his choice. I can't help but feel that unless I start seeing results that more of you might rather tragically fail to make it to the next meeting. Please do not and I repeat do _NOT_ let me down. And by the way Brother Harlequin, you have leave to begin you errand after we're done here." He looked around the table one more time then walked away from the table into the shadows. Slowly each member got up and left. The only ones left now were Steel, Cross, and Harlequin. Cross was the first to talk.

"You really shouldn't push your luck Brother. We are all on thin ice now. And you playing around like that can only get us all in trouble." Harlequin just jumped off his chair and stuck his tongue out at the both of them.

"Why should I care if I make him mad? I'm a clown, I live to enjoy. So if I die I know that it was for having fun. You stiffs could learn a thing or two if you just took my example and relaxed." Without waiting for response he turned on his heels and left. Steel just shook her head and without a word laced her arm through Cross's and tugged.

"Here now, walk with me a bit. We have much to talk about." Cross picked up his arm and place it around her leather clad shoulders and off they went down the darkened halls.

"So tell me Cross, how's that boy toy of yours doing?"

"Why, jealous?"

"Not in a thousand years, sweet brother. I just wonder what you see in him."

"Nothing special sister, I just get bored easily."

"Good I wouldn't want you letting someone else into your heart. I told you before, if you ever love someone more than me I'll have to destroy you." Steel Stood on her tiptoes to reach up and place a soft kiss on the tall Cross's check. In return he tightened his arms around her brought her head to rest on his shoulders.

"Not to worry. Like I've said before, and like I will say forever. No matter what we do, no matter whom else we may take interest in, and no matter how many other brothers and sisters join Fang, you will only ever have one _real_ big brother. And he can wait forever to taste your lips if he has too." Without another word the two locked their lips and stayed that way for several seconds before breaking apart.

"Well I had better get to hunting down Zul and Claw before they do something else stupid."

"You do that brother." In a quick twirl of dark energy Cross was gone. And silently Steel turned and left.

end chapter.

Notes: well I hope this holds you all for a bit. I have a much longer chap in the works as we speak…well type… whatever. (L.O.R)


	31. Chapter 31

Good day to you all. I suppose my last chapter was too short for you all? Maybe so but believe me, everything I write is important to the story. I hope you don't get mad at my recent chapters lack of Sora. I intend to rectify this now, so we shall keep away from the creepy villains for awhile.

Today's episode: things get awkward OR try, try again

Needless to say Sora was more than a little uncomfortable. It wasn't often that he let himself get paranoid, but it's hard to when someone you just met keeps watching you. Ever since he had laid eyes on the girl who looked like Kari, he had felt that she had kept her eyes on him. He didn't like it.

What was worse was that when all was said and done and everyone was sitting down to eat she was right across from him. This feeling of being watched was overshadowed by only one thing. The fact that Atticus was not only being watched as well, but that the watchers (the two older sisters) were rather forward with what they wanted. This was obviously Atticus. The only thing that kept Sora from jumping across the table and throwing his arms around the other boy and shouting mine, were the horribly dark looks he kept getting from both Atticus and the girl. The girl's eyes were unreadable but Sora had a decent idea of what Atticus was trying to say.

"_Don't you __dare.__ We have to bear __It__."_he could tell that he didn't like this any more than Sora, but they needed to lay low for the time being. While the old couple talked on to each other about their days and the two oldest sisters fawned over his boyfriend, Sora drifted into deep thought. They need to get north, but that was not an option at the moment. So they had to hang out here until they get north to fight the heartless, which were why they couldn't go north in the first place. After going around in circles for a few minutes he figured that it wasn't worth devoting stress to at the moment. Then it hit him.

"Say old man, what are they planning to do about the beasts running around in the flatlands?" the old man stopped his heated argument with his wife on the subject of his gatekeeper position, and looked up for a moment as if trying to remember something.

"Well far as I been told, they plan on sending out knights and mercenary alike to see what can be done. Why do you ask?"

"Well as it is me and my traveling companion here are hunters of a sort. If they need extra hands then we are more than ready. Right Atticus?" Atticus just stared for a few seconds and then sudden realization hit him.

"Yea. As you saw earlier, we know are way around these sort of things. If there is anything that we can do to be of assistance in this matter just say what we need to do." The old man's grin just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Now that's something! I knew the second I saw you lads that there was some kinda good air about you. Now that's what I like to hear. If that's the case then you'll have to wait a bit though, they don't plan to start calling any one in till another few weeks from now. Like I said before you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Both Sora and Atticus gave each other a sly look from across the table. They had a plan. Or at least the makings of one.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You really think you two can stand in the same ranks as the knights and all those _manly_ men." It was the youngest sister that addressed them. She was looking down slightly as she spoke and her voice was cold.

"Now Lily these boys are our guests, plus as a matter of fact I have seen them in the fury of battle and I must say that they put several of the king's swordsmen to shame."

"No offense grandpa but I think we can all agree here that sometimes you exaggerate. Especially when it comes to things like this. The two of them barely look like they could lift a sword between them. If that's where you want to put your hope than fine. I would rather believe in someone who has a chance of coming back." With that Lily stood up and left the table without another word. This was not anything new it seemed to anyone but Sora and Atticus it seemed as everyone else just let it pass. It was the old woman that broke the silence.

"You'll have to forgive Lily, she is somewhat sensitive when it comes to all these strange monsters about lately. But don't let that discourage you. Personally I agree with her on the idea of not fighting. You both seem like fine lads, but just like Rupert here one mustn't get to excited or you're liable to get carried away. Of course you do what you want. It isn't my place to stop you." when she finished she gave her husband a peck on the cheek and got up from the table and called for the two remaining girls to help her with cleaning up. This left Sora, Atticus and the old man in the room together, and they spent about the nest hour or two listening to him tell then this and that. They were content to just listen until a rather awkward subject came up.

"So now that I think about it, where are you boys from anyway?" Sora snapped to attention and looked to Atticus for anything to say. With the usual grace of conversation he had about him Atticus carefully pieced his words.

"Well to be specific we don't really come from anywhere, at least no where we remember. You see the both of us are orphans. We travel but we have no real home at the moment. Were content to live off the land." Technically Atticus wasn't lying, he was an orphan and Sora had no world so he was kind of an orphan now. The old man just nodded his head and sighed.

"Damn shame. Growing up without anyone to call family, but what am I saying!? We need to get you lads settled in, don't we now? I hope you don't mind that the rooms a bit small, but we don't have to many guests." As he spoke he stood up and led them up stairs to a small room with a large bed and a single candle on a table. He walked in and lit it and opened the window.

"This should give you a good view of the east. Nice sunrises this time of year. Well now get comfy and I shall see you lads tomorrow. A few days of rest and good food should do you some good. Ye see I didn't want to mention it earlier but lads the both of you look a little underfed." Then he looked at Atticus.

"And not to offend but you defiantly look like you could use some taking care of, no color in you. Would think you were a ghost if I didn't know better." Atticus just looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

"Oh well. Hope you don't mind sharing a bed do ya lads?"

Both Sora and Atticus shook their heads at the same time and bid the old man goodnight as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Sora and Atticus just looked at each other for a second and then started to laugh a little bit.

"Man is that guy something or what? I like this place. Everybody seems friendly enough, for the most part. What about you Atty?"

"Me? I like it fine here, I guess. It's a bit too busy for my tastes, everybody's here and there and its no good for sneaking around like I'm used to doing. But then again I might not have to. If we want to know anything we can just ask the old man. I wouldn't be surprised if I asked about the world's heart and he knew where it was. Not that he would know, or that I would ask. "As he was talking he had undone his hair from its pony tail and removed his boots, and to was just now taking off his shirt. Sora was only really half listening as he got ready for bed, and fell down on the bed with a dull thud and rolled over on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He was glad the day was over, and he finally had a real bed to sleep in again. The sleeping bags they used for camping weren't that comfortable. Before long he felt a hand on his back and turned his head to see Atticus lying beside him in the bed, his eyes shining in the moon light pouring through the window.

"I believe that you said I owe you some hugs for my cold shoulder awhile ago."

"Wa-wait a second. I thought you said we had to lay low. You know, this world being close minded to that."

"I did, but no one's watching now, are they?" Sora just shook his head as he lost any argument he may have had was lost as Atticus brought them closer together.

"Should we be doing this here?"

"Don't worry; you won't be able to make too much noise."

"What are you talking abo—mmmph!!" he would have finished his sentence but Sora found it very hard to talk with a set of lips pressed against his own. Without hesitation Sora returned Atticus's passion as he drew himself closer and wrapped his arms around his loves neck. Atticus rolled over to bring SOra on top of him and let the tan boy's newly straightened hair make a curtain around their faces as they deepened their kiss.

Sora decided he would take the lead for once and began tracing his tongue across Atticus's lips demanding entrance, which was more than willingly given. Atticus couldn't help but think about how cute and awkward Sora was at this as he explored the roof of his mouth with his own tongue.

Finally after several minutes they separated their lips and fell back on the pillows trying to catch their breath, and as they calmed down and felt the weight of sleep overtaking their eyes the turned to face each other and slipped into dreams accompanied by the final sight of the face of a loved one.

_Meanwhile._

Riku shivered as a cold spasm went up and down his spine. The night air was clean and cool, free of the foul smells of industry and development. Strangely he felt as if it was trying to oppress him, and his distaste only seemed to grow as the scenery grew calmer. He felt as if the whole of the peaceful night was telling him to leave. As if it knew his intentions, and disapproved of them.

"Something wrong?" Sai looked over at him with little to no concern on his face and kept his pace of walking without halt. He didn't really care if he was alright; he just was tired of the silence.

"I'm fine old man, just cold is all. How much farther before we actually do something? We've been walking near an hour, with no sign on anything for miles." It was going to be one of those moments when he really, _really _wished he could be back on the warm sand of destiny island's beaches. He hated the cold in any form. That was always one of his biggest complaints about the half heart headquarters, the lack of heat. The all lived like they were dead. Well nothing but to press on.

And yet he just couldn't shake the cold feeling in his spine, although he ignored it for the time being.

_Deep of in the dark of a neighboring village._

The silence pressed all around as the moon shone down on the streets, void of any life or activity. No light came from within the houses and the whole place reeked with the smell of fresh decay.

Then slowly from out of the dark, a soft slow _thump, thump, thump _filled the air. It grew louder until the door of one of the seemingly silent homes burst open and a man fell forward onto the ground. He staggered to his feet and slowly limped his way from the house, one of his legs was hosting a deep gash.

He didn't make it very far.

From out of the door way behind him a single blade twirled trough the air and into his back, knocking him to the ground where he knew no more, and slipped into death.

"Easy! Too easy!" Up sitting Cross legged on the roof was Harlequin his chin resting in his hand while the other hand was held outward its fingers twitching here and there. A deep low creaking noise could be heard from within the depths of the house.

"This is about what I expected. No one lived to see the final act of my show. This is no fun; I need someone who can at least live through the first curtain. I hope the next town is better, I still think I can play a bit more before I do what Fang sent me for." From out of the door came a tall figure, wrapped up in a ripped flowing hood and cloak, in the fashion of the grim reaper. In its hands it held a long sword and its jointed wooden fingers creaked as it tightened its grip.

_Back with __Riku_

Ai halted finally and placed his hand up to his temple as if he had a headache.

"Wait Riku, I've just received word from Tao. It seems that the lord of flames has abandoned the area. We need to regroup, and prepare to track him down."

"Were did he go?"

"Not sure, but I have the feeling that he hasn't left this world just yet. We'll meet up with the others and plan our next move"

"Meet up where?"

"In town, I suppose lord Riku." Riku stopped and looked at the old man with a look of wonder on his face.

"Now I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't know if you've noticed but none of us really fit in anywhere. Let alone here."

"Don't worry about that. We have ways."

_The next morning_

The faint glow of the pale sunshine flittered between the seams of the curtains and came to rest softly on the face of Sora, who was still asleep. Whatever trick had been done the day before on his hair had worn off, and it was back to its usual fluffy self. Atticus was up already and was at the foot of the bed, doing vertical pushups on his hands. As he went up and down, he let his mind wander and focus on different things not really paying attention around him.

_"I still don't get what is going on. That knight said that he saw a half heartless a few days back, but I don't think I know which one it could be. I only know so much. The last thing we need is a surprise. Let me think. Heartless sign with flames, the only ones of them that are allowed to personalize the symbol __are the lords. That means that somewhere in this world a member of the highest rank of __the brotherhood is running amok. I really don't like this. __Me__ and __Sora__ need to get a plan together. His idea to work with the knights is good so far. If they let us in on their plan then we can follow the heartless and their move__ments, and even better we have an excuse to head north past the road blocks __without__ drawing attention.__ All that's left to worry about is the heart and the lord."_

Atticus was so busy with his thought and exercise he hadn't even noticed that Sora was awake and watching him. and of course Sora was so busy watching him that neither of them had noticed the door open and the two eldest of the three sisters come in till the oldest one was able to pull her eyes away from Atticus and signal their arrival with the clearing of her throat.

Sora snapped to and turned in their direction, But Atticus gave them little heed as he continued his pushups, switching to one hand only, as if to intentionally tease them, including Sora. Sora on the other hand got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Good morning..um.." although he was embarrassed to admit it he had not found out their names yet. As if sensing this, the oldest one took the liberty of introductions.

"Good morning, I'm dahlia, and this is my sister hyacinth. And of course you already know our sister lily, I am truly sorry about her rudeness to the two of you. She is usually very quite." Atticus flipped up onto his feet and grabbed his shirt from the corner of the bed and flung it over his shoulders.

"It's no problem. But I don't think you came up here for that, did you?"

"Well no. you have a visitor." Sora scratched his head. Who could know they were here. But Atticus was up and on his way to the door with a calm look on his face. He turned to Sora and smiled.

"I do believe that our friend Sir Vladimir is here to see us."

"What? How do you know that already Atty?"

"Let's just say I have my ways."

End of chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Today's episode of the half heartless chronicles: what we fight for

"Well good morning lads, I hope you slept well." The tall Sir Vladimir was standing in the middle of the main room in the house, his hair hanging in the same unkempt fashion as when they had first met him. His dirty cloak was drawn tightly around his broad shoulders, and his faded blue eyes shone with an inextinguishable enthusiasm. As soon as both Atticus and Sora were down the stairs the first thing he did was ruffle Sora's hair again.

It was strange, but Sora didn't mind this so much as he did last night, there was something about Vladimir that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Hate to get to business right away boys but its best we do things quick. The gate keeper here tells me you want to help out with or effort to drive the shadows from the north. You're in."

"I'm sorry what did you say Sir Vladimir?"

"Did I stutter? You...are...in. We need all the help we can get and I've already seen that you boys can handle your selves." It was sudden, but hell, if you had made a plan and the very next day you got your goal handed to you, I doubt you would complain. Not having anything to really say besides thanks, both Sora and Atticus felt the lifting spirit of their good luck. What should have been the hard part was now the easiest thing they had done so far.

After Vladimir had left the day really began. Both Sora and Atticus in exchange for their keep where given a list of things to do by the gatekeepers wife.

Sora's list

Feed chickens

Water garden

Help lily with the shopping

Atticus's list.

Fire wood

Fix hole in roof

Fix fence

Sharpen garden tools

Weed garden

Fix upstairs window

Clean chimney.

Atticus looked over at Sora's list and gave a look of pure hatred as Sora Waved in front of him and ran for it before he could do anything. With a defeated sigh he pocketed his list and started his "trials". The first thing on his list was fire wood. He looked at the towering pile of uncut logs and then to the axe. He stared back and forth for a minute then smiled to himself as he walked to the side of the house where he had placed his spear and laughed to himself as a gleam came to eyes.

"Why do things the human way, when I can do them the awesome way?" he grabbed his weapon from its place on the side of the house and quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching. He raised the spear over his head and aimed it at the wood pile.

Just as Sora was feeding the chickens, the old woman had come out of the house accompanied by lily.

"_Good work so far young man, now where's that friend of yours."BOOM!!"_

Every one jumped as a large gunshot sound filled the air and several chickens where running wildly around in a panic knocking Sora over in the process.

"AHHH!!! CHICKEN STAMPED!! Someone help!" the madness finally died down and Sora was able to pull himself to his feet just as he noticed Atticus walking around the house mumbling something.

"A little too much I suppose. Oh well live and learn. Oh hi everybody. Why the shocked faces? Did I miss something?" The old woman looked around half expecting to a cannon somewhere.

"Dear lord boy didn't you hear that?"

"Hear wha- oh! Yea I heard something. Kinda like a blast? Probably just a cannon far off. Aren't they testing them at the guard station today?"

"Why yes they are aren't they? Good ear boy." With that the old woman left through the front gate giving a wave to them and made her way into town, Sora just looked over and gave Atticus a puzzling look, to which he silently mouthed the response

"Read her thoughts" Sora sighed

"You really shouldn't just dip into other people's minds like that, it's rude."

"Sorry, but it stopped her from being suspicious, so I say that it counts as a victory." Sora just rolled his eyes and threw the last of the feed to the chickens. He had other things to worry about. Like Lily. She didn't exactly seem very friendly and he had to go shopping with the girl. This would not end well, he knew it.

Just as he was making his way back to the house a voice popped into his head.

"_Remember Sora, you need to try and keep your power a secret while dealing with these normal people. If the need arises then just try to keep damage to a minimum."_ Sora looked around to find the source of the voice in his head and saw Atticus looking at him intently from the other side of the yard. Suddenly it hit him.

"_So this works both ways huh? Does that mean I can talk to you in your thoughts?"_

"_Sorry but no Sora, I can hear thoughts and talk to a person's mind, but others can't get into my head, not unless we are already talking like this. Now hurry up and get going, I have more to do here. And remember what I said."_ He had no choice but to go and try to get along with Lily, as long as no heartless showed their faces things would be fine, even if they did he could handle them. What worried him was the brother hood. What if he ran it to one without Atticus?

No time to worry about it now. If they came then they came. He could take them. Maybe… hopefully.

Before he had time to think about it anymore he felt a hand grip his wrist and start dragging him. He was able to finally able to gather himself and see that the culprit was none other than Lily, her red hair pulled back into a tight pony tail at the back of her head. Her pink dress fluttered lightly in the morning breeze as her eyes caught the sunshine in the fashion of a stained glass window. Sora was reminded again of how much she looked like Kari, and yet how differently she seemed in attitude. But for right now, he couldn't help but think about how pretty she looked.

"Something the matter?" Lily was looking at him with honest concern on her face. Strangely he found that he had trouble looking her straight in the eye, he would have never guessed that this was the same rude girl from last night.

"Umm...No I'm fine. I think, well I guess we should get this done with." She nodded her head and firmed her grip on his wrist and before he knew it they were down the street on their way into town.

"You don't have to hold my wrist so tight Lily I can keep up fine. Or at least slow down a bit so you don't have to." Lily stopped and Sora almost tripped from the sudden halt. She was looking ahead and looked like she was arguing with herself. She then nodded her head as if in decision and turned to Sora.

"I say what your friend did yesterday, he made those candies appear. Like some kind of magic trick. You can probably guess I was the one following you yesterday. I don't know what you guys are up to around here but I suggest you be careful." Sora was standing there dumbfounded, she knew. Not everything, but she knew enough to get them in trouble. He had to think of something quick.

"WHAT?! Magic? Don't be silly, why that's just crazy, magic's just a myth like monsters… oh wait you have those here. (The heartless)… Ummm okay let's see, Attys a former circus magician, you see. And it's hard to get out of old habits right, am I right so he just decided he would make sure his skills weren't getting rusty. Sleight of hand and all that!!" Lily just gave him a stern look.

"I might believe that if they hadn't appeared two inches from his hand." Sora felt utterly defeated what should he do? He had to keep her quite, but how. Well might as well just try the most obvious approach.

"What do I have to do to keep you from telling anyone?" Lily thought to herself for a minute.

"A deal huh? Ok…hmmm. Oh I got it, if you want me to keep my mouth shut then you have to be my boyfriend."

"……… boyfriend?"

"That's what I said."

"..as in hand holding, gift giving, kissing, I love you boyfriend?"

"Ummm.. .Well yes. I really don't think that it would be such a bad thing. Or do you already have a girlfriend somewhere." Sora couldn't help but notice that she was blushing as she spoke; this was getting dangerous in a way he had no idea how to handle.

Monstrous heartless, easy. Demonic cult members that wanted him destroyed so he wouldn't be in their way as they led an army of said monsters, bring it on.

But a girl wanting to go out with him… not good. Back on Destiny Island Sora was more than used to giggling girls, and the fact that there was always one or two that had tried to ask him out. (Usually he just hid when he saw them coming) but he could never really deal with them. Not to mention the obvious fact of his having Atticus as a boyfriend.

And then it hit him. He had to this for Atticus, if they were caught he would be the one they went for first, he didn't want to, but for now what choice did he have?

"…Fine… I'll be your…boyfriend, for now, but you tell anyone and the deals off."

"Agreed. Now I believe we had some shopping to do Sora." She wrapped her arm around his and off they went.

_Meanwhile_

"Brrr, what's with this weird chill all of a sudden?" Atticus wrapped his arms around his chest, he had a bad feeling he couldn't quite figure out.

"Must be my imagination, I really am getting paranoid lately." he shook his head and got back to hammering in the fence post he had been working on. He was a little on edge today and he couldn't figure out why.

"Maybe it's how busy everything is around here compared to traverse town. Everyone is back and forth so much. I swear that this is the fifth time that group of girls has passed by the fence since I started on it today. You'd think they would at least stop when I said hello, but they just hushed up really quick and ran off. Oh well." He stopped again wipe the sweat off his forehead and looked up at the sun. He really didn't like it. He could never see what the humans saw in it. It made everything to warm for his taste. He'd just have to grin and bear it for now. He was doing this to help out Sora. He knew that Sora needed these things more than him, sunlight, company from other humans, and stuff like that.

To help keep his spirits up he slowly began to hum to himself, and soon he was chanting lightly as he worked to a strange tune.

"_When the winged ones shall rise, and light shall be lost._

_I shall meet my love by the sea._

_As fire it nears and ocean it boils_

_I know who my love shall be._

_And if all should fall, and all is gone,_

_I shall stand in my loves arms._

_And the wings of hope shall banish the winged ones wrongs."_

He finished the song and looked over his handy work. It was a little crooked, but for the most part the fence was fixed. He decided he would sit for a moment and rest. He took a seat on the stump in the yard by the chickens and took of his white lace shirt to let the breeze cool him down; he had always loved the feeling of wind on his body.

He let the light air dance around him as he took a look over himself. He frowned, he hadn't even tanned any. Not a bit, still he had to admit he looked good besides being pale. Of course the scars where a bit unsightly, but that didn't bother him. It was the halfheart sign on his back that upset him. He couldn't get rid of it no matter what he tried. Bring his thoughts to this he realized he should put his shirt back on before someone noticed it on his back. He stood up and slipped his top back on and decided he would get back to work. The last thing he needed was to depress himself with his thoughts


	33. Chapter 33

Notes: today I am hoping for some major drama points, but even I don't know how any of my chapters will turn out. I can only hope that you are satisfied with today's end result. (Also I shall be hence forth referring to jade with the use of him/her, as jade is technically neither.

Today's episode: playtime!!!

The whole scene felt wrong to him and he didn't know why. Riku had been troubled since the night before, and the fact he was impatient wasn't helping any. They had picked up no sign of Beelzebub, not even one of his men. It was just strange. No one could just up and vanish like that without a trace. Not even a (former) member of the lords, at least that's what Sai told him. Now here they were in the middle of some dank forest hiding like roaches from the light. They needed to plan.

"Maybe we just went to the wrong village. These things can happen. I think we just need to be patient." Sai leaned against a tree his hat pulled over his eyes like always and a grey halo of smoke about his head as he smoked. Jade stood in the center of the circle of trees and slowly traced his/her fingers over the hilt of one of his/her five swords.

"We could wait brother, and leave ourselves open for ambush. I say we start the hunt again come night fall. Beelzebub's vanishing act was to cleanly done for him. He is still here, I can feel it. No mercy to defectors." Tao just sat crossed legged on the ground in meditation not saying a word. And Riku… well he had stopped listening some time ago. He honestly didn't care what they did, so long as they did it soon. All this waiting was going to drive him mad. He felt the sword at his side itching to be used. His new strength tested, it seemed like some kind of insult to scarlet if he couldn't use the sword she had given him.

But even more importantly, Sora was in this place somewhere. Or he might have even left by now… with this so called traitor. A flurry of thoughts passed through his head. He didn't want to think about it. But when in doubt, ask.

"Say do any of you know what this Atticus is supposed to be like. I mean his personality and stuff." Both Sai and Jade looked at his sudden entry into the conversation. Jade scratched his/her head and looked as if in thought.

"Well, none of us here knew him too well. Just as much as any other member I suppose. He was quite, even for a half heart. Not much else t say really… wait there was one thing but I can't remember it, I doubt it was important. Do remember Sai." The old man just lifted his head slightly and looked at jade.

"Do you mean his temper or the other thing? Cause he had a hell of a temper. Or is that you jade, I honestly don't know." Jade ignored the last end of the comment and continued.

"What other thing Sai?"

Sai stood up from off the tree.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." He put one of his arms out and let his hand go limp at the wrist and swung his hips in the fashion of a woman, which although funny didn't really tell Riku anything until Jades face lit up in realization.

"Oh yea! How could I forget? He was probably the only one of us who was exclusively gay." Riku just stood his mouth hanging open for a moment until he was able to get a hold of himself.

"Okay first thing, you mean gay as in really gay? And next thing, you say exclusively because why?" Jade just laughed for a moment. When he/she had gathered him/herself a moment later he/she turned to Riku.

"To answer the second one, I don't know if you noticed but most members of the brotherhood don't really seem to be picky as to whom it is so long as they get a good fuck. And to answer the first… well..Umm, I can't say. Depends I suppose, why should it matter, not a homophobe are you?" Riku didn't want to even answer that one, Sora was his friend that's why it mattered. He wanted to protect him. Even if he explained it he didn't think Jade would get it. Friendship seemed to be something not really understood by them. Of course this was his motivation. To find Sora and Kari, and get away from these freaks. But for now he had to take it a step at time.

And the first step was Beelzebub.

_Back in town some ways off._

The whole day was going downhill, and fast. In the simple matter of a few hours, he was now being blackmailed into a relationship. Practically Shang-highed even! What to do?

_"__Attys__gonna__ kill me for this one. I know it. But what choice did I have? I just have to play along until me and Atticus can think of something."_ He honestly couldn't think of something right at this moment and he hoped that Lily would just let them go back to the house soon. If not his arm might fall off from all the tugging."Don't lag behind Sora were almost done with the shopping, then we can go home." They had spent the whole day browsing shops and had [paid very little attention to the list given to them by Lilly's grandmother. But thankfully the end seemed in sight for this ordeal. All he had to do was get home.

"Oh! Look Sora some kind of show is starting in the square. Let's go watch." Before he could protest they were in the middle of the crowd with everyone else in front of what seemed to be a little platform. And standing in the middle was the strangest person Sora had ever seen.

The man was tall and very skinny, almost to the point of looking under fed, except his face was full of life. A huge grin with painted black lips plastered his white painted face. He was wearing black and orange stripped tights and an oddly assembled black and orange jacket. His long hair was dyed in interchanging green and white strips, giving the appearance of a diseased peppermint candy. And crowning his head was a pointed hat that limped over in the middle. In short he looked like someone had eaten a whole pile of Halloween and puked it back up in the worst way possible.

Never for one moment letting his grin falter he bowed to the crowd and addressed them in a sing song voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girlies! I have here for you today the most magnificent performance of mystery and magic you have ever seen, and probably never see again!" the clown man rubbed his hands together and when he opened them a cloud of smoke poured out covering the small stage as the crowd applauded. When the smoke cleared the clown was gone but in his place where what appeared to be two soldiers in full armor facing each other swords drawn. In an instant the sound of a guitar could be heard playing a sort of tango like melody and the two armored combatants clashed swords. They weaved back and forth artfully never letting the other on gain ground.

Sora found himself transfixed by the battle, never letting his eyes wander from the performance. As he watched though a strange feeling came over him, as if he was the one being watched. He looked to the side of the stage and saw him.

The strange black and orange clown was standing to the side with his arms outstretched, and his fingers twitching. That's when it Sora, he was using puppets. He didn't know exactly how but he just knew that these where no performers. These things weren't even alive. That's when he felt it.

A strange kind of pulsing from his pocket where he kept his key chain for calling the keyblade. Slowly he heard the guitar die down and even the crowds roaring applause start to fade. All sound was vanishing and being replaced by a soft thumping in his head. He turned his head this way and that, trying to catch the source of the noise. It seemed louder in some places and quite in other yet always moving. That's when it hit him; he was hearing the hearts around him. Each person's heart was calling out and only he could hear it.

But why? It was like they were yelling out to him for something. He couldn't stand the noise. He put his hands over his ears to block the sound, but it was no good. He fell to his knees completely unaware of anything around trying to think of anything to drown out the sound when suddenly his attention was pulled to the clown by the stage. He was staring right back at Sora with the same smile, his eyes piercing him from under the brim of his hat.

And the sound stopped.

Sora felt the wave of painful noise subside and in that one moment he heard something that made his blood run cold. The thumping sound was replaced but a low feeble sound he couldn't recognize at first, but it slowly grew as the clown stared at him. It was screaming.

This thing wasn't human. The keyblade knew it and was trying to tell him by letting him hear its heart. The sound of it's very soul.

It seemed as if it was suffering, brimming over with pain. He was a healfheart, no doubt. This was bad, bad beyond bad. And then it was over.

All the sound rushed back to him and he found he was still kneeling on the ground; Lily was down beside him with a look of panic on her face.

"What's the matter Sora? Are you overheated, short of breath?" he wasn't listening. He kept his focus on the pasty faced demon only a few yards away still looking at him. He lifted one of his hands up and pointed to the stage where the show was still going on. He looked up and saw the two lifeless actors still engaged in their battle, but that wasn't what he was supposed to see. To the far right was someone playing the guitar he had heard before. This one was just as lifeless as the knights, Sora could feel it. He didn't know exactly what was about to happen but he had the feeling that it would be good to get the heck out of there.

"Say Lily I'm not feeling so well. Do you mind if we just call it a day?"

"Not at all, I think that's a good idea." Her face was filled with concern for him as he stood up. Unfortunately that seemed to be the signal to the clown.

In a single tensing of his thumb, the guitar player turned so that the head of his instrument was facing Sora through the crowd. Without warning a small hole opened in it and before he could react a wave of needles flew out from the guitar at him. The problem being they never reached him. It took him a moment to figure it out. They didn't hit him because they had hit everyone in front of him first. For those few seconds all he could see where people falling to the ground screaming and rolling around as they tried to pull the needles from their skin.

When the panic final died down and the town militia had rushed in to see what the disturbance was, the whole stage had disappeared along with its owner leaving Sora feeling sick to his stomach. Without him saying a word he knew exactly what this man was trying to say.

_We will hunt you down an__d we don't care who's in the way, so watch out._

All he could do was stand there as this thought ran through his head; he didn't even seem to notice the panic around him. He was finally pulled from his stupor when he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. He looked up to see Sir Vladimir with a grim look on his face. Sora was now able to see what was all around him.

The square was full of injured and crying people; the needles apparently had been coated in something as many of the strike points had stated to turn a sickly blackish color like a bruise. This was too much, he needed to get himself together, but he suddenly felt strained and without warning his legs gave way and the whole world went black around him…

_"I hope you know I didn't find that funny Harlequin, the key wielder was to be nowhere in your plans__."_ The transparent crystal like form of Fang stood in front of the maniacal clown as he floated cross legged in front of the hologram.

"You never said I couldn't enjoy myself, besides I didn't even touch the little whelp. I think he really enjoyed my performance. He was so overwhelmed by my artistic flare that he fainted."

_"Stop stroking your ego and get yourself organized. I sent you there for a reason. You need to keep an eye on our treasure, understand?"_

_"_Yea, yea, I got it. But why? For that matter why send him to hunt down old hothead when I'm already here. For that matter I already know where he's hiding."

_"Yes I am well aware of this. We have known of his little hideout for some time. I have__ a little theory I'm testing. So for the last time leave the key boy __be__. Aren't you the one who warned me not to mess around with him in the first place?"_

"Hmm…true enough but that was a warning to _you_. The way I see it my playing will have less of an impact than anything you could do my lord."

_"Fine… just no more alright? We can't risk messing him up to much yet."_ And with that the image faded leaving Harlequin by himself again.

For a single moment his smile seemed to lessen but stopped as if propped up by something. He stopped floating and let his feet touch the ground as he fiddled with the brim of his hat. This was to boring for him. He needed excitement. Plus he felt the usual sinking in his chest telling him to feed. It was so bothersome; he hated the feeling of human hearts. But he knew what would happen if he didn't feed. He really preferred that to the alternative.

"Well nothing for it I suppose, but to get some carry out. Hmm but what seems good. This place doesn't really have much of a choice. Let me think, young or old? No… man or woman? Oh I know! One of each. Just to mix it up." And having decided he vanished to await the dark of night.

End chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch34: the overture begins.

_"When the winged ones shall rise, and light shall be lost._

_I shall meet my love by the sea._

_As fire it nears and ocean it boils,_

_I know who my love shall be._

_And if all should fall, and all is gone,_

_I shall stand in my loves arms._

_And the wings of hope shall banish the winged ones wrongs."_

The cold of the night left a refreshing bite the air, as the calm breeze carried the chill over hill and roof top. Zul moved swiftly from shadow to shadow keeping out of the moonlight as much as could be helped closely followed by Claw. He had been singing the song softly to himself for some time as he ran onward letting the wind hit his face. He enjoyed nothing more than the feeling of a cold wind on him. It made him feel a little bit more alive than he actually was. The biting sensation was a welcomed reminder that he was still able to feel, at least in the physical sense of the word.

"I think we should be safe for now Claw. Who would have thought they would send a commander instead of the judgments. This makes things even more fun." Claw just stood there hunched over like always, his hair forming a veil over his blank mask.

"What…about…Atticus?"

"Ah yes, well it has been more fun so far just to watch from a distance. I think I'll let him stew for a little while longer. Besides he'll be there for me to kill later when were not so preoccupied with our own survival. I doubt he would let himself get greased by some two bit halfhearts."

"You..seem…almost happy…for you."

"Hmm well yes I suppose so Claw."

"And you sound different…lately"

"Different? How so brother?"

"More…refined…Zultheris sleeps…I take…it"

"Good eye. Yes I have a little more control today. By the way, do you think you could something about your slow speech; it is starting to get on my nerves."

"It's how I…talk."

"Never mind then, just try to work on it a little."

"Make…me."

"Good answer." He shivered slightly in the cold and drew his arms around his chest. The only thing that really bothered him was that he had left the brotherhood without his leather jacket. It wasn't particularly useful for keeping warm, but he felt awkward without it. In the end it didn't matter though, nothing really did to him, nothing. What were material possessions to someone who didn't own anything but himself? Not a whole lot.

"We...should go. " Zul wasn't listening to claw, his mind was elsewhere. He knew it was a good idea to get moving but he didn't feel up to it suddenly. He drew his hands apart from his chest and felt a slight tremor running in his right hand. Usually not a sign he should ignore, but today it didn't matter. He needed to let enjoy what few moments of sweet lucidity he had without the damper of alcohol on his mind.

As if half reading his mind claw spoke up again.

"Are you…sure you're…alright? Maybe a drink?"

"No Claw, I told you I don't need it. That poison the brotherhood cooked up won't do me any good now. For the time I can do just fine without it. But you're right, we should go." And off they went silently into the night moving with the shadows of the clouds to avoid the moonlight.

"Is he going to be alright?" Atticus had been pacing in the den of the small house since Sir Vladimir brought Sora back out cold.

"He'll be fine, just had a bit of a shock is all. Give him some time and he will be back on his feet by tomorrow. Nothing to worry about really, I have seen some of the best soldiers go faint at times. No how hard you train the body we are still human after all." And since then he felt ready to explode. From what he heard about the event in town he had a pretty good idea of who was behind it. But he wanted to hear it from Sora first to be sure. After what seemed like an eternity to him the old gate keeper's wife came downstairs.

"He's awake, but still a little tired. Don't do anything to rile him up for now." Atticus was halfway up the stairs before she even finished, and in no time was beside the bed his beloved lay in.

"Atty what happe-WHUMP! Without warning Atticus had his arms tightly around Sora and didn't relent for whole minute, until Sora complained off not being able to breathe. After getting the whole story of the events form Sora Atticus sat on the edge o the bed silent for a few moments with a grim look on his face as he pieced it all together.

Just as he turned to share his thought with Sora, a crimson blur shot past him and attached itself to Sora only to be none other than Lily.

"OH thank god you're ok! I thought one of those needles had hit you." she was practically in tears and had her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

Atticus just stared dumbstruck for a moment his face completely blank. Then slowly he looked from one to the other and then let his eyes rest right on Sora's panicked ones. While Lily continued to fuss over him, a voice pushed into his head.

_"So, any thoughts on why she's on you like__ that?__"_

_"Now __Atty__, I know this seems __kinda__ bad but trust me it isn't what it seems."_

_"Oh really__ A__nd what exactly is it?"_

_"Well to make a long story short... she knows you have powers. The summary is black mail and__ a__ forced relationship. To keep her quite__ that is."_

"_You're…__kidding...me."_

_"No."_

_"She knows, at least enough to get us in trouble."_

_"Yep."_

_"And to add to that we have another member of the brother hood here to bug us. So now not only do we have to find the heart and not be found out any further, we have to deal wit__h __halfhearts__ hiding here somewhere that would just love to kill us."_

_"That about covers it."_

_"We are so screwed."_ They left it off at that and severed the connection, but then a sly grin grew on Atticus's face. Then without warning he griped Lily's shoulder and turned her to face him. His look was stern and serious.

"It seems we have a few things to get out of the way. I am told that you think you know a thing or two about us, well than I guess we have no choice." Lily looked pale and Sora was just plain scared for some reason.

"If you th-think you can threaten me then.."

"Threaten? Why heavens no. That wouldn't be very civil of me now would it? It seems to me that this can be made into a good thing. Actually having someone in your position may prove very useful." his grin grew bigger.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Simple Lily, we need to know a lot of things about…well everything. Why is our business. But asking things that may come off as obvious questions would seem suspicious after awhile. You tell us what we need to know and help using other things as I see fit and I don't think we'll have any problems."

"What!? Why should I run odd jobs for you? Give me one good reason."

"Fine, I'll give you two. One, you have no real idea what you saw. Even if you told anybody, do you really think you have enough info to back it up? And two, you can use Sora to your heart's content."

"Deal." Sora jumped up from off the bed and looked Atticus square in the eyes.

"Wait just a minute! Since when can you decide things like that?" Atticus just kept smiling.

"Well even if she doesn't have enough evidence, the way I see it the less suspicion on us the better." Before he could argue any more Atticus placed a finger over his mouth and gave him a look that said I don't like this anymore than you. At that he bowed his head in defeat and slumped down on the bed. Lily stood up and went to the door.

"I'll let you rest up Sora, see you tomorrow."

She left the two of them alone and Atticus got up and closed the bedroom door, making sure to latch it behind him. After that he went he went to the window and stared out at the sky. For a minute or two Sora just watched him, then got up and went to stand beside him. The stars twinkled in a silent chorus of light filling the black of the night, like the overture of an opera or musical before the curtain rises. That's how it felt to Sora. As if the events up till now were just in preparation for something bigger, something much bigger. Atticus's arm wrapped itself around his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt the warmth from Atticus slowly fill his tired limbs and let himself go limp in the tall boy's arms. These moments were theirs and theirs alone.

Without warning Sora felt himself picked up into Atticus's arms and placed on the bed. Their lips met and a sudden wave of relief flew over him as they deepened the embrace. Soft skin and cool breath filled every one of their senses. Atticus began to trail his kisses down to Sora's chin and then to his neck. He was determined to have as much of Sora as he could get right now. If he had to share Sora with someone else than he would make sure that it was in the smallest ways possible. While she would have his company, he would have Sora's heart and soul. For every second she spent with him, Atticus would spend a million more.

Sora's shirt had come off at some point in all this and so he turned his attention to the tan beauty's chest kissing and biting what he could get at. Sora's breathing was slow and steady, as little pulses of electricity shot through him every time lips met his skin. He wanted to savor every single moment of this, letting his mind rest and allowing his body to do the talking for him. to completely give himself over to the feeling of skin on skin, of soft lips, and warm hands mapping every corner of his body.

Atticus's descent had taken him to Sora's stomach and he began to trace his fingers slowly up and down the sensitive sides causing Sora to squirm form the ticklish feeling. His pale lover then sat up and with a gentle flourish removed his gloves. His long nails were grown out to a point and with the careful, delicate movements began to move them slowly over Sora's chest and stomach never letting anything other than the very tips graze his skin. This was too much for Sora, he felt ready to explode at any second as the soft feathery touches played at his bare skin. He wanted more.

Without hesitation he sat upright and scooped up Atticus's face in a deep kiss, their tongues entwined together and breathing perfectly in time. Atticus felt his shirt pulled off and tossed aside as Sora began his assault of his pale skin. It was perfectly smooth to the touch, and Sora could swear it tasted somewhat sweet to his lips, like the subtle bittersweet taste found in dark chocolate. His hands roamed freely over his shoulders and back, gently caressing the scars on his back, as if to say, this part of your life is over, from now on this skin is mine.

The touched and teased each other in this fashion for some time until the two of them were out of breath and their limbs tired. As the lay down on the bed ready to sleep and let sweet dreams take their mind, a heavy banging came to their ears from down stairs. Quickly throwing on their shirts and boos the rushed down to see Sir Vladimir there looking panicked.

"The town is burning! We need every able bodied man we can get, now!" he didn't need to say anything else. In an instant Sora, Atticus and the old gate keeper where rushing out and into the town.

It was worse than Vladimir had made it sound.

Not only were there buildings on fire, but it seemed the fire bugs behind it were none other than their mutual friends the heartless. A large group of shadows were running amok, as the flames engulfed the night sky. As soon as no one was looking Sora called the key blade and followed Atticus into the mayhem. He had the feelings things were getting ready to get worse.

As they neared the center of the town, slay what heartless where in their way, the strong smell of sulfur reached their noses. Then they saw it.

In the town square among the pillar of flames a battle was taking place. Two figures concealed by the smoke and flame were going at it like there was no tomorrow.

"We need a little more visibility!" Atticus raised his spear high up, and began to twirl it above his head at an inhuman speed. He then pointed it in front of him, as a bolt of violet lightning flew from the tip, breaking the wall of flame long enough for entry. The two combatants didn't seem to notice the new additions to their arena and continued to battle.

The first of these appeared to Sora to be an old school samurai movie character. His armor complete except for the helmet, a sword in each hand. The other one seemed to be some kind of street punk by the looks of him. His hair was spiked on top, and drawn into a tight braid below. He wore a long ripped jacket that had probably seen better days by the looks of its frayed edges. They were moving at speeds almost unseen, as the sound of clashing steel filled the air around them.

"DIE!!!" they samurai one charged full force swords gleaming at the other only to find nothing in his path. The other one had vanished. Then in a fraction of a second a spiral of flame engulfed an empty space and the red haired one flew out of it charging into his opponent.

"Flaming heaven!" a burst of fire shot forth from right in front of him in the shape of an angel straight at the samurai, who dodged by barley an inch. Yea they were halfhearts.

"Should we do something Atty!? These guys might destroy the whole town if we don't."

"I agree. Let's give these two a time out." He lifted his spear and a similar wave of electricity filled the air like a net and before they knew what was happening the two combatants were entangled in a tight cage of energy. The red haired one turned his head this way and that like a parrot until he saw Atticus and Sora.

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise. I guess we had spectators. Should have known. Oh well. Seems we made a mess of things. By the way, how ya been traitor?"

"Save it Beelzebub. What the hell is this about? Not very lord like to be fighting subordinates."

"HAHAHAH! Didn't you hear? I'm a traitor just like you now, pretty boy. Except I still hate humans. By the way the other dudes run for it." indeed while they had been talking the samurai had vanished from sight and was in fact a good distance away by now.

"Speaking of which, as much as I would love to stay and burn alive in my own inferno, I have other things to do. See ya buddy!" In a spiral of fire the seemingly captured villain was gone.

"Well that could've gone better. Come on Sora, lets help get these fires out." And off they went to help calm the blazing city.

_Far off in the darkness of the night._

The light of the fire could be seen miles off and indeed was being watched from far off in the trees by the slender Harlequin. He stood atop a tall tree balancing on the tip of the branch with ease. The night had proved much more fun that he had hoped.

End chapter


	35. a new list

Another day passes us by friends and I think it is time to post my latest list. I am too tired to start a new chapter today.

I have updated the song list from previous chapters for character themes. (Hooray)

Loss of reality's newly revised list of fanfic music, mind you some off it's the same as last list.

1. Lola by malice mizer for Atticus.

2. Sora's theme

3. for the side show trio I have found a good one, saakasu byou by velvet eden.

4. mephisto waltz by moi dix mois, for the brother hood.

5. the revenant choir by Versailles for father fang.

6. sad mask by velvet eden for Claw.

7. harliquinn was hard to place, but in the end anything by the candy spooky theater is perfect for him. to be specific anything from their "pumpkins scream in the dead of night" album

8. Beelzebub, hmmm, let me think. I think maybe Buck dich by rammstien.

9. for Zul it had to be gaara's theme from naruto. It seemed just to perfect for his anger.

That's all for now dears. If you have any suggestions, ideas complaints, etc. you know how to reach me. Also, I need a good theme for the kamikaze brothers. Tell if you think of one.


	36. Chapter 36

Woot! It seems I have been a bit lazy I just hope it didn't take too long for anyone to get this new chapter posted. Sometimes I just have to take some time to think.

Ch 36: they converge

_deep in the center of the brotherhoods headquarters._

The training room gave the feeling of total emersion; the whole room was designed to mimic whatever scenario you could think of. At the moment it was imitating the inside of a large medieval style fortress, high, thick slabs of stone and dirt floors. The scene was quickly broken by the sound of smashing and a loud scream.

"MY ARM!! YOU BOKE IT!! Please for the love darkness, let's stop this commander I think we've trained enough today!" A halfheart lay upon the ground holding the twisted remains of his left arm, a look of fear in his eyes. Several others lay strewn about unconscious, or worse.

In the center of the mayhem stood the cause.

"It's your own fault for being a weak little whelp." A tall slouching figure steeped in front of the crippled person, his huge boots making a distinct crunching noise against the stone. His whole body was wrapped in long black cloak reveling nothing of his figure, except for his head. His long brown hair was tied back in a tight braid, and his eyes shone like fire. Over his mouth he wore what appeared to be a metal face plate, chained tightly at the back of his head. This odd mask was designed to mimic the jagged toothed mouth of some kind of demonic creature, giving him a truly terrifying look.

But it was not him that had spoken. Perched on one of his enormous shoulders was a curious sight. A small child, tiny by any standard, made to seem smaller by the man's size, sat comfortably there viewing the whole seen. Golden hair pulled into two unbraided pigtails on each side, and an almost puppy like face of innocence. The child was garbed in a black frilled dress going down to just above the knees and high black stockings with no shoes.

"I beg of you!" The lowly creature was now on his knees grabbing at the edge of the giant mans cloak, his face a contorted picture of misery. The huge beast of a man looked at his tiny tag along for a moment as if in anticipation. After what must have been a moment of consideration, the child held up a hand, and in an instant gave the thumps down.

This was all the giant needed. With one quick stomp his boot laid deep in the chest of the former halfheart on the ground, his black blood spewing in a small torrent to escape the gaping hole in his body.

"You really are a beast, I would think you would have gotten tired of this by now." The fortress began to dissolve until it had become the empty black dome that was the training room. In the arch way of the door cross stood leaning against the door jam.

"I honestly think you could put all that aggression of yours to better use brother beast." The giant of a man walked up to cross looming over the six foot tall priest by a good two or three feet. He stood for a moment as if judging the other commander. The child spoke up first.

"How we spend our free time is up to us Cross, we don't have anything better to do." Cross raised his eyebrows and let a grin of amusement spread over his face.

"Beast I think you should really put a leash on your toy, he needs to learn to hush when the grownups are talking. And by the way you really do have a bad taste in clothes for him beast, I mean really a dress? Do you even pay attention to what you do in the mornings?" the golden haired child's face turned a bright red in agitation at the insult and coiled up, ready to pounce on cross when beast put his hand up to signal a stop.

"But beasty, he's being mean!!" beast merely shook his head as if to say that was that. The boy crossed his arms and turned his head in frustration refusing to acknowledge cross anymore. Beast then lifted is hand and patted the child on the head and then silently turned to Cross as if expecting something.

"Ah straight to business brother, I have something for you from the father. We think we have a clue as to the whereabouts of the third one. Fang has expressed that we make finding her a priority for the moment, and wants you to investigate the situation and if possible brine her in. we have one now, but one piece a puzzle does not make. I'm working on other things so you'll have to go by yourself. Fang has me working my tail off ever since Zul and Claw slipped away from me. " Beast nodded his head and silently left the room. When they had gone some distance the boy on his shoulder began again.

"I don't like him very much beasty; he thinks he's so much better than us. And you just let him talk to you like he's superior. Your easily the strongest f the commanders, you could take him."

"No.." beasts voice was deep and ruff like had had been breathing smoke for years.

"No what beasty? No you're not the strongest , or no you couldn't take him?"

"Yes"

"Sigh… it's a good thing you leave the talking to me, because you never make any sense." Beast just nodded in agreement and walked on down the darkened corridors.

_Meanwhile._

Sora lay in bed staring at the ceiling, his mind wandering from one thought to the other. It had been three days since the fire broke out. In the end it turned out the damage hadn't been as bad as everyone thought, and most of it was fixed by now. But the whole town was anxious.

With the latest attack from the heartless there was an extra set of eyes at every corner watching. it made sneaking around almost impossible according to Atticus, who had grown depressed by this. One of his favorite things was watching the stars from the roof tops, which he did often in traverse town. But here he couldn't afford to do anything suspicious, and had been restraining himself from any unnecessary use of his heartless powers. It was imperative they get to finding the heart and soon, or else they were threatened with being weighed down by the recent case of doldrums. But that wasn't what had Sora so distracted now. What was on his mind was a something that had happened from the day before, right after the fire.

While he had been helping to clear the mess caused by the battle in the center of town (which people were saying was probably caused by all the liquor in the pub from catching flame, thankfully ignoring the evidence of the half heart duel) he was called aside by Sir Vladimir.

"Walk with me a moment Sora. I have something I wish to discuss with you." they had walked through the town and out into the fields without saying a word, and Sora was starting to grow anxious. Finally after a deep breath Sir Vladimir began.

"Sora, since you arrived here you have had nothing to deal with but the constant turmoil we face lately. Most travelers would have packed up and left by now. But not you, for some reason or other you stayed and fought alongside us. In the short time I have known you I have seen the valor of a man twice your age resting in your eyes."

"umm… thank you? I think." Sora was unsure what he was getting at, but for some reason he just couldn't feel worried around sir Vladimir. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He felt so… familiar. Before he had time to dwell on it though the captain began again.

"I should just be to the point I suppose, I have been watching you Sora, and I heard about your situation from the gatekeeper. It's a shame for someone as you to be living as a transient. I was wondering… no hoping really that you might be willing to be done with all that. I know you said you were going north but…" he stopped and hesitated for a moment his hand on the back of his head. Then as if in total decision he kneeled down and placed his hands on the boys' shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

That's when it hit him.

Sir Vladimir had his father's eyes. Solid grey, like the ocean in winter when the sun was lost behind an endless veil of clouds, making the sky look as if it were made of ice and steel. If there was one thing he would always remember about his father it would be his piercing, yet gentle grey eyes.

"Sora, I was hoping you would like to come and join me and my family. I already feel I could see you as a son, and me and my wife have no children of our own after all this time. So I ask you from the bottom of my heart, Sora will you live with me and be as my son?"

Sora couldn't speak, for that matter he couldn't seem to even think. It was as if all his empty memories were filling up. All the years he had wasted crying for the father he barely knew where slowly melting like ice on the pavement.

He was here, and it was time to go home, father and son.

He stopped and shook his head to clear it. He had to get a hold of himself. He hadn't been able to give Vladimir any sort of answer that day, and since then had been laying around his room in the gatekeepers home, his mind twisting and turning like a snake. Atticus had stopped trying to get him to talk and had taken to sulking around town, walking in circles for hours at a time, in despair from not knowing his loves aliment. Even lily had given up trying to get him out of bed. He has told know one of Vladimir's offer and his depressed temperament seemed to have brought an air of gloom to the whole household.

The gatekeeper seemed to alredy have in inkling though and had asked the rest of the house to just let him be.  
"He has some think'in to do and, he should be adoing it himself." And that's all he would say.

Back in his room Sora was playing back everything in his mind. From the start of his adventure to now. And several other things.

But a moment that stood out the most was when he had met the blue haired halfheart in the angles ocean. It had only been a brief encounter, but his words kept going through his head.

Why? Why should he have to bear this burden, there were much more suitable people to wield the keyblade. Something about it rang through him like a bell of realization.

He wasn't fit for this. He had no home, no family, and for all he knew his friends could be anywhere in the endless stream of stars. What was there for him? One world after the next, hiding among the people, but never joining them? Always fighting, or maybe even dying in some empty, unknown corner of the universe where no one would ever find his body. That didn't sound as adventurous as it had when he first set out.

The fantasy was out of over with and the bleak cold reality was right in front of him. There was a war on the way. A war so big it covered who knows how many worlds.

"This isn't my war. Who am I kidding? Did I think I could be some big hero? The heartless are never going to stop as long as I fight, and the halfhearts are worse. They don't care if someone's in their way these guys are real monsters." His mind drifted back to the cloud of needles that had almost covered him, only to be blocked by the spectators in front of him. He had never really liked clowns much to begin with, but the orange and green nightmare gave scary clowns a bad name.

Just why? He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to do anything anymore but lay there till he faded away.

Just as his misery was at its peak he felt a hand in his forehead causing him to open his eyes. Atticus was sitting on the side of the bed, looking troubled. Just as Sora was about to say something, Atticus shook his head motioning him to be silent.

"Don't speak, I don't know what's on your mind, but even if you don't fell like telling me, at least know you can lean on me till you feel better."

That was all he needed. Sora turned over and buried his face in the warmth of Atticus' lap. He needed something to take his mind of everything till he was ready to think about it. That was one thing he had almost forgotten. He had someone there for him. Someone he knew would support his decisions.

He sat up at let his lips bruise he loves cheek before falling back on the bed, his soul at ease again. He had all the time in the world to think, all the time in the world. As long as he had the one he loved he could deal with anything. The worst was out of the way for now.

_Elsewhere._

The heavy doors to Sir Vladimir's home shook as a fist pounded from the outside, demanding entrance. The house maid hurried forth and pulled the door open with some slight agitation. On the other side was Lily, draped in a coat and a look of worry on her face. Just as the house maid was ready to shoo her away, Sir Vladimir himself walked into the entrance hall.

"Who's here bertha? Oh lily, does your grandfather know you're out at this hour?"

"That isn't important Mi'lord. I need to talk to you about something. Please?"

"Of course, perhaps you should come in, join me in the library" once safely inside and out of the cold of the night lily began to pace a little and the turned to the knight with a serious expression on her face.

"I'm worried Sir Vladimir, really worried. All the things that have happened lately. but there is something that weighs heavy on my heart."

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what is it lily?" The girl took a deep breath, and continued.

"It is about the boy Atticus staying with my family. I don't think he is all together what he says he is."

"Suspicion alone only makes for false accusation lily, what has he done that makes you worry so?"

"I..saw him..well…conjure something from the air when he first came here. And he seems to move trough difficult tasks with unnatural ease. I think he is some sort of…witch or sorcerer." Vladimir's face hardened instantly as the seriousness of lily's voice hit him. He looked her over and seeing no sign that she was lying to him, he let out a huge sigh.

"Are you positive of what you say child. Think clearly, I know that many strange things have taken place lately, but we need more than word of mouth to convict someone of witchcraft. We need real evidence." Lily began squirming where she stood. She was obviously arguing with herself about something.  
"Speak lily, there is more on your mind I see. No need to fear, tell me what it is. Let the burden from 

your heart." She turned her eyes away from him, as if ashamed of what she was going to say, but began again, slowly.

"Well, you see… some nights ago, I had awoke in the middle of the night unable to sleep. I had gone down stairs to get some water from the jug in the kitchen and on my way back to my room I heard something." She stopped and tried to hide her face as she spoke, Vladimir gave her a moment to gather herself before continuing.

"I know I shouldn't have but I put my ear to the door and to the sounds from his and Sora's room. I…think he was…he was…having his way with Sora Sir Vladimir." The only sound in the room was the blowing of the wind outside as the impact of Lily's words sunk into the knight's mind.

Then suddenly a great roar of anger rolled out of him the likes of which could freeze any beast in its tracks. It was heard for some distance around and pierced the night like a red hot sword. Then as soon as it had begun, the torrent was over and Vladimir stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"I think you need to go home lily. Come morning, I shall see to this mess."

_Meanwhile._

Riku paced back in forth in the circle of trees, his patience thinning by the second.

"And your saying the flame head got away jade"

"He's only hiding again; I don't think he plans on running away from us yet. We still have a chance. But the last encounter showed us that there is only one way to do this. We all strike at once, he has had a few days to rest and feel secure, he won't expect a straight on full force attack."

"Alright then, it's decided. We attack tomorrow."

_Not too far away_

Harlequin was playing with his tarot cards as he swung his legs from the tree branch he sat on. This was too boring.

"I need to spice things up. As long as the key isn't hurt I can do as I please. But I'll let him have one more peaceful night. But come sunrise, he's going to see the most intense game of hide and seek ever. Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day."

End chapter 36.


	37. Chapter 37

Well, well , well. It seems another chapter has happened to of found its way to you. please enjoy.

As we all know I don't own kingdom hearts, but if I did…

Ch:37 (the crash of chaos)

The pale sun shine began to slowly seep over the edges of the horizon, lighting the far end of the sky in a pastel prism of reds and pinks and oranges. As night was drawn down to the other sides of the globe were the stars could illuminate far away dwellings, the busy sounds of morning began to join the light in a veritable overture in promise of the day to come.

And it was three sounds in particular that promised to shape the day in a truly unique fashion. On their own they were as insignificant as any other sounds, but the meaning behind each one gave them their intensity, the first of these sounds being a grinding.

To be specific metal grinding against stone, as Sir Vladimir Vandurm sharpened his sword diligently against the grind stone in his weapons room. Each spark from the blade as it was given its precision edge filled the knights' eyes with a light of pure fury.

The second noise was a light shuffling, as jade paced the circle of trees acting as their hideout. Riku had run off without the kamikaze brothers notice and the three of them were now planning their next move.

"Do we tell father fang?"

"Of course not Tao!! He'd skin use for losing him. We need to think of something and fast"

"What good does that do us jade, it's not like we can act during the day. I say we let it play out, these things tend to have a way of fixing themselves."

"Shut it Sai, I don't need any of your old man's wisdom right now! I already screwed up once on this mission. Father fang is gonna demote me to being a keeper for sure" jade was in a state of near hysteria, his/her altercation with the lord of flames leaving him/her very upset. The purple make up that usually covered the pale eyes and lips was smudged and running, giving jade a half crazed look.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Sai, I need you for this" the old half heart just stayed leaning in his usual fashion unaffected by his comrades' possible descent into insanity

"I know what you're implying Jade and I don't think so, you know the rules. Only in an emergency."

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!"

"No"

"Please, just this once, for me… I'll get you a whole month's supply of that tobacco you like, I'll use my own pay for It." the old man tipped up the front of his hat momentarily in consideration, and then smiled to himself.

"Fine, but this is the only time I do this without the fathers permission" without a further bit of conversation he drew the long object he carried on his shoulder and undid the fabric around it, not to unveil a sword but a giant umbrella taller than himself, and made of what seemed to be folded metal instead of cloth.

The other two half hearts jumped a good distance away to give him the much needed space as he swung the comically large umbrella above his head and opened it. The expansive cover of the tool now high above the seemingly frail old man's hand swayed gently to and fro as the wind caught it, and in a single instant the wind picked up to a near gale force and pulled both Sai and his giant metal umbrella up into the air and off towards the small unsuspecting town where Riku was surely headed.

Tao was the first to speak, his voice muffled by the cloth mask around his face.

"Is this a good idea? You know how Sai gets when his battle lust kicks in. the last thing we want is that living tornado to lose his temper and destroy the town like that time he leveled one whole third of the headquarters

"Well…. We will find out won't we Tao." Jade gripped one of his/her many sword hilts tightly and looked out to the sky, now slowly filling with electric feeling of an approaching storm.

The third sound was the slow drip of liquid against stone, steady and nearly rhythmic. Water against the sides of a cave wall, deep, dark, and cold. In the center of this vast depressing void sat the hunched and slightly shivering figure of Beelzebub the cold failing to agree with him.

"This sucks. Aqua, remind me why I choose this as our hideout?" the green haired boy wrapped his arms around the shivering fire lord and nestled his head on his shoulders.

"I have no idea, Beelzy I really don't question your thoughts too much. Besides the rest of us don't mind."

"Well I'm not the rest!! I need heat and lots of it." the miserable fire lord turned his face away to continue his sulking, when a soft pair of lips met his lightly and began to brush against his cheeks lovingly, his hands had moved up to the red heads shoulder and were slowly rubbing in small circles.

"You know that doesn't do any good Aqua, these muscles are too hard to loosen."

"Oh for god's sake you aren't made of marble Beelzy! Stop being so stoic, shut up and try to enjoy it." As he spoke he dug his nails in a little bit harder than necessary to drive his point home, but just as quickly returned to his gentle caresses, moving his fingers in slow, steady patterns over Beelzebub's neck and shoulders till he felt him finally relent and go somewhat limp as his lovers hands played at his flesh.

In fact Beelzebub had become so relaxed he barely noticed the cold or the dripping any more. As he sat his mind began to wander between thoughts and soon he felt them stop completely as he drifted into a kind of half sleep state. He felt recharged, empowered and all around better than had. Without a moment's hesitation, as soon as Aqua had finished he was up on his feet and digging in his pocket.

"What are you doing Beelzy?"

"Letting luck decided today's events" he fished about for a second more until with a satisfied grin he withdrew a small gold coin.

With a quick snap of his fingers the coin was in the air and then descended back down where Beelzebub caught it and opened his hand, a huge grin on his face.

Without another word he was barreling out the exit of the cave and out into the sunshine and off towards the direction in which he felt a huge surge off excitement.

"This is gonna be good!!"

_Meanwhile_

Sora stretched his arms lazily over his head as the last of his tiredness was washing away with the sunrise. He felt rested and ready for anything this morning, and with a smirk he turned over with the intention of a good Morning kiss from Atticus only to find he was alone in the bed.

Atticus was in fact on the roof of the house looking out on the town, waiting for something.

He wasn't sure what it was, but the air seemed to grip him tightly, almost as tightly as he gripped the handle of his spear. It felt as if something was surrounding him.

Needless to say, he was anxious.

From a far off distance his eyes picked the faint movement of the town's folk as they began their days. But one little bundle of activity suddenly caught his attention. A group making its way somewhat fast through the town square. After a moment of focusing he saw it was Sir Vladimir and several men in armor.

Swords drawn and ready.

In a moment Atticus was at the edge of the roof and swung himself back in through the bed room window surprising an unaware Sora and Lily.

"Hey atty!! Lily was just saying she had some good ideas on how to help us…something wrong?" Atticus was wearing a completely blank expression on his face.

"I have a very bad feeling, Lily, Sora, this is somewhat abrupt but I think we may need to move our plans ahead a few paces."

"Errrr… about how many paces Atty?"

"Like enough to get us out of this town and past the border guard. That is if what were after is still to the north of here. I don't really know why, but we need to be gone like five minutes ago." Sora scratched his head in confusion and Lily gave Atticus a deep stare.

"I'm coming too." After she thought for a moment

"No."

"Yes"

"No, lily and that's final!"

"Yes because you need me! Tell him Sora!!" Sora couldn't form a sentence at this hour of the morning let alone help in an argument. Atticus was fuming at this point, but Lily was refusing to back down.

"We can't bring you Lily, we aren't allowed to meddle in the affairs of other wo-mmph!!" at the final moment Sora's brain had snapped into focus and realized what the end of that sentence would have been, and in one lighting fast action had his hand over Atticus's mouth.

"Atty maybe we should just stop arguing and get packing before you say too much." (_wink-wink) _Atticus pulled Sora's hand off his mouth and took a few deep breaths.

"Right lets all just calm down, Lily I think Atticus is just trying to say we don't want you to get suck up in what we have to deal with."

"That you won't tell me about." At this point Atticus had taken to standing by the window and looking out of it every five seconds, and breathing a little heavier than he probably should have.

"Look lily just trust that we have a good reason for not telling you, Okay?"

"Fine, but I don't like it… and I'm still going with you." now Sora was getting frustrated.

Before they had time to argue it any further though a loud knock came from down stairs at the front door. Atticus froze and went from pale to pure white in a single second.

"Look, we need to decide something _now."_

"Why the rush anyways atty?"

" I just have this bad feeling."

"Don't you think your being parano"- CRASH!! The sound splintering wood filled their ears and the confused sound of the rest of the house hold waking up. The next thing to reach them was the aloud voice yelling through the whole house.

"ATTICUS!! You are under suspicion of lewd actions and illegal activity. In the name of God and by the authority of the royal nights you are to be taken into custody!!" it was Sir Vladimir and the rage in his voice could have frozen a battalion of soldier heartless.

"Okay no more arguing!! We leave now" faster than you could say "gummi space" Sora's bag was tossed into his hand and even faster than you could say "Run for it" both he and Lily had an arm around their waist and they were out the window in less than ten seconds.

Riku was running as fast as his legs could carry him, his fingers playing nervously with the hilt of his sword, he was being followed.

At first he thought it was one of the kamikaze brothers, but after awhile the presence seemed to… fake something wrong with the eyes he felt following him, it was a half heartless, just not any of the ones he came with and four times out of the corner of his vision had been a ruffle of black green and orange. But the most annoying was the incessant creaking that came with it, like old wood.

But he didn't really feel like stopping long enough to find out what it was. He had a mission, his _real _mission, no time to stop. He was going to find Sora if it was the last thing he did.

Fate it seemed had a funny way favoring that morning.

Just as he turned a corner out of the alley he was running through, he was run over by something. A something that had long hair a purplish coat of crude leather and several add-ons that looked like a girl and a short brunette. Not that he had time to mull it over in his head, which had just made hard contact with ground filling his eyes with stars.

"I think we hit someone Atticus."

"No we didn't Lily" Atticus was too occupied with his escape to really care.

Back at the gate keepers house Vladimir was in the middle of making a hasty apology to the remaining occupants, and then he was off at full speed. Not only was both Atticus and Sora gone, but now Lily was too. No more playing, next time he saw that one eyed white haired devil, he would strike him down.

Beelzebub was full of pure excitement as he strode into the town casually, in his full half heart attire (ripped jacket of artificial leather, faded blue jeans, an a large emblem of a flaming skull in the middle of 

the heartless sign posted on his back) needless to say he was getting his fair share of stares as he stopped in the middle of a busy market and smiled. It was fun time.

He closed his eyes for a short moment and there in his mind he saw his quarry. Atticus fleeing at full speed one street away from him.

"Now where oh where are you going? I think you know what's coming." With the same satisfied smile, Beelzebub pointed his hand straight out to the side of him and spread his fingers.

"FLAME EUPHORIA!!" in instant a spiraling rope of fire shot from his fingertips and set the closest market stall ablaze in purple and black flames.

One street sown Atticus and Sora saw the smoke and stooped.

"Atty?"

"Yea Sora..i know" bthey didn't need to say anything else, in Sora had the keyblade out and in a few seconds they were on the next street over face to face with what appeared to be a short biker with spiked hair.

"Well…well….well. if it isn't my old buddy Atticus. Been a long time, can't say I'm too glad to see you. Even though you have been doing my work for me and cleaning out the brother hood. Not that I'm ever glad to see any one. Oh and you have friends… that's new." Sora just glared at the fire bug, and Lily stood a little ways off behind a wagon looking over the top timidly. Everyone else had long run off screaming.

"Fuck you Beelzebub, I remember you pretty well too. Not that I can say too much god about it, still have those scars you gave me." Sora looked up in surprise at Atticus and then to the Fiery freak in front of them. So this was him, the guy that had covered his Atticus in those ugly scars all over his back. Just as he was ready to make a move Atticus's hand was in front of him.

"Don't rush into this, I know this guy real well. He may not look it, but he was one of the founding members of the brother hood, he's got years of experience over the both of us. Watch his every move!" Sora swallowed hard, this wasn't shaping out to be a very good day, he was thrown out a window, carried down the street like a bag, and now he was facing a big time bad guy. And he hadn't even gotten to eat breakfast. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Stop right there villain!!" with a deafening roar sir Vladimir came crashing into the scene some twenty paces behind Beelzebub.

Now the day couldn't get any worse. Maybe

End ch 37


	38. Chapter 38

Notes from L.O.R: never fear my fans it is time for today's episode of the half heartless chronicles.

Will our heroes escape this mess? Will they defeat the brother hood?

Will lassie ever get timmy out of that dang well?? Read to find out..Except the lassie part…

Ch:38 : a fiery temper

"_This can't be good"_ was the only thought in Sai's head as he watched the altercation below him as he stood motionlessly on a nearby roof top, his umbrella wrapped back up and perched on his shoulder again.

The lord of flames, Attcius, the key blade, and what appeared to be a drunken knight with a sword where in the middle of a very tense standoff. And as much as he would have loved to stay and watch, he had to go and find Riku soon. He could feel that he was close.

His departure was just as ignored as his arrival though as said group on the round below where standing perfectly still, the air thick with anticipation. And the occasional sound of Sora's breakfast deprived stomach.

"_this is just too good!!"_ where the words floating through Harlequin's head as e he watched from a few roofs over, oddly unnoticed in his orange and black outfit with his green and white hair. His excitement was nearly uncontainable as he viewed the fruit if his labors.

"They have no clue!! The poor human fool fell right into my web, and thanks to ol' beelzy showing up like this there's bound to be some damage. So worth the work" with that he kicked back and prepared what promised to be a very interesting event.

No one moved, no one even seemed to breathe. After a whole minute of this silence it occurred to Vladimir that maybe someone should say something.

"I don't know what all this about but I think we need to clarify some things." He never let his sword so much as drop an inch, his gaze moving between Atticus, Sora, and Beelzebub.

"You, Atticus!! I am willing to hear what you have to say on your behalf if you drop your weapon now and come quietly, I promise you fair treatment." Atticus narrowed his eyes and yelled back over at the knight.

"I might be a bit more cooperative if you would tell me what you want to arrest me for."

"I thought I said it earlier when I came to arrest you first. Lewd and lascivious acts."

"And where exactly did you come up with that one Sir Vladimir" Vladimir looked surprised at this statement and stayed silent for a moment, in thought.

"Well I suppose it makes no difference right now, but seeing as you really don't know. I was altered to your crimes by the young lady here. Lily had the courage to come to me last night and tell me everything." The look of success on his face was shattered when both lily and Atticus looked at each other than to Vladimir and at the same time yelled,

"Impossible!" Atticus mused to himself for a moment before returning attention to the knight.

"She couldn't have been to see you. I know because last night we were arguing about something till late. But just to set things straight at what time did she come to see you?" Vlad scratched his head and thought.

"Well about nine in the evening." This time it was sora that spoke up.

"But she couldn't have, I remember, that's was about the point she started throwing things at Atty." Atticus rubbed a slight sore spot on his forehead.

"Don't remind me…" his resolve fading fast Vladimir looked over to Lily hiding behind the cart as if imploring her to help end this confusion. She looked over the edge and yelled over to the distraught man.

"Sorry to say it but it's true. I don't know who you talked too, but I was never there." Vladimir was dumbfounded, his vision was blurring a little, and in than several things happened in that one moment.

The first being that Beelzebub used the moment to try and reduce the number of people in the standoff twisting and throwing a kick in the air that subsequently sent a large jet of purple flames at the knight.

The second thing to happen in that moment was both Atticus and Sora rushing forward as Atticus dove at Vladimir and Sora tossed the key blade at the fire bug.

The next thing to happen thing to happen was several thumping noises as Atticus tackled Vladimir to the ground out of the way of the fire blast, and then the key blade being sent back at Sora in a single flash of fists as Beelzebub turned with lightning reflexes deflecting the weapon of light back at its user. All of this happening in a split second.

By the time it was all over, Beelzebub was gone, Sora was sporting a head ach from the key blade hitting him in the head, and Atticus was helping Sir Vladimir to sit down on a nearby barrel. Lily came out from her hiding place and stood beside the two as they were tending to the shell shocked knight.

"This is really weird, and I don't know what just happened… but now I know that I sure as heck just can't stay here knowing you two are facing something like that." Atticus turned to her, no agitation on his face, but concern.

"No lily, that's the reason you _can't _come with us. You saw what that guy could do, and there are worse than him out there." Lily wasn't going for it though as she put her hands on her hips and gave Atticus an indignant look.

"No way, you don't have much of a choice. Remember you dragged me this far, and if you leave me behind I will tell everyone about you." Sora was waving his hands in a panic to quite her in front of Vladimir, but he wasn't really paying attention to anything, his face glazed over in a tired daze. Atticus sighed in defeat and just shook his head.

"Fine but if you get killed it's your own fault." He turned to Vladimir and gently placed a hand on the knights shoulder.

"Sir Vladimir? Are you okay?" the knight looked up, pulled from his stupor and nodded his head.

"Good" (WHAP!!-thump) Vladimir went down fast as the blunt end of Atticus's spear made contact with his head.

"Why did you do that!!" both lily and Sora shouted in unison.

"He would have followed us otherwise, besides he'll be fine, I think. Now grab your stuff and lets go, we have a lot of ground to cover." Without another word he turned and bean to leave, and soon Sora and lily were on either side of him as they made their way out of town, and into the wilderness.

………….

"DAMMIT!!" Harlequin stomping up and down on the roof top, his eyes bulging and bloodshot, but his grin still never sinking, as if propped up by staples.

"They were supposed to kill each other. I set it up perfectly and it still went wrong!! This is your fault!" he took up the bundle on his back and shook it till a mask feel out, and one of his puppets assembled itself from out of it in the usual fashion, It was a perfect replica of lily.

"Why didn't it work? I did it all right" he began angrily kicking the puppet till its face shattered and crumpled into a pile at his feet. His eyes still angry and red, while the rest of his panted face didn't move, as if it was as fake as the makeup he wore.

And still as he yelled and swore, his smile never faltered.

Not once.

(_in the forests)_

"So you found him like this? Unconscious on the ground?" Jade was finally more composed, his/her makeup cleaned and redone.

Sai simply nodded and lay the sleeping form of Riku down on the ground. He had found him with no incident and brought him back at lightning speed, unnoticed.

"So now what jade?" as if in answer Tao suddenly perked up from his usual spot on the ground and with drew a tiny crystal from his pocket, it was vibrating and soon a faint light emanated from it till the image if their boss, father fang came to life in front of them.

"Report the status of the mission, I am getting restless with all the silence from your end." He stared at he group with cold eyes in expectation. Both Sai and Tao pushed Jade forward at the same time and quickly looked away as they left their brother to face the cold gaze of fang.

"Well…… some stuff happened….and the weather has been good….no to mention we _almost _caught Beelzebub, and are preparing to pursue just when you called sir….and" the transparent image of fang put his hand up to silence him.

"Shut up. I know that you failed in the capture. And I also know that you had to fetch my little prince back. I told you to keep him close." Even though it was just a faint image they could tell he was mad. Very mad.

"Abort the mission, I had allowed him to go out of pity for his impatiens but it seems that was a mistake, I need to keep him where I can watch him myself. I am sending a ship for you immediately." The image faded and the three of them stood shivering slightly.

"Well….that wasn't so bad."

"Shut up Sai"

"Sorry jade"

(_back at the halfheart headquarters )_

Fang slammed his fist down on his desk, disrupting an hour glass and sending it to the ground where it shattered, sending sand and glass everywhere. He ignored it and went to a small mirror he kept in his bedroom, he looked himself over carefully. From every golden hair to his flawless skin and eyes.

How ugly he looked to himself.

His straight shining teeth, his full ruby lips that made both men and woman want to kiss him. The silky hand that could caress with gentleness unknown to humans.

How rough and jagged he felt to himself.

The perfect figure of his body in its lace and frills, the body that could fit perfectly against any one else in a sensual dance or loving embrace.

How he wanted to rip it in two and reveal the beast that he was inside, just once too look in the mirror and see what he _really_ looked like. His own body felt like a second skin over him, a heavy coat he was being forced to wear, while his real face was hidden within.

"Soon….. very soon, I will have my real face, the face of a god. No more of this human mockery. Yes soon I will be free, I just need to complete the puzzle, and bring all my precious, children to me. Soon…. So very, very soon."

_(back with our heroes…and lily)_

"So where are we going again?" this was the tenth time lily had asked and it was begging to burn at Atticus.

"North, just north. That's all she wrote. No more, so stop asking."

"fine…(sigh) so what are we looking for?"

"A heart."

"this really doesn't tell me anything"

"I Know" Sora was starting to get bored with them arguing and had gone to looking at everything around him, the whole open space of the fields was pretty, but it felt to...exposed. he was so used to closed spaces lately, and with the whole trying to survive, things that would have been beautiful where dangerous, open fields, the comforts of a town, even a camp fire to warm the night, could bring danger upon them from heartless and halfhearts alike.

"_Wow, I'm getting paranoid. I really need to clear my head or I won't be able to focus. Today has to be the suckest day ever. But..at least where getting somewhere now."_ Suddenly a thought hit him.

"hey guys, umm I just thought of something. How are we gonna get past the north border if it's all guarded and stuff if we can't even go into a town considering we are pretty much criminals now. What with knocking out sir Vladimir and "kidnapping" lily."

Both lily and Atticus looked at each other for a moment and then to Soras surprise began to laugh.

"we have been thinking the same thing, but me and lily figured it out while ago. I guess we forgot to tell You. the north border is still some ways off. So we have time to think ion that one. But as for towns and such…" the odd light that filled both lily's and Atticus's eyes was almost spooky in the fact at how similar they seemed at that moment.

With out knowing why Sora stepped back from the both of them.

"Ummm, Guys? What are you thinking…?" slowly atticus withdrew a small scroll from his pockets and lily just smiled al the brighter

"I already think seeing as lily knows I can do magic, that we don't have to be quite so discreet, so her and me had an idea."

"Okay…say isn't that the thing you used to disguise us."

"Yep, sure is"

"what are you going to do Atticus?" there was a slight tremor in Soras voice.

"Well…. We are probably wanted now, or that is to say one _man, a boy and a young girl_, are wanted. We just have to make sure they don't find, a man , a boy, and a young girl. Heheheheh"

"wait…a minute…ATTICUS!! No way I don't know what you're thinking but no!!"

In an instant both lily and atticus had grabbed him, and before he could argue the scroll was in the air and light shrouded them. When the smoke cleared All Sora could do was stare, this was so not right.

"Atticus..lily"

"Yes Sora?"

"I hate you both for this" Soar angrily tugged at the edge of his new disguise, as both lily and Atticus blushed at the scene in front of them.

Sora's hair was down again, but not straight like before, it was slightly fluffed, and the rest of him was in a red skirt that went to his ankles, and his boots where now replaced with a pair of buckled shoes

"I….really….hate you…both…for this"

End chapter 38

Notes from loss: HAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!! That's right, I went there. I went there bought a t-shirt and brought it back. We knew it was coming. The power to change clothes and two people that have all the reason in the world to see sora in a dress, yea…we knew it was coming.


	39. Chapter 39

Notes and stuff: I would like to take this moment to sat sorry for the lack of updates lately, I have been busy holding off a giant horde zombies from entering my fortress of doom and let me tell you it can eat your social time.

But anywho, here she be, chapter 39 of the halfheart chronicles.

Chapter 39: secret agent sora Or: why me?

"This is so not fair!! Why am I the only one to be dressed up like this??" Sora hadn't shut up for a single moment since his abrupt, transformation and he was showing no sign of stopping any time soon. Atticus and Lily had also donned disguises but nothing as drastic as Sora.

Lily was in a pair of loose boys pants with a white silk shirt like all the men of that world and her hair let down to cover her face, all her makeup redone to accentuate her face for a more masculine look.

Atticus on the other had had taken on a more detailed approach. His hair was pulled back tightly like before but unbraided so his pony tail blew about in the wind, his coat and boots discarded for something more refined as he sported a frock coat in a purple to match the usual color of his jacket, and smooth purple velvet pants and fine pointed high heeled black boots.

And to top off the look he wore an eye patch over his blank eye giving him an oddly intimidating appearance. But unchanged as always, his black leather gloves where firmly in place.

"No worries Sora, we can walk on the main roads like this if we're lucky, and if need be we can change back in a moment's notice. Besides you look good, I must say it fits you perfectly."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! Atticus why do you even have a spell like this?!" Atticus went oddly quite after that and refused to answer any questions. Lily was oddly just as silent, no doubt adjusting the odd feeling of boys clothing and the strange new freedom of movement in comparison to the dress's she had been expected to wear her whole life.

Sora was facing similar difficulties in the sense that woman's clothing was strangely binding in comparison to what he was used to. Thank fully the spell used had left his shorts intact under the frilly red dress, giving him some comfort in his façade.

It wasn't long before they came upon a clear path the soon developed in to a twisting way of roughly hued cobble stones, and sign markers here and there. And after rising to the top of a particularly tall they saw it.

A huge city of white towers rising above the fields into the sky surrounded by farms and rivers. Both Sora and Atticus stared in awe at the magnificent stone structures in the distance until lily spoke up.

"That's the capital city. The center of all the comings and goings of the grand valley kingdom. And home of his majesty King Roland and his wife queen Alabaster. I think we should just not bother here, we're wanted criminals now. And the last place we want to go is there. It's crawling with the royal knights and the kings elite guard, the order of valkyrie."

"Order of valkyrie? Sounds stupid." Atticus thought the words over for a second.

"Were going. I gotta see this place for myself." And like that he was on his way down the hill with lily running after him, and sora trying to run in the dress without killing himself.

"Didn't you just hear me? They will flay use if we go in that city." Atticus just turned and gave a thumbs up.

"I have a theory, if you thought of all that than surely they have as well, the knights that is. So the last thing they would expect us to do is to waltz right into the kings city right?? Basically we can hide in plain sight." Lily stood with her mouth open for a few seconds, looking more like a man as her shoulders hunched and her brow furrowed in thought.

"You're crazy, you know that? But what the heck." Sora had just now finally caught up, his breath short and his face red from running.

"Wait…up..(weez)..guys, don't go anywhere without me." Together again and ready they cautiously made their way up the cities enormous stone gates, white and perfectly smooth. In front stood a large a just within the main arch of the gate stood a large window with a man in heavy armor behind it.

"state your business." Atticus approached the guard and gave the best smile he could without seeming suspicious.

"To site see, to visit the capital and take in the sights and sounds of this grand city under king Roland's rule, may he live to rule forever." This cheesy bit seemed to convince the guard though and soon they were past the gate and within the bright shining metropolis of the capital city.

It seemed the whole city was carved of marble and diamond. It's tall pillars and spiraling towers where breath taking. Even in comparison to the natural beauty of the Angels ocean, this place was amazing. So far it seemed as if things would go their way.

_Back at the half heart headquarters _

Riku came too slowly. His head throbbing and his eyes blurry. It took him a moment but he recognized the soft material that was found only in sister scarlet's room and sighed. This was definably a bad sign, he had felt so much closer to finding Sora and now he was back to square one, confused and dazed in scarlet's bed, he stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then rolled over, finding one detail that was different from the first time, scarlet lying in the bed beside him. In a moment of panic he began to flail entangling himself in the soft material.

In slow motion the obviously sleeping woman had moved her arms around Riku and pulled him into a tight embrace smothering his face in her "motherly" assets.

"Uhhhh…" Rikus brain had deadpanned and his whole body was enveloped in the tall woman's heavenly scent, soft like after a rain storm with the drowsy smell of roses. It wasn't long before he gave up trying to resist, and against his better judgment slipped into a world of rose scented dreams. Not quite asleep yet though he could feel her warmth and her steady breath on his forehead as she slumbered.

But in a moment he was wide awake, there was something wrong, he leaned in closer and heard it.

A heart beat.

"_isn't a halfheart supposed to not have a heart at all?"_ now that riku finally thought about it scarlet had always seemed more alive than the others, could it be that she wasn't even a half heart. Maybe she was even human. It made kind of sense but at the same time it didn't make any sense at all to him. he had a feeling he would have a lot to talk to fang about.

A whole lot.

_Elsewhere_

deep in the center of the halfheart HQ a curious seen was unfolding. Sitting in a metal chair with a variety of wires hooked to him was none other than brother arsenic, the judgment fist, now back in his form of a young boy. While behind him in a tank was the remains of his "other " body, still in pieces from its run in with sora and Atticus.

"this sucks how much longer do I have to stay like this. I mean come on, I got my body back. And my battle use body is almost done being repaired. Commander steel this is really dull, I'm a judgment, I live to doll out the punishment, let go back on duty." Commander steel was standing by the tank looking at the torn body inside and then turned to arsenic.

"Not just yet, I want to finish fixing your battle suit first. Neither it nor you real body stood up to the keyblades might. Give it time. Besides there are other judgments working, use the time to rest."

"fine, whatever, just hurry up with it so I can stop resting and start fighting again." Steel only smiled a soft smile and walked to the exit

"In due time, in due time." And with that steel left the angry boy to recuperate.

_Back with our heroes…and lily_

The city was much bigger than expected, and much more tiresome to sora given the deficit of wearing regular pants. But it was no time to begin complaining, so far this little venture had proven to be rather 

good for their morale. Plus Atticus plan seemed to be working perfectly , in fact just for fun they had stood right beside wanted posters of themselves in the city as guards were walking by and waved joyfully, unnoticed.

Or at least not connected to their actual identities, in fact one of the guards had given soar his home address. Thus proving two things, that atticus knew what he was talking about. And that Sora would never ever do drag again after this.

Aside from that of course they enjoyed the time they spent in the city, taking in its sites and culture. Around noon they had all sat themselves on the steps of a large public building and were discussing their next move after this.

" I say we wait here in the city a bit longer, we need all the info we need. Besides what harm could it do?" Atticus was watching the clouds go by above him and felt no need to rush their journey too much now. Off course lily felt more anxious and made it known

"I say we wait for the evening than get the heck out of here, the longer were in one place the bigger the risk. What about you sora?

"whatever gets me out of this dress sooner." Atticus giggled to himself and looked down from the sky.

"we should be fine for the time but if you both want out of here I suppose so. We do have things to do I guess, so Soar what do you say, any ideas on which way to go from here?" Sora closed his eyes and concentrated, slowly he began to hear the sound of hearts everywhere, listing for one that could have stood out as the keyhole. He tried for a bit more until he felt it, that same pathetic sound of muffled screams, and his body went cold. He opened his eyes as his body broke into a cold sweat.

"we got company, I don't know if they know were here, but at least we know they're here."

"whos here?" lily looked confused attticus went stiff and looked around at everyone he could see

"if were unlucky more people like our friend Beelzebub. Great now we got to get out of here and quick. They could be watching us."

_The other side of town_

Rip off artist!! Charging that much for wine…I ought to…mumble.." Zul walked the market stalls looking at this and that his temper slowly rising from lack of booze in his system claw wasn't far behind him. walking among the crowds in broad daylight. It had been Zul's idea and it had turned out pretty good. On approaching the city Zul had instated on claw staying near him thus a disguise. This lead to a curious revelation, there was a real face under his mask. In fact a nearly flawless pretty face framed by his black hair, with narrow dark eyes and full lips.

After his shock Zul had garbed claw in tight black shirt and pants to go over his strange leather body after taking his many belts off, which had not been easy with Claws ability to phase through things. The only problem had been his hands, or lack thereof. Zuls quick thinking was to wrap them up tightly in 

cloth and make it look like they were injured and he would act as the assistant to a handicapped young noble. So far it had worked.

"I tell you claw this is my best idea yet. We can wait here for the keywielder, than BAM we got him right where we want him." claw just nodded in agreement. He was just happy to be doing something other than hiding for a change. Just as he was about to vocalize his thought he heard a thud and saw zul fall to the ground.

"Opps sorry sir," Zul was helped up by a tall gentle man with an eye patch who than quickly ran off with a young girl and a small boy.

"yea whatever people need to watch where they're going right claw."

'Yes"

"Good, now let's go find the traitor and the key blade'

"Sure thing"

_Just up the street_

"did that guy look familiar to you Atty?"

"not really why?'

"Don't know he looked like someone, can't figure out who."

"well that don't worry about it."

End ch 39


	40. Chapter 40

Notes by the writer person: well it has been far too long dear readers (I got lost in an IKEA store and just got out)

Ch 40 0f the half heart chronicles: dark night in the city,

The day spent in the capital city was so far going as planned and not one problem had surfaced, aside from all the girls the swooned when Atticus walked by them, or to their endless humor (Atticus's and lily's that is) all the boys that tried to hit on Sora in his current disguise.

"I hate this, how long do I have to wear this stupid dress. What if we get attacked, I can't fight in this." It was evening and the whole city was shifting gears, as the market stalls closed in the lower areas and the night life began to set its self up for another long evening of bar hopping and balls. But that was of little concern to Sora, lily and Atticus. With no clear idea of where to go from here they were stuck.

"Any luck yet sora?" they were currently hiding in the back of an empty granary on the edge of town, **back in their normal clothes, except for lily who had taken an odd liking to her new attire. Sora was** standing there with the keyblade out and his eyes closed as he focused his thoughts on trying to find the keyhole so far with little to no results.

"I can't get a fix on anything around here, it's not good for now all I get is endless background noise from all the people." He sat back down in defeat on a sack of grain and sighed. He was dead tired, running in a dress all over a giant city was one thing, but also focusing strength into the keyblade was just too much for one boy until he got a better handle on how to use it. But it had only been one day and they were in high spirits for the most part. They just needed to stay ahead of the halfhearts for the time being and they should be fine, at least that was the theory. Atticus was busy looking over a large map of the country side he had gotten a hold of while they were in the main city that day and was studying it almost obsessively.

"We just need to rest up and collect our wit, that's all. In the mean time we can hide out in the city and pray we aren't found out." Atticus hadn't looked up once from the map as he said this but the light in his eyes seemed encouraging for the moment. Sora couldn't help but smile through the dim haze of tiredness that was consuming his mind telling him to sleep like lily had about an hour ago.

Instead though he stood up and walked over to stand beside Atticus who was currently hunched over on the floor, with his jacket hanging loosely over his shoulders like a cape and his long hair undone from its braid and aloud to flow freely down to the middle of his back in a silver cascade, complementing the way the fading evening light played on his porcelain skin.

Atticus looked up and felt totally awed by the sight of Sora, his tan skin glowing in the receding sunlight, his gem like eyes sparkling with a mixture of youth and excitement, with a touch of all the things he had seen so far on his journey. It was mesmerizing to Atticus that such being could truly be human. And yet what other creatures could be so beautiful in both body and soul. And yet at the same time just as equally ugly? Only humans could do so, to be more than one thing at once, good and bad, sad or happy. They could be anything they wanted to be. Unlike the lower animals and beasts, and even the halfhearts, that endlessly followed the flow of instinct and nature. Born to be that one thing and nothing more. And yet there was a certain beauty to the beasts and other such things. Not that they knew they were being admired, just as most humans would never comprehend how beautiful and yet ugly they were to the halfhearts or specifically to Atticus.

Sighing to himself, the tall inhuman motioned for sora to sit by him and pulled the smaller boy close to him and let his head lean against sora's shoulder.

"Atty?"

"Shhh, just let me stay like this for awhile."

"Kay." And so they stayed like that until the two of them fell into a peaceful if not somewhat uncomfortable slumber.

_(elsewhere)_

Far off in the city slums, among the smoke and the sound of local whores at the evening rounds, Zul sat crossed legged on top of a slanted old building staring at the sky. Beside him Claw was busy laying on his back, occasionally stretching out and sort of tying his limbs into knots and other strange arraignments that would probably break a normal persons arms and legs. His blank mask was firmly in place again and the clothes removed to allow his odd leather body to breath in the night air.

"next..move is?" Zul snapped from his stupor at the sound of claws wheezy voice and thought.

"Our next move? Can't say for sure yet, we don't even know if either the keybalde is in the city or any other of the brotherhood. But for now I don't think were in too much danger." He said this with only a little conviction though, as he sighed and reached behind him into a small pile of wine bottles, withdrew one and shook it a bit before he put it down in defeat at the lack of liquid inside. Claw looked up at him, or at least it appeared so.

"Noises, from…afar." He then sat up and stared off in the direction he meant, pointing until Zul looked as well and cupped his hand to his ear to hear whatever Claw was hearing. The slowly rising ruckus of violins and somewhat drunken songs along with the scurrying of carriages rose over all the other night time sounds as Zul focused his inhuman hearing

"It's a ball stupid, just a bunch of people dancing and drinking and….." Zul stopped and listened closer but couldn't make out what he heard, but something caught his ears from the party a few buildings down in one of the larger hotels of the city and he was interested now.

"claw how close can you get without being noticed by anyone."

"close..very close." Zul thought for a moment.

"Is that receiver that I was fiddling with still in your masks lining?"

"yes" Claw nodded in the affirmative and without another word melted into the roof he was sitting on, and the pool like shadow that was there now than flowed over the rooftops and down the sides of buildings until it came to settle underneath a wagon, and soon into the crowd of people moving from shadow to shadow. Finally within the middle of the dimly lit ball room underneath a table.

Slowly claws head rose from the pool of dark as he waited and then….

"All…set?" he waited for a moment until a light voice was heard in his head

"All good here Claw, do your stuff. Just like a mission, just don't be seen."

"right." And so he moved about here and there unnoticed for sometime listing to random conversations, till he came to rest in the shadow of an old, short nobleman with a powdered wig talking with several other old and toad like nobles.

"…..truly, a success, so I say to hall with the working class till they know who they work for."

"indeed lord reginold. Truly a lovely night for a party as such, the dim yet oddly powerful lighting, the curious gothic design of the hall. Only something our dear lord Beelzebub could think of." Both Zul and Claw stopped and just stared forward from their respective hiding places.  
"claw…"

"….yes"

"get back here now!" Zul was In panic mode now and was pacing back and forth arguing weather to go for claw or wait for him to get back. Not wanting to fight himself he rushed over the roofs in the direction of the hotel only to meet claw halfway, almost crashing into him.

"Well this is bad! Like the worst of the worst of things to happen we gotta get moving before-

"Before what, exactly?" Zul froze as his attention was drawn to the circle of cloaked people suddenly around him and Claw. Each ones face obscured, but the swords on their waists more than enough to tell what kind of people they were.

"So what is the "angel" of death doing all the way out here? Not spying on our master the great lord of flames I'm sure? Because that would be just not a good thing for you." Zul looked from one end os the group to the other, at least ten of them. and only him and claw against them.

"So I should be worried then?"

"very much so, drunkard we out number you." Zul smiled to himself, had the feeling the claw may have been as well.

"you outnumber us yes. But we out awesome you" the one cloaked figure thought for a moment.

"Wait that isn't even proper gramm—(SLAM!!!!) Before he could finish insulting Zul a heavy earthen jug slammed straight into his face, the last thing he saw being the Japanese kanji sign for sake. As Zul pulled the rope returning his heavy jug to his side next to a second one, materialized from thin air.

"Anyone else wanna give me a school lesson?"

…………………..

As the sun light poured into the small loft of the granary, it fell upon the sleeping forms of Sora, lily and Atticus. Each lost in their own dream lands.

As the morning drew on sora was the first to awake, blinking as the bright sun filled his eyes and he turned his head only to find Atticus's sleeping form beside him and smiled. Not sure as to why he quietly leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his loves cheek and sat back to take in the morning air and sighed as he lay against the hard floor.

"it's too quite here. I really think I want to be back on the road, I guess never realized how isolating a city was, until you see the universe like I am, it feels to crowded. I miss the open spaces. The foresters, the beaches going on and on." As sora talked to himself he hadn't notice Atticus wake up and prop himself up to watch him as he talked to himself

"_he Is to cute sometimes"_ he laughed to himself a bit before rolling over surprising sora as he let his arms fall over the short boy.

'Sora!!! Good morning."

"ACK!! Atticus, are you trying to strangle me" Atticus just smiled and planted a kiss on Sora's forehead. In the ruckus as they wrestled for a moment they failed to notice lily walk in and sit triumphantly on pile of boxes and waited for them to stop. She was already dressed in her boys clothes and was grinning ear to ear. By the time they noticed her they were both a bit of a mess and as they stood, without a word she stood up and shoved a paper in their faces.

"Read it." they both took the scroll and unrolled it and read it

_To the fair citizens._

_It has come that time to celebrate the birthday of our kings only daughter as she turns six this month. All citizens are asked to be merry and celebrate the day, and most so in the capital were a citry wide festival is to held by the charitably willed lords of the city, lord Reginald of the supreme court. And lord Beelzebub ,the newly appointed lord of the eastern side of the kingdom. Hail to his majesty!!!_

"…..did I read that right?"

"I hope not Sora, I really hope not."

End chapter 40.


	41. Chapter 41

A message from (L.O.R)= good day, greetings, boun jour, gutan tag, prevyet, and hello my sweet readers. As usual I would like to use the first few lines of electronic paper to address my admiration to you all.

Thank you, thank you ….thats all I got. Here we go!!!

Chapter 41 of the halfheart chronicles: put on your game face, it's party time!!

"And you're sure you have everything ready? The entertainment, catering? What about extra guard around the city?" the old lord was on edge, his powdered wig wobbling uneasily on his large head every time he moved. As he paced back and forth, a rather annoyed but regal looking Beelzebub stood before him the in dimly lit library. His usual jacket traded for a noble's frock coat, and his long, usually spiked hair combed straight back.

"Be at peace Reginald all is well, I have personally seen to it that this goes off without a hitch. We promised to help each other, you didn't give me this lord ship for nothing your grace." The old battered judge looked at him long and hard than allowed himself to grin.

"Indeed, we help each other, now than that leaves a question I have been meaning to ask you Beelzebub."

"And that would be?"

"Well, what exactly is it that you want to gain from this, I know why I'm doing this, but you still haven't told me what _you_ get out of this" Beelzebub smiled and sat down crossing his legs and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Who knows? I told you not to worry about it, in the end you after all are getting the better end of the deal, so just go with it for now." He waved away the distraught lords protests with little care and leaned back into his seat.

"Hmm, true enough, I won't worry too much. Like we agreed I get the kingdom…"

"And I get the princess" Beelzebub finished the sentence with a sort of flourish as if the words were smoke being exhaled as he laughed to himself with the old lord.

………………………………………………………………

Sora shivered slightly, but brushed it off as being a case of the jitters. The morning had been dedicated to one thing and only one thing. Recon and planning. The second that they had read lord Beelzebub's name they agreed to spread and search the city for any clues. Sora had been allowed to trade out his dress for a set of pants and a brown shirt, while lily moved about with her mused and sporting atticus's eye patch to make her look like a vagabond.

Atticus himself had opted to move about in his usual way from the shadows gathering info covertly, while lily and sora were to move about the city and gather up on rumors and any other clues they could find.

Unfortunately it was the same thing wherever they went, no rumors on the new local lord, or they were too busy getting the city read for the party to answer. After what seemed like hours of trying both lily and sora sat in defeat at a large fountain their hands in their hands, sulking.

"Well this turned out to be a big pile of nothing. Were at square one again, with no leads to follow. Just a stupid party. So now what?"

"Like I know sora? Come on the guy throws fire, you'd think people would notice something funny about him! I guess we just have to wait for Attucus and pray he knows something."

"sorry but I didn't get anything either"

Both lily and sora jumped nearly five feet in the air as Atticus spoke from the spot right beside them sitting in the same defeated posture. Sora clutched his chest and pointed right at the boys face.

"How long have you been sitting there!?"

"About three minutes, you guys can be really depressing sometimes, you that?"

"That's not the point! You're not supposed to sneak up on people like that."

"Well sorry, but no I like I said I haven't found out anything either… its weird, no one bothers to question how this new lord got his position. I'm worried about this whole set up, halfhearts like him work from the sidelines, not right in the center of things. He has a plan I'm certain. We gotta figure out what, looks like we have to put the main mission on hold." Everyone nodded in agreement. It was settled, they would devote their time to one thing, Beelzebub's as of yet unknown plan.

Atticus stood up and stretched his arms up for a moment, as his back gave a small pop.

"Okay, we've got a few days till this party happens, and I have a hunch that's when Beelzebub is gonna do whatever it is he's gonna do. So that gives us time. If we can't figure out his plan than we can at least be prepared to do something about it when it happens."

"like what?"

"I….well….just something!"

"Were screwed basically."

"No doubt lily."

_Meanwhile_

"This is boring you isn't it?" this was the fifth time aqua had asked Beelzebub the same question and it was staring to get on his nerves.

"Yes, yes it bores me. But I am putting up with it for now." The both of them were sitting in the balcony seats of a large theater as a long and (in Beelzebub's opinion) very dull as dirt opera was being preformed. Scratch that, in this case Beelzebub probably would have found a pile of dirt to be far more exciting than being made to sit here for hours and listen to the morons bellow. He was really only doing this for appearances anyways, and couldn't have been any happier when the sound of one of his spies hanging upside-down on the ceiling reached his ears.

"I honestly don't care what you say, just make sure its distracting"

"umm of course my lord. Last night several of our men were either wounded or killed by two assailants."

"..Well….defiantly not boring. How about details."

"The few survivors capable of speech made clams of seeing the angle of death zultheris, and his cohort claw. Their intentions are unknown." Beelzebub thought for a bit, s he pretended to watch the opera, his mind turning the details around.

"I highly doubt he is here to mess with us specifically, not his style. He usually just smashes what's in his way, so logically if we want him out of our way, we just stay out of his. Understood?"

"yes, my lord" and with that the spy silently vanished leaving the lord of flames to his thoughts. Before long a small grin formed on his lips and he stood up.

"excuse me a bit aqua, I need some air."

"of course."

As soon as he was outside of the theater he jumped to the highest point of the roof and looked down on the city around him. Then slowly at first but soon louder and louder, he began to laugh. A deep, angry sounding laugh that heated the air around him as sparks and licks of flame jolted up around him with every breath as he went nearly hysterical. By the time he finished he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I think I have an idea… not a very good idea. Or a very nice idea. But it's an idea none the less that I really want to try." Beelzebub snapped his fingers and in an instant was surrounded by several cloaked figures.

"You called us master?"

"yes, I have an assignment for you all…."

_Back with sora._

"traning?" Sora stood there for a moment scratching his head in confusion as Atticus was setting up a set of hanging bags in the grain house they had been hiding in.

"yeeeep. I think we need to keep our skills sharp if we intend to take on the heartless and the brotherhood. So I think we should use the few days we have to train. I remember when you fought that one guy in the angel's ocean. Everything was done by instinct. That's good and all, but the better you are to begin with, the stronger the keyblade." Sora couldn't think of a single argument to that and before he could ask anything else he was forced to duck as one if the bags came flying at him on its rope.

"I didn't say to start yet Lily."

"sorry he was all spaced out it seemed like a good way to get the point across." So without further conversation the training began.

As far as Sora could tell, Atticus's training method was based around the idea of what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Unfortunately for sora, Atticus seemed to take this literally, as by the end of the first day, they were all ready to die from fatigue (even lily joined in as much as she could despite protest.)

"I think we over did some." Sora collapsed on the ground and was ready to welcome death at anytime if it meant he didn't have to keep this up.

"oh come on, we only went for six hours, and that's with breaks counted."

"Shut up Atticus, you're a sadist sometimes."

"Not true!! I'm a lover of all things living….except spiders, they freak me out." Both Sora and Atticus argued back in forth for some time until the sun had finished setting over the horizon and the moon slowly rose into the sky.

And despite what complaints they may have had, they were all smiling.

That was up until the sounds of bells and screaming meet their ears.

Even from as far as they were they could see it, smoke rising into the sky blotting out the moon. Furthermore the sound of clashing steel could be heard and yells for the knights to assemble from the guard stations.

With out calling out the keyblade, Sora already knew in his heart what was going on.

"halfheart…." And off he ran flanked closely by Atticus, and lily (who wouldn't have stayed put even if they tied her down).

Pushing their way through the smoke and crowds they found what they were looking for. In smoking, crumbling ruins of what appeared to be a gambling house, stood four figures surrounded by fallen soldiers. As the smoke cleared and the figures became more visible, sora started to wish he couldn't see them. the first of them closest to him was squatting down, balanced on the balls of his feet, he sported torn denim pants, and an old worn wind breaker, his whole head was shaved showing an elaborate pattern of tattoos.

The second of them was rather big, in all dimensions. And not with muscle, he appeared to be a giant sphere of meat wrapped in leather with bright red hair that ended in a long red beard. The third was standing off to the side somewhat, his whole body wrapped foot to mouth in bandages leaving only the top of his head exposed to reveal burning eyes and mop of dirty brown hair. The fourth one was tall, and lanky, his face obscured by a wide brimmed hat. Bt his whole torso was laden down with lines of bullets. But no gun to be found.

The bald one looked up and saw the group as they approached.

"Yo... your all late. But the party can start now. I'm Deezle."

"I'm beetle" the large man raised his hand.

"spinner" the bandage man.

"straight shot." Wide hat.

The four of them than each positioned themselves in order of descending height and yelled at the same time.

"And together we are the flame gang!!" It took them a moment to absorb what they had just seen, and Sora felt a headache on its way.

"this has got to be some kind of bad joke" the baldy heard him and yelled across the ruble

"Sorry but no. were quite serious punk. Now than, I kinda expected the keywieder to be taller, but no matter orders are orders, cause a ruckus, and draw out the nosy little keyboy, and the white haired punk that keeps pissing me off, so quoted the bossman." Seeing as it didn't take a moron to put two and two together in this situation, words were of no further use and both sora and Atticus charged forward with need of further explanation.

They were beelzbubs men, and they were here to raise hell.


	42. Chapter 42

Notes from (L.O.R)= yo!!! I am here with the latest. Not much new to discuss with you. but please keep reading, and review. Good or bad it is nice to hear feedback.

Ch 42: the flames of hope and despair.

"This has got to be some kind of bad joke…" Sora just couldn't figure this one out. If there was one thing he understood it was that these guys weren't kidding. He could feel it, the killing intent in there gaze's at him. The aura of pure hate they sent out at him and the keyblade, the same hate they felt for all things alive. And as quickly as they had assembled themselves, they scattered again leaving almost no time for either Sora or Atticus to counter.

Before he could even swing the key blade they had split into two groups. Separating him from Atticus, leaving him with the bandaged freak, and the guy covered in bullets.

"Your fight is with us."Spinner seemed to be grinning under his wrappings at Sora before he charged leaving straight shot in the background, and began throwing punches and kicks at him with deadly speed.

It took all Sora had to keep up and defend himself let alone counter. He watched as closely as he could for any kind of opening, until he saw a moment between attacks to strike.

With all his might he swung forward forcing the halfheart back slowly, keeping him on the defensive. It was just as he was sure he had him cornered that Spinner ran straight at him, taking a blow from the keyblade.

Sora had no time to register what had happened as he soon found he was up in the air, as he slammed back down into the ground thought he was able to see what had happened. Letting himself get hit had been a distraction and currently sora's leg was wrapped up tightly in bandages, leading right back to the mummified freaks arms. He had used the moment to get his bandages around Sora somehow. Just as he saw it a single sound reached his ear, a popping kind of sound, and more by instinct than anything else he ducked just in time to see a small blast ricochet of some rubble.

He looked up and saw the bullet laden man standing some yards off, his hand out in front of him in a sort of thumbs up, smoke rising from his fingers.

"Dammed dark, missed 'im. Hold him tighter next time spinner." He took another bullet from of the string and held between his thumb and fore finger, and with no time wasted snapped them. the bullet went flying at sora, giving him just enough time to throw himself to the ground and avoid it.

"What the heck!! He flicks them!!! How strong are his hands!?!?" falling to the ground was unfortunately not the best idea though, almost as soon as he was down, he felt himself being dragged along.

"Arg! I forgot about the mummy!!" with a wave of his arms Spinner had Sora in the air again and sailing back down hard into cold dirt with a heavy thud.

"Owwww…. Not fun." Just than a shot blew up right beside his head, sending a ringing through his ears.

"this guy seriously cant aim, I mean I'm not that small of a targ—ahhh!!" he was back in the air again ready to be slammed in a moment's notice, but the air time gave him a moment to think.

"They have a pattern, once I hit the ground, he fires. I was lucky, but why fight like this?" that's when it hit him; the bullets he was using weren't regular bullets. He had noticed the shots blew up when they hit, they were made to explode to increase the area of damage, they couldn't have been fired from a gun because of that, they would just explode and hurt the user. But in exchange Sora was able to dodge them; a hand couldn't fire as fast as a gun. So he needed them to hold still, thus him and the mummy worked together. Jar them with the slamming attacks, leaving them too confused to counter or dodge the bullets.

"okay than." Sora had a strategy.

………………………..

Atticus didn't seem to be fairing as well though. After the split he had been left with the baldy and the huge guy. But unlike spinner and straight shot, their fighting style seemed more erratic.

It was a flurry of fists left and right as Atticus dodged and attacked with his spear. The baldy was fast, way fast in Atticus's eyes, he could almost swear he punched from two directions at the same time. And the situation wasn't helped any with the giant tank of a halfheart charging at every opportunity, smashing the ground as he went. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Several times Atticus had already struck the giant only to have his razor sharp spear bounce right back at him, sending him some feet backwards. His whole body seemed to be made from some kind of demonic rubber. He was getting no were with this.

"Fine then, lets do this!" a surge of purple electricity sparked at the tip of his spear and formed a ball of lightning.

"Fry, you oversized shell!!" just as his spear was about to make contact, two feet made hard contact with his face sending him backwards and onto the ground.

"what the hell?" standing in front of him was not one, or even two opponents, but three. The big guy, and two of the baldys smiling at him.

"your twins?" the two deezles just laughed along with each other.

"Wrong, I'm one of a kind buddy, I just believe in sharing myself with the world." One of the two twins slammed his hand to the ground inside of the shadows cast by the rubble and from it a third one rose up.

"As long as there are shadows I can make as many of me as I need, that's why I'm deezle, the one man army." Atticus looked from each one of his slowly growing number of opponents and sighed.

"So what, you suck so bad you have to make more of you just to balance it out?" All three deezles eyes twitched at that, and the big one laughed out loud.

"looks like he's got you pegged deezle."

"shut it!!! None of you guys can appreciate the skill it takes to work this technique." All four were speaking at the same time, giving Atticus a moment to gather himself. Numbers and size, that's all they had, It was easy to see their game. Wear out an opponent with the big one and when they were too tired, overwhelm them with numbers.

Problem being for them Atticus wasn't just another human, he could do this.

.................

"Dammit!! Hold him still spinner!"

I'm trying." As soon as Sora had begun descending for another slam, he had turned mid air and cuagh the slack of spinners bandage with the keyblade, wrapping it around allowing him to control the landing. Now it had become a game of dodge ball.

Although now the key blade was caught, his feet were free. But he couldn't go more than a certain distance unless he let go, which he wasn't going to do. And of course avoiding the bullets. But slowly he was getting to where he wanted to be. after some time, the bullet slinger had grown frustrated with trying to peg Sora, and was staring to fire recklessly. And now that his attention was out of wack Sora make his move.

"Hey!! Bandage face, tell me something, did you get beat up really bad or are you just really ugly under there!" this had the desired effect as spinner began tugging harder on the wrapped key blade bringing sora right in front of him, and at the same time right into straight shots line of fire. With perfect timing, sora waited for the moment he heard him fire.

"here you go!!" and with that he let go of the keyblade just as spinner tugged his hardest, sending the weapon of light straight at him before he could react, and with an earsplitting crunch, it drove right into his chest. Not that he had much time to be in too much pain from that.

The split second after he let go, sora ducked letting him see the bullet fly just over his head and at the mummy. So as soon as the key blade hit him, so did straight shots bullet and the result was a rather bright explosion. As soon as it had died down all that was left was a pile of dust and bandages, and the key blade sticking up from the round where spinner had been struck down.

The other halfheart just watched the dust fly into the air with a look of horror on his face, which turned to shock, and then a sick sort of fear as sora pulled his weapon from the dirt.

"Oh…shit!!" without waiting for Sora to move, the bullet slinger was on the run trying to put distance between them.

"no..you..don't." With a steady hand soar gave the keyblade a toss, and watched as it spun fast as wind right into straight shots back, and the resulting cut which smoked for a moment and then spread as the halfheart turned to dust as well.

"Alright, not too shabby."

…………………………………..

Atticus's battle hadn't been going as smoothly though. Between a guy who could multiply himself and one that could probably take a cannonball to the stomach, he was finding it hard to keep up. It seemed with every strike he threw there was another twenty ready to be returned at him with just as much force.

Just as he felt about cornered the sound of several blasts and screams meet their ears, and they all looked just in time to see straight shot turn to dust. Both deezel and beetle paled at the sight and all eyes fell on sora as he turned to look at them, his keyblade swung up on his shoulder.

The remaining foes looked to each other and if a silent agreement decided it was time to pull back. The copy deezels vanished and a vortex of black energy opened behind the giant beetle.

"fuck this!!! Were out. Beelzebub can suck it!!" and on that note, they were gone. Sora staggered as he walked, his energy spent, and fell against Atticus and sighed in frustration.

"I really hate those guys." Lily poked her head from behind some of the rubble and shook the dust from her hair.

"Agreed, but I think now is the time we run for it as well, the rest of the royal guard will be here in no time." Both Sora and Atticus nodded and they were off into the night back to their hiding place, just crowds of men in armor swarmed the street.

By the time the returned to their hideout in the far edge of the city they were all beat, Sora the most it seemed as he instantly collapsed into the pile of sheets he had been calling a bed and refused to get up. Atticus landed rather gracelessly on the round beside him and just stared up at the ceiling.

Lily on the other hand seemed alive and alert, and without asking had pulled off Atticus's jacket and through it over her shoulders.

"I'm going out to gather info. We need to stay in the know, and you two need to rest. I'll try and be back by sometime tomorrow, but with the whole city to scour, I plan on working every angle I can." As soon as she was gone Atticus flumped back to the ground, not wanting to argue with her, as it was a good idea any ways.

After a few minutes like that, he rolled over and let his arm fall lazily over sora's back and tangled his fingers in the mess of brown hair, relishing the softness.

"gods, this isn't going to be easy. Beelzebub did this to mess with our heads, I know it. So now we have too---" he was stopped short by a finger over his lips as Sora turned his head to face him.

"stop talking, trying to rest, no more Beelzebub, or flame gangs or worrying tonight my brain is fried. Just let me relax, and you try to do the same."

"relax?! How can I? he could strike again at any moment we need to be prepared, we nee-mmph!!" this time sora decided to shut him up with the direct approach and preesed his lips tightly over the taller boys, they stayed like this for some time, savoring each other's closeness, finally breaking apart for air.

Sora's eyes were glazed over with both tiredness and relief all at the same time, and he pressed his forehead into the crook of Atticus's neck and closed his eyes.

"ya know, your aloud to not worry once in awhile."

"yea….I know… hey Sora."

"hmm?"

"I love you. I really do."

"I love you too"

"I Know."

…………………..

"Well, this doesn't look good." Aqua could only look on in confusion as Deezle and Beetle approached him, without either spinner or straight shot.

"Mind explaining to me what happened?" both deezle and Beetle fidgeted were they stood, unable to speak for some minutes till beetle apparently grew a pair and approached the blue green haired man.

"We sorta…lost, and stuff. The keyblade broke spinner and shot. We pulled out while we still had the chance." Any further explanation was topped by Aqua who put up his hand to silence to giant.

"Beelzey isn't going to like this, we didn't expect to lose three members of the flame gang tonight." Deezle perked up at this and spoke.

"We only lost two, not three." Aqua didn't seem to mind him though as he lifted a goblet off the table beside him, and shook it slightly. And almost as if on cue, the contents rose out and in a spear like motion pierced the giant halfheart directly between the eyes, and recoiled back into the cup just as beetle turned to dust.

"No we lost three, no one abandons a mission. You think about that deezle. I need to tend to the master. He has a head ache from the opera." Deezle stayed where he was for a long time after Aqua had left, trembling from a mix of rage and fear.

"Fuck….sorry beetle ol buddy, but I don't really think I can do that whole avenging thing have fun in hell for me."

…………………..

Sora rolled over, falling on top of Atticus, the both of them worn out even more than before, but refreshed in a sense as well. What had started as one kiss had become nearly ten minutes of caressing and deep lip locks, leaving them breathless.

As they nestled together, unaware of the dark aura that seemed to engulf the city from within its very center, they fell into a deep untroubled sleep. Together, revealing in the feeling of one more victory.

End chapter 42.

Whoooooo. Done with another one. Now if you will all excuse me, I need to go lay down. I happened to be at that same opera as Beelzebub. And it sucked.


	43. Chapter 43

Well, it has been some time hasn't it my tender lumplings. I have been busy….oh so busy. But that aside I have finally had the time to sit down and work on the latest, chapter of my masterpiece and favorite work the halfheatless chronicles. Sorry to make you all wait so long…. (L.O.R)

Chapter 43 of the halfheartless chronicles: bits and pieces, the mind of a mad man.

As always, the sun rose in the east with the general plan of setting in the west. As always, the birds chirped in the morning mist , acting like an alarm clock for the denizens of the world. And as always, getting Sora to get up was near impossible.

"Come on, we have too much to deal with without me having to carry you around like a cute sack of potatoes!! Wake up Sora." After much pleading shaking and begging Sora was up, if not somewhat groggy. Today was a big day for all involved. Despite several obvious setbacks, the whole of the royal city was geared up for the celebration of the princess's birthday, and vendors, tents and an endless crowd of people now littered the city. Even from their hiding place on the edge of things, the three of them could hear the sounds of laughter and music.

"So than let's review what we know so far. Beelzebub is here somewhere in this city, and it's safe to say so are a few more of his followers. Our plan is simple enough, lily if you would." Lily stood up and undid a scroll showing a map of the whole city, in detail with several areas marked in red circles.

"It goes like this. The royal family and all the lords will be in the castle at the center of the city, which is where we need to be. As much as I hate to say it, the only strategy that really shows promise is that we have to smoke the little firebug out of his hole and force him to expose himself as a sham. Meaning we have to find a way into that castle without getting caught. Then comes the matter of actually finding him, there are no maps of the castle itself. So that leaves one more problem. This guy is unpredictable, we can't expect him to sit quietly and let us reveal him for a monster. He will most likely do something dangerous, so we need to find a way to make him leave the castle of his own will."

Lily took a deep breath and sat back down again. Sora scratched the back of his head as he tried to process the whole thing.

"So what? You're saying that we need some kind of Beelzy bait? What do we have that he would want?" None of them seemed to have an answer as they sat and thought as hard as they could. Finally Atticus spoke up.

"Well, if I remember this guy is kind of simpleminded. So that being said it means whatever he may want is in that castle. So meaning that helping to sponsor such a big event means he is using as some sort of distraction…I think." Lily's eyes brightened up at this thought and began to scribble furiously on a scroll until; with a victorious smile she held it up to show a list.

"Okay, that makes a lot of sense, so we just have to figure out what in the castle he might want, and why he couldn't get it yet. From everything we know so far, I have a theory newly formed in my head. What if, just what if, somewhere in that castle is the heart thing you're looking for?" Atticus froze in his seat as his eyes darkened.

"Now that I think about it, I should have thought of that awhile ago….but never mind. Sora, are you sure you can't get a fix on the heart?" Sora shook his head and sighed.

"I keep trying but it's like it keeps moving around or something, I can't get a decent fix on it no matter how hard I try. But I guess that's why he hasn't gotten it yet either." The three of them nodded in agreement, and not wanting to wait any longer, prepared to leave and make their move. As they walked the streets, each one draped in a loose brown cloak, Lily reviewed her plan in full.

"We each need to find a way to get in that castle, as much as I hate to say it, we need to each find our own way in, than meet up once inside the castle. Atticus, all those red marks on the map I made are places were the guards are going to change shifts at noon today. That gives you an opportunity to move past them as they change out. Being the sneakiest of us it seemed that going in from the front like that would be your best bet. I have already figured out my way in, as for you Sora, you will have to figure it out for yourself, but not to worry, I'm sure you can figure something out."

Without waiting for any protests both Atticus and lily ran off in two separate directions vanishing into the crowd. Leaving Sora to fend for himself.

"Well…crap…now what." The young Key blade user paced p and down the streets looking for a solution to his problems, kicking a bottle in front of him as he thought. Without really paying attention he gave the bottle an extras hard kick and sent it flying till he heard a loud yell and the sound of something almost crashing. Out of pure instinct Sora dove behind a nearby barrel as he heard yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL!! Oy, burney, calm the horses down, the last thing we need is to lose those wine barrels, there going straight to his majesty for tonight." Sora huddled there slack jawed; it seemed the fated were finally favoring him. Now it was just a matter of timing. Waiting as quietly as he could Sora watched as the cart began to move again, and using his speed, and natural agility silently jumped up on to the cart and hide himself among the canvas covered barrels.

Unfortunately this held problems of its own. One being that it was extremely warm under the canvas and the cloak he was wearing didn't help that any. The other and more fundamental problem was getting around without being found when the cart stopped. Not having much time to think about it though he decided to play it by ear and see what happened.

"_Well I'm not dead yet, may as well roll with it. What's the worst that can happen?" _As time went on and Sora began to doze somewhat the cart came to an abrupt stop, knocking him from his state of half sleep. Cautiously he moved to look out of a tear in the canvas, seeing very little, his eyes unable to figure out the surroundings. After taking a moment to muster his courage, he peeked out of the end of the cart, to find himself in some sort of outdoor loading area, with a wicker roof covering much of the space giving a decent bit of shade.

Amidst the dust and straw, Sora was able to clearly see several men chatting a distance off from the cart, and the doors in for that matter, assuming it must have been the cart driver negotiating his pay. It seemed now was his only chance, and as quietly as he could he rolled out from the cart, using the shadows to hide his entry into the castle's back entrance.

Allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, Sora was able to make out his location. It seemed to be the way in to several service areas, a hallway marked to the kitchen, stairs ways going both up and down, and several large pantries. He was quick to discard his cloak in a dark corner and decided it would be best to get his bearings set. Looking around for any possible spectators, he slinked into one of the large pantries and summoned the keyblade, holding it out straight and focusing his mind.

"_thump…thump…thump…."_

"_Sounds like a heartbeat, stronger than the rest in the castle, but where are you? wont you tell me?"_

Nothing….the sounds of the real world rushed back to invade his senses as he hung his head in frustration.

"This won't be easy, but at least it seems stronger now that I'm in the castle. So now what? Got to get further inside…hey what's that?" hanging not far from him was several sets of servant's aprons, and dusty brown coats, an idea quickly formed in his head.

Within minutes, a now newly costumed Sora emerged from the pantry, a servants coat over his own clothes and his head hung a bit to make sure his face was somewhat concealed.

"_heheh, I'm a genius." _As nonchalantly as he could Sora walked into the kitchen, and found himself face to face with a hurricane of people rushing back and forth in a panic. Just as he felt like he would be stampeded to death a rather large woman, turned to face him brandishing a meat cleaver.

"YOU, new boy!!! Stop loafing about like a sorry log and get that tray there up to the third floor, the butlers are waiting to take it to his majesty!!" Sora looked around confused for a second like a lost puppy till it hit him and decided today was a very lucky day for him.

"Right away miss!! No lazing about today." And as naturally as anything he had the tray and was on his way up stairs. As soon as he found himself in the main halls of the giant structure he was quick to tuck the tray away in a corner and was on to his work, sneaking about as silently as he could. Truth be told the castle wasn't quite as complex as he thought, it was just the size of it that made it difficult to navigate.

"God, dang it this place is huge. Now I know why Beelzebub is taking so long, if he tried to find the heart he would get lost in this place. Well not time to lose myself now." Following his guts and the vibrations from the keyblade Sora navigated the huge castle slowly, avoiding being seen as he went along. before long his sneaking brought him to an archway leading to court yard full of tall flower bushes. Ready to ignore it move on Sora was stopped in his tracks by a soft noise. At first he couldn't hear it to well, but growing braver he snuck out into the garden just enough to hear.

It was the sound of someone sobbing. By the sound of it girl. Not sure why he was doing it, Sora wandered farther out until he was able to look around the corner of one of the towering plants to see a tiny girl on her knees by a fountain. Her pretty brown hair was topped by what seemed to be a tiara. It didn't take a fool to figure out who she was though, it must have been the princess. Although Sora hated to see people sad, he had other things to deal with at the moment, and being caught by a member o the royal family who's kingdom had a price on his head didn't suit him to well.

Now of course karma, had to rear its ugly head and make up for all the great luck it had given Sora. Just as he turned to sneak away, his foot caught a root and sent him toppling over into the dirt.

As quickly as he had gotten up and had been ready to run off in panic a tiny hand him around the back of his shirt forcing him to stop. Gulping loudly he turned his head saw the princess looking up at him, his big blue eyes still misty from all her crying. Her pink gown was covered in grass as well and Sora couldn't help but feel a little more sorry for her than himself right now as hard as he tried.

"You heard (_sniff)_ me didn't you?" Sora's thoughts were tumbling about to come up with an excuse for being there, when suddenly the little girl tugged herself up and off the ground.

"Stay and talk to me a…please?"

"Er..well, I would love to but I reeeally got to get back to work you see."

"Stay or I will scream,"

"……I'll stay…." Seeing o way out of the situation without being caught, he simply had to bide his time till an opportunity presented itself. So knowing full well that he had no choice, he took a seat on the edge of the fountain beside the tiny princess and sighed. After a minute of uncomfortable silence Sora decided he may as well start.

"So…wanna tell me why you were crying, isn't like your birthday today, why are you sad?" the princess sniffled again and brushed the grass from her dress.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Sora nodded and leaned in closer to hear.

"I'm scared… ever since all those strange people came to the castle things have been different. Daddy says that it's important to be tolerant of different people but they're not normal. And the worst is Daddies new lord, Beelzebub. He is scarier than the rest of them combined. His eyes seem to stare right into me whenever he looks over, as if he wants something from me. I try to tell daddy but he won't listen, and Beelzebub just gets more smug and bold as time goes on."

At this point Sora was listening very hard. Now this actually proved promising, seeing as he had basically no leads as to where he was supposed to go anyways.

"Scared…believe it or not I can relate on that subject. But tell me, has he done anything bad to make you dislike him or is it just a feeling?"

"Well, he had done nothing that I know of. But he makes me uncomfortable. Whenever he comes to speak to daddy, he always has to kiss my hand, and his lips feel like wax, as if dead. Or sometimes he just finds excuses to be around the castle, and he always seems to find where I am, saying it is coincidence. He watches me, I know it. but I don't know why."

Sora was pondering with all his might when an theory came to him.

"Say princess. I think I might know why. But you have to trust me for a bit. Is that okay?" the little girl smiled a huge cute smile, showing a the space of a recently fallen tooth and Sora couldn't help but smile back at the adorable little princess.

"I can tell you don't work Beelzebub like all the other new people. I don't know how I know but I do. So yes I trust you."

"Good, I need you to just sit there for a moment." Sora took the girls hand in his own, unsure if this would work. But better to try than stay in the dark. He closed his eyes and focused, and slowly all the other sounds faded till all he could hear was his own heart beat, and something else.

_(Thump, thump, thump)_

The furious beating in his ears, and the warmth that shot down his body was all the proof he needed. He didn't know how it was possible, but this girl. This tiny princess was in grave danger currently.

Beating deep within her chest, was her own heart, and the heart of this world alongside it. This girl was the keyhole.

Without hesitation Sora knew then and there what he needed to do. And he hated to even think it, but he needed to get this girl as far away from the castle and Beelzebub as he could for right now, and that meant potential kidnap.

"_Why god, why do I have to get stuck with these sort of things."_

Sora took one more look around and turned back to the princess

"Now I'll tell you a secret. Beelzebub is a very bad man, and he needs you to do something evil. Don't ask how I know I just do. And I came here to stop him. Right now though we need to get away from here so he can't hurt you, Will trust a bit longer?"

The princess nodded and got up putting her tiny hand in his and tugged.

"We can go this way, everybody is up in the main hall right now so we can move about freely for now." And so Sora and the young girl began their intricate game of hide and hope no one seeks through the castle. Without much incident they found their way into a large indoor ball room, with no one inside, giving them sometime to rest.

After a moment of catching his breath something occurred to Sora.

"Say, umm seeing as it seems odd to just call you princess, wanna tell me your name?" the little girl laughed a bit and nodded.

"You're a funny one, but if you really don't know it, my name is tessa."

"That's a pretty name, now than Tessa, we need to find out how to get rid of Old Beelzebub." Of course that was easier said than done, Sora couldn't help but worry more and more about what could happen.

"we need to think of a plan." But before he could form one though the rear door into the ball room squeaked open very slowly. And slowly out from the frame came two figures, looking straight at them. One was a familiar face and was a new face to Sora.

"oh….crap…."

Satnding in the door way, blocking their escape was Deezle the one man army, and a tall blue/green haired boy, dressed in a tight wet suit looking outfit with a halfheart symbol on it surrounded by flames.

"Good to meet you keyweilder. I am Aqua, lord Beelzebubs retainer. And of course you know my subordinate Deezle. I suppose it goes without saying, but I have set this room up to be complete sound proof, so we can make all the noise we want. So shall we play?" without waiting for a response, Deezle rushed forward, fists at the ready and swung hard at Sora, missing by inhes as the boy rolled back, holding the princess tightly.

"Quick, tessa, find somewhere to hide, this won't be pretty." Tessa just nodded and ran off to hide behind a far off potted plant at the other end of the hall as Sora called forth the keyblade and pointed it straight at Deezle.

"Fine…let's play." With no more need to speak, the two charged at each other, and soon Sora and the vile halfheart were exchanging blows with little regard to the area around them.

Aqua for his part just stood and watched as the two warriors did battle, uninterested in the long run of things for combat. He preferred more subtle methods of subduing an opponent. He would let the ruffians have their fun for now. He had to go and report to Beelzebub any way. Just as he turned to a whistling sound came to his ears, but before he could place it a heavy flower vase slammed him in the back of the head sending him to the ground out cold. Lily carefully stepped over the zonked out halfheart, she being the thrower of said vase and Atticus came swiftly behind at her heels, not bothering to be as cautious and stepping on Aqua's back as he ran into the room, spear drawn. Lily had a satisfied smirk.  
"Told you following them was a good idea."

"Yeah, whatever, lucky coincidence. But never the less here we are." Deezle no longer looked as confident but saw no other way around this.

"Fine than, let me just even the playing field. Slamming his hands to the ground, Deezle's shadow extended outward to connect to several other shadows in the room, and with a soft hissing sound about five more of him rose from the murky depths, each one wearing a cocky grin.  
"Got you all cornered this time fuckers. Let's see how ya do with an army against you." Atticus was soon beside Sora, all smiles.

"So than…I'll take the ones on the left."

"Fine but I get the original."

"Agreed." Words aside the two adventurers charged the horde of Deezles and began the fight. Just like Atticus had said before, all Deezle had was numbers. His fighting style was erratic and easily countered. It wasn't long before Both Sora and Atticus had felled several of the copies, leaving the real deal and a few ruffed up clones in a tight circle. Lily had during this whole time snuck over to the princess and now had her hand and hand on the way out, once again sidestepping the still out Auqa.

"Guys you finish here. I'll get here somewhere safe." Sora looked up and yelled.

"Lily, get here out of the castle. Don't stop for anything, she's the heart!! That should be motivation enough." Atticus did a double take and shook his head.

"Her!! As in a person!? That doesn't make any sense…Arg, no wonder we couldn't pinpoint it. You heard him Lily, get the hell out of here." Needing no more coaxing, the girls were gone in a flash. Leaving Sora, Atticus, and Deezle still in their stale mate. Deezle though seemed oddly unconcerned with this turn of events. In fact he seemed rather amused.

"Heheh. This won't end well for you guys, not one bit."

"And why is that?" Deezle just snickered and pointed behind them. slowly Aqua rose up, his eyes a bit black and clouded. But his face as a whole was a portrait of anger. The wound from the vase was now currently bleeding heavily, but to Soras surprise, it wasn't blood, but water running freely from the head wound.

"You little bastards…I will make you pay for that…prepare to face the wrath of the flame gangs second in command. Aqua, the angel of liquid!" suddenly, the man's whole body seemed to grow transparent, and without warning, he went completely clear and fell to the ground in the form of a puddle of water.

Sora couldn't help but laugh a little

"You turn into a puddle?! Yea, that's real scary. Come on, seriously I think you guys do this on purpose, for the laugh factor at this poin-BLURBLE!!!" before he could finish his sentence though Sora found himself incased within a sphere of water, crushing him from all sides. Within the bubble he could see the face of Aqua laughing at him. it was no longer as funny.

"Sora!!!" Atticus now found himself Stuck, with Deezle between him and his love, being drowned by a living puddle.

"Dammit. Not good." Deezle was quick to use the opportunity, and had already made several more of himself, ready to stop Atticus at any cost.

"Not so cocky now huh? Now than shall we?" Now stuck between a rock and a hard place, Sora and Atticus, were needless to say, a little worried for the future.

……….

Meanwhile as Lily ran her tail off, she came to a halt in one of the castle libraries, trying to catch her breath.

"This is bad, this is real bad, what do I do?" the sound of a book snapping shut caused both her and Tessa to jump. The voice that followed though made them both shiver.

"Well…you could always give me the princess and go hang yourself. It would save me the trouble." From behind the book shelf, the Slouched features of Beelzebub turned and faced them, his face wearing a huge friendly grin,

"Or if I like I can just burn you alive. I rather like that option." Lily went pale and held the little girl closer to her.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Depends, is it a double dog dare? Heheheh.."

End chapter 43…


	44. Chapter 44

_Gods above... long doesn't even begin to describe the time off I have allotted myself between chapters. But yes here we go my darlings. Chapter 44 of the halfheart chronicles._

Chapter 44 of the halfheartless chronicles: should ever I be extinguished.

To say things were bad would have been an understatement. Not that Sora could anything with his lungs slowly filling with water. His mind was slowly blanking out and he needed to think fast if he wanted out of this living prison of liquid.

Atticus for his part was finding it difficult to keep up with Deezle and his many shadow copies. They weren't particularly fast, but they had numbers on their side. For every one Atticus slew and reduced back to shadow, another rose in it's place. If things kept up like this, he would run out of steam quick. If he wasted to much time here Sora could very well be done for.

"D_amn it all to hell, there has to be some way of dealing with this baldy. Got to think."_

As he racked is mind, he figured nothing to do but go all out. He hated the idea, but considering the situation he had no choice.

He would have to rely on something he hated in order to finish this fight.

_Elsewhere...._

"Do you think he'll find us here?" Both lily and princess Tessa were huddled in a far corner of the castle's huge library, with Beelzebub, so to speak "hot on their trail".

"Were safe for now Tessa. But I wager not for too long. We need to get out of the castle and into a crowded place where ha wouldn't dare do anything to blow his cover." It wasn't going to be easy though. It was obvious he had no remorse in involving innocent people in his way.

Than it hit her, to beat someone as reckless as him you need to be as just as reckless He was strong, but she had the feeling that planning and forethought were only acquaintances of his. Sneaking out was no option, he would expect them to head for the door and surely have something ready. If there was a back way out, there was no time to find it. Just as she had come to her decision though, the sound of Beelzebub's boots could be heard coming around the corner of the book case. Guess time just got a bit shorter.

Lily leaned her head down and whispered into Tessa's ear.

"Whatever happens, be ready to run. Trust me, even if you hear him get me you keep running till you find someone you can trust. Do you understand?" The little princess just nodded her head as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. It was just than that Beelzebub turned the corner, his hands slowly tracing over the books, smoke rising where ever his fingertips touched.

"Come now. I think this game of hide and seek has gone on long enough. Just hand the princess over and I shall let you go unharmed. I am far to busy to worry about a little mouse like you so i'm willing to be merciful today." Lily just stared at him defiantly as she wrapped her arms around Tessa's waist and backed up a few steps.

"But things are just getting fun, I say we play tag next." with each word she backed up a little further until she felt she had a good distance from the lord of flames, who for his part was looking rather annoyed.

"Look here you filthy little whore of a human, either do as I say or I kill you here and now. Mind you I just need the girl alive, it doesn't matter if she is somewhat torn up to me so long as she is still breathing. In fact I think once I have her back, i'll just cut off her arms and legs so she can't get away from me again." It was now or never and Lily knew it, best to act now.

"But I said I wanted to play TAG!!!" Without hesitation she ran forward with the princess in her arms, running past the bewildered Beelzebub who had assumed she coming right at him. Only too late did he see her true goal, the window behind him. With the sound of smashing glass Lily found herself in the air with Tessa firmly in her arms as the plummeted. Even as she fell she could hear Beelzebub scream from out of the window.

"You crazy little bitch!!! This is the third floor!!" She was glad to have stumped him for the time being but that left one little part of her plan she had not quite figured out yet, the ground that was racing to meet her as she fell. A bit late to alter her ideas though.

…._back in the ball room..._

Atticus landed softly by the door and let his spear fall to the ground, his head bowed as he removed his coat to reveal his bare chest and scar riddled back. Deezle and his copies stooped short and backed up smiling.

"Oh...so then feel like you want to get serious now? Good I wanted to see what _it _looked like. What that darkness in you was like." Aqua seemed to sense the change in pace of things and as suddenly as he had attacked, he fell to the ground in a puddle and rematerialized in his physical form, leaving Sora on the ground gasping for breath.

"What gives Deezle, I didn't say you could stop. Kill him!" Deezle just turned his head a bit and gave Aqua the finger.

"Shut it you wet little bitch. Things are about to get fun." Just as he spoke Atticus seemed to go limp where he stood and for a few seconds it was as if the air had become heavier. Slowly he lifted his head until he was face to face with his enemies, who recoiled a few steps at what they saw. Atticus's hair had slowly begun to change from it's silvery color until it was jet black, like a midnight sky with no moon. And his face had changed as well.

Sora looked on in awe a the sight before him, even at the distance he could see it. Atticus's eye's had seemed to reverse the usual rolls. His left eye which was normally blank had become completely black with a tiny green pupil in the center, while his usually normal eye had gone blank. His purple lips were also now a deep shade of red as if stained in blood, his skin made to look all the more pale by the dark colors. Aqua for his part merely looked on in a sort of appreciation.

"So this is it huh? The true face you've been hiding. Now I have heard of Halfhearts being able to suppress their human halves in order to tap into their heartless powers more effectively, but this is the first time I saw one capable of suppressing their heartless half. I don't see why though, you would have an easier time if you just stayed like this all the time instead of pretending to be human."

Atticus gave no answer, instead he lifted his hands to his mouth and used his teeth to remove his black gloves letting his hands breath freely, the long nails glimmering in the light. Before the gloves eve hit the floor her was running forward into the swarm of shadow copy Deezles. Even Deezle was unable to predict the speed of the movement as Atticus let his fists do the talking.

With every hit, a surge of purple electricity flew from his arm done to his hand giving the shadows and extra little something to think about as they got slapped around. Sora for his part knew questions would have to come later, as much as he wanted to as Atticus what the hell this was about. Besides Aqua had left his back wide open, they had a fight to finish. As if reading his mind the blue haired Halfheart turned to face him as he stood up and frowned.

"Oh right, to think I almost forgot about the shrimp. Silly me.... I suppose we should finish what we started." Sora braced himself with the keybalde at the ready. His hands gripped the hilt, and as if prompted by some unseen signal the two charged at one another.

Every stroke of the blade seemed only to hit air as Aqua twisted and dodge the weapon of light. And Sora was at the same time forced to focus on Aqua's own attacks, swift kicks and punches that could easily floor him if he got hit. It had become a game of tag in a way. The keyblade which could destroy shadows Vs Aqua, who could drown him of he got a hold of him again. First one tagged loses.

Sora'a instincts told him it was a bad idea to let this fight drag on. The longer they fought, the more chance Aqua had of doing something to surprise him. How do you fight water though? Suddenly it came to him, you can't fight water... but you can boil it. But he had to time this perfectly or else he was done for.

Atticus for his part was having an easier time of Deezle and had finally thinned the crowd done to two copies and the original. Seeing the change of the tides in the battles, Deezle stopped and with a snap of his fingers dispersed his copies back into shadow.

"Look here sparky. The only thing I love in this world is battle. And I promised myself that the only way I would ever die is in combat, so lets savior this moment. I want to make this the last exchange, and if I die... than I die happy." With that he took a fighting stance and with a deep breath began concentrating all his power, until his body began to glow in a dark aura. With on more heavy breath a set of green feathery wings ripped through his shirt and extended to their fullest as he channeled all of his power for one more attack.

Atticus jumped back and grabbed his spear, ready for whatever he could throw at him, and for a single second that seemed like an eternity they stared at each other. The whole of the world around them silenced and all the air stilled. Than without warning, Deezle charged with all his speed and Atticus readied his spear and slashed with movement unseen to the naked eye.

And so there they were. Atticus standing firm, his hair returning to it's silver and his eyes taking their former colors. And Deezle laying in two halves behind him, his nlack blood pouring onto the carpet and his wings dissolving into smoke as the light faded from his eyes, a smile plastered on his face. He had died a warriors death and could ask for nothing more as his body followed suit of his wings and returned to darkness never to rise again. Atticus sighed and spoke to the air.

"Rest forever Deezle, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Of course it was lucky that by that time that Sora had his idea. Aqua was getting serious and all Sora needed was a single opening, just one opening. Thats when he got a very odd idea.

As Aqua charged in for a punch, Sora did something altogether unexpected, he tripped. Or at least thats what Aqua thought, until he got too close and found his feet swept out from under him by the keyblade. With a heavy thump he was on his back, and without a second in between Sora was up and with all his might thrust the keyblade down into the halfheart's chest.

"AAAARRRRGGG!!!! You little fucker!!! That hurts!" Just as Sora expected, Aqua wasn't dying, but leaking water from where the keyblade was protruding from his chest. Of course Aqua didn't really start to panic until he heard Sora yell across the ball room.

"Atticus!! Zap the keyblade with your lightning!!!" Sora he stuck the long metal key into Aqua so he could use it like a giant lighting rod. And Atticus who was already on his way to them having dispatched Deezle, was more than happy to oblige Sora's request. With a thrust oh his spear, a surge of purple electricity shot forward and into the key before Aqua could react. In a split second, the sound of popping followed by the hiss of boiling water filled the ball room as a large jet of steam rose where once stood Aqua.

Sora fell backwards onto the ground and sighed, he was beat. But even being tired he had something nagging at his mind, and waited till Atticus was kneeling next to him on the ground to speak.

"So... mind telling me what the spooky transforming thing you did was?" Atticus scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Later, we really don't have time to sit around we need to meet back up with Lily. We can talk than."

Sora had no choice but to agree, besides, even though he wouldn't say it right than... he had thought it was pretty awesome anyways.

End chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

_Hello, this I the elusive and slowest story updating author , Lossofreality! I know you all must get bored waiting for me to get things out and I can understand that, but for now let me give you my latest bit of work to keep you happy._

_**CH:45 the angelic blade rises.**_

Lily had few precious seconds to think before they struck the ground, but nothing useful came to mind as she and the tiny princess plummeted. Surely some dues ex machina was due?

Just at the last split second when she was sure she was just a stain on the castle gardens, she opened her eyes and found herself to be still alive.

"But...how?" It took a few moments for her shock to subside, and when it did she realised what had happened. At the last second a blurred figure had come from no where and caught them in a tuck and roll just before hitting the ground.

Now that she had her senses back Lily was able to sit up, only to find the princess had fainted in her arms, but who had saved them? Warily she looked up at the face of her rescuer and was unable to hide the obvious shock on her own face.

"You!?"

…..

"Alright, So what now?" That was the resounding question of the hour for both Atticus and Sora as the moved quickly through the frighteningly empty halls of the castle. It was to peaceful, no guards, no servants, nothing. It wasn't right, and no doubt it had to do with Beelzebub's influence.

"Sora, I get the distinct feeling that things might not be going our way. We need a plan, I hate to say it but it seems our only real option is to kill the cancer at it's source and take out Beelzebub. It won't be easy, and he won't fight fair. Think we can do it?"

Sora gulped hard and nodded his head in acceptance of the difficult idea of facing the Lord of flames.

"Like we have a choice? Besides, he needs to be knocked a few rungs down the ego ladder I think."

Both Sora and Atticus nodded in agreement, it was all or nothing. No turning back, now they just needed to find their prey. Stopping for just a moment, Sora focused his thoughts into the keyblade, reaching out with his heart to find the where Beelzebub could be hiding. He felt his eyes searching the very folds of light and dark, scouring every corner of the castle until they settled on one single point, a massive room towards the center of the palace.

All he could feel was a huge flood of dark emotions pulsing unchecked almost like a beacon of shadow. That was where they had to go. Without a word Sora lead the way until after many twists and turns they found themselves in front of a massive set of doors, most likely the thrown room of the whole castle. Not caring what trouble may have been waiting for them, the two heroes burst through and steeled their nerves for whatever was on the other side of those doors.

Just as the size of the doors insinuated, the room was rather spacious, not quite ballroom, but just big enough to be intimidating. In truth it was longer than wide, and at the far end, underneath a beautiful stained glass window, was the king.

Unfortunately it was Beelzebub who was on the throne.

The king himself was standing to the side, surrounded by nothing else but a cage of dancing flames. He was tall and regal, his long brown hair well kept, albeit frizzy due to the heat of the fire. He looked to be in his mid thirties, with just touch of boyish charm in his face. All he could do was glare at Beelzebub as the flames danced about him. He didn't even seem to notice the two new additions to the party as the heroes barged into his throne room.

Beelzebub for his part looked mildly frustrated as he jumped off the throne and crack his knuckles. Without looking up from the floor he sighed and shook his head as he paced back and forth as he spoke out loud.

"You two have become more trouble than my time is really worth. I can't afford to waste some many of my finite resources on the likes of you. And yet I have lost, four of my men, and now aqua from what I hear. This is no good. And worse yet, as you see I do not have the princess. That makes me a bit irked."

He stopped his pacing to point at the king and even from a distance you could see the rage bubbling below the surface of his face.

"And you! This would have been so much easier if you hadn't suspected me from the start. Seriously, you let me become a lord of your country just to keep an eye on me? I give you points for creativity, but don't underestimate my intelligence network."

It was easy to see that Beelzebub was far more upset than he looked. The air itself seemed to grow hotter every second as the lord of flames paced and mumbled.

" I mean the flame gang is easy to replace, but Aqua was kinda useful. Oh well no matter, no matter. I suppose for now I can just vent my frustration on the likes of you two."

it was obvious that there was no backing out now, as the giant doors shut behind them with a gesture of Beelzebub's hand, and in and instant each of his fists were engulfed in a black and purple fire. Sora could feel the sweat forming on his body as the room grew hotter and gripped the keyblade all the tighter. Thinking a strategy might be good at tis point the short hero whispered over to Atticus.

"Say, any chance of doing the transformy thing you did again?" Atticus shook his head and sighed.

"No good, it kinda has a recharge time. I have to wait till the next sunrise before I can do it again..."

Sora felt his stomach sink as the words hit him, this was not good. He wasn't sure if even the two of them combined could take a living flame on. But he had little time to dwell on it.

Without warning, Beelzebub lunged forward and both Atticus and Sora were only just able to dodge as the burning fists came in contact with the solid doors, denting them heavily as if rammed by a wrecking ball.

Not wanting to be caught off guard again, Sora swung the keyblade with all his might, only to have it block by Beelzebub's fist. It became a game of back and forth as Sora tried his best to go on the offensive, and than on the defense again as the lord of flames punched and kicked with expert accuracy.

It also didn't help that jets of black flame shot forth form the ends of his hands and feet with every blow. The fight was going nowhere fast for either side, and even as Sora was joined by Atticus, they had little luck finding an opening.

The two warriors worked as best they could supporting each other as they took turns on attacking, but either beelzebub blocked the blows of the light weight keyblade, or dodged the heavy swings of Atticus's massive spear.

Worse yet, Sora knew that is so much as one of Beelzebub's hits landed, it was curtains. Soon enough both the two already tired warriors of light found themselves being drained of all strength in the hot heavy air, as their opponent only seemed to grow faster and stronger.

The battle dragged on in this fashion for what had to be at least ten minutes before Beelzebub flipped backwards towards the throne and landed artfully on the top of it.

"My, you two seem sort of beat. A shame, I had been hoping for more of a challenge from the keyblade. But I suppose it is better that I make this quick, enjoy the afterlife... FLAMING ANGEL!!!"

With a deep breath and than an heavy exhale, the lord of flames released a burst of white hot flames from his mouth in the shape of a four winged angel. The fiery apparition shot forward as several things in it's direct path burst into flames from the sheer heat.

Without being fully certain why, ut what must have been the will of the keyblade with in him acting, Sora stood right in front of the blast and held out his weapon and prayed for the best as he focused all thoughts onto stopping what would most likely be certain doom.

He felt the unbearable heat as the Keyblade made contact with the flames and almost dropped it from the pain coursing through his hands as the metal grew hot. But knowing he couldn't relent he did the only thing he could think to do and with every once of willpower he had swung the weapon of light into the fire.

"Take back your damned angle flame face!!!!"

The angel suddenly shot backwards right at the lord of flames who had no time to dodge and was engulfed in a vortex of fire hot enough to char flesh in a single second. At first Soar was sure the halfheartless had been destroyed, but slowly the flames died down, and there Beelzebub still stood, his clothes full of burns, and part of his face was gone, or rather melted away, revealing a dark shadowy version of said face underneath the mask of fake skin.

The corner of his now exposed face was smoking and fading lightly, unable to support itself in the world of light without the protection of Beelzebub's fake body to support it. But aside from that, the lord of flames seemed still very alive.

"That....really...hurt. If I hadn't already made this body fire resistant that would have done me in. of course that was the hottest fire I could muster."

With every word, smoke rose from his mouth, as his insides must have suffered a slight cooking from the intense heat. In addition other pieces of his fake body were falling off, black mist rising from the openings. Just as he looked ready for another attack, the most unexpected thing happened.

A single arrow flew from behind Sora and Atticus, striking Beelzebub right in the chest, the hit sending him backwards off the throne and onto the ground. For a moment he squirmed in confusion, than pulled himself back up using the arm of the throne.

All three of them looked at the door in unison and Both Attcius and Sora felt a thrill of hope run over them. There in the open doorway was Lily, a bow in her hand (for she had shot the arrow) and next to her of all people Sir Vladimir, in full armor, his sword poised and ready.

"Sorry for being late boys, had to get the princess somewhere safe, not to mention I had to get Vlad up to speed on things."

Vladimir for his part simply nodded than looked to the cage of fire holding his king hostage.

"Worry not your majesty! We shall now dispense of this cur who calls him self Beelzebub!"

Beelzebub of course did not look amused as he ripped the arrow from his chest and squeezed it, causing it to burst into flames. He had more than his fill of all this and with a scream rushed forward as best as his deteriorating would hold and swiped the air like an animal sending a blast of black flames at them. It was Vladimir to respond surprisingly and rolled under the flames with expertise gained from years on the battlefield, and shoved his sword upward, barely missing as the lord of flames jumped back.

Of course Lily wasn't stupid, as soon as he had jumped she fired another arrow while he was distracted with dodging the sword, hitting him in the leg. Sora knew an opportunity when he saw it, and rushed into the fray to aid Vlad. Both the knight and the key wielder came at their opponent form both sides in a pincer movement forcing him to chose either back or forward as his directions.

Opting to recover his ground, Beelzebub rolled back, just in time to avoid another of Lily's arrows. Unfortunately he was not so lucky with the bolt of purple lightning that streaked after it from Atticus, and was sent flying back into the stained glass window behind the king, shattering it to pieces as he fell to the ground covered in shards of the broken glass.

With little precious time to spare Vladimir rushed one more time hoping to finish the fight quickly. But as his sword came slashing to the side to cut Beelzebub's torso from his legs, the half dead halfheart caught the blade with one hand and gripped with every thing he had left.

"Well now, this was not exactly what I had intended, but oh well. Guess it is time for plan B, hope you little bastards feel proud of yourselves. Not just anyone could have driven me to this."

Vladimir's face grew pale as Beelzebub's torn body began to rumble from the inside, and suddenly bubble, than finally it could be seen that parts of him were expanding, like a balloon. It was Atticus to suddenly realize what was going on and shouted towards the knight.

"Vlad!! Idiot let go of your sword, he's going to self-destruct!!" Vladimir gave a confused look and shrugged his shoulders to show he had no idea what he was being told.

"Self-destruct? Would you mind elaborating? As for letting go, I'm afraid I can't, my hands wont let go for some reason! I think it's some kind of magic!"

Atticus slapped his forehead and yelled back.

"It means he's going to explode!!! like a cannon, except it will kill us all when it happens!!" If Vladimir hadn't been worried before, he sure as hell had to be now, and began tugging as hard as he could to release either his hands or his sword from the suicidal demon of fire. Unsure of what to he began looking around in panic till his eyes met Sora's and suddenly his face became a picture of a fierce determination.

He began trying to push his sword into Beelzebub again as his sword was held back by the iron grip.

"You...shall..not..have your way VILLAIN!!!"

No one was fully certain what had happened, just as Beelzebub's body looked ready to burst a flash of light filled their eyes. Sora opened them, sure he had just died in a fiery blaze, but instead saw Beelzebub in two halves on the ground, and Vladimir standing there, covered in the lord of flames black blood.

The strangest part of the whole thing thought was that his sword was no longer a sword. The blade lay on the ground in shards, and coming from the hilt still gripped in the knights hand was blue ray of light in the shape of a blade.

Vladimir looked horribly confused as he examined the shining weapon in his hand and than smiled.

"I have no idea what you people are or what exactly what just happened, but I get the distinct feeling that the two of you are involved in something far more important than I am fully grasping right now."

Atticus and Lily just both stood there with there mouth open in shock, when they finally came to their senses it was Atticus who was first to speak.

"Well, this is...unexpected. I think we all need to have a good long talk on things, but first I believe we have a king to tend to."

And indeed as he said it the fiery cage that had held the monarch dispersed and the king was free. Vladimir's instinctive reaction was to fall to one knee with his head bowed in the presence of his ruler. The king for his part merely smiled and placed his hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"Rise sir knight, you have no need to bow to me. Thanks to you our kingdom knows peace again, and that goes for all of you. I may not know much about what Beelzebub's true plans or nature, but it seems the good god was ready to send our home a troop of saviours. Please tell me, who you all are so that you may receive your rightful reward."

Just as Sora was about to speak up Atticus ribbed his with hi elbow and whispered in his ear.

"Bad idea, I think we broke enough rules for this one trip, lets try and save some face so Leon doesn't kill us for interfering in other worldly affairs."

After a bit of thought Sora had no choice but to comply and sighed.

"If it's all the same to you your majesty me and my friend can't really say. We should be leaving soon anyway."

As they tried to make their excuses the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and into the throne room as the princess ran past the lot of them and straight to her father the king, wrapping her arms around his waist. It was then that Sora remembered something very important.

"Um your majesty I know this sounds odd but could you step away from the princess for a second. I want you to trust me on this but when I'm done more people like Beelzebub will never be able to come back to your kingdom again." although he looked a bit confused the king stepped back a bit and Sora took the keyblade and aimed it straight up at the ceiling of the throne room.

In an instant a beam of light shot forth and bounced of the chandelier there and down into the princess's heart. A warm light radiated through the whole room and the sound of a lock clicking shut echoed through the whole castle, the world was locked, and the keyhole was sealed.

The heartless were no longer a threat here.

…..._later that evening_

Atticus paced back and forth in front of the huge fountain in the castle garden with Lily, Sora, and Vlad waiting for him to say something. He stopped several times and than began pacing again unsure of how to start. He had just told both Lily and Vladimir the whole truth of the war between light and darkness (As if he had a choice at this point) and after several other explanations Vladimir had asked the one question that had him confused the most.

"Well I follow so far, as hard to believe as it all is, but what exactly happened to my sword?"

it was after some experimentation that Vlad had learned he could make the beam of light vanish and reappear at will, and the now blade-less hilt sat on the knights belt. Atticus for his part had no idea what could have caused it and that was why he was pacing now.

After what had to be near ten minutes of musing Atticus finally spoke up.

" I might not know what the deal with your sword is. But I do know someone who could possible tell us. But it means, and I know I'm gonna catch hell for it, that we have take you with us back to our home."

Lily was the first to speak up and gave Atticus an indignant look as she did.

"And don't think your sneaking off without me either. I'm going too."

she said it with such certainty that Atticus had no real rebuttal prepared. At this point he had come to terms with Lily being stuck to them like some sort of cancer and grumbled to show he didn't care and that she could do as she pleased.

"I don't care at this point, whatever. Now as for you Vlad, if you're serious about finding out about all this show up at Lily's home to meet us in about a five days. That gives you time to think about it."

The knight simply nodded, and without another word, the whole group began their return trip to the tiny village where this mess had begun.

Upon returning, Both Atticus and Sora were surprised to receive a hero's welcome when they brought Lily back to her home. Apparently news traveled back and forth between the cities by carrier birds and word of their cunning escapades had reached back here before they did.

The old gate keeper and his wife had been waiting and as soon as they were past the gate, found themselves being lavished in attention. If it wasn't the gate keeper asking them to tell the story of their fight with the flame gang again, it was his wife trying to stuff them full of some pastry or other such thing.

It was with heavy hearts but acceptance that they allowed Lily to join them on their journey. And now after a well deserved rest, they found them selves waiting in front of the town gates.

"Do you think he's going to show Atticus?"

"No idea Sora, it's his choice. All we can do is be patient, if he isn't here by afternoon we leave."

just as he spoke though, the sound of foot steps could be heard, and from the morning mist emerged both Sir Vladimir and Lily, each one with packs on their backs.

Vlad was in his full armor, and Lily having taken a liking to it, was once again garbed in the mens clothing she had worn before. Not a word needed to be spoken, the group began down the path and after an hour of silent walking came to the spot where Atticus had hidden the Highwind.

"I will ask one more time, are you sure you want this, you join our war then there is no going back." both Lily and Vlad just nodded, and As they did Atticus reached into his pocket and removed the device to turn off the Gummi ships cloaking.

After the initial moments of of both Lily and Vlad's shock, they began loading the ship and made ready to set course for traverse town. Just before take off Sora leaned over to Atticus.

"Say Atty, umm who exactly is the is person who is going to help answer Vlads questions?"

Atticus chuckled to himself for a moment be fore responding as the gummi ship lifted into the air.

"An old friend, he's a bit odd but very wise. His name is Merlin."

and so off they went with their new comrades into the sky onward to whatever the new day woruld bring.

End ch 45.


	46. Chapter 46

_Blarg! its been far too long. I admit to being a bit out of touch with my fanfitction lately and especially this one here, my masterpiece... well I got out of my lazy funk and got back to my keyboard, so here we go with latest installment_

chapter 46: merlin the great and somewhat confusing.

With little difficulty (aside of Vladimir's constant sounds of surprise and fear) the highwind sailed swiftly through the depths of gummi space, a course set straight for home base in traverse town. Once Atticus was comfortable with their direction he set the ships auto pilot and turned around in his seat to look at the now cramped cockpit.

Lily and Sora were deep in conversation and Atticus heard him going on about his friends, and all the wonders of the destiny islands he had come from. Vladimir for his part was curled as tightly as he could get in his seat, trying to avoid looking out the windows as best as he could.

Atticus couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Vlad. Despite there somewhat rocky start, he knew that the knight only meant well. Suddenly a thought it him though and with a look of sympathy on his face he decided perhaps it was as good a time as any to try and get on good terms.

"So Sir Vladimir... how are you holding up?"

"Im not fond of ships..."

"Pardon?"

"Ships, my dear boy, ships. I cant stand boats, and I get horribly unsettled at the thought of sailing, let alone now flying through the sky in a giant cannon ball that doesn't need a helmsman to steer it."

Atticus only felt all the sorrier for him and realized he should have expected this sort of thing. Despite his battle experience and knowledge that come only with age, Vlad was essentially a man of simple living from a very simple world. All this must have been quite a shock for him, and yet to still decided to join him and Sora only showed how deep his dedication to preserving peace and justice went. This was some thing Atticus couldn't help but respect.

"I understand this is difficult for you Vlad... say I don't mean to pry, but what did your wife have to say to your leaving?"

Vlad suddenly looked sheepish and fiddled with the edge of his seat a bit before answering, trying to pick his words carefully.

"Well... it's funny you should mention that... you see as of right now I am a free man, so to speak..."

"She left you?"

"To be specific I am the one who left. It's just things had been tense between us lately, I could sense it. And it came to a head when I made clear my plans to journey with you. "either you stay or dont bother returning" she said to me."

"So... wow, I kinda feel like this is me and Sora's fault Vlad. I'm sorry."

"Don't be.. that old cow can get on fine without me, and I her! This is a new begging in all respects. I know im going to a far away place, and that things will be far from what i'm used to. But I shall manage best as I can, i'm a knight after all."

Atticus smiled and nodded. Knowing that Vlad was willing to adjust just meant he had one less thing to worry about on his extensive list of problems. He was still iffy about the whole idea of brining outsider to traverse town, and even worse he had to think of a good way to explain it to Leon so he didn't get roasted alive on the tip of his gun-blade.

"_This won't be easy... but there isn't much I could do about it"_

With little else to do Atticus returned to the pilot's seat and watched the stars through the wind shield. It wouldn't be much longer before they were home.

Meanwhile Sora was engrossed with his conversation with Lily, excited to have someone new to listen to his stories about his home.

"And so we turned the whole right side of the beach into a race course to practice on. But I was never fast enough to beat Riku. But at the end of the day it was always the same thing, no matter how much we would argue or fight, as soon a sunset came we would all gather at the hill with the paupu tree and watch the sky turn from red to black."

Lily listened and commented here and there, but she seemed to be only half there (not that Sora noticed). She was preoccupied in studying one of Atticus's scroll he used to cast the costume transform spell. It had been a point of her focus for sometime and she had a rather determined look on her face as she multi-tasked, both listening and studying.

With everyone preoccupied with their thoughts it was a fairly quite ride home, but eventually the steady slowing of the ship told Atticus that they were near the exit point and made ready for the ship to exit gummi space and enter the skies of traverse town. With an almost silent humming the ship lowered on to the roof/launch pad attached to Cid's shop.

Cid himself was there to greet him, a look of triumph on his face as he observed his ship land with out so much as a dent or scratch on her. He waved as the door opened and made ready to welcome back his friends, when his look of excitement turned to confusion. Not two, but four people now stood in front of him. A very apologetic looking Sora and Atticus, a scrawny looking boy, or girl (Cid couldn't tell), and a man that had to be just a little younger than him, in a half armor set up like a knight.

The old man just stood for a second, lite a cigarette, sighed, and with an expressionless face looked right at Atticus.

"Leon's gonna kill ya. Ya know that right boy?"

"I could do without the comments Cid, I already know my goose is half cooked. I'll think of some way of explaining things, beside I didn't have much choice in the matter. That all aside, have you heard from merlin? I need to know if he's back in town yet."

Cid made a huffing noise, not being very fond of hearing that name, and shook his head.

"Haven't heard a word from him in weeks, not that we talked much to begin with. I would wager though that he's due back in the next week or so If I know his patterns. He can't be away for too long before he comes back, knowing someone needs him, kinda spooky how he always knows just when to show up."

And so Cid walked off mumbling something about "dang pointy hat wearing weirdo" and left the group of four to their own devices. Atticus just sighed, having expected Cid's reaction and realized it was no good worrying about it. Merlin would show up when he showed up, no ifs ands or buts.

Now that just left the matter of acquainting Vlad and Lily to life in traverse town. A though which gave him a serious headache.

"Erg... ya know what? I have an idea, Sora you take Lily and Vlad to find Yuffie. I'm gonna go and look for Leon, although I already know where he might be. If I know Yuffie she's back at the apartment putting off her work again. See ya."

Without waiting for a response, Atticus was off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop his coat blowing in the cool night air as he departed.

Sora for his part felt a bit cheated, Atticus was in too much of a rush, and even worse hadn't given him so much as a second glance before running off. Needless to say he was a bit hurt, but he knew better than to get frustrated. He just needed to be patient, Atticus was after all a bit of a worry wart on the occasion he had come to learn, and especially when it came to dealing with Leon. The two had a rather rough sort of friendship Sora had noticed. Not that Leon was very friendly to anyone.

That thought aside he remembered he had a task to handle, and turned to Lily and Vlad with as cheerful a face as he could muster.

"Well I guess that settles that. Come on, we have a bit of a way to walk, we need through to the second district and you never know when heartless might show up. Just follow me, and feel free to ask any questions, I know a lot of this is very new to you."

Lily was quick to follow as the stunned Vlad looked around in wonder at the first District.

"Sora, tell me what magic lets the lamp posts give light with out a candle or oil in them?"

"Huh?... oh it isn't magic its electricity. I'm bad at explaining technical things, but to put it as simply as I can, it's like lighting in side of those bulbs. We have devices that produce it, and it gets channeled all through out the city to make the machines we use work."

Vlad justed nodded his head, not actually understanding, but trying his hardest. The best he could come up with in his head was some kind of giant crystal ball with a thunder storm inside shooting it's lightning all over the place, but he had the feeling this wasn't quite right so he put it out of his head for the time being.

Every turn seemed to offer some new wonder for Vlad to get excited over, as Lily, although just as amazed kept herself a bit more respectful.

Sora did his best but it was hard to keep a straight face when every few minutes the grown man would rush ahead in his full armor to gawk at something else.

"Come on Vlad, I know your super excited and stuff but we can't stop to look at everything, I need to get you guys to our base of operations... well our apartment and base type thing... just come on."

With little to no other issues slowing them down, the trio found itself finally at the doorstep to the apartment that Atticus and Yuffie shared. After a moment of fumbling Sora dug the keys out his pocket and looked back at Vlad and Lily.

"You guys just wait out here a bit, I'm going to go in first, Yuffie has the tendency to attack anyone she doesn't know coming into the apartment... especially if she's had a lot of sugar."

Lily looked confused, and Vlad looked a tad bit worried as he wondered what sort of woman they were dealing with. Just as Sora had finished speaking though, the door burst open as a flurry of pillows flew out, burying him in a pile of feather stuffed confusion.

It wasn't a second later that Yuffie had landed on top of the pile, driving her knuckles into Sora's head in a welcome back noogie.

"Thought you could gett he drop on the great ninja Yuffie huh? Well guess again shorty! I'm the best oh ya! I'm the be... who are these two?"

Sora was only just able to dig him self from the pile of cushions fell back on the floor gasping for air.

"These are my..(huff-pant) new friends, Sir Vladimir and Lily. It's kinda a long story, but there with us now. I'll let Atticus fill you in on the details when he gets back from seeing Leon."

just as he finished and had managed to stand back up he was able to notice there was someone else in on the conversation he hadn't noticed. Aeris, Leon and Yuffies mutual friend. She ran a flower shop in town, but Sora never got to see her much, but she was always very kind and gentle whenever they meet and he couldn't help but smile when she was around. She just seemed to radiate happiness off of her wherever she went.

"Oh Sora your back. Thats good, I was getting worried about how you and Atty were doing, you should stop by the flower shop sometime now that your back."

every word she said just oozed with a sort of motherly affection that it couldn't be helped but to agree to whatever she asked of you. And with a quick good bye, Aeris was down the stairs and gone. With that Yuffie ushered them inside, trying her best not giggle as she looked Vlad's medieval armor a glance. It was just as sora was waking past her that an odd thought came to him.

" _does yuffie have lipstick on the side of her mouth? I thought she didn't wear make up..." _

But he didn't dwell on it for too long as they all settled inside. Not that things actually settled. It wasn't long before Lily found Attcius's books and began pouring through them. Vlad had for his part seemed to have calmed down at least and was soon out of his armor, having opted that it was now safe enough to allow himself some comfort. Although he seemed tense in a different way than before as he loked out the window at the city below.

Sora couldn't help but notice this and stood beside the man as he looked outside, wondering what could possible be on the knights mind. As if sensing what Sora may have been thinking, the knight looked down at him and sighed heavily.

"It is a bit much I admit, to have to take in all at once. It is ironic really, when you arrived in my home you and Atticus were the outsiders. Now here I am lost in this new place with out an idea of what I'm doing."

As he spoke he drew the empty sword handle from his belt and with a little bit of focus, the glowing blue blade came into existence. Vlad seemed strangely calmed by it's presence and once again Sora saw that look in his eyes. That same gentle look that he remembered his own father having. It was a strange world sometimes, well worlds to be exact.

Not knowing fully why, Sora felt a deep twinge in his chest. As if his heart were trying to tell him something. As if something were not quite right, but he ignored it and chalked it up to being tiered, they had far to many things to worry about now. Like meeting this Merlin guy Atticus had talked about.

Somehow he felt a strange sense of excitement when he heard that name, as if something cool would happen the second they meet. But once again it was just a feeling.

One thing he couldn't ignore though was how Yuffie was trying to straighten things in the apartment up. Yuffie never ever cleaned if she could help it, and if she did it meant she had been doing something she wasn't supposed to and was trying to distract you by doing something good. Now he was suspicious, this required investigation.

Looking as inconspicuous as he could Sora peeked around the corner of the kitchen door to find Yuffie

trying her best to find something to do so she didn't have to be with everyone else. Was she nervous about something? He knew it wasn't In the ninjas nature to get anxious with new people, so it couldn't be that. Knowing it would be rude to pry though, he decided to leave it be for the time being, and see what Atticus thought about it when he got back home.

Despite a certain tension in the air, the evening came around with no incident, and soon enough, despite the fact that Atticus wasn't back the group found itself seated in the kitchen for a hasty dinner. They had also finally managed to pry Lily from Atticus's library. She had skimmed through most of his books (the one in English at least) and left a rather sizable mess of the book case in her pursuit of knowledge. A fact Yuffie couldn't help but note as they ate.

"Not to be rude, but why read all that boring stuff Atty keeps? Nothing but history books and science stuff. And I think the rest is just a bunch of useless field notes on the heartless he takes."

Lily looked a bit annoyed at the question, and replied in a rather flat voice.

"I like to read, so what of it? I would think education is an important thing. Of course I suppose I wouldn't expect someone who attacks guests at the door with pillows for fun to understand the complexities of an intellectual."

Both Sora and Vlad could practically see the sparks surging between the two smiling females and shuffled a bit lower in their seats in hopes of quick cover in case something should happen. Yuffie looked ready to spring across the table at any second but just kept smiling.

"Well, I suppose not, but whats that matter, all that reading will just strain your eyes and give you crows feet early."

Just before Lily could make a comeback, the door slammed open and with little ceremony, Atticus stumbled in. He looked worn out, and fell into a kitchen chair with a resounding thud. His whole face was strained in concentration and it was a whole minute before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, I found Leon in his usual training spot... and told him the details of our trip. He was upset to say the least, but he agrees that seeing Merlin is of high priority and said he would see about sending him a message to get him home sooner."

the tension suddenly surged out of the room now that the task of dealing with Leon was out of the way, and every one seemed to forget about the heated conversation between Yuffie and Lily. All the left was the matter of limited space.

The apartment was meant for a maximum of maybe three people, at beast and they now had five to worry about. After some debate it was decided that Lily (despite some dirty looks) would share Yuffie's room for now, and Vlad could use the fold out couch for the time being.

After it was settled and everyone in their respective spots, Sora finally had what he wanted, some alone time to talk to Atticus.

Atticus was sitting on the edge of his bed wit a book in his hand as Sora laid back on his own bed (Leon and Cid had thought to put it there while Sora and Attiucs were gone).

"Say Atty, do you think Yuffies would hide anything from you?"

Atticus looked up from his book and pondered for a second.

"Well if she did, it would be her business. Friends or not everyone has secrets the want to keep, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that she was acting weird when I got home. And even weirder I think she had lipstick on her face."

It was here that Atticus put down his book, a look of genuine interest on his face.

"Now that is odd, she doesn't even buy makeup... was there anything else, some detail I'm missing?"

Sora racked his mind and thought.

"Nothing really, I just noticed it a little bit after Aeris left."

Atticus looked gave a small chuckle and fell back on his bed.

"I wouldn't worry over it. Not our business. Just rest for now Sora, we both could use some sleep. Love ya, now sleep."

"Yea, yea. Love you too. I guess I'm just thinking too much."

With his mind more at ease Sora let his eyes drift shut, basking in the content such simple words as I love you could place in the soul, and soon he was asleep.

_meanwhile..._

Fang settled back into the giant wave of white sheets that surrounded him on his huge bed and frowned up at the ceiling. The moonlight poured into his chambers from the massive set of window's illuminating his pale form, and the also the two other bodies soundly asleep to either side of him, one being a being a rather pretty and petite young girl from the science division that had caught his eye and the other being on of the several well trimmed men from the judgments.

He himself feeling none of the content that his now sleeping partners felt as he glanced out the window.

"_It's going nowhere fast... I am getting to impatient, I need to let myself make room for error's like this. Once our spies confirm for certain that Beelzebub is dead, I can breath easier. _

As if one cue to ruin his train of thought a rather old fashioned telephone on beside his bed began to ring like mad, rousing his two current lovers from their sleep as he reached over to answer to loud device.

"This had better be good."

" F_ather fang, we have confirmation of Beelzebub's death."_

"Good for you... could this not have waited for the morning?"

"_well it's just...well you see sir, um..well brothers Zul and Claw are at the front gates, threatening to smash the door down if we don't let them in. They also has a rather sizable crate with them that carries Beelzebub's personal insignia."_

Fang sat upright, a look somewhere between amusement, confusion, and annoyance on his face.

"You know what, let them in. and send them straight to the throne room, and call the commanders as well. Just in case Zul has a trick up his sleeve."

"_The commanders sir? Well I know three of them are here, but are you sure it's necessary?"_

"No, im not, but thats the point, one can't be sure with Zul, he is a tricky one after all."

After hanging up the phone, Fang took a few moments to collect himself, giving each of his bed mates a chaste kiss before getting up and throwing a robe around his slender form and making his way to the throne room.

Once there he was greeted by the sight of three very cranky looking commanders, as Cross, Beast, and Steele stood around his throne looking unhappy with the sudden interruption to their rest.

Beast was having the harder time of things himself, as the young boy he kept with him was perched on his massive shoulder, rubbing his eyes grabbed in a baby doll nightgown, yawning every few seconds as Beast has to keep on of his huge hands to keep the boy from falling.

Cross Simply looked a bit disheveled but Steele look entirely upset. And was complaining to the air about "God awful hour to be up" when the main doors swung open and in came Zul and Claw, accompanied by several guards and to his dismay Royal. Zul looked around the huge room and sighed, he hadn't wanted to come back so soon, but it was of paramount importance that he did this and made sure he was off fangs "to kill" list.

It was Cross to speak first.

"Alright, tell me why we shouldn't just destroy them? This had better be very, very good Zultheris."

Zul gulped hard and nodded his head as he dragged the huge crate he had brugth with him into better veiw.

"It is, trust me. I got something here to blow you away and than some, ya see while I was out and about on my err...errands I suppose I should say..."

Steele put her hand to interrupt him.

"Spare us your stories, just get to the point."

"Point? Right, the point. Well in the chaos of his death, Beelzys gang was running helter skelter to get away before the worse came to be. In that moment me and Claw took the opportunity to help ourselves to some of his old things, seeing as he was dead and all and not needing them. In that mess we fond something of real interest, his lab."

it was here that Fang, who had been dozing where he sat snapped to attention on the box and on Zul.

"Well it turns out he wasn't as stupid as he lead us to believe, it seems that Beelzy had a fully functioning alchemy room in his gangs hideout, with piles and piles of notes and papers on something of great interest. One was his notes on how to move a worlds key hole and integrate it into a living vessel. But the real prize was his equipment and what he was using it for. I was only able to save so much but I think you shall be very pleased."

with that Zul ripped off the lid to the crate revealing a pile of books and papers and several dozen odd little mechanisms. Cross was first of them to begin digging through and opening one of the many books, smiling from ear to ear.

"Father fang, it seems in respect to this sudden turn of good luck that perhaps we offer our dear little brothers Zul and Claw a pardon, on this occasion."

Fang sat back and thought for a second, than looked to the bounty from Beelzebub's lab, than to Zul who was giving Claw a thumbs up and grinning dumbly.

"(Sigh)...fine, this one time I'm willing to forgive your infractions... just go back to your rooms and be quite till I can think of what to do with you now that your back."

Zul was only to happy to oblige and was soon in the main halls with Claw scurrying beside him.

"I think that went well. I have to say I expected a worse time of things Claw my boy, but things are looking up again."

"And where do you think your going?"

Zul stopped in his tacks and sighed as Royals voice rang through his head like a bad hangover.

"To rest, whats it to ya freezy pop?"

Royal was now between the two looking both tired and upset, and with out waring smacked Zul in the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for!"

What was that for! You really have to ask, I had a lot of nerve racking work here while you were gone... especially all the acting I had to do. You know how smart Cross is, he is the head of the science department after all. It was hard to keep him fooled into thinking I had nothing to do with you getting out... I hate playing pretend. But by the smile on your face I can assume you got it?"

Zul just reached into his jacket and pulled out a pile of old yellowed parchment papers and gave Royal a thumbs up.

"Would you really think I wouldn't? We've had this in the works for too long to slip up now. From this point on, it's just a matter of time."

The old papers in question, although faded had the unmistakable heading "Ansem's report" printed on the top as Zul quickly stuffed it back into his jacket.

… .._back in traverse town._

Sora woke form his sleep and looked around him till his eyes fell lazily on the digital clock, it was barley three in the morning, and yet he felt rather alert. After a moment he sat up in his bed and stretched his arms, looking over at the boy sleeping in the bed next to his.

He couldn't help but wonder what was next, ever since he had gotten here, things had been moving so quickly. The whole world felt like it was out of control most of the time and he had no way of stopping it. Destiny...

it was such a simple word, yet it had such a huge impact. The whole of existence looked to the keyblade for support, and he had no choice but ti be a beacon of hope. It was than that a funny thought wiggled into his mind as he remembered something that had been said to him while they were in the angels ocean.

Why should he have to do this? Surely there where other, more suitable users for the keyblade to have chosen. The whole strain of thought made him feel out of sorts and empty. It was like he was being forced to save the world, which in a sense he was. As long as he had the keyblade that was it, either keep using it, or be devoured by the heartless hunting for it. No middle ground and no way out... or was there?

Sora shook his head to clear his mind, knowing he was in waters to deep to contemplate at the moment. And with a tired sigh rolled out of his bed and as quietly as he could tiptoed over to Atticus's bed and put his hand on the taller boys shoulder.

"Atty, Atticus..."

Atticus opened his eyes slowly and yawned looking over at the clock than to Sora, only half there as his mind told him he should still be asleep.

"Yes Sora? Something wrong?"

"I can't sleep, can... can I sleep with you?"

without argument the half sleeping Atticus scooted over and lifted the blankest to let Sora lay down. Once he was next to Atticus he let his head fall to his loves chest and listened to his heartbeat. Atticus was quick to fall back asleep, but Sora didn't mind, he was just happy for the warmth and soothing rhythm of Atticus's heart.

Soon enough his owns eyes grew heavy, and his breathing slower, as he drifted off into his own peaceful slumber. The questions and troubles in his mind melting away into the night, for the time being.

The next few days went by in a rather uneventful fashion, accept for the appearance of heartless from time to time it was a strangely peaceful week.

Both Vlad and Lily had taken to traverse town well, and Vlads sword proved useful time and time again on heartless patrol which he had taken to with gusto.

And finally after waiting and waiting the day arrived when Leon showed up with a small letter for the group with the words "from merlin" on the envelop. With hesitation they opened it and Atticus read it aloud for everyone to hear.

_To all of you_

Leon informs me that the work goes well, but you have gotten yourselves a bit of a pickle that needs working out. I shall return home about an hour after you open this letter, hope to see you all in good spirits yours truly merlin.

Vlad took the letter and looked it over a few times.

"In an hour? How does he expect to know when his own letter will arrive?"

Atticus just shrugged his shoulders.

"Best not to ask questions now, we should get ready, I want to get there as soon as possible."

without argument the group got ready and was soon on it's way to Merlin's home. Each in their best form, feeing for some reason it was as good an event as any.

Atticus's purple coat had been patched up and his collar folded down for a change of pace while his boots clicked on the pavement. Sora of course was in his usual outfit, but in had finally gotten a chance to get cleaned after all there time traveling.

Lily for her part had seemed to abandon all forms of female attire completely and could have easily been mistaken for a boy, she was dressed in a pair of loose black jeans, and a somewhat baggy white button up dress shirt she had managed to sneak from out of Atticus's closet and just because he was in a good mood that day had given her a gift to top off the outfit.

It was one of his old jackets he had gotten too tall for, it was black and had a multitude of useless buckles. But for Lily's height it was perfect and hung down just past her knees.

Vlad for his part had kept with his own style of things, never letting the spirit of knighthood be forgotten at anytime you saw him. Although having opted for some more modern lace up boots, the rest of his out of his out fit was still old fashioned. His usual leather pants and faded gray wool shirt still there. But whether on a whim or out of experimentation his right arm was fully armored an his shins also had their armor pieces as well.

His sword and hilt ever present wherever he went.

Soon enough the four fond themselves in the third district and Atticus lead them into an alleyway and right to a rather hard to notice door in the brick wall.

"Well this is it, all we have to do is go in and wait for Merlin... I think... i've never actually been inside before..."

as soon as they were past the door, the couldn't help but stare. It was there for sure, a house in the middle of a tiny island, and a path of stones to jump over, but the whole thing just looked to utterly silly to them.

Vlad leaned over and asked aloud to Attiucs.

"Err... I should have asked before, but what sort of person is this Merlin?"

"Well, thats hard to say... he is several things at once, both wise and well versed on many subjects. To be blunt he is a wizard. I understand you may have a distrust of magic but I assure you that Merlin is one of the finest people out there to know for when you have a problem."

without wanting to wate time on further questions Atticus began to jump the stones waiting for the rest to follow as the approached Merlin's home. Only to be due for a surprise once inside, the whole house was empty, nothing but barren walls, and a large table in the middle. It was Vlad to comment first.

"Yes... I see now that this is indeed the home of a truly wise and noble being, im in awe."

Atticus looked around in confusion

"I can do without the sarcasm Vladimir. This had to be it... right? I mean how many Merlins live traverse town, this can't be the wrong spot."

"And indeed it isn't my boy, just a little late is all... terribly sorry got caught in traffic on the way here."

There in the door way stood an old man, his beard down to his middle and a tall pointy hat on his head. A large leather bag at his feet. Without another word he walked past the group, his bag floating just behind him an inch above the ground till it lifted up and settled on the table beside the old man.

"Hold on just a tick, this wont take long."

with that he snapped open his bag and withdrew a small wand from the inside of his long blue robe and with a flick of his wrist, an assortment of things began to fly out of the bag, growing as they did.

In no time flat the once empty house indeed looked as it were fit for a wizard. The four heroes stood and watched in wonder at the event until it had finished.

"Well than, im told you have questions for me. At least thats what Leon said in his message. Do tell me what I can be of service with."

Atticus and Sora got to telling Merlin the story of their trip and the fight with Beelzebub as the old man sat and nodded his head.

"I see, well than, if I may good sir knight, I would like to have a look at this blade of yours."

Vlad took the empty sword hilt and handed it Merlin, who examined it for a moment.

"Oh, well isn't this odd. I have to say I'm very impressed. Not every day you see this sort of thing... hmm lets see."

With a little twist of his wrist, Merlin tossed the handle back to Vlad and chuckled to himself.

"It seems you have a very rare gift indeed. How it came to be I can't say, but it probably has something to do with being near the key blade. The power of light reacted to your desire to smite darkness, and manifested a tool to do so. Your sword of light. For now all I can say is that it will be very useful, and that with some practice you will find it is the pathway to much greater power."

As he was talking to Vlad, the others had taken to looking around at the multitude of oddities here and there. Lily especially seemed interested in Merlin's collection of wonders and looked very much impressed. Once Vlad had thanked Merlin, She was quick to grab his attention while Vlad joined Sora and Atticus in looking over an odd set of jars with bubbles flying into the air from their openings.

"Do you think it's safe to touch the bubbles?"

"Not sure... touch one and find out."

"Im not gonna do it. Vlad why don't you?"

"Me? Im not a simpleton, I could get turned into something unnatural. You touch it Atticus."

"Screw that, im not doing it."

It was Lily to get there attention as they argued.

"Hey! You guys, you can go when ever you like, I think im going to stay and talk to Merlin for awhile."

having no other reason to stay, aside from Atticus getting a few more scrolls fro Merlin for his library back at the apartment, the three of them decided it was probably best to get going. After a quick goodbye the were out walking the streets with no real destination in mind as they wandered. Spending the afternoon just discussing what ever came to mind.

And although it had been a far more uneventful trip than they had hoped, at least now they had an answer to Vlad's question. It seemed that things would start looking up from this point on somehow. Eventually the trio found itself home again, only to be greeted with a Yuffie free apartment.

It was late in the evening when the knock was heard at the door and Lily came in looking rather excited.

"I have news for you all."

"So what is it?"

"Well...I'm going to be a witch."

"Say what now?"

" A witch.. I asked Merlin if he would be willing to teach me magic, and he said he would."

Sora, Atticus and Vlad just stared for a moment. It was Sora who was first to let it sink in.

"Thats great Lily, it's prefect for someone who likes to study as much as you do."

The real reason he was excited though was because it would keep her busy, and out of the apartment more, the fact was that her and Yuffie seemed to have an ever growing tension between them and Sora was afraid it was getting ready to come to a head.

Yuffie had been acting odd in general lately and this wold give her a chance to cool down hopefully. And now it seemed everyone had a place in traverse town. It was had for Sora to not be in a good mood for a change. It felt like nothing could go wrong, he knew that was a lie, but at least for right now he was able to fool himself, and feel like he had a normal life.

Even if just for a little while.

_End chapter46_

_Review please._


	47. Chapter 47

_Well, been awhile hasn't it? With out further ado, the latest chapter._

Chapter 47: they all fall down.

Father fang paced his bed chamber back and forth, nervously glancing around in expectation of something. After a few minutes of this, a voice drifted into the room, soon followed by it's cloaked owner, rising from the shadows.

"_You wanted to see me Fang?"_

Fang rushed at the hooded figure and sighed a sigh of pure frustration.

"Would it hurt your schedule too much to show up somewhere in what would be considered a timely manner Ansem?"

the phantom like figure showed no sign of actually considering an answer but instead moved to the point.

"_You know I'm very busy, so please just tell me what you want."_

Fang sighed again, full well having expected that very response.

"would you be able to open a tunnel into Traverse town?"

"_Yes, but I wouldn't suggest doing it, once the barrier we used faded there, we can't go back unless the world is ready to fall into darkness. Forcing a way in could have disastrous results."_

"Thats fine, I don't need one open for long, is an hour out of the question?"

Ansem took a moment to think it over before answering.

"_i suppose if I applied my self to it I can make you one for about three hours. Why do you need one so desperately?"_

"It seems our intelligence network lost sight of their mark a few days ago, if you recall the wizard I had approached in hopes of negotiating some help. The only place he could have gone is traverse town. Last time we had dealings with the old man, he turned two agents into frogs, and took a very important set of intelligence reports from them in the process."

"_you want the reports back and the old wizard dealt with? Wouldn't a swarm of heartless be more appropriate?"_

Fang shook his head in frustration.

"No. I think not, you forget that both the key bearer and his companions reside there. I want him completely obliterated! And I need it done efficiently, send the Kamikaze brothers and just to be safe a swarm of that new batch of soldier heartless and as many shadows in the area we can subvert."

Ansem just listened making a mental list before he organized it all and without a word left to get things prepared. Fang knew that Ansem could work quickly despite his overly calm personality, and felt his worries fade just a little as he settled down on his bed and sighed.

"Hmm... im getting to old for this sort of stress."

…..._elsewhere..._

"Very good, now than one more time with gusto!"

Merlin was yelling his instructions from beside Sora, Atticus, and Vlad, as Lily stood in the centre of a little room surrounded by floating furniture.

With a deep sigh, and the flick of her wrist a chunk of ice roughly the size of a soccer ball formed and hit a flying table forcing it to buckle, but still remain afloat.

"Erg, im tired Merlin, and worse I still can't make a full spell yet."

Lily had been for the last few days growing frustrated over her lack of progress in her studies, no matter how often Merlin told her she was one of the fastest learners he had ever met.

"It takes time Lily my dear, it takes most peoples weeks before the can actually make sparks let alone a full flame. Or even hope to get a blizzard spell off this early for that matter."

Lily just sighed in defeat and accepted that it would take time no matter how hard she tried to force it. The walk home was quite but not in a bad way, Both Lily and Vlad had taken to life in traverse town very well.

But they had little time left to be comfortable, Leon was saying how it was time to get back on the trail and be off to start closing off key holes. And the last few days had been spent in preparation, packing, and getting the highwind up to shipshape.

Every one was tense, but Sora felt downright sick in his stomach for some reason he couldn't fathom why. Every move he made seemed to make lately was sluggish as if he were being weighed down by something.

Not that he had the time to be distracted by such things. They had a job to do, and he couldn't let himself slack, because in not time at all they would be back on gummi space.

After a few minutes Vlad broke off from the group and stammered about something important he had to do. Atticus just smirked and shook his head.

"_you mean your off to go and bet on the Blitz ball games at the pub. I really wish Cid hadn't taken him __there, never would have guessed Vlad to have the gambling bug"_

Lily was soon off to do her own things, and so Atticus and Sora decided to check in on Cid and see how the Highwind was doing.

The cluttered gummi garage was as per usual filled with the mixed smoke of cigarettes and machines with the faint echo of Cid himself, in the back swearing up a storm as he burst into the room, carring a pile of mismatched gummi blocks.

"Well, if it aint you two. Bet you came to see if I finished the ship eh? Well it aint, and it wont be for another two days. I've been backed up here at the garage. You can hang around if you want, just don't break anything!"

Sora began rummaging around in an uninterested manner for a bit while Atticus went into the back to get a look at the Highwind for himself. As sooon as Atticus was in the back room though Sora couldn't help but feel a little bit melancholy. Atticus had been so wrapped up in both heartless patrol and prepareing the ship, that they hadn't been spending much time together for the last few days.

Sora couldnt help but feel a little lonely. The person he was dating was also involved in the same battle to save the worlds. But thats all they did...

not once had he and Atticus been out on a real date, the only time they had was at the apartment or when they left to go and fight more heartless, and in that case they had more people with them now so it would be harder to get alone time.

"_That does it. Before we have to go I swear to get Atticus and me out on our first real date!" _

suddenly though, Sora felt hims face heat up as images of him and Atticus walking arm and arm down the street came to him. The thought made him feel excited but nervous at the same time, and his heart refused to slow down as he thought about it more and more.

Suddenly he had this whole scenario in his mind, of Atticus taking him to a movie, and holding hands the whole time. Than they would go out and walk the town talking about anything and everything. Than for some reason it would start to rain, and they would have to run for shelter under a tree or pavilion. And in that perfect moment they would look into each others eyes and close the short distance between them in a tender, but passion filled kiss.

Sora shook his head to knock the scene from his mind before all the blood in his body decided to rush to the already bright ready blush on his face. He knew now without a doubt that if he didn't do this, he wouldn't be able to let his imagination rest.

Just than Atticus walked back into the front, wiping a blotch of grease or something similar from his jacket.

"How the hell can Cid smoke in this place without blowing himself up. The garage is a fire hazard I tell you!"

He looked agitated and tired to Sora, the stress of patrol and other things wearing him down. He walked up to the taller boy and without a word wrapped his arms around Atticus, who looked a bit surprised by the sudden hug, wrapping on of his arms around Sora in return as the other one stroked Sora's unruly brown locks.

"Is something wrong Sora?"

"No. I was just wondering... ya see... I thought it would be nice if you and me had some "us" time."

Atticus tilted his head to one side a look of confusion on his face.

"But we get to see each other, like all the time."

"Thats not what I meant! I want us to do something together...like a...date maybe?"

Attcius felt his heart melt at the sheepish look on his boyfriends face. If he took the time to think about it there were plenty of things he would love to go and do with Sora. But despite that he sighed and looked mournfully back at Sora.

"I would love to go out on a proper date with you. But as much as I hate to say it, we might have to postpone for awhile. We have patrol and then were off again into gummi space."

"But thats in like two days, why can't we before we leave?"

"Why does it matter when? Its just a silly date."

Before he knew what had happened he felt the heavy pressure of Sora pushing away from him, a ferocious look on his usually cute face.

"A silly date? Hows it silly?"

Atticus floundered trying to find his words.

"That's not quite what I meant. Im just saying that it would be a hassle to have to do it so soon. We have preparations to make, we don't have that luxury."

Atticus regretted his words as soon as they had left his mouth. The stress of the last few days had added a cold sharp tone to the way he spoke and he could plainly see the pain they caused in Sora's eyes.

"Hassle..._have too..._ is fighting the heartless that important to you?"

Sora barley spoke above a whisper, but the anger in his voice was evident. Atticus couldn't help but step back a tiny bit before answering.

"Sora... your the keyblade master, and that means you have a task. You know it hurts me too. I would love to have all the time in the world to spend on frivolous things! But I don't and neither do you. You may not like it but thats how it has to be."

He tried his best to say it all in a calm manner in hopes of getting Sora to see reason, and as he finished he walked over to put his arms around Sora, only to have Sora turn around suddenly.

"_(hic)_... is that how you see it _(sob)_ too? That the only thing _(sniff, sob)_ for me is to fight till im _(hic)_ driven into the ground? Why should I have to accept it? I just wanted to be a normal person! Not some hero, I just want to be (_sob)_ normal (_hic)..."_

_A_t this point Sora had given up on holding back and had fallen to his knees, the tears falling like a storm as he cried without restraint into his hands. He had, had enough of everything, and felt the whole world just crumble around him.

Nothing made sense to him any more and he couldn't take it. All he wanted was to be a normal person. He was supposed to be getting ready to start high-school. He was supposed to be with his friends no matter what, no matter where. But instead he was here, and he was being forced to be part of something that was far bigger than him, and now the person he had been giving his heart too just made sound as if their love was second place to his forced destiny.

Every fiber of him was just ready to sink into the floor and vanish. That was until he felt the warm pair of arms around him and the weight of a chest against his back as Atticus was now on his knees, hugging Sora from behind. His own eyes were watering, and even with as depressed as he was Sora couldn't help but notice that the tears in Atticus's blank eye were a sort of translucent crimson.

But more importantly, those arms were the anchor that put the world back around him and let him think straight. He was about to say something when he felt Atticus tighten his grip for a moment before standing up and turning Sora to face him, a trail of clear and red tears running down his face.

"I never meant you weren't important to me as anything other than Sora. The only Sora, my Sora. The Sora the smiles no matter how bad things get, the Sora that makes those little squeaky snores that I listen too when I can't sleep, the Sora that made my pointless life have some kind of ray of hope for the first time ever..."

he stopped mid tirade, his breath short and his mind feeling like it had blown a fuse. He just stood there unsure of what to do or say next. Not that he had too, because just then Sora decided to take Atticus by the collar and gently guide him into a kiss.

At first it was just a light, reassuring sort of kiss. But as the two of them let their problems vanish for that moment the drew closer and deepened it. Sora meeped slightly in suprise when he felt Atticus open his mouth and nip at his lips. But he recovered quickly and opened his own mouth, inviting Atticus in for a rather rough give and take kiss that eventually forced the two of them to separate for air.

As soon as they had were able to look each other in the eyes, Sora broke out in to a fit of giggles and buried his face in the taller boys collar till he had finished.

Atticus couldn't help but think that Sora had never looked more beautiful than he did right now, as he smiled through the glaze of wet tears of his face. It was like watching the sun break through storm clouds.

Eventually Sora's laughter died down and the two just looked at each other and smiled. It was Atticus to speak first.

"Guess we both had a lot of stuff we were kind of suppressing there for a bit huh? I never meant to say things like that. You know I really do want to make you my absolute first priority. I promise, that tomorrow you and me are going to go out and not come home till we run out of steam."

"Alright, and if you break that promise I reserve the right to make the rest of your life as miserable as possible till I get what I want."

"And I believe you one hundred percent."

Sora lost track of how long he stood there with his head against Atticus's shoulder as he let the warm pressure of his loves arms lull him to a calm state. A calm state that was abruptly ended by a loud "Hurmph" noise from Cid who had walked in a moment earlier and had kept quite till this point.

"I got nothing gaisnt y'all being lovey dovey, but do somewheres that I aint working. I got things to do, and I can't finish the highwind on time if the two of ya get all hot and heavy in the front of my shop."

Sora and Atticus left, hand in hand as they walked into the lamp lit streets of traverse town together.

…_..._

"I say, I believe it would be good if the lot of you took your business elsewhere."

Merlin gave as cold a gaze as he could muster, doing his best to analyze what he should do next. Standing between the old wizard and his way from the third to the first district was a rather sizable cluster of soldier and shadow heartless, and all the way across the third district standing at the doorway was, in Merlin's opinion, three very formidable looking customers.

The one standing at the foremost of the trio, being a rather unwashed looking gentleman in a ragged gray kimono, stepped forth and addressed Merlin directly.

"Not exactly in the cards for you good sir. I do however suggest you surrender what you took off our comrades some time ago."

Merlin just smiled as he pretended to think and hummed loudly as he did so.

"Nope, haven't the foggiest. Forgive me but in my old age I tend to have little bouts of forgetfulness. Also if I do remember, there is certain protocol to conversation betwixt gentlemen am I not right?"

The gray old man looked surprised for a second and than laughed loudly into the night sky.

"Of course, where are my manners. You may call me Sai. To my left and right are my compatriots in arms. Tao, and Jade. Collectively you may call us the kamikaze brothers. And we are here to "help" you with that memory problem in reference to what you have stolen from us."

Merlin sighed and cracked his knuckles as the first wave of heartless charged him.

"I say... im getting a touch too old for this sort of thing."

…...

_meanwhile In second district..._

Sora walked wit h a slight bounce to his step as he walked a few paces ahead of the slower Attcius. Atticus for his part was just enjoying the comfortable silence of the night that never ended in traverse town. Being able to look up and see stars at anytime of the day was a rather nice concept to him. And even better was the way the moon always seemed to moved at just the perfect pace to make it just a tad brighter during the hours that are supposed to be day.

Traverse town had this almost clockwork dynamic about it that he enjoyed very much. If it weren't for the heartless, and on occasion Leon, it would have been a perfect place to live he thought.

"Sora... do you want to- what are you staring at?"

Sora pointed up at a rising pillar of smoke rising from the direction of the third district and than the sounds of what may have been a lightning bolt going off.

Sora and Atticus nodded to each other and they were off, weapons at the ready.

Of course just as the two made their way across the cobblestones, they were met by a very winded looking merlin.

"Ah..(HUFF...PUFF)..boys so glad I ran into you. Have this bit of a problem on the way that seems right up your alley."

Just before Sora had the time to ask what the wizard meant, a swarm of said "problem" charged in from several directions. Heartless by the handfuls were popping up everywhere and soon enough Atticus and Sora were trapped in the heat of battle trying to mow down the sizable number of foes.

In not time at all the would be overwhelmed if they didn't find a way to even the odds. Sora found himself pinned by the far wall of the clock tower as several shadows came at him from all sides. He knew for a fact he couldn't get them all and gritted his teeth in preparation for fighting tooth and nail if he had too.

Just as he swung his blade in hoped of at least making a path out of the mob, a rather sizable chunk of ice came flying through the swarm, distracting them long enough for several streaks of light to run through them as well.

Most of the soldiers were dead before they hit the ground, the few remaining floundered on the ground, coated in permafrost.

To Sora's left stood Vlad, who had been the source of the streak of light as his sword made quick work of the soldiers. As for the ice, both Merlin and Lily stood a distance away Lily breathing rather hard.

"HA! Knew I could a real blizzard spell off." not wasting time on much else though she was off towards the other end of things to help Atticus out as best she could, sending fire spells left and right as best she could.

Merlin for his part didn't move much, even as a large circle of shadows closed in on them from all sides.

"Hmph, ruffians. This should show the lot of you."

with the flick of his wand several benches from the area rose up and fired themselves like high speed projectiles at the mass of heartless, making a path for the rest of them to join Attcius and Lily.

With the group properly assembled the heartless around them were soon no more a threat than rag dolls, as they were knocked back and forth as such. It was hardly a fair fight at that point ans soon the group of monsters was soon obliterated.

"Merlin, is there any reason so many showed up at once, looked like they had a beef with you when we saw you running."

suddenly the color faded from Merlin's face as a sudden realization came to his mind.

"Oh dear, it would seem I had put something on the back burner that I shouldn't have, but the heartless were after me. It shouldn't be long before they chip there way out either..."

"What shouldn't be long..."

"Right well as it goes the heartless were here with some friends whom I left frozen in as large a blizzard spell I could muster."

"Friends! Define friends?"

just as the statement was made of course, the night was filled with the loud sound of a strong whistling wind as the group was engulfed in a whirlwind and being unprepared knocked in all directions across the second district be fore being dropped unceremoniously on the pavement.

Vlad stood up and rubbed his head.

"What hit us? I feel like some one put me in a bowl and spun me around for an hour."

The rest of the group seemed to be having similar reactions as they stood and gathered there wits. It was Sora who seemed to get his bearings back first and groggily looked to the fountain and thats where he saw them.

The first he recognized instantly as being the halfheart that had fought Beelzebub in the burning remains of the village Vlad and Lily came from. The other two however were new.

The gray old man didn't look too bad, but the giant six foot long thing wrapped in cloth that he carried over his shoulder did. The third was hard to read, as he was head to foot covered up in what may have been some sort of mantle or shroud, his face covered in a cloth mask like a ninja.

"I take it they were the friends you mentioned Merlin...Merlin?"

It took a second but the group finally realized that the wizard was not with them, and was in fact on the other end of things. To be exact he was in some kind of dark tinted bubble, banging at the sides but to no avail. It was Jade who spoke first.

"We have the wizard, back down now, and we wont act against you. We have our objective and that all we care about."

Atticus just flicked them off, but than turned to the rest looking a touch panicked.

"I think i've heard of these guys. Their the brotherhoods top team of assassins. They specialize in several types of field operations, and if half of what I heard is true, than we may have some issues."

"Not like we have the luxury of time to think of something huh?"

Atticus looked over at Sora whom had mournfully made the comment and sadly nodded. And knowing that ever second was wasted time, they fanned out, hoping to at least have the advantage of surrounding their opponents.

Jade looked around enthusiastically, looking forward to a battle, when Sai grabbed his shoulder and then tapped his wrist to indicate time.

"We have only a little while left, just so long as it's nothing too extreme I suppose Fang wouldn't mind. Just be mindful."

Jade simply nodded and with a speed that was almost impossible to catch, he was in front of Vlad, one of his five swords drawn and ready.

"Honestly jade gets so excited. He should learn to be less aggressive, helps you live longer. Well that aside Tao, we have what we came for so lets be go-(CLANG!)

Sai was stopped mid sentence as he narrowly avoided the keyblade coming down on his head, but rather than choose to defend he quickly jumped back and signaled to Tao, whom removed a paper slip talisman from his mantle. With a quick toss it flew into the air and burst into a giant flash of light, blinding anyone that didn't have the sense to close their eyes.

When the flash had cleared and everyone had the spots from their eyes, they were able too just make out the trio escaping into a swirl of black energy with the bubble encased Merlin.

A sense of dread washed over Sora as the swirl closed and they were left standing there like fools. Atticus angrily kicked over a trash can and slammed down into one of the few benches not destroyed by Merlin's impromptu missile spell.

"DAMMIT! They got away, and now they have Merlin... this just sucks..."

just as they couldn't get anymore depressed Lily caught sight of something and picked it up. It was an envelope addressed to them all, signed from Merlin.

Without wasting time the group huddled together as she opened it and read the contents of the letter within out loud.

_Dear friends_

_if you are reading this, than I am most likely not in a very good situation right now and have prepared this ahead of time just in case._

_No doubt this will come to you do to some sort of healfheartless tomfoolery, and I am sorry for not bringing this up earlier with you all. Some time ago I came into possession of several important texts that had belonged to the brotherhood along with some of their intelligence reports._

_I have set things up so that they can not be found unless something should happen to me, which it most likely has if you have this letter. Please return to my home and gather them, you will know them when you see them._

_T oodles. Merlin._

_PS: I have also left some other things for you all in a small trunk in my house, also easily found, trust me._

_P.S.S: I think I may have left some of my potions on the stove to simmer, kindly turn the burners off for me when you get there._

Vlad just scratched his head and sighed.

"Nutty old wizard. Even when he's down and out he has an ace up his sleeve. Well I suppose we have no choice in the matter. What happened is a shame , but we can't afford to sit around and beat ourselves up about it."

Rather cold as it may have sounded, they all agreed he was right, no point in waiting around. Besides Merlin was crafty. Sora got the impression that the Brotherhood would have some trouble with him, and the thought almost made him giggle to think that they had no idea what they were in for if Merlin got a chance to show his stuff.

In no time at all they had reached Merlin's house and were in no way surprised to find, as they had been told, several small pots and cauldrons overflowing over a set of burners and were quick to save the house from whatever odd substances were within before they commenced their search for the items Merlin had left for them.

After a few minutes it was Atticus who dragged a rather huge steamer trunk from the direction of Merlin's bedroom with a note tapped to it saying:

_to sora and company._

"Small my ass! Feels like he packed a second house in this thing. Heck knowing him it very well may be. Help me with it Vlad, it's gonna take us both to get it outside. After that I can call Cid to bring a dolly from the shop so we can get it home."

With the two off them gone, Lily and Sora were left to look for whatever it was that Merlin had said was there.

"Know it when we see it... maybe it was a clue?"

Sora dug through piles of books looking for anything that seemed to stand out as stolen goods from the brotherhood. Just as he felt ready to give up though it hit him.

"Have we looked upstairs? You know here Merlin keeps his practice room?"

Lily shook her head and soon the two of them were on the platform upwards and on the second floor, where the furniture usual used for Lily's magic practice was sitting motionlessly. After what had to be fifteen minutes of searching, they found it finally.

A locked container inside of a roll top desk faded into being out of thin air as soon as they opened it. Lily sighed loudly

"should have known... the furniture wont move without Merlin so it makes sense you could only find it if he wasn't here to either enchant the furniture or power the invisibility spell on the box. I f I had been a better student I would have guessed it sooner..."

"It's all right Lily, how were we supposed to know all this would happen, besides, your doing great. Merlin said magic isn't easy, and you learned so much so quickly. I bet if you took the time there isn't a spell in his whole library you couldn't learn."

Lily blushed at the compliment but still kept a serious look on her face as she grabbed the box and the two left Merlin's home in hopes of finding some answers in the things he had left them.

End of chapter 47

_notes from (L.O.R): well that took a lot of time to write... honestly I felt at some points that I would never get this darn thing tweaked just right, but whatever. Hope you all liked it. Looking forward to some reviews, or general comments._


End file.
